1935
by Kody Wright
Summary: Jon O'Neill (Jack's teenage clone) is accidentally sent to 1935 where he meets Sam's grandfather and must adjust to a new life in a new time. Soon, SG-1 mounts a rescue effort only to become trapped themselves and must adjust to a new life and the consequences of their actions. Lots of Sam/Jack shipping after ch 5. Vala/Daniel later. Jon centered. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude:** During the Great Depression the nations' woes were momentarily suspended with advent of the flying machine or airplane. During this time air racing became a national sport that included many great world record setting aviators such as Jimmy Doolittle, Amelia Earhart, Charles Lindbergh, Chuck Yeager, and many more. Theories abound to this day about the connection between the military intelligence gathering apparatus and the record break aviators. This story explores some of those possibilities but in no way claims those theories are true.

Chapter 1

The last six months were a living hell for Jack's young clone, Jon. He was an old man stuck in a young man's body. At first it was novel and unique. He kind of enjoyed himself for the first few weeks for he found he could eat whatever he liked and not feel sick. An entire pizza with everything was no match for Jon O'Neill. But soon the novelty wore off and he wished he was an adult once more or for the very least treated as such. His break came when General George Hammond invited him to take part in a falconry program off world for the cadets. The SGC wished to set up their own falconry program for off world sites and Jon was the perfect candidate for he was familiar with the Gate.

Jon avoided SG-1 and Jack upon coming back to the SGC. He thought perhaps it would be better for he still harbored feelings for Major Samantha Carter. And to make matters worse, not only did he harbor Jack's feelings the major woman, she was twice his age physically. It was a head-trip for the Jon for he wasn't sure just how old he was. Physically he was fifteen but mentally his was a middle aged man.

The sun shined down on the flacon cages on P3X-5656. The planet was teaming with life and looked much like the North American continent with pine trees as far as the eye could see. He latched the cage after tending to the last bird. He removed the thick leather glove and dusted the dirt and feathers from his green BDU jacket. He then made his way to the Gate and dialed home. After sending the signal he stepped through the event horizon.

The first step back through the Gate was a quite a drop. He fell hard onto a cement floor. Stunned he looked about and found pieces of wood scattered about. He looked up and spotted the Gate looming overhead in a blown out crate. Oh' that's not good! He then glanced about the area as half a dozen young guards rushed in and surrounded him. He slowly raised his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot! I'm unarmed," he told them.

One of the young guards looked at him and then up at the large ring looming above. "Don't move!" he ordered.

"Trust me, I wouldn't think of it." he replied.

 **Short Time Later**

Jon was taken into custody and brought to an office on the base. It soon became apparent that something was very wrong as the guards all wore uniforms that were no longer in service. The green uniforms looked to Jon to be from the forties to his estimation. He noticed many of the men rode bicycles about. He gasped upon spotting a black coupe roll past with rounded fenders. He estimated the car to be from the thirties. He was escorted to an office in the main headquarters and seated in a wooden chair just outside the commander's office. One of the guards entered the office and gave the report to the commander behind the closed door. Jon could hear the muffling of the voices. He could see the movement of shadows through the frosted glass. He gulped for he felt like he was back in high school sitting outside the principal's office.

The door opened and the commander emerged. He was a tall man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a tan uniform and matching web belt and brown leather shoes. He looked down at Jon and smiled, "I'm Colonel Carter. Would you mind speaking to me in my office, son?"

Jon stood up and looked him square in the eye, "I will."

"This way," he led him into the office.

Upon entering the office Jon glanced about. He found the furniture was all wood. A flag stood behind the desk on a pole. He spotted a black and white picture of young teenage girl on the desk. Beside her was a picture of a bald baby. On the other side of the desk was another black and white photo of a young woman with light hair.

"Nice family," noticed Jon.

The colonel took a seat behind his desk, "That's my wife and new baby, Jacob." He pointed to the photo of the older woman and the baby.

Jon gulped, "Who's the teenager?"

"My niece," he replied. "Her parents died when she was five. I raised her! Her name is Danielle."

"Danielle Carter?" he winced.

He nodded, "Everyone calls her Dee. So, what's your name, son?"

"Jon," he hesitated for he wasn't sure if he should say his last name. He sat debating to himself what he should do. He was never issued dog tags because he wasn't in the military and he left his wallet in his locker and thus he had no identification on him.

"You have a last name, Jon?" the colonel asked.

"O'Neal," he replied. "With one L," he held up a finger. He figured the change of spelling should be enough to not mess up any timeline. "Um, can you tell me where I am?"

"This is Patterson Air Field in Ohio," he told him. "Where are you from, Jon? How did you get here? Did you come through the ring?"

"I obviously came through the ring," he sighed.

"Can you tell me what that ring is?" he asked.

"It's a portal that connects one planet to another," he explained. "It makes a wormhole."

The colonel wondered, "You're from another planet?"

He shook his head, "No, no…I'm from Minnesota. I was off world feeding flacons when the Gate…I mean the ring…Malfunctioned and sent me here. I'm from the future and I don't think I can get back."

"You're from the future?" he asked unsure.

He nodded unenthused, "Can you tell me the date?"

"It's May first, 1935." he told him.

A tap came at the door and it opened slightly. Another man stuck his head inside and spoke to his friend, "Sam! When you're done talking to the kid, I need to speak to you."

Jon looked over his shoulder and spotted another colonel but with dark brown hair. His eyes settled on the name tag as he read it aloud, "Jackson! Your name is Jackson?"

Colonel Carter stated, "I'll catch up after I'm done here, Fred." He watched as his friend closed the door.

Jon looked back at the Colonel, "You're name is Sam Carter and his name is Jackson?"

The Colonel asked, "Is there an issue with that?"

He quietly shook his head in disbelief, "No."

"You are in some sort of military?" he wondered for the uniform Jon wore looked like a military issue of some sort.

"I'm a...Cadet." he told him trying to come up with a cover.

"Do you have any relatives we can call?" he asked him. "I'm not too sure what to do with you."

"No one," he assured him. "I'm all alone even in my time."

Sam puffed out his cheeks, "Okay, I'll let you stay with my family until we can figure out what to do with you. How old are you? Fourteen?"

His eyes narrowed, "Physically I'm fifteen and a half."

"You're too young to join the service," he stated. "I don't think a foster home outside of the military is a good idea."

"Trust me, I can take care of myself." he insisted.

"I think it will be better if you stay where I can keep an eye on you, Jon." he rebutted.

Jon sighed for he knew he had no choice, "Fine."

 **Later that Day**

Jon was given a change of clothes; essentially he was given another uniform to wear. He was given GI issued green fatigues and brown leather boots. The clothes hung from his skinny frame as he followed Colonel Carter and wondered what would become of him. He liked the colonel; he was a kind and caring man. Jon also figured out that Colonel Samuel Carter was Retired General Jacob Carter's father and Major Samantha Carter's grandfather and they were in the midst of the Great Depression.

But one thing about the thirties that not even Jon thought of was the era was also the golden age of air racing. Planes were a new technology and the barriers were constantly being broken. Jon has traveled through time to an era that was on the cutting edge of technology that he would later take for granted. He couldn't believe his eyes when he found a silver P-35 plane sitting in a hangar. He spotted a figure working on the radial engine in the nose of the plane. As he got closer he could smell the distinct smell of tobacco lingering in the air.

"Fred!" Sam called out.

Fred hollered out from atop the ladder, "Here!"

Jon followed Sam to the nose of the plane. He looked it over as he walked by. It was painted silver with a red stripe running lengthwise down the side. It was nine feet high with a wing span of thirty-six feet and about twenty-five feet long. He noticed the name _Fledgling_ hand painted on the side in bold red letters. On the rear fuselage of the plane was the number _45_ painted in black. The guns had been removed and it soon hit him that he was looking at a racing plane.

Fred climbed down from the ladder and wiped his hands off on a rag, "Almost got her ready."

"Kids will be excited," Sam replied nodding.

Fred dug into his shirt pocket and found his pack of cigarettes. He offered the pack to his friend who willing took one. He then offered it to Jon who stood wide eyed for he could not believe he was just offered a cigarette. "Cigarette?" he asked him.

Jon narrowed his eyes, "Aren't I a bit young to be smoking?"

"If you say so," he shrugged. "You want one or not?"

Jon had never smoked in his life. Jack had never smoked in his life for he found the habit rather smelly. He looked at the men who didn't seem phased by offering a cigarette to a fifteen year old boy so he took one. He put the end in his mouth and waited for Fred to strike the match. He inhaled and coughed.

Sam smirked, "Don't suck deep at first, son."

"Right," he chocked.

He patted his back, "You'll get the hang of it."

He looked at the cigarette in his hand and asked, "Do I really want too?"

Fred asked, "So what ya doing with kid who came through the ring?"

"I'll be taking him in," Sam informed. He then smirked, "Unless you want him!"

"I already got a teenager to take care of and I don't have a wife. You do!" he rebutted. "You can take him in."

"I can take care of myself," Jon insisted.

Fred replied, "I certainly hope so. No one needs a slacker right now."

"I'm not a slacker," he huffed.

Sam asked his friend, "You think we should enroll this kid in local school?"

Fred's expression of disbelief matched Jon's.

"Hell no!" Fred huffed. "He came through that ring and says he's from the future. Now way in hell are we putting him in school."

Jon let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you!" School would have been pure torture for him.

Fred stated, "He's nearly sixteen, right!"

"Physically," Jon miffed.

Fred asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Jon replied, "Nothing." He figured trying to explain his origins would be too farfetched sounding to the men.

Fred suggested to Sam, "Let's make him sixteen. We don't have to enroll him if he's sixteen and we can put him in the military. Just fake a consent form."

Jon rebutted, "You have to be seventeen with parental consent."

Fred laughed, "We have a few twelve year olds who snuck in."

Sam added with a nod, "Mainly Navy!"

Jon rolled his eyes, "You have got to be kidding me! I don't want to be some grunt in the military. I'm a pilot and I can fly!"

Sam and Fred traded glances.

"You can fly?" asked Sam. "Can you fly that bird?"

"I can fly a P-35," he insisted.

Fred suggested, "Let's take him up for a test flight in one of the trainers. Let's see how he does. We could use him after all."

"Alright," Sam agreed. "You fly that like a pro and we will have great little job for you."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Officially you will be air racing," Sam told him.

"And what will I be doing unofficially?" asked Jon concerned.

"Army Intel," he smirked.

Jon took a drag off the cigarette, "Could be worse."

Note: Though I use some original characters from other stories this story is not related to those other stories. It doesn't tie into any other story that I have written and stands alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Colonel Sam Carter drove Jon home with him later that night in his car, he noticed the car looked brand new. It was painted maroon red with a brown leather interior.

Jon stated, "New car!"

"Just got it a week ago," he mentioned. "It's a Chevrolet Six. I wanted the BMW but Caroline wasn't going for that."

"Caroline is your wife," he gathered.

"Yup," he nodded. "A man's duty is to his family and country. If the country does wrong it's your duty to hold them accountable. Otherwise the service will be serving the rich at the expense of the poor. Ever hear of a man named Smedly Butler?"

"One of the highest decorated marines," he nodded.

"War is a racket," he told him. "War is coming! It's already starting and most don't even know. But Army Intelligence knows it is coming. I don't know when everything goes hot but right now we are in an information war and the racing planes are a good cover. Fred's daughter and my niece are both damn good pilots. They don't know what is really going on and we want to keep it that way. Fred and I gather intel while they race." He glanced over at him, "Of course since you are from the future you already know what will happen, right?"

"The war goes hot in thirty-nine. We enter it on December seventh in forty-one. It will end in forty-five and we won." he stated.

"You read that in a book?" asked Sam.

"I did," he confirmed.

"You make it sound pretty cut and dry," Sam noted. "But that's not how intel works…"

"I know how intel works," Jon assured him. "Believe me…I know. You want me to fly with the girls air racing to keep the cover and help collect information. I get that. I can do that! It's not a problem. Just whatever you do, don't treat me like a kid because I'm not."

"You're a young man," he assured him.

"No," Jon shook his head. "I can't go into the details but something happened and I only look like a kid. It was a…Accident. I have the body of a kid but mentally I'm fifty-four and I was a colonel before the accident." Jon decided it was best to leave it as an odd accident rather than explain the Asgard and Loki.

"You serious?" he gasped.

"I went to bed an old man and woke up like this," he pointed to his face. "Needless to say it ended my career. Though I had some offers to be a narc in high school."

"What's a narc?" he asked.

"Narcotics officer," he explained.

"You mean like a prohibition officer," he gathered.

Jon suddenly recalled, "It's prohibition! There ain't no beer!" Oh no! What was Jon to do? For the government supplied him with his beer. Without that bubbly sweet brew he would have go to drinking coffee.

Sam gave a funny look, "It was repealed two years ago."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Oh' thank god! You scared me."

"I take it you like beer," Sam gathered.

"Who doesn't?" he grinned.

"Me," he told him.

Oh no, Jon's provider in the adventure didn't like beer. He sank in his seat figuring prohibition was going to continue for a while longer.

"I'm more of a hard cider guy myself," he mentioned. "I have a barrel at home. You're welcome to it but don't go crazy. Fred likes it too."

Jon sat back up, "You're offering me hard cider! Did you even believe me when I told you what happened to me?"

"Honestly no," he admitted. "It sounds kind of farfetched to me. You don't have to come up with crazy excuses. I'm not too sure how things work in the future but here a man is judged by his character and if he pulls his own weight. You act like a man and you will be treated like one. You act like a kid and well…That's how you will be treated."

Jon soon realized he was in a different era with different expectations. Instead of instantly being treated like a kid, who had to ask for permission, he instead was treated like someone who was expected to act much older than what he was physically. "Hmm, in the future if you're a kid that's how you get treated."

Sam asked, "Then how does anyone ever grow up?"

"Sometimes they don't," Jon admitted.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that what you said is what happened to you and you used to be an adult and somehow got turned into a kid. That doesn't mean I believe it but you did come through that ring. There's a lot of work that needs to be done. You did well in the plane and proved yourself today. How good of a shot are you?"

"I got my marksmanship badge," he smirked.

"Ever hunt?" he asked him.

Jon replied, "No."

He stated, "We're going hunting in the morning with the girls."

Jon asked, "Why?"

"For meat," he reported. "It's hard to come by now with the depression and all. I'll let you use my twenty-two if you're a good shot. Or should I let you use the shotgun?"

"I can use a twenty-two," he instead. He made a face, "What are we hunting? Squirrel!"

"Rabbit, squirrel, possum, muskrat, beaver…Whatever you can get." he told him. "Don't worry about permits and season. No one enforces that stuff right now."

Jon winced, "I get the feeling I'm going to miss a thick juicy steak."

Sam laughed, "Don't we all?" He pulled into the drive. "This is it."

It was a single level structure with brick siding for families of officers provided on base.

"Nice cozy little place," Jon noted.

"You can have the guest room," he told him. "Jackie can stay with Dee if she spends the night."

"Who is Jackie?" he asked.

"Fred's daughter," he explained shutting off the car.

Jon sat and made a face, "His daughter's name is Jackie Jackson!"

"Jacqueline," he corrected. "Her mother was French. They met in the war. Fred flew with me and my brother, Tom during the war. Fred saved my life when the Red Baron nearly shot my ass out of the sky."

"You went up against the Red Baron?" he gasped.

"It wasn't much of a fight," he assured. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the family."

Jon followed Sam in the house and was greeted by a woman in her mid-thirties holding baby Jacob. It was most odd for Jon for he had figured the baby was Samantha Carter's father. He stood and watched as Sam kissed his wife and then held his son in his arms.

"Daddy's home!" he cheered to the baby.

Caroline was dressed in a red polka dot dress and her curly blonde locks flowed down to her shoulders. She wore makeup with bright red lipstick and her face was oval with fine features. She smiled at her husband, "I'm so glad your home. There's a clogged pipe under the sink, dear."

Sam looked back at Jon, "Work is never done."

Caroline asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Jon O'Neal," he introduced them. "He's going to be staying with us for a while. He's also a pilot and will be racing Fred's plane."

Caroline assumed Jon was a friend of Fred, "Why isn't he staying with Fred then? He has more room."

Sam asked, "Do you really think a fifteen year old boy should be staying with Fred and his fifteen year old daughter? You know what Fred is like."

She sighed, "Probably better if he stays with us." She spoke to Jon, "I don't allow smoking around the baby. And if Fred gives you any dope…Don't bring it in my house."

Jon asked, "Dope?"

"Reefer," Sam clarified. "My wife doesn't like the smell of it."

Jon gasped, "Pot is legal!"

Caroline gave a strange look, "Was it illegal? Now, come on. Dinner is ready."

As Jon made his way through the home he noted the basic furniture and a radio in a large wooden case sitting in the corner. There was no television and many things he took for granted simply didn't exist yet. He followed them to the kitchen and soon came across two teenage girls.

He recognized Dee from her photo. She wore a yellow dress with a white shoes and ruffled socks. Her hair was light brown in color and cut short above the collar. It had been recently died more blonde on top and the do reminded him of his Sam's hairstyle and recent attempt to look more blonde. The other girl had short brown hair as well. She was skinny and wore tan slacks and a matching tan shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It appeared to be army surplus to Jon. The skinny girl was packing a basket of food while Dee was setting the table.

Sam spoke up, "Girls!"

They looked at him.

Dee smiled, "Uncle Sam!"

Jackie stated very seriously, "Colonel Carter!"

"This is Jon O'Neal. He's joining the racing team," he stated.

Jackie asked, "You got another pilot?"

Sam nodded, "We did."

Sam's wife Caroline asked, "You don't know him?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"He's new," Sam told her. "His father is um…Overseas and he has no one else. He will also be staying with us. You staying tonight, kid?"

She shook her head, "I'm helping Dad work on the plane. I'm bringing him dinner."

Sam asked, "You need a lift to the hangar?"

"I got my bike," she replied. She wasn't sure how to take the news of another pilot. She had no idea who this boy was or where he came from.

Caroline handed her a thermos of coffee, "For you and your father." She hugged the girl and kissed her on the cheek, "Ride safe."

"I will," she hugged her back. For Jackie military families were her family and she seemed to be treated like everyone's niece.

"You going now?" Dee asked.

"Yup," she agreed, "before we lose too much light."

She gave her friend a hug, "Thanks for helping me study. I never would have figured that math out otherwise."

"Anytime," she told her. She then went to Jon and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Jon."

He gently shook her head, "Nice to meet you too, Jackie."

"See you at the field," she told him. She took the basket of food and excused herself, "Best be getting Dad his dinner."

Sam grinned at her, "Make sure he stays off the reefer."

She rolled her eyes, "When I'm not getting high from the smoke?"

Jon found it funny and grinned, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she nodded. "You go to school here with Dee?"

Sam stated, "He's sixteen. He doesn't need school."

Dee cheered, "Jackie, you could go to school. They will accept you now."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh' come on! I was raised in the military. Why go to school now? I'm nearly sixteen for crying out loud."

Dee pleaded, "I have no friends in school here."

"What makes you think I have any friends?" she countered.

Sam asked in jest, "Maybe you three can go to school together? Jon has no friends either."

Caroline added, "Jackie, you could easily go to college right now."

"What do I need college for?" she rebutted. "I'm a pilot. I race planes! You want a real education you get out there and do it!"

Dee miffed, "I like it better when you play dumb."

Jon smirked, "There is an advantage to playing dumb."

Jackie asked, "What's that?"

"No one knows just what you are capable of and you can use that leverage when needed," he reminded her. "It's a great strategy."

She rolled her eyes, "You and my father should get along great then."

Sam grinned, "No one can beat your father at chess."

"I can't even beat him at chess," she complained.

Jon offered, "I play chess."

She smirked, "My dad will kick your behind." She then waved to her friends, "See ya tomorrow."

"Bring back my basket," Caroline shouted as Jackie walked towards the door.

Jon smirked, "Spunky one!"

Dee defended her friend, "Jackie's smart! She speaks eight languages and has traveled the world with her father." She then complained with a sigh, "Her life is so much more exciting than mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon woke early the ringing of the windup alarm clock. It was a different rude awakening compared to digital alarm clock. For one it simply rang until the spring unwound and the tiny hammer stopped hitting the bells on top. Jon rolled over in the bed and spotted the glowing hands in the dark. It was five in the morning and he could already smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen.

He turned on the bedside lamp and crawled out of bed. He found another set of surplus fatigues that Sam had brought for him to wear on a nearby chair. It soon became apartment that if he wanted civilian clothing he would have to get money to buy the articles. He looked at himself in the small mirror above the dresser and dragged a comb through his hair. He grabbed a horsehair toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom sported a white claw-foot, cast iron tub, a ceramic sink on a pedestal and medicine cabinet mounted on the wall with a mirror above the sink by the toilet. He opened the cabinet and found a box labeled "Tooth Power" and figured toothpaste had not been invented yet. He found the tooth power to be mint flavored and it didn't foam like the commercial paste. He actually liked it better than commercial toothpaste for it wasn't as harsh. After rinsing he went to the kitchen for breakfast.

On the table was a plate of toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Coffee percolated on the stove top. Sam was up and in fatigues as well. His niece, Dee was also in surplus fatigues and she was getting ready to go on the hunt. Caroline and the baby were still asleep.

"Morning," Jon mentioned as he made his way to the table.

Sam replied, "Morning!"

Dee seemed perky and grinned at him, "Morning! How did you sleep?"

He pondered, "Actually not bad. The tooth powder was a bit of getting use too."

Dee asked, "You're never brushed your teeth before?"

"We use something called toothpaste," he replied. "It's foamier than powder."

Sam stated, "Sounds like soap."

"Pretty much," he agreed.

Dee soured, "You brush your teeth with soap? That's gross."

"It's specially formulated," he stated.

"Still sounds gross," she told him.

Sam brought three cups of coffee to the table and sat down one cup before each. He stated, "Cream and sugar is in front of you."

Jon glanced over and found a creamer pot shaped like a cow and a sugar bowl. He smiled, "I like the creamer cow."

Dee picked up the little porcelain cow by the tail which doubled as a handle and poured the cream through its mouth. She stated, "Aunt Carol is great at table settings."

"That she is," Sam agreed. He dished out some eggs and handed the spoon to Jon. "Help yourself."

Jon served himself some eggs, toast and bacon. He sipped his coffee and ate his food as he debated what he was supposed to hunt. "Don't I need a license to go hunting?"

"You can get one later," he told him. "Game wardens basically turn a blind eye because they know we need the meat."

"How many rodents am I supposed to get?" Jon wondered.

"As many as you can," he told him. "We trade the extra for eggs."

He asked, "You barter what you hunt?"

"Well, yeah…Of course." he told him. "This isn't some big city where you find everything in shops on the street. Caroline wants your measurements too."

"Measurements?" he asked unsure.

"She's gonna make you some clothes," he told him.

Dee stated, "I can take his measurements today and help pick out the material. What kinds of colors do you like, Jon?"

"I like yellow-green," he told her.

Sam instructed, "Just get him the basics; material for trousers, shirts and under shorts."

Jon winced, "You're wife is going to make my underwear?"

"Unless you are planning on wearing nothing," he remarked.

Dee asked, "How did you lose all your clothes, Jon? Did something happen to your luggage?"

"I lost my luggage," he simply stated.

"Maybe it'll turn up someday," she remarked.

"Who knows," he shrugged it off for he had no luggage.

 **Hours Later**

Jon met up with Dee and Sam at the car on the roadside near a field. He carried a burlap sack with a few squirrels he had shot during the hunt. He got to the car and smiled brightly, "I got a few squirrels."

Sam stated, "Let's see what ya got, son!"

He placed the sack on the hood of the car as Sam dug out the harvest.

"Three nice looking squirrels," the colonel noted.

"Not bad," Dee agreed.

He asked her, "How many rodents did you get?"

"Six," she replied.

"Six," he made a face. Hunting small game was bit more difficult than he thought it would be.

Sam stated, "We usually aim for at least six."

"You got six too," he asked.

"Sure did," he grinned.

"Oh," he noted the number.

A 1930 convertible red Ford pickup truck with black rounded fenders soon rolled down the dirt road and stopped beside them. Fred was behind the wheel and his daughter Jackie was riding shotgun. He grinned, "What ya get, Sam?"

"Fifteen squirrels," he told him. "You?"

Jackie handed him one of the burlap bags, "Two turkeys and six crows. We'll take two squirrels. Here's a turkey."

Sam removed two of the squirrels Jon shot and handed them to Jackie, "Two fat little squirrels."

"Great," she smiled relived to have a choice of meats. "Going to Mabel's house next?"

"Trade for some eggs," he nodded.

Jackie hopped out of the truck with the remaining bags, "I got to trade the crows for eggs. I'll come with ya."

Her father stated, "Make sure you get those field dressed and cleaned before coming to work."

She looked over at him, "How about I go to school with Dee instead?"

Fred huffed, "What the hell do you need school for?"

"I've never been to school," she reminded him. "I wonder what it is like."

"It's stupid," her father told her. "When they separated everyone by age school got stupid. I went to a one room schoolhouse and I ran the stove and taught the younger kids. With the big schools we got now you might as well be in boot camp."

Jon grinned as he listened to Fred rant, "School is a lot like boot camp."

Fred agreed, "Damn right it is! Jon, hop on in and I'll take ya to work."

Jackie asked, "You got him a job?"

"He's on the racing team," he stated.

She smirked, "I might as well enroll in school with Dee. You got a little buddy now."

"I need you two working together," he argued. "Dee is in school because she's going to college."

"I can go to college," she rebutted.

"With what money?" he balked. "You have a choice: Racing or college! Now which will it be?"

Jon stood amused and watched the banter. To him is was like watching Jack and Daniel go at it.

"Racing!" she rolled her eyes.

"Then go clean the game and I'll meet you at the plane," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed.

"What was that young lady?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir," she threw a haphazard salute.

Fred looked at his friend, "Have her work on that, Carter."

Sam rebutted, "She's your kid not mine."

"She listens to you," he proclaimed.

Jon climbed in the truck where Jackie sat and looked over at Fred, "I hear you play chess."

"Yep! You?" he asked.

"Matter of fact I do," he smiled.

"We should have a game," he told him. He dug a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered him one but Jon waved his arm to pass. He offered one to Sam who graciously took one. He went to put the pack away when his daughter spoke up.

"Can I have one?" she asked.

"Can't you buy your own?" he asked.

"When you give me money," she huffed.

He handed her the pack, "Here, I'll get another."

She popped a cigarette in her mouth, "Match?"

"Jeepers you want my matches too?" he balked.

She huffed, "Just give me a light!"

He tossed the matches at her, "Don't lose 'em."

"Got it," she huffed catching the matches.

Fred put the truck and gear and started down the road. He sucked on the cigarette as he spoke to Jon. "Word to the wise, Jon. Don't ever have kids."

Jon asked amused, "Why?"

"Because you never know what kind of kid you're gonna end up with." he huffed. "My daughter can be a real pain in the ass at times. Don't get me wrong. I love her dearly but she can get right in my face."

"You don't say," he noticed.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't like that," he complained.

"Really," he stated amused. To Jon it was obvious where she got it from. Her father!

"Sometimes I wish she was more like Dee," he confessed. "Now Dee would make a good little soldier. She never talks back. Is real smart and follows orders. Dee is just as smart as my daughter but so much more agreeable."

"Jackie was tutoring her last night," he told him.

"Dee was having some math issues but Jackie and her figured it. She said Dee was working on an astronomy project. See, Jackie can think faster than most and pick up thinks like a sponge. She can do calculations in a split second." he explained. "When she was five I took her to school and she was so advanced they said she couldn't be there. I took to this fancy school for gifted kids and because she's a girl they said not to bother wasting their time on her. So I schooled her."

"You serious?" he gasped. "The school rejected her because she's a girl."

"She's supposed to grow up and get married," he smirked. "That's never gonna happen though."

"What's never gonna happen?" he wondered.

He held up a finger and declared, "My little girl is never growing up and never getting married."

Jon looked over at him, "What are you gonna do when she finds a boy she likes?"

He looked back over at him and frankly stated, "Kill him!"

"Okay!" he understood that he fell into that category of boys. "Dee is more my taste than Jackie."

"Good," he nodded. "You can be Sam's problem."

"I like Sam," he stated. "He reminds me of a friend of mine named George."

"Screw with his niece and he ain't gonna like you," warned Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Modern Time**

Major Samantha Carter had grown frustrated and despaired over losing Jack's clone, Jon O'Neill in a dial home accident. She did everything in her power to find him using the Gate computers but was unsuccessful. Just as she was about to give up something amazing happened. She talked to her estranged brother, Mark who gave her some old family photos. As she went through her grandparents' photos she found a picture of Jon and called General Hammond for an emergency meeting.

General Hammond sat with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c waiting for Sam in the briefing room. He wasn't sure what she had found but she indicated it had to do with Jon.

"Did Carter say what this is about?" asked Jack.

"She says it has to do with Jon," he told him.

Daniel sat in blue BDU's and sighed, "I can't imagine what life must be like for him. Have your brain, stuck in a fifteen year old body and now the Gate has dropped him who knows where."

"He seemed to be handling it pretty good," countered Jack.

"Really?" asked Daniel. "What would you do if you woke up one morning and found you were now fifteen and had to start all over again?"

"I would eat all the pizza I could stomach," he admitted. "I can't eat like that anymore. I kind of miss it."

Daniel rolled his eyes for that was exactly what Jon did.

Sam walked into the briefing room still in civilian clothing. She had yet to change from her jeans and red flannel shirt but she held a large photo album in her grasp. Her purse was slung over her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late," she told them. "I got caught in traffic."

Hammond asked, "What this about, Major?"

"I found Jon," she stated and placed her things down.

Teal'c said nothing but looked on curiously.

"Where is he?" asked Daniel.

"Not where. When! I found his picture in my grandfather's old photos. I need to speak to Dad to find out who these people in the picture with him are." She opened the book and removed and old black and white photo of Jon, Dee and Jackie sitting on the wing of the P-35 racing plane.

Jack took the photo first, "That's looks like a P-35."

Sam stated, "It is! It's a racing plane. I recall hearing my grandfather or someone was into air racing. This is my grandfather here." She handed him another photo.

Jack looked at the photo of her grandfather in his officer's uniform, "He was a colonel in the Army Air Corps?"

"He retired at colonel," she nodded. "After the war he retired and came back home."

Jack smirked, "Any pictures of your dad?"

Sam held up a baby photo, "You mean like this?"

"Jacob was a bald little chubby guy," noticed Jack. He then grinned at her, "Kind of like he is now."

She threw him a look, "My father was cute baby."

Daniel took the first photo and looked upon it, "Who are these teenage girls with Jon?"

"One I think was my cousin and other I'm not sure about," she admitted. "Now we know where he went we can go back and get him."

Hammond asked, "Do you know what became of Jon?"

"No," she admitted. "I barely remember my grandfather."

Jack turned over the service photo and read off the name, "Colonel Samuel Carter."

"My father not only wanted me to be a boy, he also wanted to name me after his father," she explained.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. He glanced over to the album, "Who is that other colonel?"

Sam removed the picture and read off the back, "Colonel Frederick Jackson."

Jack made a face, "So mini-me went back in time and found a Colonel Carter and a Colonel Jackson. He must have loved that!"

Daniel smirked, "He found a man named Sam Carter! I bet his head spun on that one."

Hammond turned over the first picture and smiled upon finding the names hand written in pencil, "The names here are Danielle "Dee" Carter, Jackie Jackson and Jon O'Neal but he spelled it with one L."

Jack smiled at Sam, "Danielle?"

"That must be my cousin," she stated.

"She looks a little like you, Carter." he chuckled glancing at the photo in Hammond's hand.

"She would since we would be related, sir." she reminded him.

Daniel jested, "He found a Daniel and a Sam! Well, sort of."

Hammond stated, "Let's get Jacob Carter here. I want more information before we attempt a rescue effort."

"Yes sir," Jack agreed. He looked down at the picture of his clone and the two girls. He had to admit, Jon looked happy in the photo. He wondered if he found a place he fit in after all.

 **Back in the Past**

Jon stood in his room and looked down at the loose clothing hanging from his frame. Caroline had made him tan trousers that were two sizes too big. A white short sleeved shirt that was also two sizes too big. However, the under shorts were just right. Matter of fact he rather liked the under shorts. There was no elastic in the cotton briefs. The closure was a mere small button with a wraparound front to act as a fly. He had to admit it was most comfortable pair of underwear he ever wore.

A rap came at the door and a muffled voice arose, "You okay in there?"

"Just a second," he hollered back. He slipped on his shoes and made his way to the door.

As he walked out Caroline stood in the hallway holding the baby. She looked over her handiwork. "Not bad."

"It's too big," he told her.

"I did that on purpose. You're a growing boy and you will fill those trousers out soon." she told him.

"The pant legs are so long," he complained.

"Roll them up," she insisted.

He rolled up the pants, looked back at her and smiled, "Thank you for making me clothes."

"You're welcome," she ruffled his hair with her hand. She glanced at the clock above on the wall, "Oh, the cookies." She handed him the baby, "Hold Jacob for me." She then went to get the cookies out of the oven.

Jon stood with the baby in his arms. He whispered to him, "I know your future daughter. She's hot!"

The baby burped and spat up on his clean shirt.

"Thanks," he made a face.

Caroline looked back, "Oh, did he spit up on your new shirt." She came to his rescue. "Here, give me Jacob."

He handed off the baby and then cleaned the spit up off his shirt with a cloth. "It's okay," he soothed her. "It's just a little spit up."

"I see you're good with babies,' she noted. "Are you from a large family?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've just been around babies before." He decided not mention his memories of Jack's son Charlie as a baby for explaining another man's memories was a daunting task and he doubted anyone would believe him. He then heard the front door open and glanced at the clock. "Dee's back from school."

Dee walked into the kitchen with Jackie in tow for her friend had waited for her at the school. They rode their bicycles to the home together and chatted along the way.

"There's a school dance coming up, Jackie!" Dee mentioned as she led her friend into the kitchen. She spotted her aunt and Jon standing in before them. "Aunt Carol, Jon! Guess what?"

Jon stated, "There's a school dance coming up!"

Dee grinned at him expectantly, "Ah-ha." She wanted Jon to take her to the dance.

Jackie huffed, "I'm not going to some stupid dance! I've got work to do on the plane."

Caroline suggested, "I think going to the dance would do you good, Jackie. You can meet a nice boy there. Be around others your own age and have a fun for once. You work hard. Have some fun."

She rolled her eyes, "I have fun flying."

Dee continued to look at Jon rather expecting, "I will need an escort for the dance."

He caught the hint and figured she wanted him to escort her. He looked at Caroline for guidance. "Um…"

Caroline suggested, "You should go to the dance too, Jon. You work just as hard as Jackie. Both of you should go and have fun. Why don't the three of you go together?"

Jon sighed, "I suppose we could do that."

Jackie argued, "We're not even in school though."

He stated, "I'm sure they will let us in."

"For crying out loud," she complained. "Now I have to go with Dee and Jon to some dance. I don't even know how to dance!"

Caroline asked, "Jon do you know how to dance?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Then you can teach her," she motioned. She then handed off the baby back to Jon. "Hold him while I find my tape measure. I'm going to make you a nice dress to wear, Jackie."

She stood a bit baffled, "I haven't worn a dress since I was five years old."

"Do you wanna go dress like that?" Caroline asked motioning towards the army surplus clothing she wore.

"I don't wanna go at all," she huffed.

Jon shook his head and muttered to himself, "Boy, you and Daniel would have a ball."

Dee spoke up, "If Jackie doesn't want to go then me and Jon can go by ourselves."

"You three are going together," she insisted. She found the measuring tape sitting on the far counter. She held up the tape and looked at her next project, "Arms up young lady."

Jackie held up her arms to be measured, "I hate this."

"Well no one said you had to like it," Caroline huffed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jon had slowly been adjusting to his new life for the last few weeks. He lived on base with the Carter family. He worked around the air field and on the plane and received an allowance for his efforts. Jon knew how to fly military craft from Jack's memories but he never learned aviation mechanics. He knew some things about automotive mechanics but just enough to do basic work on a passenger car or pickup truck.

While Dee was in school and the colonels were tending to duties on the field, Jon was learning how to work on airplanes from Jackie. He learned how to disassemble a radial airplane engine and put it back together. He learned how to fix the fuselage and utilized machining skills Jack had not used since high school shop class. Jack's expertise was Special Forces. He knew how to fight and how to neutralize an enemy. Jack didn't know how to take apart an airplane and put it back together. Heck, not even Major Samantha Carter knew how to that and she was far more handy with a wrench than he was. The only one more useless at mechanics was Daniel to Jon's estimation.

After finishing the work on the plane that morning Jon and Jackie sat on the grass outside the hangar taking a break. Jackie had packed their lunch which Jon was still adjusting to as well. Liverwurst seemed to be staple as it was a cheap and available protein source.

He ate the sandwich on a thick slice of homemade bread. He noted, "I'm not sure I will ever get used to this stuff."

"Liverwurst or the plane?" she asked finishing her lunch. Jackie seemed to like the meat spread.

"Liverwurst," he made a face. "Even with cooked onions and bacon and slathered in mustered this stuff is still nasty," he complained. "Only thing worse is squirrel."

"Possum is worse," she told him as she grabbed the apple and sliced it in half with her pocket knife. She handed him half, "This will help wash it down."

Jon took the apple and noted, "There is only one other woman I know who carries a pocket knife."

She laughed, "Who?"

"Her name is Sam," he stated. "She's actually a lot like you in some ways."

"How so?" Jackie asked amused.

"Her father wanted her to be a boy too," he laughed. "She's smart like you. She could probably design an airplane if she wanted too. Picks up things quick like you do. She knows physics like you do. She also knows astronomy and quantum physics."

"Quantum physics?" she asked unsure what that even was.

"It deals with space travel, particles and atoms," he tried to explain the best he could.

"I was reading up on atoms." she mentioned. "I read that some think splitting an atom will create energy and could someday be made into a weapon or energy sources." she recalled.

Jon slowly nodded, "A little studying and you could probably get that level of physics."

She shook her head, "I don't want to make atomic weapons. I want to race planes. Aviation is the future. Someday will go to the moon! I'm sure of it."

"Me too," he smiled. "So, now I know how to take apart an airplane engine and put it back together thanks to you. Is there anything I can teach you in return?"

"Like what?" she wondered.

"I can teach you how to defend yourself," he offered.

"I already know hand-to-hand," she replied. "My father taught me that."

"But your father is not Special Forces," he replied.

"Special Forces?" she asked. "You mean like the Marines?"

"Yeah, like that!" he grinned.

"You're not a Marine," she told him.

"But I know how to fight like one," he assured her.

"Ah-ha," she laughed.

He stood up and dusted off his surplus fatigues. He held out a hand to her, "Come on! I'll show ya."

She tossed the apple core and took his hand. "Okay! What ya got?"

He stood before her and held out his hands at waist level, "You know basic hand-to-hand. I'm gonna show you some modified maneuvers."

"Really?" she asked amused. She figured he was trying to impress her.

Jon turned sideways, "Now come at me."

She shifted her weight, "Come at you?"

"Like you're gonna attack," he stated.

She rolled her eyes and grudgingly stepped closer to him and gently pushed his shoulder.

He gave her a look, "If that's the best you got you're in a world of trouble."

"You really want me to show you what I got?" she asked.

"Come at me with everything you got," he stated confidently.

She shrugged and then turned sideways, elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over her shoulder by leveraging her weight.

Jon lay flat on his back and gasped, "Not a bad start." He then rolled over and grabbed her by the knee and pulled on the join bring her down to his level. He started to wrestle rather playfully with her. "But you need to be ready for the retaliation."

"Mean like this?" she laughed and pulled his hair.

"No cheating," he scolded. He got her hands down flat to the ground and found himself on top of her. Their eyes locked and he simply couldn't break the gaze. Her deep brown eyes were most captivating. It was odd for she wasn't his type physically at all. Matter of fact, Dee was far more his type physically but Jackie was far more his type mentally. His breathing deepened as he hovered over her. He nearly kissed her when something hit him on the head. He looked over and found smoldering cigarette butt on the ground beside him. He then slowly turned his gaze upward to Fred's scowling face.

"You got two seconds to get off my daughter or I'm gonna kick your ass," he warned him.

Jon pushed himself up, "It's not what it looks like."

"Like hell it ain't," he huffed at him.

Jackie sat up, "Dad, it's not what you think. He was trying to teach me some modified hand-to-hand combat moves."

"Oh, he was teaching you some moves alright!" he huffed.

Jon tried very hard to explain, "I know this looks really bad but it's not what you think. I would never make a pass at your daughter. I respect her too much."

"How much do you respect me, Jon?" he asked him.

"Quite a bit!" he nodded wide-eyed. "I promise I will be an absolute gentleman when we go to the dance this weekend."

"You two are not going to the dance," he informed with a smirk.

Jackie laid back down relieved, "Thank god!"

"We weren't screwing around," he insisted. "You can't punish us like this."

"It's not a punishment," he told him. "I need you and I need her on an assignment."

Jackie sat back up, "Assignment? What do you mean?"

"What I am about to tell you is classified, Jackie. You can't tell a soul." he warned her.

"What is it?" she asked alarmed.

"Jon came here through this ring that we had stored in a warehouse on base. The ring was found in twenty-eight in Egypt by this guy named Langford. We don't really know what it is but he does." He motioned towards Jon, "After he came here the Brass decided to move it some place safer."

Jon gulped, "Where did it move it too?"

"It was on route to Alaska when the Japs intercepted and boarded the ship. They got the ring and we need to get it back." he told him.

Jon rubbed his forehead, "Ah' for crying out loud. Why not just leave it alone?"

"What does this ring do?" she asked.

"Tell her," Fred ordered.

"It creates a wormhole through space connecting one planet from another. And occasionally it screws up and sends someone through time." he huffed. His head spun. How could the Japanese have the Gate?

"It gets even better," stated Fred. "Right before the Japs attacked the boat the damn thing activated and four more people came through. They were found in the lifeboat with the crew. Apparently they put up a good fight through."

Jon's mouth dropped, "Did they have a patch that says SG-1?"

"How did ya guess?" he grinned.

"Oh crap," he miffed. "But the Japs don't have SG-1. Just the Gate?"

"The Japs got the ring and set the crew and your friends to drift in a lifeboat with a message." he reported.

"What's the message?" he asked.

"If we lift the embargo we can have the ring back," he told him.

Jon huffed, "Then lift the embargo."

"The Brass ain't going for that," he reported. "They want the ring back and I have to meet your friends in DC. You two are coming with me."

Jackie sighed, "Dee is going to be upset that were not going to the dance. She was looking forward to it."

Fred smiled, "She's going. I got Sheppard to have his son escort her. She's just not going with you two."

Jon asked, "When we leave for DC?"

"Tonight," he told him. "I got a plane ready for us."

 **Washington DC - Evening Time**

The plan to rescue Jon didn't go as planned for SG-1. Matter of fact it went horribly wrong when they found they were on a boat and under attack from the Japanese. The Japanese Navy commandeered the boat and set SG-1, who had been disarmed, and the crew adrift in a lifeboat to be picked up by US Navy patrols. They were lucky they were not taken prisoner. However, the Imperial Japanese military now had advanced weapons, radios and computers to explore along with the Gate. If there ever a gigantic screw up that would be it for Jack.

The Navy had taken their uniforms and given them demin jeans and shirts to wear. They were taken ashore, loaded into a plane and flown to DC for debriefing at Army Intelligence Headquarters. They were placed in a windowless room in the basement under tungsten lighting. They all sat around a gray metal table in a gray painted room and wondered what dark clouds lay ahead.

Daniel let out a sigh, "Well, that didn't go as planned."

Sam shook her head, "Nope."

Jack huffed, "How could we let the Gate fall into the hands of the Japs?"

"Actually they are the Japanese and the Japs is a derogatory term used for wartime propaganda…" Daniel started.

"Shut up, Daniel!" Jack huffed.

Sam asked, "Anyone have any idea how we are going to fix this?"

Jack shrugged, "Without military support we can't. And unless mini-me made some impression on your grandpa we ain't getting that."

"Unfortunately Dad didn't remember much of Grandpa Sam's friends," she let out a deep depressing sigh.

A guard opened the door and stood at attention as Fred led Jon and Jackie into the room. Jack looked at his clone and had never been so relieved to see a copy of himself before.

"You're here," Jack cheered.

Jon huffed, "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you come here?"

Sam soothed, "We were trying to rescue you, Jon."

"Newsflash," he huffed. "I don't need rescuing. I'm fine here."

Sam argued, "We just wanted to bring you back home. We had a plan but something went very wrong."

"Obviously something went wrong. The Japs have the Gate now!" he snorted.

Daniel held up a finger, "They are not the Japs. They are the Japanese. They are a proud people."

"They have the Gate, Daniel!" Jon hollered. He ran his fingers through his hair for he couldn't believe the mess they were in now. He looked at Fred, "You got a smoke?"

Fred dug out his cigarettes and removed one with his thick fingers before handing off the pack, "Here." He then lit a match and brought the flame to his cigarette and then Jon's.

Jack asked him, "When did you start smoking?"

Jon sucked in deep and slowly exhaled, "Everyone here smokes! It's a tobacco company's dream."

Jackie had the pack her own pack and she too popped a cigarette and lit it. She stood back and looked on at the strangers. "Where exactly are you all from?" she wondered.

"More like when," Jon stated. "They came after me in a rescue attempt. They are from the future too."

Sam informed, "We traveled seventy years into the past to rescue Jon."

"What's your name?" she asked her.

"My name is Sam," she softly replied. "I know your name is Jackie Jackson. I saw a picture of you."

She looked at Jon, "Is this the Sam you were talking about earlier?"

He nodded, "That's her."

"You're a genius," she stated to Sam. "You know what this quantum physics stuff is."

"I hold a few degrees," she informed her.

She looked at Jack and then at Jon. She asked Jack, "Are you his father?"

Jack asked with a smirk, "Why you ask?"

"Because Jon really looks like you," she noted amazed.

Jack decided it would be best to play the card, "I'm his father." He looked at Jon, "Right, son?"

Jon snorted and glared, "You bastard!"

Jackie soothed him, "Come on, Jon! He's your father and now you have family and are not alone. You don't have to live with Colonel Carter's family anymore. You got your dad here now."

Jon huffed, "If given the choice I would much rather have Colonel Carter as my dad than him! Colonel Carter is nice. He's not! Believe me…I know."

"Don't you think you are overreacting, Jon?" she asked him.

"Nope," he shook his head.

Fred stated, "Alright…You four are being released to my care. We will need your help on getting the ring back from the Japs. This has to be done delicately. So, let me get the names right here. You are Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill. You are Major Samantha Carter. You are Dr. Daniel Jackson. And that big colored fella is called Teal'c. Am I right?"

Teal'c stated, "I am Jaffa."

"I thought they said they called you Teal'c?" he countered.

"Indeed," he gave a nod.

"You're name is Teal'c Jaffa? What kind of crazy name is that?" Fred pondered.

Daniel snorted, "Foreign!"

"What are you a doctor of, Jackson?" Fred asked.

"Archeology, Anthropology…I'm a linguist and I can speak thirty-eight languages," he stated.

Fred glanced at Jon and then back to Daniel. "I guess you're a real smart guy then?"

Daniel sighed, "Obviously the program is not going to hire dummies."

"Sometimes dummies can come in handy," Fred smirked at him.

Jon asked, "What are you going to do with them? You're not pawning them off on Colonel Carter are you?"

"You get to stay with your dad in base housing," he grinned.

He winced, "Can't I just stay with Colonel Carter?"

Jack spoke, "You're staying with me…Son."

Daniel asked, "Are you providing a house for each of us?"

"Heck no!" Fred huffed. "You four will all be assigned to the same residence. Jon will live with you and his father."

"The officer's housing only has three bedrooms," Jon reminded him. "That's five!"

"Double up!" Fred huffed. "You can sleep with your father."

Jack then made a face, "But um…I'm married!" He lied through his teeth.

Fred wondered confused, "To whom? Where's your wife?"

Jack pointed across the table to Sam, "Her!" There was no way he was sharing a bed with Daniel or Teal'c much less his clone.

Sam sat surprised and looked wide-eyed.

Jon muttered, "You bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They returned to Patterson Air Field at one o'clock in the morning with SG-1. Fred wouldn't have a base provided house until the office secretary arrived at work in a few hours. Thus, he loaded everyone into the back a base troop truck and brought them to his house to get some sleep.

Fred's home was the same layout as Colonel Carter's. The furniture was very basic with a sofa and chair. He too had a cabinet radio but smaller than the Carter's. He had a guest room with a full size bed. His bed was also a full size bed but Jackie had a single size bed in her room.

As Fred flipped on the lights upon leading SG-1 into his home he made a suggestion to Jack, "Why don't my daughter and your wife take my bed? I'll take Jackie's bed. You and your son can take the guest room. Dr. Jackson and Mr. Jaffa can take the living room."

Teal'c had slid into the reclining chair, "This shall do."

Daniel nearly fell face first on the sofa from exhaustion. "Just wake me in a few hours."

Jackie asked Sam, "Do you go by Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam politely smiled as she wanted to kill Jack, "I use my maiden name."

"I got some nightshirts in my room," she offered. "I'll get you one." Jackie went off to her room to retrieve the clothing.

Jon crossed his arms and glared at Jack, "You and I have to share the same bed. Nice going, Sherlock!"

Jack muttered, "I'm not thrilled either."

Fred huffed, "Hey! I don't know what issues you have with your father but in my house you treat him with respect."

Jack smiled brightly at Jon, "Hear that?"

Little did Fred know that Jon was Jack's clone and not his teenage son. He had no idea the pair shared the same mind and memories. Their relationship was far from that of a loving father and his rebellious son.

Jon obviously wasn't very happy with arrangement for he knew Jack would leverage it to his advantage. He glared at him, "I got that!"

Jackie came back into the room with a white nightshirt, "Here, Sam! I'll show you to my father's room. The bathroom is right next to it."

Sam graciously took the article, "Thank you, Jackie."

"I'm going to bed now," she announced. She then hugged her father and kissed his cheek, "Night Dad."

"Night Honey," he held her tight.

After releasing him she hugged Jon and kissed his cheek as well, "Night!"

For a brief moment he closed his eyes and was lost in her embrace. He was captivated by her sweet scent and her warmth. He wanted to snuggle up beside her and just spend all night in her arms. He then felt a fingertip flick his head. Annoyed he looked up at Fred and made a sour face upon releasing her. "Night," he softly spoke.

Jackie then gave Sam a strange look, "Aren't you gonna say goodnight to your husband?"

She looked at Jack who tried to keep a straight face but was smiling inside. She had to play the ruse, "Night dear." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jack whispered, "That's not very convincing."

"You're still my CO," she whispered back and turned away. She placed her arm around the teenage girl that Jon seemed to adore and walked with her to the bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

Fred stated, "Get the lights." He then wandered to Jackie's bedroom to get some rest.

Jack stood before his young clone and grinned from ear-to-ear. "She's cute," he told him.

He rolled his eyes, "She's fifteen!"

"So are you," he shrugged. "I like her! She's a smart kid. I can't believe she navigated all the way back and never looked at the map."

"Her brain is like a computer," Jon explained. "She's like Carter smart! But the weird thing is Dee actually looks more like Carter physically. Smart kid but I don't think she's as smart as Jackie."

Jack teased, "You got two girlfriends?"

"No," he argued. "We're just friends."

"Stud," he stated keeping a straight face but he found it hilarious.

Annoyed Jon grabbed his cigarettes from his pocket and placed on between his lips. He then dug for a match. "This is unfreaking real."

Jack reached up and took the cigarette away, "You don't need that."

He took it back, "We're different! Remember?"

"I know for a fact you don't need to smoke," he countered.

"You know you are not really my father, right?" he asked pointing a finger at him.

"You will thank me later," he assured him.

"Fine," he tucked the cigarette back into the pack.

Jack stated, "Kind of young physically to be smoking. How did you start that habit? The girls?"

"Oh no," he smirked. "The Colonels! They offered me a cigarette the first day here."

"I thought Fred was kind of cool," he puckered in thought.

Jon shook his head, "No! When he's not chain smoking then he's baking brownies with pot in them. Reefer is still legal."

He pondered, "Maybe Fred can be cool after all?"

"He's a bigger pain in the ass than you," he huffed at him as he walked by. "Get the lights."

Jack flipped the nearby switch and mumbled to himself, "Bigger pain in the ass than me? I'm not a pain in the ass."

 **Morning**

When day broke SG-1 was up with Jon, Fred and Jackie. SG-1 still didn't have any civilian clothing and Fred was making a list of articles to buy for them as he sat at the table in his tan uniform. He smoked a cigarette as he nursed a cup of coffee.

Sam found the habit smelly and stomach turning. She hated the secondhand smoke but what could she do, for it wasn't her home. She sat at the table between Jack and Daniel and watched as Fred's teenage daughter tended to the toaster and smoked as well as nursing a cup of her own coffee. She glanced over at Fred who scribbled with a pencil and wondered how he could not seem to care that his fifteen year old daughter was smoking and drinking coffee. Janet would never let Cassie do such a thing and she was seventeen.

"What happened to Jackie's mother?" she quietly asked Fred.

"She died of pneumonia when she was five," he replied.

"So sorry," she winced. "You um…You let her smoke and drink coffee?"

"She started smoking when she was twelve," he shrugged.

"The coffee?" she asked concerned.

"I think she started that habit when she was eight." he gathered.

Sam sat absolutely dumbfounded, "And that doesn't concern you?"

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "Listen sister! My daughter works hard and can make her own choices. She's smart and knows what she's doing. If she wants a cup of coffee and a cigarette then she can have it. If she wants a drink, she can have it. Better she knows how to handle herself now than get stupid when she's older."

"Doesn't she go to school?" asked Sam concerned.

He shook his head, "She's too smart for school. I took her to a school for gifted kids when she was five and they wouldn't take her."

Curiously Sam asked, "Why not?"

"Because she's a girl and they didn't want to waste their time," he reported. "Girls get married and have kids. Boys go into the workforce. So, they thought it was waste of time because she would get married and have a family and not be working."

Sam became angry, "Well that all changes and women are just capable as men in the workforce. I'm a Major in the US Air Force. I went to a school for advanced kids!"

Jackie overheard the conversation. She turned around and leaned against the counter, "But that's seventy years from now. That happened ten years ago here. Women are still expected to stay home and have a family."

"It's not that way in the future," Sam assured her.

Fred wondered, "If all the women are working then who raising the kids?"

"We have daycare facilities and fulltime schools," she told him.

He gasped, "The state raises the kids!"

"No, parents raise their kids," she assured. "But we have daycare to help."

He took a drag and let the smoke out of his mouth slowly, "Sounds like a communist nightmare to me."

"It is not," she huffed.

Daniel added between sips of coffee, "Actually it is a communist system we have in place for education. It always has been but most don't realize it. The last real educational system we had was one room schoolhouses."

"That's what my dad went too," Jackie smiled at him. "You're a linguist, huh?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She grinned and then spoke in Latin, "Lorqueris latin?"

"Facio, ita. Lorqueris French?" he grinned back.

"Oui. Parlez-vous Italian?" she giggled in the game.

"Ja. Sprichst du deutsch?" he asked in German.

She nodded and replied, "Hai,- sodesu. Anata ga nihongo o hanashimasu ka?"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You speak Japanese too!"

Fred nodded, "Which is why we need her to get the ring back."

Sam reminded him, "Daniel can speak fluent Japanese. We don't need to risk your daughter's life like that."

Fred scoffed, "Does Daniel race airplanes?"

Daniel shook his head, "Of course not."

"Then we need my daughter," he insisted.

"Why?" asked Sam concerned. She liked Jackie but thought the girl far too young to be placed in danger.

"Because she's a well-known skyracer and she can get us close," he stated.

She gasped, "You're gonna use your beautiful daughter as cover! How could you do that to her?"

Fred looked at Jackie, "You don't mind providing a cover so we can get the ring back do you?"

"More than happy to help," she smiled brightly.

"Issue solved," he stated to Sam.

"She's a fifteen year old girl," she huffed concerned.

"And in two years she's an adult," he smirked back. "She's going on sixteen."

"But…" she grew frustrated.

"Carter," Jack warned.

She looked at him very concerned, "She's a kid."

"She's his daughter, not yours." He reminded her, "You don't have to protect her."

Daniel soothed her, "Sam…We are seventy years into the past and in the middle of the Great Depression. A fifteen year old was considered an adult. They pulled their own weight and many times they left school to provide from the family. This is a different time and to us, Jackie is a fifteen year old kid but here, she's an adult. She has far more responsibility than we did at her age. This is her time. Her childhood is very different from ours."

"She's not even old enough to drive a car," she countered.

"I can drive a car," she told her. "I just need to get the license."

Sam gasped, "You're driving a car without a license!"

Daniel replied, "Most did! Sam, at fifteen they are considered adults here. No cop is gonna ticket her and if he did the judge would fix it. They know the law is not fair. Cars are kind of brand new still. We are in the golden age of air racing. There is speculation that it was used as a cover for spies before the war."

Jon nodded, "Army Intel!"

Jackie squinted at her father, "Are you using my racing as a cover for your spies?"

He gave a poker face, "I don't know anything."

"You are," she gathered by the look. "Is anyone else being used as a cover for spies?"

He shook his head, "No…Most actually are spies."

"Lucky Lindy?" she gasped.

He simply looked expectantly at her and neither confirmed or denied the question.

"Amelia?" she gaped wide-eyed.

"She's a patriot," he shrugged. "Matter of fact I think we can use her on this one."

"Does she know about the ring?" she wondered.

"She will," he told her.

Sam asked, "Are we talking about Amelia Earhart?"

"Who else?" he asked her. "She's a huge asset."

"My childhood hero is a US spy?" she asked unsure.

"She helps us out with intel," he informed.

Jack looked at Sam's drawn face, "I take it you never figured that out."

"You knew?" she gasped.

"Most of us gathered that was the case," he told her.

Jackie wondered, "Does Cochran work for intel too?"

"She works for Hap," he told her.

Sam asked, "Hap Arnold?"

Jack smiled, "Hap Arnold, George Patton, Eisenhower…All the great Generals are here. Anyone you wanna meet?"

"Amelia Earhart," Sam stated.

Jack looked at Daniel, "Anyone you wanna meet?"

"Actually I have a list…" he started.

"Forget I asked," muttered Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jackie wore her tan surplus army clothes and rode her bike to the local school to wait for her friend Dee. As the students filtered out of the school Jackie waved to Dee who walked out the door holding her books. She wore a blue sun dress with a white collar and brown shoes. She walked over to her friend.

"Jackie," she greeted her.

"How was the dance, Dee?" she asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Bill Sheppard isn't the most gracious dancer. Where did you and Jon go?"

She grinned, "We flew to DC. Jon found his father!"

She gasped, "He found his father? Did Jon move away?"

She shook her head, "No, he's an officer too! Except there was a misspelling on Jon's last name for some odd reason, it's spelled with two L's and not one. I met him and his wife, Jon's step-mother. And you won't believe what her name is."

"What's her name?" she asked gathering her bicycle.

"Sam Carter," she laughed. "She kept her maiden name."

"Jon's step-mother has the same name as my uncle?" she winced.

"Honestly, I'm kind of wondering if there is a relation. She looks a lot like a Carter." she told her.

"Only Sam Carter that I know is my uncle," she replied mounting the bike. "So Jon is going to live with his dad?"

"He got his stuff earlier today," she nodded readying herself to push off the bike. "You got to meet his family!" Jackie was told to provide the cover that SG-1 was Jon's family. She continued, "His uncle, Daniel is so cute."

Dee asked, "Uncle Daniel?"

"You are gonna love this guy," she stated excited. "He's tall and handsome. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's very scholarly and can speak more languages than me!" She continued on about Daniel with a gleam in her eye for she was developing a crush on the man.

Dee laughed, "Sounds like you're in love."

"I kind of like him," she admitted. "But he's way older than me and…"

"And what?" she asked as they rode down the dirt road.

"His last name is Jackson," she winced. "I just hope we're not related."

"His last name is Jackson?" she laughed. "Wow, I wonder if maybe you and Jon are of any relation?" she teased her.

"I doubt it," she told her. "He's real sweet through. You know Jon looks just like his father. It's kind of freaky."

"Really?" she asked.

"His father is real cute too for an old guy," she mentioned. "Then they have this friend traveling with. His name is Teal'c Jaffa. He's colored and I think he's from Africa."

"Sounds interesting," she replied. They soon rode to Dee's house. "Let me change and then we can go the airfield." She parked her bike by the front door.

Jackie dismounted her bike and followed Dee inside. Much to her surprise she found Sam was visiting Caroline. They sat at the kitchen table nursing their coffee. Sam had changed into teal dress with white shoes. She lightly applied makeup to blend in with the style of the day. She took the time to visit her grandmother while her infant father slept.

"Sam," Jackie gasped surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting to know the other wives," she played the cover. She couldn't tell her that she wanted to visit her paternal grandmother.

Caroline greeted, "Dee…This is Samantha Carter-O'Neill. She's Jon's step-mother. I can't believe she has the same name as your uncle."

"Nice to meet you," Dee smiled at her. She looked at Jackie and whispered, "She does look like a Carter."

"I told ya," she whispered back.

Dee spoke to her aunt, "Jackie and I are going to the field to work on the plane."

"Okay," she gave a nod. "Be back in time for dinner."

"I will," she agreed and went to her bedroom to change.

Jackie took a seat at the table, "So how's it going?"

Sam replied, "Very well."

Caroline stated, "It's so nice to meet another officer's wife. Sam also told me she went to college and has a few degrees. Maybe you should rethink school, Jackie?"

"No," she shook her head.

Caroline added, "You can get a degree and have a career. Times are changing for women in the workforce. Sam here is proof of that."

Jackie asked, "Do I really need a degree to continue to race airplanes?"

Sam admitted, "No."

"Then why do I need a degree?" she asked.

Sam suggested, "I understand you like to design airplanes and an engineering degree could help out with that?"

"But I already learned engineering," she rebutted. "I would just be repeating what I already know."

"You could always take a placement exam," she told her.

Jackie waved her hand, "Nah…I got too much work to do to go to college now. Beside we don't have the money and there aren't any loans."

Sam suggested, "Maybe in time you will change your mind?"

She smirked at her, "Maybe I will travel into the future?"

Sam gave a smirk back, "And end up in juvy hall!"

Soon Dee emerged in her green fatigues and holding the baby. "Jacob woke up," she announced and handed the baby to his mother.

Caroline then handed Jacob to Sam, "Hold him while I get his bottle ready."

Sam held the infant and it most surreal for her. Her father was a baby and in her arms. "You are a cute baby," she told him.

Sleepy and hungry Jacob started to cry.

Sam tried to calm him, "It's okay. Shhh…" She tried to reposition him but he simply cried even more.

Jackie held out her hands, "Let me try!"

With no luck at calming the baby she placed him in Jackie's hands, "I can't get him to calm down."

She took the baby, sat down with him in her lap and stuck her thumb in his mouth to act as a pacifier. Jacob calmed down as he sucked on the thumb.

Sam winced, "I hope your hands are clean."

"What's a little dirt?" she shrugged.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Caroline hovered over the stove, "Children practically live in dirt. Just make sure there is no grease on your hands, Jackie."

"I washed up before I left the hangar," she told her. "Dad's making brownies tonight. Want some?"

"I'll take some with no reefer," she told her.

She teased, "But reefer makes it fun to eat." She then added, "You know, I think Jacob is starting to teethe. I feel a bump on his gum."

"That would explain the crankiness," Caroline agreed. She then went to the cupboard and retrieved a bottle of whisky. "Here, rub this on it." She then poured some of the alcohol into the cap.

Jackie dipped her index finger in the whisky and rubbed it on Jacob's sore gum. He seemed to calm further.

Sam observed, "So much for _Orajel_."

Caroline asked, "Ora what?"

"A gel for teething babies," she explained. "It's supposed to numb it."

"So does whisky," her grandmother replied.

"I see that," she nodded. "No wonder he likes that stuff," she muttered under her breath.

 **Meanwhile - Hangar**

The men all gathered in the hangar. They had been issued green fatigues and ranks as a cover. Jack wasn't very happy for he suddenly went from a full bird colonel to that of a second class lieutenant. Daniel wasn't very happy either for he felt like he had just been drafted and was given the same rank as Jack. Teal'c didn't seem to mind the cover as an enlisted man and understood it was to keep them safe.

Colonel Carter entered the hangar with Fred to speak to the men. He gathered them near the nose of the plane for the briefing. He informed, "There are two main air races coming up in two months and they are back to back. The first race is from Burbank, California to Cleveland on August 30th. That's a major race! We will be using the races as a cover to get information from our contacts. The second race is September 2nd and that's in Cleveland."

Curiously Daniel asked, "What type of races are these? One is cross country and the other is in Ohio?"

Fred perked up, "They are both part of a major week event. The first one is the Bendix. That's the important one. Our contact is will meet us in Burbank. The second one is the National pylon race and it's a biggy! That's not so much of an asset as it is a cover race. The asset race is cross country and globally. We're still trying to come up with some reason for us to fly reconnaissance near Japan. We don't have a lot of air racing out that way. Earhart will be in both races. She's our primary asset. She also might be able to come up with a good cover for recon over Japan."

"Hope so," he sighed knowing the woman's fate.

Jon stated, "That gives us plenty of time to get ready. What is Dee going to be doing for the summer? School is out this weekend."

Colonel Carter smiled brightly, "I've given her an assignment too. She and my wife are planning Jackie's surprise birthday party. It's this weekend."

Jon gasped, "This weekend is her sweet sixteen! She never said it was her birthday." He mind raced for he wanted to get her a present.

Fred shrugged, "She's not big on making announcements. This is Caroline's idea…Not mine. Jackie's not into parties that much."

Jon asked, "What do you think I should get her?"

"I already got her a present," he grinned.

"I want to get her something," he insisted. He looked at Jack, "What do you get a sixteen year old girl for her birthday?"

He looked dumbfounded, "You're asking me? If you don't know then what makes you think I would know?"

Daniel suggested, "How about a box of chocolates? Jewelry? Something nice, Jon." He could tell Jon liked her and wanted to help him.

Fred made a face, "She doesn't like jewelry! Though, she will eat the chocolate if it's the good stuff."

Jon huffed, "Do you know how expensive good chocolate is right now?"

Curiously Jack asked, "What did you get her, Fred?"

"A thirty two," he replied brightly.

Jon stuttered, "W…W…What? You got her a gun?"

"A revolver," he clarified. "Nice little revolver with a pearl handle and is engraved. Get her some ammo." he suggested. He then pondered added something about Jackie shooting him with it but decided not to say that in front of Jack.

Jack grinned, "You have got to be the most awesome father ever!" He looked at Jon and hinted, "If I could I would be his kid."

Daniel came to Jon's aid and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You and I will go into town and find something nice for her. She would like a nice leather-bound notebook or something along those lines."

Colonel Carter chirped, "I got a holster for the revolver."

Jack looked at Jon and spouted, "You have no idea of the opportunity before you." Jack decided if he was Jon's shoes he would want Colonel Carter and Colonel Jackson to adopt him and buy him cool presents.

Jon ignored the comment and spoke to Daniel, "We can get a ride into town." He thought the notebook sounded saner than Fred's present.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following day Jon had gone into town with Daniel, Sam and Caroline in the Carter family car to get needed supplies. Daniel help Jon pick out a nice leather-bound journal for Jackie's birthday. The maroon painted Chevrolet Six pulled up to the hangar at the field to drop off Daniel and Jon. Much to their surprise the P-35 was airborne and flying around the field overhead. Caroline turned off the car to see what the latest developments were.

"Looks like they got it in the air," noted Caroline. "Come on, Sam. Let's see what's up."

Sam sat beside her in the front wearing a black skirt with a white blouse. Due to regulations and her cover as Jack's wife, she could not actually be in the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps for married women were not allowed. She had maintain her cover as Jack's wife and debated if perhaps she should start flying as a pilot as well. She opened the door and stepped out to speak to Jack.

Jon spoke briefly to Caroline, "Hide this in your purse. I don't want Jackie to see it before her party."

She took the journal and tucked into her purse, "She will love it." She then climbed out of the car. She made her way to her husband, Colonel Carter who was witness to the test flight. Dee stood beside him holding baby Jacob on her hip. Fred stood to the other side with a watch in his hand. Jack stood beside Fred watching along with Teal'c.

Caroline asked, "Jackie's flying?"

Her husband nodded, "She is!"

Sam made her way to Jack, looked up and gasped, "She is really pushing it!"

Jack noted, "She had some engine trouble and she's trying to clean out the lines."

"She should land," she huffed.

Jack smirked, "You're acting you are her mother."

"I am not," she rebutted concerned for Jackie was just a teenage girl and Sam wanted her to be safe. As the P-35 climbed higher in altitude the engine sputtered and suddenly stopped. Sam looked on helpless. "The engine stalled! Come on, Jackie get it going."

In the cockpit Jackie placed the plane into a spin to use the gravitational force to clean out the fuel line. It slowed her decent and she worked while spinning like a top down to earth. She pumped the fuel line once more but it failed to start.

Sam grasped her hands together as she watched the plane spin slowly down to earth, "Come on! Pump the fuel line." She understood what Jackie was trying to do to restart the engine and very few pilots could pull the maneuver off.

Dee shouted, "Pop the canopy, Jackie. Eject!"

Daniel stood shaking his head in shock, "She's gonna crash."

Sam closed her eyes and bounced on her heels, "Come on, start the engine!"

Jon's heart sank as he also knew the maneuver and how risky it was. "She can't eject, Dee. She's too low."

The engine started mere moments above the ground. She quickly took the plane out of the spin and rose back into the air screaming past the tree tops in the distance.

Sam let out a sigh, "She did it!" She turned and spoke to Jack ever so relived. "I thought she was gonna crash."

Fred looked at the watch, "Damn, that took her time off."

She huffed at him from Jack's shoulder, "You're daughter nearly got herself killed. Do you know how risky that maneuver is?"

"I taught it to her," he nodded. "She executed that like a pro." He looked at Colonel Carter, "My kid could be a fighter pilot."

The colonel agreed, "She could! Half our boys can't do that maneuver."

Jackie decided to land the plane for she needed to take the engine apart again and find what was wrong. The silver P-35 touched down in the open field and then taxied to the dirt road. She cut the engine sitting before the hangar. She slid the canopy back and lifted herself up and out of the cockpit after removing the leather helmet and goggles. She walked down the wing to the ground and was greeted by her audience.

"I got to take it apart again, Dad!" she sounded down for it was much work.

Relieved Dee hugged her, "I thought you were gonna crash."

"I was about two and half seconds from crashing," she admitted. She released her friend and looked at Jon. "I'm okay," she assured him with a hug for she could tell by the look on his face he was concerned.

"You scared me," he admitted. He then pointed to Sam, "You scared her too."

"I didn't mean to," she told him.

Jack was impressed and grinned at her, "That was awesome flying, kid."

She cocked her head and asked, "Why do you keep using the term 'awesome' so much?"

He smirked, "Everything was awesome in the eighties."

She had no idea what he was talking about and simply asked, "What?"

Sam understood the calculated precision needed to pull off that maneuver. Very few could make those calculations while attempting to get the engine started. She gathered Jackie had to have made those calculations in her mind at the speed of a modern computer. Sam herself had only successfully completed the complex maneuver in a simulator and was one of the few pilots that passed. She wondered how come she never heard of her. Why Jackie never made a name for herself with such engineering capabilities. Her only conclusion was the teen must have met and early death and that frankly upset her. "The next time you have engine problems you land immediately," she told her.

"I thought it was particles in the fuel line and I could clean it out," she admitted.

Sam scolded, "You nearly died."

She smirked, "I had two and half seconds. I had plenty of time."

Jack whispered to Teal'c who stood in observation, "Boy I wish I could put her on an SG team. Can you see the look on Hammond's face when she takes down a mothership in two and half seconds?"

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow amused.

Jack insisted whispering, "Ya gotta admit that was awesome."

"Indeed," he quietly agreed.

 **Later That Evening**

Jack led SG-1 and Jon back to the base provided home they shared. It had been a long and tiring day for all after Jackie's mishap with the plane. Jon and Sam spent the day helping Jackie tear the engine apart looking for the source of the trouble. Sam arrived to home wearing grease-stained men's coveralls over her outfit. She slowly removed the coveralls and hung them near the doorway upon entering.

"I'm helping in the race," she declared. "This is too dangerous for Jackie to be doing it alone."

Jon made a face, "She has me, Dee and her father. Not to mention your grandfather helping."

"My cousin Dee is a good pilot and she's a smart kid. But she goes back to school when the Nationals come. Jackie is essentially doing this on her own. Dee isn't an aviation mechanic. Dad said she got married and became a teacher. She gives up flying and goes on with an academic career. Jackie is driving force behind that plane. She's got the aviation down, she is a mechanic and she can do aeronautical design and engineering. She had modified that plane to race." Sam soured, "Her father is not much help. He's like…"she looked at Jack and winced, "Never mind."

Jack made a face, "She's not your kid, Carter! She can take care of herself."

"I'm not trying to be here mother," she insisted. "I'm trying to help her and be her mentor. Her mother died when she was five years old. She was raised by that poor excuse of a father…."

Jack made a face, "I think Fred did pretty good!"

"Good?" Sam huffed. "Jackie is going to be sixteen tomorrow. She drinks, she smokes and all she has to wear is army surplus clothes. How is that good?"

Jack countered, "She doesn't steal, she doesn't talk back, she doesn't lie and she works her ass off. She smokes but she doesn't hide it. She knows how to hold her liquor. She doesn't get drunk and she doesn't drive intoxicated and can maintain herself. How many sixteen year olds can do that?" He found himself arguing with Sam over a teenage girl that wasn't even his and frankly he baffled himself.

Jon interrupted them, "Listen you two. Just listen to me for a second here. I know what it is like for her. She has this big brain, a brain like yours Carter but she's also a teenager. It's different here. My second day here guess what I had to do!"

Sam stood and shrugged, "What did you have to do?"

"I had to go hunting," he told her. "I then had to trade some squirrels for eggs and butter. That's how you eat around here. You hunt, grow gardens and trade. Guess what I'm doing in the morning? I'm getting up at five in the morning to go hunt rodents for food to trade with the locals for eggs, butter and canned fruit. Because if I don't do that…You all are gonna go hungry in two days. I don't want to go hunting. I'm really not found of eating squirrel, possum and raccoon but I also know I am expected to help keep food in the house because government rations are pretty slim here. Guess what Jackie and Dee are going to be doing? They are getting up at five in the morning too. They are going hunting for food. They are going to trade the game they shoot for eggs and butter to feed the families. Jackie will be hunting fowl so they have a variety of meat. In the future a teenager is treated like a kid from the start and naturally will act like one. Here, they don't have time to be kids. I have been treated more like an adult here than I was treated in the future, heck even in the SGC. It wasn't World War Two that made this the greatest generation. It was the depression that made them the greatest generation. Hell, I fit right in here because I'm an adult even though I have a teenage body. This is a different era, a different time and they are not kids."

Sam sighed, "Jon…Jackie has the potential of being one of the greatest pilots in history. But we have never heard of her. My father doesn't know what became of her or her father. You saw how dangerous that was today. Men died air racing in the thirties. It's dangerous! I'm worried something will happen to her and I figure perhaps with a little guidance we can avoid anything bad from happening to her."

Jon asked, "And what about the timeline?"

"Obviously we cannot upset that any more than what we already have,"  
she agreed.

Daniel asked, "You really think something could happen to her racing, Sam?"

She nodded, "I fear what could happen to her. As I said, she should be a famous pilot but I never heard of her."

Jack stated, "That doesn't mean she dies. We never heard of her in the first place. She could have gone on and did something else with her life."

Sam insisted, "I'm not gonna sit back and play housewife when this girl needs my help."

"Then help her," Jack stated. "But don't be her mother."

She sighed, "Am I really acting like her mother?"

The men all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I won't act like her mother." she assured them.

 **Next Day**

The morning came early and Jon rose at five to go hunting. Much to his surprise he found Teal'c was already up and in the kitchen brewing the coffee. The Jaffa preferred the peculated coffee much better than the drip coffee he was used to at the SGC. Teal'c stood in green fatigues and looked upon a wire basket of eggs he retrieved from the refrigerator.

"What'cha you doing T?" asked Jon.

"I am cooking breakfast before the hunt," he explained.

"You're coming with us?" he asked him.

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

Jack slept on the couch in the nearby living room. He was awoken by the aroma of the coffee. He wandered into the kitchen wearing his undershirt and shorts. "What's going on?"

Jon replied, "Teal'c is going hunting with me." He then smirked, "Carter still won't let you in the bed, huh?"

He miffed, "You should talk! You got the hots for a fifteen year old prodigy pilot."

"She's sixteen today," he reminded him. "And she's not half my age physically."

Jack took a seat at the table and looked at his young clone, "She's half your age mentally."

Jon laughed, "This is a different generation. She acts more mature than you do old man." He took a seat next to him at the table.

He asked, "Her name is the same as yours."

"My name is Jonathon and hers is Jacqueline." he rebutted.

"You sure she likes you the way you like her?" he wondered.

He honestly wasn't sure but stated, "I think she does."

Jack suggested, "Before you buy her a ring, you might want to make sure."

"I'm not buying her a ring all that soon," he huffed. "Ya think I'm stupid? I haven't even been on a real date with her yet."

Jack admitted, "You know I am wondering what became of her and Fred. Carter is right…She can fly like a bat out of hell."

"Too bad we don't know her original history," he agreed. "I would like to know what to look for. So, you are coming hunting with me and T?"

"Hell no," he shook his head and made a sour face, "Squirrel? What does that taste like?"

Jon confessed, "Very gamy. It's not bad if you soak the meat overnight in cold salt water though. It's not like the meat you get in the store. You get used to the tooth powder yet?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Stuff's not bad. What really gets me is in the master room there is a nice full size down filled bed and Carter gets it all to herself and I get that crappy sofa. Least you get a bed."

"I'm sharing a room with Daniel and we have matching twin beds. Do you know what it is like to have him as your roommate?" Jon complained. "First, he snores. Second, he's up half the night reading. Thirdly, he's messy. It's not fun having share a room with him." He grinned, "Ya thought Carter would let you sleep with her when she agreed to play your wife for the cover."

Jack admitted, "The thought crossed my mind."

"But she turned into Major Carter and sighted regulations," he chuckled.

He nodded with a sigh, "Yeah."

Jon paused in thought, "So we both got women troubles."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sounds like it."

His clone suggested, "Why not just tell her how you feel and ask her to marry you?"

"Why?" he wondered.

"You guys may never get back," he stated. "We don't know where the Japs have the Gate hid. Even if we do get it back there is no guarantee you guys will get back home."

Jack noticed the words, "What about you getting back home?"

He shook his head, "I'm not going back. I'm staying here."

"Because of her?" he wondered.

"Partly," he admitted. "I'm an adult here and not treated like some kid. I've got an inside track with Army Intel. I can have a carrier in intelligence and have a nice life here."

Jack shook his head, "No….You are staying because of her. I know you and I know what you are thinking. We're not all that different."

Jon rebutted, "And I know what you are thinking and you will go wherever Carter goes. You will do anything for her. You just don't want her to know that yet."

Jack smirked, "I got my women troubles and you got yours."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the morning hunt and local game trade Jon, Teal'c and Jackie arrived at the hangar on bicycle for work. Dee had gone home to tend to the harvested game and help her aunt with the baby. In a patch of field away from the hangar they found Fred with Daniel, Sam and Jack in fatigues and digging up the field.

Jon climbed off the bicycle, "What are they doing?"

Jackie propped her bicycle against the hanger, "Dad is planting a garden for summer. He must have drafted them to help."

The three then made their way over to the field and found their friends were busy removing rocks from the freshly turned soil.

Sam stood in men's coveralls again and had a red bandana tied over her blonde hair to keep the dirt off. She took off her glove and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She smiled at them, "How was the hunt this morning?"

Jackie reported, "I got three turkeys."

Jon added, "I got more rodents."

Teal'c stated, "I went to the local stream and caught fish."

Jack grinned, "Fresh fish?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa gave a nod.

Fred asked, "You get eggs and butter?"

Jackie nodded, "Made the trades. I got some canned peaches for dessert tonight too. So, what ya gonna plant?"

Fred motioned with his arm, "Corn, carrots, lettuce, cukes, broccoli, tomatoes, cabbage, cauliflower, potatoes and onions. I got seed saved from last year."

Daniel added, "We pretty much have to grow out own grocery store."

Jackie asked, "You can get all that grocery store in the future?"

He grinned, "Yeah, we can. One-stop shopping! We got a store with produce, butcher shop and dry goods. Not to mention we have stores that also carry clothes, shoes, electronics…All under one roof."

"So no local butcher shops?" she asked. "No milkmen? You go to one store for everything?"

"Pretty much," he sighed a bit tired.

Fred huffed, "Do a bunch of commies take over or something?"

"No," he shook his head.

"You sure? Because that sounds like communist to me," he argued.

He winced, "More like robber barons."

"For crying out loud," he rolled his eyes not thrilled about the future. "At least I'll be dead by then," he muttered under his breath.

Sam assured them, "There are a lot of positive gains in the future too. Medicine gets better. Technology advances. We have cars and don't have to rely on bicycles as much as you guys do."

Jack added, "We also get bigger and badder weapons."

Fred asked, "Such as?"

She hushed him, "Sir…We can't tell them about weapons that have not been developed yet."

Jack shrugged, "Apparently I can say that. But we get something called TV and movies in color."

Fred huffed, "They have Technicolor movies. What's TV?"

Jack motioned, "You would love TV. They got shows and stuff."

Fred looked confused, "Sounds weird."

Sam informed, "Photography takes a huge leap forward. All color and no more film."

he huffed, "Without film how do you take a picture?"

"It's digital and the camera use a sensor pad that captures light and converts it to an image." she tried to explained. She looked at Jackie's pondering expression and smiled, "You would love computers."

She admitted, "The color photography sounds interesting but I'm still trying to figure out how you do that without film."

"You'll see in time," Sam assured.

She countered, "I'll be dead in your time. You're seventy years into the future."

"You'll be eighty-six," Sam rebutted.

"Average life span is sixty-four," she reminded her. "I'll be lucky if I'm still alive. And my dad would be a hundred."

Fred had to agree, "I'd be worm food."

Sam sighed, "Due to medical advances, Jackie your life span could easily go to a hundred."

Fred huffed, "Who the hell wants to live to be a hundred? You know how awful that would be? You would be lucky if you could get out of bed and get to a commode before soiling yourself. Heck, your teeth will be all gone. You'll be blind and deaf. And if everyone else dies before you…You're stuck in some hospital till ya die."

Sam assured him, "The seniors in the future have a higher quality of life than that."

"Sister," he rebutted. "You're in my time now and we don't have that."

"But your daughter will," she countered. "Jackie can live a nice, long and happy life. Don't you want your daughter to have a long and happy life?"

"As long as she's happy," he agreed. He looked at his daughter, "You get to work on that plane. Have Jon help ya. Teal'c can give us a hand in the garden."

"Very well," Teal'c agreed.

"Okay," Jackie nodded and led Jon away to the hangar.

After the teens were out of earshot Fred looked at Jack, "Caroline is baking a cake for the party this afternoon. Now we just need to figure a way of getting her to the Carter's. Any suggestions?"

"Have Jon take her," he told him. "Send them out on an errand and tell her to pick up something at Colonel Carter's house."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. He then mentioned, "Your son really likes my daughter."

Jack agreed, "I noticed."

He told him, "If our kids eventually get hitched, I wouldn't mind having you as an in-law."

Jack sighed, "I think it's a little early for them to be talking about getting hitched."

Fred countered, "They can get hitched in two years."

Sam asked, "Wouldn't you want Jackie to go to college and get a degree first?"

He admitted, "I can stop her from liking boys. Believe me…I wish I could. If she's gonna get married then I want it to be to someone like Jon. He will take care of her. Heck, he will do anything for her and he will protect her. I won't live forever. I won't always be there for her. He's a lot like his father. Your husband! Jon's a good man."

Sam looked at Jack who was grinning from ear-to-ear. Fred gave him a compliment even if he wasn't aware of it. "He is a good man," she had to agree.

Daniel smirked while still throwing a rock, "He's a chip off the old block, huh Jack!"

"Shut up, Daniel." he huffed.

Fred assured him, "Least she doesn't like someone like Daniel."

Daniel asked, "Why is that a good thing?"

Fred huffed, "Because you're boring."

"I'm boring?" he asked not amused.

"As paint drying," he gave a nod soundly.

"And what will make me interesting?" he asked annoyed.

Fred grinned, "You get an interesting skirt and she might counter your boringness." Fred essentially told to get an interesting girlfriend.

Daniel went back to work muttered, "This guys is such a pain in the ass."

 **Few Hours Later**

As they finished planting the seeds in the garden Sam heard the sound of a plane flying overhead. She immediately assumed Jackie had taken the P-35 up for a test. She looked up and much to her surprise it was a different plane flying. The plane was red with a white stripe. She placed dirty hand over her blue eyes and squinted.

"Is that a Lockheed Vega?" she asked herself.

Fred huffed, "Here comes Lady Lindy and her flying fire truck."

Sam gasped, "That's Amelia Earhart?!"

"Who else flies a fire truck?" he muttered.

Sam dropped what she was doing and bushed the dirt of her hands and she jogged towards the hangar in anticipation of meeting one of her childhood heroes.

Fred looked at Jack, "I take it the wife is an Earhart fan!"

"Apparently," he agreed. "Come on. Let's check this out."

Sam bolted for the hangar. She arrived at the door as the Vega had landed and taxied towards them. It came to a rest in the nearby field. Jackie and Jon emerged from the hangar covered in grease for they were still working on the P-35.

Jon stated, "Looks like that plane Amelia Earhart flew."

Sam grinned, "It is."

A figure rose from the cockpit. Her unruly brown locks whisked in the wind as she climbed down the wing walk of the plane. She wore tan trousers, a leather A2 style jacket and a flannel man's shirt with brown leather boots. She has a small bandage over one cheek to cover a sinus drain. She spotted her target and smiled as she walked towards her.

"There's my favorite teenage navigator," she hollered as she got close.

Jackie jogged out to greet her, "Millie." She called out by a childhood nickname. She wrapped her arms around her middle excited to see her friend again. "What are you doing here?"

"You're father said today is your birthday and I decided to drop by," she told her. She wasn't aware that Jackie knew about Army Intel.

"I'm glad," she told her.

Amelia dug a book out of the inside pocket of her jacket, "I got this for you."

" _For The Fun of It_ ," she read the title. "This is the book you wrote." She looked inside, "You signed it too. 'To my favorite navigator'!" She grinned excited, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the hangar. "So where is your father?"

"He's planting a garden," she told her.

They got to the hangar door and there Sam stood like deer caught in a pair of headlights. She didn't know what to say. She just stood there dumbstruck.

Jackie introduced her, "Millie, I want you to meet Sam Carter-O'Neill. She's a pilot too. Her husband just returned from overseas."

Amelia held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sam froze and had no idea what to do. Her mind went blank. Her knees weakened and she felt like a star struck teenager. "Um…" she couldn't think of what she was supposed to do.

Jon nudged her, "Shake her hand."

"Right," she shook trying to come out of her stupor. She forced a grin and shook Earhart's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine," she told her. She looked past Sam and spotted Fred walk into the hangar with a bunch of men behind him. She smirked, "There's the horse's ass."

"Earhart," he huffed back. "I see you brought the fire truck!"

She corrected him amused, "It's Bessie the red fire horse."

He smirked, "Where's Mr. Earhart?"

"GP is home," she told him. "I came to say happy birthday to your daughter."

Fred informed, "She's knows what you really do. She's working a mission with us."

Amelia wondered, "What is this mission and why did you want to speak to alone ahead of the race?"

He waved inside, "In my office."

Everyone followed Fred deeper into the hangar. He led them past the plane to a locked file cabinet in the back. He opened the cabinet with a key and pulled out a file. He opened the file and handed a picture of the Gate to Amelia.

She looked upon the photo curiously, "What am I looking at here, Fred?"

"It's a ring that was found in twenty-eight by Professor Langford in Egypt. It was brought back to the states and was stored in a warehouse on this base for years. We decided to move it to Alaska for safe keeping when the Japs boarded the boat and took it. We need to get it back," he reported.

"Why is it that important?" she wondered.

"That's classified," he told her.

"What does it do?" she demanded. "I'm not risking my life for nothing."

He smirked, "It's classified! But I can tell you it's important."

"You're not giving me a lot of information here," she told him.

"You just need to help us find it," he rebutted.

"Alright I'll help you find it," she agreed. "It's in Japan?"

"On one of the islands," he gathered.

"I would have fly recon east," she stated. "Old Bessie can't make that trip. I would need a bigger plane."

"Army Intel will get you a bigger plane. We will use a university as a cover," he suggested.

She handed him back the photo, "Let me know what you come up with." She looked about the faces, "So, who do we have here?"

Fred motioned, "These are Army Intel officers: Lieutenants O'Neill, Jackson and Private Jaffa." Fred was forced to give Teal'c a cover as an enlisted man for a colored officer was very rare and would raise eyebrows.

She found the name Jaffa odd but didn't think much of it, "Nice to meet you lieutenants." She gave a nod to Teal'c, "Private."

Fred then added, "And that young man is Jon O'Neill. Lt. O'Neill's son."

She noted, "I see the resemblance."

Fred snorted, "I suppose you are planning on staying for cake?"

"Colonel Carter promised me cake," she smirked at him.

Jackie asked, "Cake?"

Fred confessed, "Caroline is baking you a birthday cake. It's supposed to be a surprise so…Act surprised when we get there."

She grinned and looked at Jack, "This is an 'awesome' birthday."

He slowly nodded, "That it is."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mrs. Caroline Carter was beside herself when famous aviatrix Amelia Earhart stopped by for a piece of cake. It wasn't often a celebrity would come to visit though other well-known aviators had come calling in the past such as Jimmy Doolittle, Roscoe Turner and Benny Howard. Caroline never suspected the true nature of the visits and assumed it was well in good fun and not part of an elaborate intelligence gathering network.

Everyone had gathered around the table and feasted their eyes upon the vanilla frosted cake that sat before the birthday girl. The only one who was more beside herself than Caroline was her granddaughter, Sam who couldn't tell Amelia Earhart much of what she did for a living. Going off world to other planets was classified information and she also doubted her past would be believable. But Sam was happy just to spend an afternoon eating birthday cake with one her childhood favorites.

As they finished eating the cake Fred decided it was a good time to give Jackie her present. He grinned at his daughter as he placed a brown paper wrapped box before her.

"Happy birthday," he declared.

Jackie placed her fork down and looked at him, "You didn't have to get me anything, Dad." She knew money was still tight.

"Open it," he gave a nod.

She complied as Jon stood by and wondered just what her reaction would be. He fully expected one upset teenager asking for the keys for her own car. Instead she grinned.

"You got me the revolver," she chuckled and removed the pistol from the box. It was nickel plated with engraving. She removed the base pin and tipped out the cylinder to inspect it.

Much to Sam's surprise the teen knew how to handle the revolver and disassemble it. She cocked an eyebrow, "You know how to handle that?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Dad lets me use his thirty-eight now and then."

Dee asked, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," she handed the frame over to her.

"This is nice," the teen noted.

SG-1 all sat rather baffled on how relaxed everyone at the party seemed to be around the revolver. It was like she had gotten a common gift for no one seemed to be making a fuss over the pistol and even wanted to inspect it for themselves.

Dee's uncle, Colonel Samuel Carter handed a holster to Jackie, "And this is to go with that, kid."

"Wow," she grinned at him as she took the leather holster.

Jack muttered to Sam sitting beside him, "Least it's not a cell phone."

Jackie asked him, "What?"

"Nothing," he smirked amused. He then handed her a small box he had near him, "I got this for ya, kid." He got the ammo at Fred's request but wasn't sure how well the gift would be received so he didn't bother to wrap it.

She took the box and realized it was ammunition, "Thirty-twos," she grinned back. "Now I can actually shoot it."

He looked at Sam and declared mockingly, "Girls just wanna have guns."

Sam then rolled her eyes.

Dee replied, "Not all of us! I want a one of the new cameras. The _Kodak Ektra_."

Her uncle huffed, "That camera cost over a hundred dollars!"

"It takes thirty-five millimeter film," she added. "You can focus the lens."

Jack whispered to Sam, "She's the one who would want the cell phone."

Sam whispered back, "She would want the camera with interchangeable lenses and the cell phone and a laptop."

"True," he agreed.

Jon assured her, "I'm sure that camera will come down in price soon enough." He then handed Jackie a small package, "Happy birthday!"

Surprised she took the offer, "You didn't get me anything."

"I wanted to," he smiled at her.

She gently removed the brown paper that wrapped the journal. She opened it up and inspected the work, "This is great! I can use it for my designs."

"Glad you like it," he blushed.

Daniel spoke up, "I have a journal similar to that for work. It comes in handy."

Jon confessed, "Daniel helped me pick it out."

"This is great. Thank you both," she replied.

"Jon bought it," Daniel assured her.

"It's the thought behind it," she told him.

"True," he agreed. He looked over and noticed Amelia seemed to be staring at him. He spoke, "Something wrong?"

"You remind me of my husband," she admitted. "You have a similar look to him."

"Ah," he gave a nod.

Fred puckered, "You do kind of look like Putnam."

Daniel informed, "Rest assured I am not related to George Putnam."

Amelia wondered, "What did you do for a living before joining the military Lt. Jackson?"

"I have a doctorate in archeology and ancient studies and I'm a linguist. I speak thirty-eight languages and my specialty is ancient languages."

She smiled, "That's impressive."

"Thank you," he smiled back.

Jon rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. Daniel had that effect on women and he never understood it. Every alien princess, alien female space pirate and female Goa'uld seemed to flirt with the man. He looked on as Amelia, Jackie and Caroline looked on adoringly at him. He then caught the adoring gaze from Dee that was directed at him. It soon became apparent that Jackie had a crush on Daniel and Dee had a crush on him. And what was worse Daniel did indeed resemble George Putnam right down the goofy haircut and thick glasses.

"For crying out loud," he muttered.

 **Later**

The party soon ended and Jon returned home with SG-1 to retire for the evening. Sam was giddy for Amelia Earhart promised she would send her an autographed copy of her book. She grinned for though it was Jackie's birthday she felt she had just the best birthday of her life.

As Jack closed the door behind him he noted, "I guess that's one item Carter can cross off her bucket list."

Sam asked, "What?"

"You met Amelia Earhart today," he reminded. "You can cross that item off your bucket list."

"Meeting her was never on my bucket list," she told him.

"But if it was…" he alluded.

"I could cross that item off," she agreed still smiling. She removed her shoes and noticed the look on Jon's face. "Something wrong, Jon?"

He sighed, "I think Jackie has a crush on Daniel.'

She chuckled, "Don't we all?"

Daniel made a face, "What?"

She admitted, "You're kind of cute. I think my grandmother likes you too."

Jack added, "You see the look on Earhart's face when she looked at him. Daniel has some mysterious force that attracts women."

Sam admitted, "He's good looking, intelligent and kind. It's not a mystery."

"I'm a little bummed because before you all showed up she was more interested in me," Jon admitted.

Jack assured him, "She'll get over Daniel. They always do." He teased his friend, "After that 'Daniel-magnetism' wears off."

Daniel assured him, "She's sixteen! Jon, she likes you. She's just infatuated with me because I'm older and she thinks you're her age. She doesn't know who you really are yet."

"Not like I can tell her," he huffed. "I can see how that will go over. 'Oh' by the way Jackie. I'm a clone and I have all of Jack's memories. And he's not really my dad…He's the original'." He huffed, "She'll think I'm nuts!"

Daniel shook his head, "No she won't think you're nuts. She will think you made it up to get her attention. Fred will think you're nuts. And for your information Fred likes you. You wanna know what he said to Jack today. It would be okay with him if you married his daughter when you grew up."

He cocked an eye, "Really? I got the old man's approval!"

Jack added, "He thinks I would make a great in-law."

He debated, "Maybe I should tell her?"

Jack shook his head, "No! Do not do that. Let them think you are my son. She will think you're weird and Fred will go after you for hurting her. Then he will be all pissed at me and that would be bad."

Daniel wondered, "Why would Fred being pissed at you be bad?"

"We need the man's help," he reminded him. "Without him and this spy racing network he's got going we will never find the Gate and never get back home." He took off his shoes and plopped down on the sofa. "Earhart disappears in thirty-seven. We got two years to find the Gate. If we fail then we are looking at going into World War Two in forty-one. We won't be frontlines but Jon you will be on the front. Even if you get into Intel you are going to be on the frontline if you stay."

"You know I'm not scared," he reminded him.

"This isn't going to be Iraq! This isn't going to be a cakewalk. There is a very good chance you're gonna get killed." he huffed.

"A lot of good men got killed," he sounded. "If I die then I die."

"And what about Jackie?" he asked him. "What if she hooks up with you after all?"

"Then I will make sure she is taken care of," he told him taking a seat in the nearby chair.

Sam sat beside Jack on the couch, "Too bad we can't bring her back home with us. She's got an amazing brain."

Jon asked, "What ya gonna do? Stick her on SG-1 for her big brain?"

"No," she shook her head. "She could go to college."

Jack teased, "Then we stick her on SG-1!"

"No," she shook her head. "She should go to school." She then threw him a look, "You can stick Fred on SG-1!"

Daniel stood in the corner and shivered, "There is no way we are taking Fred to future with us. He would drive everyone insane."

Jack smirked, "We can fix him up with Fraiser."

Daniel soured, "Don't do that to Janet!"

Sam sighed, "She would probably like him."

Jon motioned with his hands, "I can see the epic fights Fraiser and Fred would get into."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment as a chill went down her spine for she could envision the fights in her mind.

Jack asked, "You cold, Carter?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can just see the fights!"

Daniel reached into his pocket and dug out a small leather roll. He spoke as he unrolled the items, "Yeah, I can see that too! Janet trying to tell Fred how to raise his daughter and Fred telling her where to shove it." He removed a pipe and packed it with tobacco. He then lit a match and started to puff on the pipe.

Sam asked, "When did you start smoking?"

He shook out the match, "I don't! But I found here if you have a degree and you don't smoke a pipe or least pretend too…Then you're weird." He titled his hand, "It's got a nice flavor to it too. Just don't inhale deep."

Jack noted, "Smells better than cigarettes."

"Apple wood tobacco," he nodded. "It has a nice flavor to it too."

Jon huffed at Jack, "And you yelled at me for smoking!"

"I can't tell Daniel what to do," he rebutted. "He's a grown man."

"And I'm not," he made a face.

He gave a sigh, "I forget at times. You look like a teenager and I forget."

Sam asked, "Jon, do you really want to start smoking? You know what it does to you and you're body is much younger than his."

"No," he admitted. "I just don't like being treated like a kid. Daniel smokes a pipe and he's a grown man. I take a hit from cigarette and I'm a kid."

Sam suggested, "I know we shouldn't to do that and it's wrong. But you also know how bad it is for you. Why not you try to get Jackie to quit smoking? She thinks nothing of it and she's young and I think you are a positive influence on her. Obviously her father isn't going to try to get her to quit. He smokes more than she does."

"Ya think she'll listen to me?" he cocked his head.

"I think she will," she nodded with a smile.

"Maybe I'll try," he agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few more weeks had passed and Jon continued to help work on the plane. They had gotten the P-35 running after discovering an issue with the fuel intake system and things were going smoothly for the team.

Jon was getting used to having Daniel as a roommate and pretending Jack was his father. He even forced himself to call him "Dad" to help maintain the cover and prevent those around him from finding out he was in fact a clone.

Jack naturally used the situation to his advantage and found new ways to annoy his younger clone. It was his way of passing the time for there simply wasn't much to do. The Air Force as he knew it didn't exist yet. It was still under command of the Army as the Army Air Corps. There were no Special Forces for the airman. The only "Special Forces" was the Marine Corps and military was a fraction of the size that Jack was accustomed too. There was no Green Berets, no Navy Seals, and no Army Rangers for most of these Special Forces were founded in the forties and fifties. The only Special Forces unit was essentially SG-1 and those brave aviators in the know. The military had few weapons, few men and a slim budget. There simply was no special force to go and get the Gate back from Japan. Since the standard jeep had yet to be invented, Jon and SG-1 was forced to get around base via bicycle. Suddenly the bicycle was the main form of transportation for the team. Jack's leisurely cruise on a bike down the halls of the SGC was no longer that much fun as he found he had to ride the bike just about everywhere or be forced to walk when no car was available.

Sam had attached a wicker basket to her bicycle. She managed to get a woman's bike since she was expected to wear skirts and dresses more often. She found out why women's bikes had an unusual frame compared to men's, it was to accommodate the skirts and dresses. She also attached baskets to Daniel's bicycle as well so he had room to store books and items he would gather during the rides.

As the summer days drew longer the nights grew warmer. The base provided house was only given one fan to help circulate the air and it was set up in the living room. Jack was glad he was stuck sleeping on the couch for he got the fan to keep him cool at night.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night feeling sweaty and hot. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen for a drink of water. She flipped on the light and spotted Jack through the entrance to the living room. He was in a pair of white under shorts and lying on the couch with the one and only fan blowing on him. Next to Jack and sleeping in the chair was Teal'c wearing an undershirt and shorts. Jon had moved to the floor by the couch and had his head propped up on a pillow to keep cool. He too wore his under shorts and shirt. The only one who didn't seem to mind the heat was Daniel. He remained in his room cozy as a bug in a rug and under his blankets. Sam tugged at the nightgown to ventilate herself as she took her glass of cold water into the room and sat on the floor by the couch before the fan near Jack's head.

He opened his eyes, "Can't sleep?"

She sipped the water, "Too hot."

"Miss air conditioning?" he asked.

She placed the side of the glass to her forehead, "Boy do I ever! I wonder how they get through the night at times."

"Who?" he whispered.

"My grandparents, Fred and Jackie." she replied. "They only have one fan too."

"Maybe they are more used to it," he gathered. "If I had a teenage body I would be on the floor right now. It's the coolest place. Couch is kind of sticky."

She looked over, "Jon is on the floor."

"Sometimes I envy him," he confessed.

"You do?" she asked bewildered.

"He's got a teenage body, knows what's fact and knows what's crap. He's got a girl he likes and no regulations to hang over his head," he noted.

"He's just got Fred over his head," she smirked.

"He's a good guy," Jack rebutted. "He's just protective of his daughter."

"That kind of baffles me since he lets her race airplanes and drink. Least Jon got her to cut back on the cigarettes. She's not smoking as much," she noted.

"Hard habit to break," he reminded her.

She sighed, "I know."

His hand gently stroked her hair. It had grown longer during her stay. "Why don't you get on the couch with me." he suggested.

"Can the two of us fit on the couch?" she wondered.

"I think we can squeeze in," he assured her. He turned to his side and scooted back as far as he could.

Sam climbed onto the couch beside him. His arm draped over her middle as she rested her head on the fold of his other arm. She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep in Jack's embrace as they were squeezed onto the sofa on a hot summer's night.

 **Later that Day**

Jackie and Jon met up at the hangar to work in the garden after a morning fishing trip to a local creek. Everything was work for the teens. From the moment they rose to when they went to bed it was working to survive the depression and keep the plane racing for Army Intel.

They wore surplus green fatigues while pulling weeds for most of the morning. Jackie brushed the dirt off her hands and went to her bike and retrieved a basket and a thermos of coffee with two cups.

She called out, "Break time."

Jon threw the weeds in his hands off to the side of the garden and then tromped out of the dirt brushing off his hands and clothing. He took a seat on the ground beside Jackie under a nearby tree.

She handed him a cup of coffee, "Here."

He took the offering and smiled at her, "Thanks."

She then handed him a plain donut, "Something to eat."

"Great," he agreed. Life couldn't get better. He had a coffee, a donut and a pretty girl sitting under a tree with him. He took a bit out of the donut and washed it down with the coffee.

After finishing half her donut Jackie lay down on her back and looked up at the clouds in the sky. She knew all about weather patterns but that was not her interest at the moment. She cocked her head to the side and pointed up. "That one looks like a horse." she told him and grinned.

Jon placed his coffee down on the ground and lay down beside her. He looked up at the sky and pointed to another cloud, "That one looks like a mushroom."

"It does look like a mushroom cloud," she agreed.

The term "mushroom cloud" had no meaning to Jackie other than a cloud that resembled a mushroom. He paused for a moment for to Jon it was far more sinister.

She looked over at his disturbed face, "Something wrong?"

"No," he shook his head. He decided it was best to let the term go and not explain what an atomic bomb was. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked into her eyes as his hand draped over his middle. "This is great." He smiled and then cocked his head to the side, "You have some dirt on your chin."

She wiped her chin with her hand, "Did I get it?"

He looked upon her delicate face. The dirt was now smeared across her chin far worse than before. He grinned, "Almost." He then used a handkerchief he carried in his pocket to clean the dirt off. "There," he stated pleased with his work. The next thing Jon knew his lips met her in a tantalizing kiss. His hand tilted her chin up as the kiss grew deeper. His heart races and his breathing deepened. He started to tingle all over from head to toe as her finger ran through his hair. Upon pulling away he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He slowly looked over fully expecting to see Fred standing above him with a baseball bat. Instead his eyes landed on Dee staring at them and her shocked expression.

"How could you?" she shook. Her world just came crashing down around her. Her best friend and the boy she adored were kissing before her very eyes.

At that moment Jon wished it had been Fred who caught them for Fred he could deal with. There simply was no dealing with jealous teenage girl. He held up a hand, "Dee…I can explain."

"Explain it to her father," she huffed and marched over to her bicycle. She got on and started to ride away.

He was about to go after her when Jackie stopped him, "Jon…Give her time to calm down."

He confessed, "I know she liked me but we're just friends. Maybe I should have confronted her about it? I thought she would outgrow it."

"I know she likes you," she admitted. "She told me so but I didn't think she liked you that much."

"Obviously she does," he sighed. "What do we do?"

"We will talk to her after she calms down," she suggested.

He touched his forehead with his hand and closed his eyes in thought. He wondered how she felt about him. He lowered his hand and looked up her, "You love me?"

The corner of her mouth tugged up as she looked at him expectantly, "I wouldn't let you kiss me if I didn't."

"You wouldn't have," he agreed. "I love you." he confessed.

"I know" she gave a nod.

"How long have you know?" he wondered.

"Since we started working together," she told him.

"I thought you had a thing for Daniel," he admitted.

She grinned, "Well…who doesn't?"

 **Meanwhile**

Dee rode her bike home. She let it fall in the front yard and ran into the house. She went past Caroline and Sam, who sat on the sofa visiting, and went right to her room and slammed the door.

Caroline held baby Jacob in her arms. "That's not good," she stated after witnessing the event. She was about to hand Jacob off to her granddaughter, "I should go talk to her."

Sam placed her coffee cup down on the table, "I'll go talk to her." She stood up and smoothed out her blue skirt and made sure no cookie crumbs were on her white blouse. "I think she just came from the hangar."

"You think Jon and Jackie upset her?" asked Caroline.

"They've been growing closer and Dee seemed kind of oblivious to it," she sighed. She walked to Dee's room and gently tapped on the door. "Dee?"

The teen sobbed, "I'm not in the mood."

Sam gently opened to door and poked her head inside, "Can we talk?"

Reluctantly she sat up in bed and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. She shook her head, "How could I be so stupid?"

Sam closed the door behind her and went to her bed. She took a seat at the foot of the bed and looked on at her cousin. "I take it something happened at the hangar!"

"I found them kissing," she sighed.

"Jon and Jackie?" she gathered.

She nodded, "But Jackie likes Daniel!"

"Daniel is much older than Jackie and she also likes Jon who is her age…Kind of." she mentioned off hand.

"I should have known! I should have seen it! They are always so close. I just didn't think they were together," she admitted.

"They've been growing a lot closer lately," she agreed. "But they aren't secretly seeing one another behind your back. I've been watching them. It's been slow and steady for them." She reached over and held her hand, "Jon would never want to knowingly hurt you."

"I know I shouldn't but right now I feel like my life is over," she cried.

Sam smiled and shook her head, "You're life is just beginning. You are gonna grow up and go to college. You are going to become a teacher and have a husband and kids. You are gonna have a great life."

"How would you know that?" she asked.

Sam couldn't tell her the truth so she made up an excuse, "Sometime I know what is going to happen before it does."

"You mean like a psychic?" she asked.

She winced, "Not exactly."

She asked, "You can see into the future?"

She made a face as she slowly nodded, "Kind of."

"What happens to Jackie and Jon?" she gulped.

"I honestly don't know," she admitted. She patted her hand, "But your future is bright. You will have a great life."

"You think I will become a teacher?" she pondered the notion for she never thought of being a teacher before.

"I do," she smiled assuring her.

"What kind of teacher?" she wondered with a sniff.

"Science teacher," she grinned at her. "Maybe even a professor!

"I think I might like that," she agreed. "Thank you," she looked up at her and smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Another month had passed and Dee eventually came to terms with the fact Jon was never interested in her romantically. She understood that her future lie on a different path from her friend's. Slowly she embraced the idea of college and of becoming more than just a pilot. Dee liked flying and she was a good pilot but even she had to admit Jackie was a far better than she. Dee looked forward to going back to school as the summer was now coming to an end in a few short weeks.

The National Air Race was upon them and Jackie was tasked to fly the race solo in the P-35 from Burbank, California to Cleveland, Ohio. But first they had to get to California and meet up with the contacts.

Colonel Carter had secured a DC-2 transport plane to fly from Paterson Air Field to Burbank, California then onto Cleveland and back to base. Both the DC-2 and P-35 were required to make refueling stops along the way to and fro. Colonel Carter was forced to stay behind as Fred took the DC-2 with Jon and SG-1 to California following Jackie in the racing plane.

They landed in sunny California in what was called the Union Air Terminal and would later become the Bob Hope Airport in Burbank, California. It was most amazing to see the past airport firsthand for it sat in the middle of farm fields and not the bustling city that was around the busy airport just outside Los Angeles in the future. Planes were lined up in the field as racers flew in for the next big race.

As SG-1 exited the silver DC-2, Fred handed Jack a canvas tent. He motioned, "We can pitch the tents on the far field. You and the misses get this one."

Sam had just climbed out of the plane and heard the instruction, "Jack and I get our own tent?" Sam and Jack got accustomed to referring to one another by first name as part of the cover.

He grinned, "Figured you and your husband would want some alone time. I'll put Jackie in my tent with me. Jon can stay with Daniel and Teal'c in the third tent."

Jack stood in his brown A class uniform holding the tent in his arms. He smiled at Sam who was enjoying the freedom of wearing civilian clothing. For the trip she dressed in denim jeans and a man's flannel shirt. "We get the tent all to ourselves tonight, dear." he told her smirking.

She kept up the ruse, "Great!" She then bit her lip for she couldn't tell Fred now that she and Jack were not married for that would seem deceitful.

Fred gave a nod and handed Sam the bedding, "Here ya go. Clean it after you're done."

She took the bedding and asked, "No mattress?"

"There are two cot mattresses for you and your husband in the back all rolled up. I'll have Jon bring them to ya after ya pitch the tent." He looked at Jack, "You need help with tent, Jack?"

She gave a crossed look, "I can help him pitch a tent."

Fred shook his head, "It's more of a man's job. You and Jackie get the provisions squared away while we get the tents set up."

She huffed, "I know how to pitch a tent!"

Jack interrupted, "Sam!"

She looked at him angrily.

"I don't want the guys calling me 'Mr. Carter' behind my back. Just do what he says," he pleaded.

"I'm quite capable of pitching a tent," she insisted.

"I know," he agreed. "But you don't have too."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine!" She piled the bedding on top of Jack's full arms marched away to greet Jackie as the race plane rolled to a stop nearby.

Fred looked at him, "Feisty one."

"She's got an independent streak," he shrugged.

Fred asked, "Is she related to the Carters?"

"Why do you ask?" he smirked.

"Cause she kind of looks like Sam," he noted.

"He's her grandfather," he admitted.

"Seriously?" he cocked an eye.

Jack nodded, "Yup."

Jon climbed out of the plane with a tent in his hands as well. He spoke to Fred, "I'll pitch mine and Jackie's tent." He tried to sneak the suggestion of sharing a tent with her by her father.

Fred shook his head, "You get to camp with Mr. Jaffa and Dr. Jackson. Jackie's staying with me. Your dad and mom get their own tent."

Jon signed and rolled his eyes, "I've spent more time sleeping with Daniel and Teal'c now than I did the entire time off world."

"What?" Fred asked confused.

Jack covered, "His uncles take him camping a lot."

Daniel emerged carrying the last tent, "Where are we pitching these?"

Jack motioned, "The field over there." He added with a smirk, "And it is men's' work and the ladies are taking care of the provisions."

Daniel glanced over at Sam who was greeting Jackie as she climbed down the wing walk of the plane. He asked, "How did Sam take being told what was women's work?"

He shrugged, "Like usual."

Daniel suggested, "If I was her I would really enjoy my status here. Women are more privileged than men."

"That's not how she sees it," countered Jack.

"She's got it made," he stated. "She can wear whatever she likes and we have to wear our uniforms. She can work on the plane, go visit Caroline, help Jackie and Dee with their studies. She doesn't have to do any Army stuff. This should be like a vacation for her."

Jack stated, "I think she is used to the old way. Pulling her own weight and being under a CO."

Fred looked on as he listened, "Yeah, that's right. You said she was a major in this Air Force you guys got. What was she? Support staff of some sort?"

Daniel mentioned, "No! Sam can hold her own in a firefight and was instrumental in sending us back here to rescue Jon. She's not support staff."

Fred cocked his head and spoke to Jack, "Your wife has seen actual combat?"

Jack nodded without much thought, "Yup!"

"I'll be," he puckered in thought and then patted Jack's shoulder. "You might not want to tell anyone that. You will be known as 'Mr. Carter' if the other officers find out."

He sighed depressed, "Right." Suddenly Jack found women's lib worked against him and many of the men would see Sam's independence and military experience would make him appear weak. It was a depressing situation for Jack who always supported Sam in whatever she did.

Fred went back to his task at hand as Daniel spoke candidly to Jack.

"Not what ya thought it would be like," he mentioned.

"What do you mean?" he asked him.

Daniel explained, "Before women went into the workforce a husband was seen as being responsible for her. Here, you are responsible for Sam since she's supposed to be your wife. It's not like the military where you can just snap an order and she does it. You have to take care of her. If Sam were to go into the workforce and do a man's job it would be really bad right now for she would be seen as taking a job away from a man with mouths to feed. I know for Sam it's about equality but in this time frame it was more about survival. She's privileged and doesn't even know it because you are responsible for her and her welfare is on your shoulders, Jack."

"What do you think I should do then?" he wondered.

He shrugged, "Might as well make that marriage real. You already have taken responsibility for her by claiming she's your wife."

Sam led Jackie to the group. She looked at Jack holding the bedding and tent. She took the bedding back, "Let me get that."

Jackie looked about "Oh good! Lots of guys…We can let them pitch the tents."

Sam asked surprised, "Wouldn't you rather pitch your own tent?"

She shook her head, "Nah! Let the guys do it."

"Why?" she asked her.

"They are taller and can hammer the stakes in deeper than we can," she told her. "Come on! There's plenty of work to do."

 **Later that Evening**

Fred met up with a few contacts but no one had any information on what the Japanese had been up doing. He needed more details and Amelia Earhart provided him with a plan. She was to fly around the world in an attempt to set a record. It would come with all the fanfare and publicity that her husband, GP could muster. She would attempt to fly west to the Hawaiian Islands and onward to Japan with a special plane that would be fitted with a secret camera to take pictures. The idea sounded good to Fred and he agreed to start molding it into a reality.

After dinner they retired for the evening. They divided up into designated tents. Sam and Jack found themselves alone in a tent and sharing a bed. Jack lay beside her in the dark in his shorts and undershirt. Sam sported a lightweight nightgown and lay on her back looking up for she couldn't sleep.

Jack rolled to his side, "You still awake?"

She sighed, "Can't sleep."

"Me neither," he admitted. "What's on your mind?"

"Amelia," she gulped. "Do you remember the history of what happened to her?"

"She disappeared going around the world in thirty-seven." he recalled.

Sam told him, "There was a first attempt that failed. She attempted to fly west the first time leaving California and getting the Hawaiian Islands. She made it but there was some issue with the landing gear. Something happened but there was never a clear answer and conflicting reports about it. The plane was damaged and had to go back to the manufacturer for repairs. She and Fred just hatched up the first attempt today."

"Ya think it means something?" he wondered.

"I'm wondering if we have something to do with whatever happened to her," she gulped feeling uneasy.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," he soothed her fears.

"Maybe," she hoped.

"I was thinking," he started. "Maybe we should actually get married here."

She turned her head towards him, "Why?"

"In case something happens to me you will get the benefits," he replied.

"You don't have worry about me like that," she assured him. "I would be fine." She then added, "Besides…If we suddenly get married how do we explain that to Fred who thinks we already are married."

"We tell him we need to make it legal here for security reasons," he suggested.

She turned on her side to face him, "But you're my CO."

He shook his head, "Right now I'm a lieutenant under Fred's command. And you are not even military. You're an Army wife."

"But if we get married here is will be legal and binding," she reminded.

"That's the idea," he nodded.

"When we get home…"

"If we get home," he sighed.

She propped herself up, "You don't think we are going to get back!"

"I have my doubts," he admitted.

Sam fell silent for a moment as she pondered the prospect that they may never get back home. Her hand gently landed the center of his chest, "You want to get married because you want to make sure I'm taken care of. I know we care more about each other than we should. But I don't know just how much you care for me."

"More than you know," he confessed.

She asked, "Are you in love with me?"

He didn't answer and simply cupped her hand and held it over his beating heart.

She leaned closer and her lips met his. He returned the favor and the kiss grew deeper. He pulled her closer and then rolled Sam onto her back. He continued the kiss with her body pinned beneath his.

Sam started to work her nightgown off forcing Jack up for air. He helped her remove the article from over her head. She lay beneath him with just her panties on. His hand gently caressed the side of her body resting at the hip and the panties which seemed to cover more skin than he imagined.

He pulled back and asked, "Grandma panties?"

"You are wearing boxer shorts that have a button." she miffed.

"These shorts are comfy," he rebutted. "Best under shorts I ever had."

"Ah-ha," she giggled amused.

He paused for a moment, "You realize once we do this there is no way of going back."

"Didn't you just ask me to marry you?" she reminded him.

"And you have yet to give me an answer to that," he told her.

She gently touched his chin, "The answer is yes."

He cocked a smile and then continued to kiss her, working towards removing their remaining clothing and engaging in a night of intimacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The DC-2 arrived in Cleveland, Ohio shortly before the racers as Fred made them break down camp and leave before the race started. He did so on purpose. He wished to be at the finish when Jackie landed in the P-35.

The Bendix National Air Race was won by Benny Howard's plane, _Mr. Mulligan_. It was specially designed for the race and had the advantage of not having to stop to refuel. It was far from the fastest plane but proved in a race for time, flying nonstop was a strategy for the winning. Second place went to pilot Roscoe Turner in his model 44 racing plane. Third place was taken by Russell Thaw. Amelia Earhart took fifth place and Jackie came in a distant eighth place. Though she didn't win a prize Fred was happy for she made the top ten spots.

Jon and SG-1 stood in the stands watching the planes come in. Upon Jackie's arrival they knew her placement and wondered how the teen would take the news.

Daniel suggested, "I bet she's bummed."

Sam rebutted, "She was up against some real heavy hitters."

They made their way to the teen flyer after she secured the plane on the field. As they neared Jon spoke candidly to his friends.

"Tell her she did good." he stated. "She's worked so hard on the plane she's gonna be bummed out."

As she placed the blocks against the wheels she looked up at her audience, "You guys made it!" she cheered.

Jon welcomed her with open arms, "You did good!"

"Hey, I finished top ten!" she cheered happily as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"But you didn't win," he reminded her.

"So!" she shrugged. "Who can win against _Mr. Mulligan_? Have you seen the design of that plane? Mr. Howard flew it nonstop!"

"So you're not bummed out?" he wondered.

She held him tight, "Why would I be bummed out? I got to fly in the Nationals."

Fred mentioned as he approached, "She's not in it for the prize money!" He grinned at his daughter, "Though it would be nice to win that purse."

"I'm in it to fly," she reminded him. "How did Millie do? Louise crashed on takeoff and we pulled her from the cockpit. We wouldn't go up until we knew she was okay."

Sam gasped, "There was a crash on takeoff after we left?"

"Louise Thaden crashed on takeoff. Millie was up to go next but didn't go to help get her out," she told her. "She wouldn't leave until she knew she was okay. She was supposed to be airborne before me."

Daniel smiled, "You and Amelia Earhart threw your placement in the race to get another pilot of a crash!"

"It's just a race," she shrugged.

"Amelia finished fifth," Sam stated.

"What place did Cochran get?" she miffed.

"Seventh," her father told her. "She landed right before you."

"Good," she muttered.

Sam asked, "You have an issue with Jackie Cochran?"

"Jackie isn't even her real name," she huffed. "She should stick to selling cosmetics."

Fred accused, "You're just jealous because she's buddies with Hap."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Sam beamed, "The fact that you and Amelia Earhart basically threw the race to help another pilot out of a crash tells me that it is you two who are the real winners of this race." She was so proud of the girl. She didn't care about winning and was able to stop the race to help a fellow pilot out of a crash.

"Did good, kid." her father agreed. He pulled her from Jon's embrace and kissed her forehead.

Jack nodded and smiled at her, "Did awesome!"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed standing nearby.

Fred smirked at Jack and Sam, "You two gonna tell her or what?"

Sam gave a nod, "Jack and I have decided to get married legally since we will be staying for a while. So we're planning a wedding and I want you to be in it."

She pondered, "But you're already married."

"In the future," her father stated. "They ain't legally married here. Heck, they ain't been born yet." He asked Sam, "Is that baby your father or do they have another kid?"

"He's my father," she admitted.

Jackie looked confused, "What? Who is your father?"

Sam explained, "Sam and Caroline are my grandparents. That's how I had seen your picture before we met. It was in an old family photo album." 

"Baby Jacob grows up to be your father?" she gasped.

Sam nodded as Jack chuckled.

"Baby Jacob! When we get back I can't wait to tell him what was like as a baby." Jack laughed to himself.

Sam informed, "My father is a retired General."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "That baby grows up to be a general?"

She nodded smiling, "He does!"

Jackie asked, "Is that why you couldn't bring yourself to change his diaper and had me do it?"

She sighed, "Yeah, it was too freaky."

Jack teased, "Oh' come on, Sam. You could have had a great story to tell your father if you changed his diaper."

Jon spoke up, "He puked on me!"

Sam miffed, "He puked on me too."

 **Later**

The National Air Race was a weeklong event and they had pitched the tents in Cleveland as the P-35 named the _Fledgling_ was scheduled to participate in a few more races. The remaining races were other division prizes and trophies. Two days later the crowd at Cleveland swelled to well past one hundred thousand spectators as the champion division for pylon racing began.

Much to Jackie's dismay she had caught a serve sinus infection and was suffering from vertigo that morning. Sam knew she needed an antibiotic and unfortunately they couldn't get her one immediately due to the crowded field.

Fred had to take her to a local doctor to get the new medication on the market called an antibiotic to treat the infection. He needed to figure who he was sending up for as a replacement pilot and fast. He debated because he had three other pilots at his disposal: Sam, Jack and Jon.

Fred spoke to his team outside the tents that morning, "I got to get Jackie to the doctor. She's got vertigo from the sinus infection she picked up. There is no way she can fly. I need a pilot to race."

Jack and Jon both raised their hands at the same time, in the same manner and volunteered. "I'll go!" they chimed in at once.

Fred cocked his head for the stance, the expression and movement matched so precisely he found it odd. Even for a father and son it was just eerily similar. "Um…" he debated who to send up for the historic race. They were all good pilots but Fred was leaning towards Jack for he had more physical strength which was needed in pylon racing.

Jack and Jon both looked at one another miffed that other had volunteered at the same time and in the same manner.

Jon huffed, "I've been training for this!"

Jack snorted, "It's flying circles around a couple of pylons. Anyone can do it!"

"I'm faster," he reminded him.

"I'm bigger," he rebutted.

Fred stood absolutely shocked as what he thought were a father and a son bickering like two little kids over who gets to go racing. Upon seeing the display he made a decision, "Carter…You're up."

Sam stood by for she knew both Jack and Jon would have loved to have taken the racing plane up and it was just handed to her and she said nothing. She grinned at Jack and Jon who both gave her the same annoyed look, "I guess I'll go!" she smirked at them and ducked into the tent to assure Jackie she would take her place in the race.

Jon sighed, "See what you did! This is all your fault. Now neither of us will get to be in that race."

"My fault," he huffed back. "You're the one who started this…"

Fred held up a hand, "I'm not entirely sure what it is with you two but you're acting like two little kids. I made my choice. You two get the plane ready for Sam to fly it."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Fred gave him a stern look, "I'm your CO, Lieutenant."

"I was a colonel," he rebutted.

"You're not a colonel in my army," he told him.

Jack fell back inline, "Yes sir."

"Good," he walked away to find a lift into town to get Jackie to a doctor and pondered what he witnessed and scratched his head in thought.

Jon mentioned, "Fred ain't stupid. I think he might be onto us."

"Do you think telling him that you are my clone is a good idea?" he asked amused.

"Do you?" he rebutted knowing the answer.

 **Short Time Later**

Sam sat at the control of the P-35 and flew it into the race. She sported brown trousers and a man's shirt under the aviator jacket that Fred had lent her to wear. The leather helmet was secured to her head and she peered through the canopy at the red and white checkered pylons that stood two hundred feet in the air. She banked the plane left as she made the turns around the pylons and continued in the race for time with other planes staggered about and racing in the sky.

Jack, Jon, Daniel and Teal'c all watched from below. The weather was spotty at best. It was damp and cold and rain fell on and off all morning which contributed to Jackie's sinus infection.

Daniel wore a gray wool overcoat and looked over at Jack. He noted, "This is kind of like NASCAR but with planes."

"Basically," Jack agreed.

Jon added, "This is the NASCAR of the day. Before stock car racing this was the big race."

"Horse racing is big," Jack added.

"I mean with an engine in it," he huffed.

"You're still sore you didn't get to go up," Jack accused him.

"You're still sore too," he called him out.

Jack huffed, "You're the one who said you were quicker."

"And what was yours? I'm bigger!" he snorted.

Daniel smirked, "Nothing quite like having an argument with yourself." He looked up and pointed, "There's Amelia's plane. She gained a spot."

"She's in sixth," Jack told him.

"What is Sam in?" he asked.

"Right now," he winced. "Eleventh."

"Maybe she will finish in the top ten," he suggested.

"Maybe?" he shrugged.

The P-35 started to sputter and whatever engine problem plagued it before had returned. Disheartened Sam knew she had to drop out of the race. She brought the sputtering plane down to the field below and taxied to a safe place and powered it down. Jack, Jon, Daniel and Teal'c ran over to see her.

She slid back the canopy and lifted herself up. She walked down the wing walk and spotted her friends. "Engine is acting up again."

"Best to land," Jack agreed.

"Jackie and Fred are gonna be so bummed," she sighed.

Daniel stated, "They would be more bummed if you got hurt."

She muttered, "Jackie's too sick to fly and I'm not sure what is wrong with it. They will have to tow is back to Patterson." She unbuckled the chin strap to the leather helmet.

"We'll tow it back," Jack agreed. He stepped forward and titled her chin up. He looked her in the eye, "You got to fly a race against Amelia Earhart, Benny Howard, Roscoe Turner…Heck, not everyone can say they did that."

She smiled at him, "I know. It was a once in a life time opportunity."

"Beyond once in a life time," he insisted.

She cupped his hand, "True."

Jon stood by and rolled his eyes, "Are you two gonna get all gross on us now? Because it's kind of annoying."

Jack threw him a look, "We might!"

The announcer's voice rang over the loudspeaker above the crowd as the race came to a close and the winners were announced. Amelia Earhart once again came in fifth place and well behind the plane _Mr. Mulligan_ who seemed to have dominated the entire race.

"I guess that's it for us," Sam sighed. "I'm glad Amelia placed in the top ten again."

Daniel noted, "I can see why she's so popular. She's got a way of presenting herself that's gracious even when she loses. I guess that's what actually made her a winner."

Sam nodded, "Good sportsmanship is the key to being a legend."

"True," Jack had to agree. He then caught the amused look from his clone who had crossed his arms and stared at him. "Okay, okay…I wasn't very sportsman like with you before. I should have let you go."

Jon sighed, "Ditto."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam and Jack and had settled on a fall wedding. They stood outside under the partly cloudy skies near an altar in a nearby park. Sam wore a cream colored long flowing dress. Since this was their "second marriage" or a "vow renewal" as it was presented to those in witness, they kept the wedding low key. Jack wore a tan Army uniform under the chocolate brown tunic. Basic ribbon bars and badges were in place along with rank of lieutenant. Daniel stood beside him in an equal uniform. Sam has asked Jackie to be her maid of honor and the teen stood beside her in a strapless brown dress that matched the Army tunics in color. The ceremony was administrated by the base Chaplin.

The Carter family sat on wooden folding chairs next to Fred and Teal'c in witness. Though Sam always dreamed of a wedding where her father would walk her down the aisle that simply wasn't possible for her father was a toddler. The ceremony was short and they said their vows and sealed it with a kiss.

The reception followed in the same park with homemade good and gifts. Money was tight for everyone and thus people came together to support one another without asking for much in return. The ceremony and reception was rather quaint and low key. They didn't take a honeymoon for there simply weren't enough funds. All of Jack's pay went to buy the wedding rings. When questioned about what happened to their old wedding rings Jack said they were lost.

As time went by the days grew shorter and weather grew colder. The garden was harvested and the produce was canned for preservation through the winter. Jack, Jon, Daniel and Teal'c all pitched in to buy a car for them to use. It was a used car they bought from a family that was desperate need of food. Not only did they give the family money for the car but jars of food as well. They purchased a black, four door 1909 model T Ford with new tires recently installed. It had red interior and a hard top roof. They would split the cost of the gas and of upkeep for the vehicle. The men decided to leave Sam with the car and make her the designated driver. Sam also took on the role of housekeeping and cooking as well.

Sam's biggest hurdle was learning to sew. She knew simple hand sewing and how to make simple repairs but making entire outfits was a master seamstress's work. She took lessons from her grandmother, Caroline who found it odd that Sam was rather new to sewing. Her grandmother also taught her how to knit as well.

Christmas soon rolled around and roasting chestnuts on an open fire became a reality. Eggnog seemed to be a staple and fruitcake was a mandatory gift. Jack took Jon, Daniel and Teal'c to go get a Christmas tree. The tromped through the woods, found a nice tree and cut it down with a handsaw and ax. They tied it to the roof of the car and drove it back to the small home they shared. They fashioned a homemade tree stand and placed it in the corner of the living room ever so proud of themselves.

Jack stood in a red and white flannel coat with tan trousers. His dirty boots had scuffed up the wooden floor as he admired his handiwork. He motioned to Sam who stood in the doorway to the kitchen in a blue dress and an apron.

"Check it out!" he grinned at her. "We might be stuck in the past but we got ourselves and nice fat Christmas tree."

She cocked a smile, "That is a nice tree. Too bad we don't have any ornaments to put on it."

Jack rebutted, "I'm sure you, Jackie, Dee and Caroline can always make some."

She asked, "And what about you guys?"

He replied, "Well…We got the tree."

Jon stood nearby in a blue flannel coat and wagged his finger at Jack, "How is it that you and I have the same brain and yet I knew not to say that but you didn't?"

Jack realized his remark upset Sam, "I mean we can all decorate the tree. It will be just like when we were kids and made stuff."

Daniel wore a red heavy winter coat and agreed, "We can string up popcorn and make garland out of paper rings."

Jack added, "And little ornaments out of paper and stuff. Just can't afford a set of lights right now."

Teal'c suggested, "Perhaps we can borrow a set of lights from ColonelCarter or ColonelJackson."

Jon agreed, "They might lend us a set." He shrugged, "It ain't much but least we're not alone for Christmas."

Jack looked at Daniel, "Ya know…I'm kind of surprised you're into this since you're not all that religious."

Daniel replied, "I love Christmas."

"You do?" he asked unsure.

"It falls on the winter solstice which means were half way to summer," he reminded. "It keeps your mind off the long winter ahead."

"Anything else about Christmas you like?" he wondered.

He motioned sarcastically, "Who doesn't want to go cut down a tree and bring it into their house? I admit I'm not into the whole Jesus thing but I do like the spirit and meaning of good will behind it all." He pondered and confessed, "I also like hot cocoa, sitting by the fireplace and a nice hunk of fudge."

Teal'c smiled, "Indeed!"

A knock came at the door.

Sam walked across the dirtied floor, "I'll get it." She got the front door and opened it. There stood her friends with a box. "Fred, Jackie!" she smiled at them.

Fred mentioned, "Jack said he was going to get ya a tree."

Sam opened the door wide, "Right inside."

"Great," he grinned back and led his daughter inside.

She held the box in her arms and mentioned, "We thought you guys could use some lights."

Sam graciously took the cardboard box and peaked inside. She spotted a string of lights with large colored bulbs. "Thank you!"

Fred stepped into the living room, "Nice tree ya got there, Jack!" He grinned at Jon, "Your dad did good getting that tree. He let ya help?"

Jon rolled his eyes, "It was a group effort." Jon discovered that with Jack posing as his father he was treated more like a kid than before and it irritated him.

Jackie sported her flight jacket and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I love the tree. Dad and I don't usually get one."

He held her in return, "Why not?"

Fred scoffed, "Too much work! Who the hell wants to go chop down a tree, drag into your house and light it up for a few days just so some fat man living in the North Pole can come and give presents? Jackie knows the fat man doesn't exist and see no reason to do that."

Sam asked, "You don't bother to celebrate Christmas with your daughter? I thought you were a religious man, Fred."

"We're Presbyterian," he informed them.

Daniel mentioned, "That's a rather liberal church for someone like you, Fred. I thought you would more strict about that kind of thing."

Jon gave Daniel a funny look, "The man lets his daughter smoke and drink! Why would he be strict?"

He pondered, "I stand corrected."

Jack asked Fred, "You have dinner yet?"

"Nope," he grinned back.

"Take your stuff off and stay for a while," he mentioned.

"Great, what we having?" he asked.

Sam answered while placing the box by the tree, "Lasagna! I got the recipe from Caroline."

Jon fearfully asked, "What kind of meat?"

"Venison," she told him.

"Least it's not squirrel lasagna," he sighed relived.

Jackie was peering at the tree and mentioned, "Did you guys see the bird's nest in the tree?"

Jon asked, "There's a bird's nest?"

She pointed to the empty nest, "There."

Jack squinted and peaked into the tree, "Look at that! There's a bird's nest. I guess it's already decorated!"

"I can help you decorate it," Jackie volunteered.

Sam told her, "You don't have too."

"I have nothing else to do right now," she shrugged. "Racing doesn't start back up for a few months and I'm waiting for money to replace some parts in the plane. So, I'm free!"

Sam smiled, "We will have a great time decorating that tree."

 **Few Months Later**

Christmas came and went followed by the ringing in of the New Year. It was 1936 and SG-1 had given up hope of ever returning home. They had begun to settle into their new lives and wondered if they would even be able to get the Gate back.

News soon came of Fred's evolving plan to retrieve the Gate from the Japanese. He had lined up Perdue University as a sponsor for Amelia Earhart to fly around the globe. They would secure a larger plane from Lockheed and have it retrofitted with additional fuel tanks and the secret camera that the press would not be privy too. As the plans for the historic flight developed Sam and Jon helped out more on the racing plane with as Dee Carter went deeper into her studies and became less and less interested in flight.

As spring neared Sam decided she was going to go hunting with Jon to get meat on the table. She wore a set of fatigues and men's long underwear as she sat in a blind with Jon hunting wild turkey.

Jon would make a bird call with a small box he held in his hands. He was growing older now. He had filled out another two sizes. He looked more like a seventeen year old boy rather than a fifteen year old. Facial hair started to develop and Jon for first time in over a year had to start shaving again.

As they passed the time Jon whispered, "I kind of liked not having to shave for that year and half there."

"I see you're getting a beard," she whispered back.

"Yeah," he nodded. "As I recall it can get pretty thick."

"You're getting taller too," she informed.

"Ya think?" he asked unsure for Jack was still taller than him.

"You should be the same height as Jack soon," she assured him.

He smirked, "He can't use being bigger than me as an excuse much longer."

She grinned, "He can always try to say he's older than you."

"He can try," he agreed. "Jackie seems to have stopped growing," he noticed.

"Girls reach maturity faster," she reminded him. "She won't get any taller."

He gave a sigh, "She's about Fraiser's height. I was kind of hoping she would grow a little taller. She's so short as it is."

Sam shook her head, "You are gonna tower over her."

He miffed, "When we get married she will have to stand on a box."

Sam perked up, "You're gonna marry her?"

"Not right away," he assured her. "I want her to be an adult first." He glanced over at her, "So when are you and Jack having kids?"

"Not right away," she assured him.

"Heck I thought you two would be reproducing like bunnies by now," he teased her.

"Economically it's not a good time," she admitted. "I'm out here hunting turkey for food. This isn't a good time. The only reason Fred and Jackie have that plane is Army Intel giving them support. Not even Fred could afford that on his paycheck and he's a colonel."

"Yeah," he gave a nod. "We read about this time in books and heard about through old folks but you never really understood it until you lived it. Hunting for food because you have too is different than hunting because you want too."

She smirked, "I would much rather just go to the store and buy a turkey to be honest."

"Me too," he agreed. "Though…" he tailed off in thought.

"What?" she asked.

"I think Jackie likes hunting," he admitted.

"I think attitude makes a difference," Sam replied. "She's more optimistic than you."

"Not many people really like venison lasagna but she likes it. She eats venison, squirrel, raccoon, possum, and crow. She loves duck!" His eye widened, "She's one those redneck hunters. She even can use a bow and arrow."

Sam teased him, "And she can trap too. If you're ever stranded in the wilderness she's the one you want with ya."

He winced upon realizing that Jackie would be hunting long after the depression was over, "For crying out loud."

 **Meanwhile**

In another blind Jackie sat with Teal'c hunting turkey. She liked hunting with Teal'c for he far more professional about it compared to many others. They too wore green fatigues and worked a turkey call. Teal'c made a call and placed the small box down and then picked up the shotgun and waited.

She sat next to him holding her single shot 20 gauge and looked over at him. She had grown more curious about Teal'c over the year.

"You've been through the Gate to other planets?" she asked him.

"Indeed," he replied.

She cocked her head, "You from another planet?"

"I am from Chulak," he told her.

"That's another planet," she wondered.

"Indeed," he admitted.

"When you say you are Jaffa then that's your people not your last name," she gathered.

"That is correct," he informed. He gave her a smile, "You are very intuitive."

"Since you've been here nearly a year and I'm just figuring this out now, I would say I'm pretty slow." she confessed. "So, tell me about your people. Tell me about the Jaffa."

"My people were once like your people. Then we were altered and enslaved to a false god." he informed.

"False god," she asked unsure what he met.

"The Goa'uld," he explained. "They are a symbiotic race that enslaves other races and demands to be worshipped as a god."

"Sounds not so fun," she gulped.

"Indeed," he admitted. "But there are other races."

"Such as?"

"The Asgard, The Nox, The Furlings, The Tok'ra and The Tau'ri." Then he gave her a smile, "Your race is the Tau'ri…The greatest ally to the Jaffa."

"Really?" she wondered.

"Indeed," he gave another nod. "The Jaffa would not be free if weren't for the Tau'ri. Your race has assisted us more than any other. More than the Tok'ra who also have been of great assistance."

"The Tok'ra are who?" she wondered.

"They were once Goa'uld but rejected the ideology and became Tok'ra," he explained. "They are at war with the Goa'uld and do not take slaves or suppress a host."

"These Goa'uld take a host and suppress them?" she wondered.

"Indeed," he stated. He gave her a smile and assured her, "This shall never affect you, JackieJackson. You will never leave your world and the Stargate will not be operation in your life time. You remain safely here and live a long and fruitful life," he declared. Though in reality Teal'c had no idea what became of her but he thought it would help ease her worries.

"Good to know," she agreed. She looked up and motioned, "We got a nice tom turkey coming in."

Teal'c raised the shotgun and took aim. Jackie placed her fingers in her ears as Teal'c pulled the trigger taking the large bird.

She looked upon the mess of feathers, "Good shot! You took its head clean off. No pellets to dig out of the meat."

"Indeed," the Jaffa stated proudly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Soon summer came again and Sam decided she wanted to help Jon and Jackie on the plane since Dee was no longer interested in racing. In the hangar Sam sat down at the metal work table with her two companions. All three wore army surplus clothing and coveralls to keep clean in the greasy work.

Sam laid out her plans on the blueprints before them, "We can add another seat to the plane and increase engine power. We can also strip it down a little further to get it lighter."

"You wanna gut the cockpit," Jackie stated looking at the plans.

"I think you need a pilot and engineer," she insisted.

"But I can do both jobs," she replied. "I can do the calculations in my head."

"But the rest of us can't," she rebutted.

Jackie looked at Jon for his opinion, "What do you think?"

"I would go with Carter's idea," he admitted. "She knows this kind of stuff too."

"This is gonna be a lot of work," she warned him.

He shrugged, "When is it not?"

Jackie looked over the plans closer, "You know, we have room to put in a bigger fuel tank and an aerial camera too."

"We do," Sam agreed.

Jackie suggested, "It can easily land on a carrier."

"True," Sam nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"Amelia's plan is pretty good but I think we could use a backup plan. The P-35 is a military plane. We can increase the speed and range. We can take off and land on carriers and do recon over the Japanese Islands looking for your Gate."

Sam and Jon traded glances.

He winced, "I hate to say it but that's not a bad plan. It's kind of dangerous but not bad."

Sam had to agreed, "It's not a bad plan but we have the wrong plane. It was the Curtiss P-40 that was used in the Far East."

Jon countered, "For the _Flying Tigers_. We can soup up the _Fledgling_ and use that plane."

Sam gave a nod, "We could but there is no way I'm letting Jackie fly recon over Japan."

Jackie asked dumfounded, "But you will let Jon fly recon over Japan?"

"It would be better if it was me," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked unsure. "You're both pretty good pilots but I can fly that area without a map." She pointed to her head, "I can navigate on basic instruments alone. I just need time, speed and direction. You both navigate dead reckoning. You would both need to go."

Sam assured her, "With a better radio installed I can be the flight engineer and Jon can take the controls. I can get us over the islands and back to a carrier."

"Am I missing something here?" she huffed. "You are willing to take the _Fledgling_ and Jon to fly recon over Japan off a carrier but I can't do it for some reason and I'm the better navigator!"

Jon insisted, "Sam and I were both military and you're not."

"How were you military?" she huffed. "Are they so desperate in the future they let fifteen year olds into the military?"

Sam soothed her, "I can't explain what happened but Jon knows everything that Jack knows. Jack was a colonel and led our team, SG-1 on off world missions. Jon knows everything he knows. He's the best choice for the job."

She didn't really understand what Sam was trying to say and figured it was an excuse and they had their minds made up. "Fine," she gave in. "Whatever!" She had a thought, 'I'll go with Millie and be her navigator in the Electra."

Sam's eyes grew wide, "No!" She shook her head adamantly, "You are not stepping foot in that plane. That is not going to happen."

"Why?" she asked. "Millie already asked me to do it. I said I would run it by Dad first."

"You can't do that," Sam insisted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous," she stated soundly.

Jackie spouted, "You should have just married my dad instead of his."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked confused.

"Because you act more like my mother than his," she smirked.

Sam looked at Jon who stood trying not to laugh for Sam had repeatedly been told she was mothering Jackie too much. She threw him a displeased look.

"I'm not saying a word," he stated amused.

 **Months Later**

The plans to upgrade the P-35 took Jackie and the plane out of the racing circuit for the rest of the year. They worked tirelessly on the plane and ran the recon idea by Jack and Fred. They agreed with the idea of letting Sam and Jon fly the little P-35 off a carrier over the islands. After months of work the plane was flown to its new home in Burbank, California and hangared beside the bigger Lockheed Electra that was part of a bigger recon plan. Colonel Carter then had Fred and his team transferred to California to be near the planes. The next stop was to transfer the P-35 to a carrier and have it ready for recon. The P-35 was to be placed in the hangar of the _USS Enterprise_ and then moored in Pearl Harbor. The little racing plane was placed by crane into the hold of the _USS Enterprise_ while docked in California. Then they took a passenger boat to Hawaii to meet up with the plane and carrier.

They spent Christmas and New Years in sunny Hawaii and soon 1937 had rolled around. It was February and Amelia's first attempt to fly recon and circle the globe had started. Everything went smoothly at first. They landed in Honolulu and set another record and readied for the next leg of the trip. But something happened and the one of the landing gear wheels blew out on takeoff causing a crash. Upon examine the wreckage it was determined someone had shot out the tire with a high velocity rifle but the official story was a malfunction and pilot error. Amelia's mission was set back four more months. It was determined to reverse the course and fly east leaving Florida. It would be a much longer flight but safer considering there was a sniper attack.

The _USS Enterprise_ and the _USS Lexington_ were stationed at Midway to conduct exercises in the South Pacific. They used the cover to fly recon missions with the P-35. Needless to say the little modified P-35 was an eye catcher for the sailors and Marines station aboard the _Enterprise_ and so were the two women.

Sam had let her hair grow out in the last two years and grew accustomed to sporting the styles of the day. Jackie had grown into an eighteen year old young woman and not a skinny little girl. She kept her hair short but she was an eye catcher for sure even with oversize army surplus clothing and a flight jacket.

The plan was rather simple. Amelia would fly in from the opposite direction from where they would approach. She would land on the carrier to give them the aerial photos before going onto Howland Island and onto her last leg of the trip.

After leaving Lea, New Ginny the Lockheed Electra landed safely on the _USS Enterprise_ in much secrecy. Earhart and her navigator, Fred Noonan handed off the film to be processed by the ship. She smiled at Jackie upon seeing her friend once more in the mess hall for a half hour break before continuing the flight.

"Jackie," she cheered upon entering the mess hall.

"Millie," she rushed to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "You did it! You got the footage."

"I just it hope helps your friend find the ring," she told her. She grinned, "My gosh, look at you! I remember meeting you as a ten year old little girl. You're young lady now."

"I'm eighteen," she reminded. "It's been eight years."

"So it has," she agreed.

"Howland Island is going to be hard even for Noonan," she winced.

"I can't change navigators now," she told her. "It would look mighty suspicious if you walked off that plane with us. We'll make the island and then I will see you at my new home in Oakland."

"Promise," she asked.

"Promise," she squeezed her hand.

 **Later**

The Electra took off from the carrier as night fell. Amelia was expected to make Howland Island in the morning but never made it. Something went terribly wrong with the navigation and the island was not where she thought it would be. She went down and a search party was launched.

As they searched for Amelia Earhart's missing plane the film had been developed and on the film was an aerial photo is the Gate standing on an island south of the Japanese mainland. Earhart and Noonan had completed the mission and provided them with the location of the Gate before her unfortunate demise.

As time went by the search widened and aspect of Earhart and Noonan's survival grew dim. Jackie was reeling from the events for her friend should be home safe and sound and not missing somewhere in the Pacific. Jackie found Sam sitting by herself in the ships mess hall. She wore a denim shirt and trousers and her hair was placed neatly up. She looked at her coffee cup with a long look on her face.

She took a seat across from Sam and stated, "You knew! Didn't ya?"

Sam sighed and nodded, "I knew the plane would never reach Howland Island. But I don't know for sure if she crashed at sea or not."

"That's why you wouldn't let me go," she gathered.

"I was trying to protect you," she admitted. "The weird part is I just figured out Amelia Earhart helped us find the Gate and it cost her doing it." She wiped back a tear, "I never would have guessed that. Officially she disappeared trying to set a record. I had no idea that was a cover."

"So we never find her?" she gulped.

Sam shook her head, "She's gone."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment. Then the pondered what her friend would want, "She wouldn't want you to waste this. If she knew the truth about where you are from she would want you to go home."

"We won't waste this," Sam assured her. "Your father is getting the Marines and we're going for the island."

"I'm coming with you to that island," she told her.

"It's dangerous," she rebutted.

"I'm eighteen now," she reminded her. "I'm an adult and I can make my own choices."

"You can," she nodded hoping the Gate would not lead to Jackie's death as well.

 **Short Time Later**

In the midst of the search for Amelia Earhart the Marines from the _USS Enterprise_ and SG-1, along with Fred and Jackie readied to storm the beach. They landed on the beach of the remote island as P-40 Warhawks had strifed the area with machinegun fire. The battleships had pounded the island for hours beforehand with artillery fire as they went after the Gate. A message was sent before and to the Japanese Emperor to stand down and not try to keep the Gate as they were going to retrieve it.

The few Japanese soldiers who had been stationed on the island along with Japanese scientist that had been experimenting with the Gate put up a heck of a fight. But they were soon overrun by the American forces. To escape one of the scientist panicked and started a dialing sequence. The Gate dialed out to a random address using Sam's laptop that the Japanese had figured out how to work. Needless to say the Americans under estimated the resourcefulness of the Japanese.

Jack stood and watched as they dialed out using Sam's laptop. He was full fatigues and was issued a bolt action rifle and side arm. His mouth dropped, "They figured it out!" he huffed.

Daniel stood beside him, "Well, of course they did! They're not stupid!"

"They figured it out faster than we did," he remarked.

"No kidding!" he snorted.

Sam was also in combat gear but her hair was up and under the steel helmet. She looked on, "We need to shut the Gate down and get my laptop back."

"No kidding," Jack muttered.

Jackie was also on the landing and was fighting along with her father and Jon. She looked upon the vent horizon, "It's very pretty."

"We have to shut that down!" Jon told her.

As the Marines gained ground they got closer to the laptop and Sam finally got her hands on it. She sent the commands the shut the Gate down and within moments the event horizon dissipated. The last of the Japanese surrendered and they seemed to have gotten everything under control.

After the fighting stopped Fred looked up at the Gate, "So that's it? Huh?"

"That's it," Jon told him.

Sam started working the computer at the makeshift station, "Okay! I can dial us back home. They left it intact. They even kept the battery charged." She looked at Jack, "Ya know we really should have considered letting the Japanese help."

Jack huffed, "Just dial home!"

"It will take a few minutes." Sam stated.

Jackie looked at Jon, "I guess you finally get to go home now?"

"I'm staying," he told her.

"You should go home with your father," she insisted.

Jon shook his head, "I'm staying with you. They are going home."

"You sure you wanna do that?" she asked him.

"I'm not leaving you," he told her.

The Gate started to dial and the chevrons started to lock in place. Daniel stood and watched as he realized it was not dialing out but rather in. His eyes grew wide, "Sam!"

"I know, I know," she panicked trying to stop the dial in. "I can't stop it and we don't have an iris."

Fred snorted, "What's going on?"

"Something is dialing in," Daniel huffed. "We got company coming."

The seventh chevron locked and the event horizon reestablished with a massive blow, before them menacing figures emerged from the other side of the Gate. They were Jaffa guards with the emblem of Apophis who dialed to investigate. The Marines instantly put up a fight. Sam got the event horizon back down while under fire but the Jaffa of Apophis had advanced in ground a great deal. Upon getting sight of the situation one of the Jaffa used a wrist device and dialed the Gate back out. As they started their retreat they looked for something to bring back as an offering to the false god. They came across Jackie who had run out of ammunition and was trying to stay low in the firefight. One on each side they simply lifted her up and dragged back with them through the Gate before Fred or Jon could do anything to save her. The event horizon collapsed and alien guards were gone along with Jackie.

Fred lowered the rifle and stood before the Gate shocked, "What the hell? What was that?"

Jon breathed heavy and was sweaty and bleeding from the fighting, "That was Apophis's minions." He looked at Sam, "We have to go after her."

Sam stood shocked at how fast their victory turned, "Jon, we can't. Apophis is too strong now. It would be suicide."

"Dial the Gate," he demanded. "I will go after her myself."

Jack shook his head, "No! You be killed instantly upon steeping foot through." He looked at Fred, "We can't get her back!"

Fred asked, "Who the hell is Apophis?"

Jack threw up his arms, "A real nasty piece of work. We can't get her back."

Sam suggested, "We can get back home and find out what happened to her. Maybe we can come up with a plan." She knew it was a long shot but she also knew there was nothing they could do.

Fred snorted, "We're going to secure this Gate. You're going back home and I'm going with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Modern Day - SGC**

General George Hammond stood behind Sergeant Walter Harriman as SG-1 dialed back home. "Lower the iris," the General ordered. For Hammond it had only been mere hours since they left.

The iris lowered the six figures emerged: SG-1, Jon and another man that Hammond recognized from the old photographs. He wondered why they brought Colonel Jackson with them. He walked down the stairs and entered the Gate room. He approached his prize team still dressed in old army fatigues.

"Colonel," he stated to Jack. "What happened?" He looked over their faces. He noticed Jon had aged a few years and was taller. Major Carter's hair was much longer and placed in a bun. However he didn't notice the wedding rings on Sam and Jack's hands.

Jack explained, "We got the Gate back and brought back Jon. We also brought back Colonel Jackson."

"Why?" he wondered.

He looked to Daniel and Sam and then back to Hammond, "The Japanese got the Gate and got it working and dialed Apophis. He sent an expedition team, we fought them off but they took Colonel Jackson's daughter as a prisoner. He decided to come with us to find out what happened to her."

"I see!" He then looked at Fred's painful face. "We will get answers as to what happened to your daughter, Colonel."

"Thank you, General." he stated somberly.

Hammond asked the team, "How long were you back in the past?"

"Two and half years sir," Jack replied.

Hammond stated, "I want a full debriefing after you are cleared through medical."

"Yes sir," Jack gave a nod.

"Dismissed," he excused them and swiftly walked away to attend his duties.

Fred asked, "It take it that's your CO?"

"Yup," Jack gave a nod.

"Southern?" he noted.

"Texas," Jack informed.

"Good to know," he agreed.

 **Infirmary**

One by one SG-1, Jon and Fred were cleared by Dr. Janet Fraiser. Fred's normal happy-self seemed to have fade with each passing moment as he could think of nothing else than his finding his daughter. He said little and kept to himself which was most odd for Fred.

Sam sat on the exam table before Janet. She wore an exam rob and fiddled with her wedding ring. She wondered what she would do. Neither her nor Jack told Hammond they had gotten married in 1935.

Janet asked concerned, "What happened?"

Sam seemed most somber to Janet as she spoke, "I met Amelia Earhart and found out the reason she died was because she was helping us find the Gate."

"Seriously?" she gasped.

"She used the round the world trip to help us locate it," she told her.

"That's got to be a head trip," she sighed.

"It was," she agreed. "I spent two years acting like a mother to Fred's daughter, Jackie. She was fifteen, nearly sixteen when I met her. Her mother died when she was five. I guess I got closer to her then I should have." She sucked back a tear. "I never expected her to be taken like that."

Janet glanced down, "Who did you marry?"

She fiddled anxiously with the ring, "You noticed."

She smiled, "I noticed."

"Jack," she admitted.

"You are married to Colonel O'Neill?" she clarified.

"He told everyone I was his wife when first got back there as part of our cover. It slowly developed after that." she admitted. "We also told everyone that Jon was his son. Fred thinks Jon is Jack's son. He doesn't know the truth yet."

"The older Jon gets the more like Colonel O'Neill he looks," she noted.

"I met my grandparents and saw my father as a baby," she chuckled.

"You saw Jacob as a baby?" she asked surprised. "What was he like?"

"He puked on me," she gave a small laugh.

Janet smirked, "I'm sure Jacob will love to find out he puked on his daughter." She then asked, "Do you think you might be pregnant?"

She shook her head, "I doubt it. We've been careful."

"Let me run a test to be sure," she suggested.

"Okay," she agreed.

Janet squeezed her hand, "I'm glad you guys got back home."

"Me too," she sighed.

 **Short Time Later**

Daniel was cleared through medical and back in his blue BDU's. He walked into his office and it was just like he left it. It was odd for it was over two years since he set foot in the room though for the SGC it was mere hours. He slowly took a seat at his desk and found a pile of file folders with the latest information. He started to flip through them to catch up on his work. He came across a file on another Goa'uld they had been watching. He opened up the folder and found Jackie's picture staring back at him. He gasped, "She was taken as a host for a Goa'uld." He read off the name, "Ma'at." He took the folder and rose from his seat. He had found her and now was working on a plan to rescue her as he went to find Jack.

 **Meanwhile - P3X-444**

The earth-like planet was once home to shimmering outpost bathed in Ancient technology. The outpost was known as Kaamelot to the locals of whom Daniel Jackson had tied to Camelot on the old text during his research. Kaamelot was seemingly under the rule of a Goa'uld named Ma'at and considered to be a minor System Lord by many. The city was very old world in style with a stone castle sitting high above a primitive village.

In the halls of the great castle Jackie stood in a long red gown, her hair was much longer and placed up in a delicate fashioned bun atop her head. She wore a chock collar with a large jewel and spoke to Ba'al who stood before her. Her hands gently caressed his chest.

"My dearest," her voice echoes and she seemed seductively pleasant. "If we merge our forces we will be much stronger and Anubis will not be much of an issue for us."

He softly cupped her hand, "This is true." and gently kissed the hand. Ba'al really had no desire to romantically be involved but Ma'at would provide him with the needed alliance to stand before Anubis.

She leaned closer and gently kissed him while allowing her hands to guide over his chest.

Ba'a pulled away after the kiss, "Our marriage shall be complete."

"It will be glorious," she assured him.

"I shall return," he stated. He gave a final kiss and left to attend to his business at hand.

Jackie graciously walked away and entered her private bedroom. She locked the door behind her and slipped by the sarcophagus. She stood before the mirror of the golden accented room. She removed the chock collar with the large stone and placed it on the table. She then titled her head back and gently removed the contact lenses from her eyes. Blinking to sooth the irritation she placed the contacts in a case with a special solution to preserve them. She then marched over to the wall and pushed a button. The wall gave way to a secret passage and she walked into the passage following the darkened tunnel. She emerged in a room with advanced equipment and monitors. She flipped on the monitors and watched as Ba'al left the castle.

She sighed and shook her head, "What a moron." Her voice was normal and echo was gone. She then removed a small device from inside her sleeve and hooked it up to the computer and typed a code word into the transmitter. She sent the information out to her contact. She leaned back in the chair and looked over the village below the castle. Everything seemed quiet and the guards were on patrol as she watched over the villagers from her secret perch.

 **SGC - Short Time Later**

Daniel had called an emergency meeting. He gathered everyone into the briefing room. Fred sulked into the room with his hands in his pockets. He had been issued green BDU's and his face was long. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. His only thought was to find what became of his daughter who he figured was likely dead. He simply wanted revenge and nothing more.

Janet Fraiser had also been called to the meeting. As she walked by Sam who had changed into blue BDU's she whispered, "We need to talk."

"Okay," she replied unsure what was wrong.

Janet took a seat at the end of the table and looked on for she wondered why Daniel requested her to be in the meeting. Jon wandered into the briefing wearing the exact same uniform as Jack…green BDU's. He found upon sitting in the chairs he was nearly as tall as Jack for he filled the large chairs much better than the last time he sat in one. It was amazing how much he grew in two and a half years. As everyone took their seats Hammond took the head of the table.

"What's the about, Dr. Jackson?" the General asked.

He smiled, "I found her! I found Jackie!"

Fred perked up, "Where is she? Is she alive?"

He opened the file before him, "She was taken as a host, Fred. She's the host to a Goa'uld named Ma'at." He removed a recent surveillance photo from the file. "This was taken right before we went back."

Fred took the photo and looked upon his daughter, "She's still young? I thought she would be an old lady by now."

"Ma'at has a sarcophagus," he sighed. "It's an alien device that preserved her. There are some issues through. Jackie was taken as a host shortly after Apophis got her. According to the report she has been a host for seventy years. There is some risk involved. We can get her back, but often times when a host has spent a long time prisoner to a Goa'uld they can be turned. Also, the sarcophagus can also corrupt the mind."

Fred asked, "What's a Goa'uld?"

"The Goa'uld are a symbiotic race that need a host to survive," he explained. "They are corrupt and believe themselves to be gods. They tend to enslave other races and suppress their host. There is another symbiotic race called the Tok'ra who used to be Goa'uld but changed. They don't suppress the host. Ma'at is a Goa'uld and unfortunately she took Jackie as a host after buying her as a slave from Apophis. That's what happened to her. Apophis sold her as a slave."

Fred gulped, "Can we get her back?"

"It won't be easy," he explained. "Ma'at is minor System Lord. She's known for having more liberal policies for a Goa'uld. Most Goa'uld will keep their slaves for life. She lets them work for their freedom. She also allows the citizens of Kaamelot to hold their own courts for minor issues and even uphold their own laws. She acts more like a Queen than a god."

"Camelot?" Fred asked. "The Matt runs Camelot?"

Daniel corrected, "Her name is Ma'at and it's Kaamelot with a K. It's a very old city in Ancient text as well."

"Ancient text?" he seemed confused.

Daniel sighed, "We didn't tell you everything you needed to know because we thought you and Jackie would stay in the past and never go off world. No one could have seen this coming. The people who built the Gate we call the Ancients. They are long gone but their technology remains. Kaamelot was once an Ancient outpost. There is a huge stone castle on a mountain above the village where Ma'at resides."

"She in a fortified castle?" he gulped.

"We can get her back," Daniel insisted. "I don't know what shape she will be in mentally once we do." He looked at Janet, "She's been a host for seventy years. What her chances of being rehabilitated?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "We've seen a host become corrupt in a much shorter time frame. We should consult Selmak on this."

Sam winced, "If she's using a sarcophagus that could damage Jackie's mind."

Jon reminded them, "This is someone who threw a race and helped Amelia Earhart pull another pilot from a crash. She's in there still."

Janet gazed at the picture, "She helped Amelia Earhart save another pilot who crashed?"

"Came in eighth," Jack nodded. "Earhart took fifth."

Hammond stated to Jack, "I want all the details in the report. Don't leave anything out no matter how insignificant you might think it is."

Jon looked at Jack and Sam and then at Hammond and asked, "Everything?"

He insisted, "I want details."

Sam and Jack traded glances for they had not had time to discuss their future yet.

Fred knew them enough to know something was upsetting and asked, "What? Is there something wrong?"

Sam explained, "We never thought we would actually find the Gate and get back home. We kind of gave up and we didn't think your plan would work."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "What does my plan have to do with it? I got that Gate back and I got ya home."

Daniel smiled brightly, "We really didn't think it would work."

"It worked so what's the problem?" he huffed.

Sam explained, "I'm directly under Jack's command."

He cocked an eyebrow, "So? Apparently regulations don't mean much here if you were frontlines and in firefights."

"They kind of do," she replied.

Hammond asked, "What's this all about, Major Carter?"

Fred corrected him, "Her name is Mrs. O'Neill."

Hammond cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jack who held up a finger and winced, "Yeah, that's kind of what this is about."

"What?" Fred asked confused.

Jack explained to Fred, "I told you that she was my wife because I didn't want to have to sleep with him." He then pointed to Jon.

"You're son?" he wondered rather confused.

Jon smiled, "Not exactly."

"What?" Fred wondered. "You're not his son? But you look just like him."

Jon nodded, "Yep."

"Am I missing something?" he wondered.

Sam explained, "One of our allies are called the Asgard. And they have cloning technology. And one for the Asgard had gone rogue and kidnapped Jack and left a clone in his place. But there was an error in the cloning process that resulted in his clone looking like a teenager."

"Say what?" he asked confused.

Jack confessed, "I call him 'mini-me'."

Jon made a face and shook his finger, "Don't call me that!" He looked at Fred, "I'm his clone but Loki screwed up and made me a teenager and now I have to grow up all over again. I have his brain, his memories and his knowledge in my head."

Fred sat baffled, "That's weird."

"Try living it," he huffed.

Fred looked at Jack, "But you and Sam got married in thirty-five. That wasn't a joke, was it?"

"That was real," he admitted.

Hammond sat at the head of the table and asked, "Am I to understand that Major Carter is your wife, Colonel?"

He smiled, "Her father was there too!"

"He was a year old," Sam reminded him.

Jack grinned, "Jacob was a cute baby."

Hammond stated, "You realize Major Carter cannot directly under your command."

"I know," he agreed. "You have to remove her from SG-1."

"I have no choice," he sounded.

Janet stated, "That might be a good idea. I have to remove her from SG-1 anyways."

Sam asked, "Why?"

Janet pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and slid it down to her with a smile, "Results of your blood work."

Sam turned the paper over hoping there wasn't a serious issue. She read off the results. She puckered in thought and looked at Jack. "We have to talk."

Jack asked, "Is something wrong?"

She simply stated, "We're pregnant."

Jack asked, "You sure?"

She handed him the paper, "Look for yourself."

He looked at the results and had no idea what he was reading, "What does any of this mean?"

"It means your wife is pregnant, sir." Janet told him with a bright smile. She was happy for Sam and couldn't wait for Jack to spend sleepless nights with a new baby in his arms.

Jon sat beside himself. He dreamed of a future with the women he loved and had dreams of his own family but it seemed Jack would have that dream come true while he could only hope that Jackie was not too far gone.

Hammond had to make some decisions on how to proceed. He stated, "Since Major Carter will be off SG-1 due to these recent turn of events I would like to ask Colonel Jackson to step into her place."

Fred asked, "You want me on this SG-1 team?"

Hammond asked, "Was it not your plan that got back the Gate from the Japanese in 1937?"

"It was," he nodded.

"Then we can use you, colonel." he gave him an assuring smile. He also figured he could help retrieve Ma'at's host.

Daniel countered, "Actually it was Amelia's plan. She came up with the idea."

"And she went to Fred to make that plan work," Jack reminded him.

"She died helping us find that Gate. I just want to make sure she got credit for what she did," he told him.

"She will get credit Daniel," Jack assured him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Kaamelot**

Jackie rose with the early morning sun. Her life had become rather mundane over the years. For sixty-five years she had played the ruse. She presented herself in stunning fashion and flare that only a narcissist Goa'uld would don. Today she wore a long white dress with gold trim. The sleeves ran from her bare shoulder down to her wrist. The dress was low cut into a V shape that exposed the bone between her breasts. She donned golden jewelry and the choke collar with the special jewel that disguised the voice altering device. She inserted the contact lenses into her eyes and tested them before the mirror to ensure her eyes would flash with a glow upon the press of a hidden button disguised as a piece of jewelry. She graciously walked down the corridor to great her audience for the day.

She soon came across her First Prime standing near the entrance of the castle. He was a tall and muscular Jaffa with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit of amour that resembled amour from a medieval battle. It was silver in color and shined most brightly. She came to a halt and softly spoke to him without the voice enhancement.

"How are things, Asa?" she asked.

"Quiet," he reported.

"No signs of Ba'al?" she asked concerned.

"Not yet," he relied in a wary voice. "Are you sure you wish to employ this tactic? It's dangerous."

"Everything is dangerous!" she gave him a crooked smile. She activated the voice altering device and stepped forth to greet the people in the village below.

 **Meanwhile**

The Gate activated and five figures emerged, SG-1 with Jon. Sam had stayed behind at the SGC. They looked about the area and noted the villagers and the Jaffa guards milling about the primitive huts and shops.

Fred was issued full combat gear and dug the cigarettes out of his pocket. He popped one in his mouth and lit a match. He inhaled deep and slowly released his breath.

Jack looked over at him, "You're already smoking?"

He replied, "Did Daniel say if Jackie sees me she might start to remember who she is after seventy years?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"She remembers me smoking doesn't she?" he suggested.

Daniel sighed, "He has a point. A familiar smell can help bring her back."

Jon rolled his eyes, "And you guys talked me into quitting."

They walked down the street fully expecting some resistance from the local Jaffa guards but were surprised to find none. They soon found a crowd had gathered near the center of the village. They made their way to the front of the crowd and found the villagers had circled Jackie who was presenting herself as a Goa'uld.

A small crippled boy was brought before her. His mother and he were recently acquired in a slave deal. The locals all bowed before Jackie and presented the crippled boy to her by laying him at her feet. Using the Goa'uld hand device she waved the unit over the child and he was healed. She helped him to his feet before the villagers.

"You have been healed," her voice echoed. She turned the boy towards his mother and motioned for him to walk.

As the boy miraculously walked to his mother praises to the goddess Ma'at rose from the crowd. She had found a different way of acting like a god that didn't require the usual "worship me or die" clause. She discovered if she used the technology to heal they assumed she was a goddess and it played perfectly into the plan. Suddenly Jackie caught a whiff of tobacco smoke. She closed her eyes for it smelled her father's brand and a memory of him bubbled up inside. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked across to see SG-1, her father with Jon.

There he stood with a cigarette hanging between his lips and dressed in the new military gear. She couldn't respond, she couldn't replay and she couldn't acknowledge them but she was most surprised to find her father standing across from her and smoking his cigarette. She slowly rose and looked upon them.

"You there," she called out in the echoing voice. She held a demeanor of overabundant arrogance in the act.

Fred wasn't used to the voice and it threw him. He stood smoking and debating what to do.

Jon called out, "Who us?"

Jack made a face for his clone said he was thinking before he could speak.

"You," she looked upon them. "Come here," she gave an order.

They walked over to her before the villagers and were soon surrounded by Jaffa guards.

Jack spoke up, "You wanted to see us?"

"You are SG-1," she stated soundly.

Jack smirked, "You heard of us, Matt." He purposely called her by the miss name for he assumed he was speaking with a Goa'uld and wanted to irritate her.

Jackie ignored the name calling for she knew what he was doing, "What are you doing here?"

Jack smirked, "Just checking it out."

Jon added, "Looking at some real-estate."

Jack rolled his eyes and miffed to his clone, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he miffed back.

"That," he muttered under his breath.

"Is there something you want?" she asked knowing the answer. It was obvious that they thought they were gonna rescue her from the evil clutches of the Goa'uld.

Daniel nodded, "Your host! She's from our planet and we would like you to give her back to us."

"I've had this host for seventy of your years," she rebutted. "You wish to retrieve her now?"

Jack snorted, "We got delayed."

Jackie noticed Sam was absent and had no idea what became of her. She smirked back, "My host has a memory of you and a woman. Where is she?"

"Why you wanna know that?" Jack asked.

"I don't," she played the part. "My host does."

Daniel asked, "Can we speak to the host?"

Playing the part Jackie calmly switched the voice changing device off and then asked, "What happened to Sam?"

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "Jackie? Is that you?"

"Yes," she gave a nod.

Daniel snorted, "Just say the word and we can have the Tok'ra remove the Ma'at from your head."

Jackie shook her head, "No you can't."

"I know it's been a long time but you can be free of her," Daniel insisted.

"No," she repeated. "Is Sam okay?"

"She's fine," Jack told her. "She's back home."

Fred pleaded, "Come home with us."

"I can't," she refused. "You went back with them?"

Her father nodded, "To find you."

"You found me," she smiled at him.

"Come home," he begged.

"I can't," she whispered.

Daniel interrupted, "Jackie you don't have to do what Ma'at says. You can be free of her."

She switched the device back on and took on the role once more, "Enough! My host will stay. Now, you should leave." She then swiftly turned and walked away in total disbelief that her father was still alive for she assumed long ago that he would have died. She chocked up for she never thought she would see him again and her fate was already sealed as a Tok'ra operative.

 **Short Time Later**

SG-1, Fred and Jon returned to Earth to give the latest report. They had found Jackie but she appeared to be under the influence of a Goa'uld. They returned to the briefing room and had Sam and Janet also present for additional input.

Daniel started, "I think we really did speak to Jackie but Ma'at has influenced her. This Goa'uld's M.O. is a little different than the others."

Hammond sat at the head of the table and asked, "How so?"

"For starters she healed a crippled boy," he informed.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "That is different."

Daniel motioned with his hand, "Then they all worshiped her."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

Fred asked, "How do we get this thing out of her head?"

Sam suggested, 'The Tok'ra are the only ones who can right now. The have the technology to do that."

"Can we get a hold of these, Tok'ra?" Fred asked.

"My father is on his way here with Selmak," she assured him.

"Jacob?" he asked. "How does your father fit into this? Who is Selmak?"

She explained, "Selmak is a Tok'ra and my father is her host. Selmak can help us."

Fred asked concerned, "Sam's little boy has one of those things in his head?"

"She saved his life," she told him. "My father is not a little baby here. He's retired and living out his golden years."

"Right," he made a face trying to imagine what the baby would look like.

Janet asked, "Once we get Miss Jackson back what will happen to her and her father? Will they be staying here in the future with us?"

Hammond looked to Sam, "Major?"

She nodded, "Sending them back would be difficult and risky. And we now know why we had no record of what became of them. Jackie was taken and Fred came to the future with us. It's been seventy years for Jackie. She's eighty-eight years old. Mentally, she would be on old lady. So, once we do free her and hopefully get her rehabilitated, there is no reason to send her back to the past. She's already lived that seventy years but off world and as a host."

"I'm not going back without her," Fred declared.

Janet stated, "So they will be staying and since Fred has jumped seventy years into the future he will have to adjust. I'm asking because I thinking about their mental health. I'm a medical doctor and I can treat anything wrong physically but I can't imagine being forced to live seventy years as a host and jumping seventy years into the future can't be good for you mentally. They will both require adjustment time. Once Fred steps off base it will be like going to another planet for him. Things have changed since the thirties."

Fred blinked at her, "How much has things changed?"

"Technology has changed, the population has increased…" she started.

"I'll adjust," he dismisses her with a wave of the hand. He then dug a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and popped one into his mouth. He was about to strike a matched when Hammond spoke to him.

"There is no smoking in this office, colonel." Hammond sat cockeyed.

Fred paused and looked at him, "What?"

"There are designated placed for smoking on this base, colonel." he informed. "You can't smoke here."

He asked, "Why not?"

Janet snorted, "Because second hand smoke is bad for everyone else at this table." She then offered, "I can give you a nicotine patch if you want?"

Fred sat stumped, "What the hell are you people talking about? It's just a smoke!"

Jack told him, "It's kind of frowned upon here."

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stuck it back in the pack while muttered, "Bunch of commie pansies."

Hammond did not look amused, "What was that, colonel?"

Daniel smirked, "Yes Fred…Do repeat that!"

"Nothing," he barked.

Sam stated, "In Fred's defense…Everyone smoked in his time. Even Daniel was smoking a pipe now and then."

"The pipe smelled better," he added.

Janet spoke up, "Colonel…Smoking damages your lungs and can cause cancer. It's better if you quit."

He gave her a look, "I'm almost forty and I've been smoking since I was twelve."

"And a lot of that damage can be reversed if you stop smoking now," she countered.

Fred looked at Jack and snorted, "What is this crap?"

Hammond gave him a warning, "I will not have that kind of language used in this meeting, colonel."

Jack spoke to him candidly, "This how things work here. No smoking, watch your language and far more paperwork. But for the record…You were the coolest C.O. I ever had."

Daniel added, "The man let his fifteen year old daughter smoke, drink, drive without a license, race airplanes and go hunting and fishing off season." He smirked, "By far the coolest C.O. we ever had."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed."

Janet gasped, "You let your fifteen year old daughter, smoke, drink and drive without a license?"

Jon spoke up, "Hey! Carter's grandfather offered me a cigarette and a drink first night there!"

Janet absolutely baffled as to the revelations. She could not understand how anyone could let teenagers drink and smoke. The notion went against every material instinct in her being.

Sam added, "It was a different era."

The klaxons sounded of an incoming wormhole. Hammond stood up from his seat and made his way into the control room. "Who is it airman?"

Walter replied, "Tok'ra sir."

"Lower the iris," he ordered and then started down the stairs with his friends following behind. Hammond entered the Gate room as Jacob Carter walked through the event horizon.

Sam was behind him and placed her hands to her face as she approached. She had not seen him in over two years. "Dad!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Sammy," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her. She looked good but he noticed her hair was much longer, "When did you grow out your hair?"

"It's a long story," she simply replied.

Fred looked on and asked, "Did he ever get hair?"

Jack stated, "For a short time."

Jacob stood in the brown tunic looked on at the people standing around him. His eyes settled on Fred and he cocked his head to the side, "Where have I seen you before?"

Sam spoke up, "Dad…This is Colonel Frederick Jackson. He was a friend of Grandpa Sam's. He had the racing plane in the thirties."

Jacob cocked his head, "The man Dad told me about! He said he had a friend who raced planes with his daughter during the Great Depression. I was a baby back then."

Jon told him, "You puked on us."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Dad," Sam started. "Jon was accidentally sent back to 1935 and we back to rescue him and we were trapped until 1937. I spent that two years with my grandparents and you were a baby."

Jack grinned, "She couldn't bring herself to change your diapers but you did manage to puke on her and my clone."

"I was a baby," he rebutted. "I don't even remember it!"

Jack mentioned, "You were a chubby, bald baby…"

Jacob threw him a look.

"Just saying," he shrugged it off.

"You called me here just to tell me I what I was like as a baby?" he wondered.

"No," his daughter shook her head. "Ma'at!"

Jacob asked, "What about her?"

"She took Fred's daughter as a host," she informed.

"Ma'at has had the same host for seventy years," he told them.

"She's my daughter," he huffed. "The Japs got the ring going and some Goa'uld named Apophis came to through in thirty-seven, while were fighting to get it back and swiped my daughter. She was sold into slavery and we found out she ended up as a host for Mutt, Matt…Whatever the thing's name is."

Jacob winced and wasn't sure what to say.

"What?" asked Sam for she knew the look on his face.

"Ma'at is a Tok'ra," he told them. "She's one of our operatives."

Sam turned sharply on her heels and looked at Fred, "I guess your daughter picked up a few things from Army Intel after all!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jackie had spent the last year diligently laying the trap for Ba'al. Her days of hunting and trapping during the Great Depression gave her a firm foundation on how to take down her prey. She enjoyed the hunt in reality and her prey was much more advanced than the small game and deer she hunted as a teen. She had no love for the Goa'uld and found them rather despicable. Ma'at had taught her everything she needed to know in that first five years and she promised the Tok'ra she would continue the work after her death. The Tok'ra reminded her of her friend Millie in many ways and helped ease the pain of losing her mentor. Amelia Earhart died helping them find the Gate and Ma'at died after teaching her how to infiltrate the Goa'uld.

The Tok'ra taught her everything she needed to know. She learned how to walk, speak, to act like a Goa'uld. She learned their language, their customs and their ways. Ma'at was also a scientist and helped teach much about atoms and quantum physics. Ma'at had the sarcophagus modified to preserve Jackie's youthful looks but not affect her mind. Upon completion of her missions Jackie would destroy the sarcophagus and continue to age normally. She thought her mission would have ended much sooner but the Goa'uld proved to be a far more difficult prey to hunt. Her goal was not to simply kill the Goa'uld but capture it and turn the host over to the Tok'ra to be freed of the creature inside.

And now, days before springing the trap she had worked so tirelessly to employ, SG-1 and her father show up out of the blue to rescue her. It was nearly comical. She could have used that rescue seventy years ago. The pressure mounted as the stress was building and for some odd reason whenever the pressure mounted, Jackie felt like flying. But she had no plane to fly with and found fencing to be that release. She gathered her First Prime, Asa for a match in the castle.

The Gate on Kaamelot came to life and SG-1 emerged with Sam and her father Jacob working observation. Sam had yet to tell her father of the recent developments. She walked in full combat gear behind Jack and beside her father.

"Um Dad," she started.

He smiled at her, "Yes Sammy."

"There's a few things about 1935 that I need to tell you," she started.

"I like your hair long," he mentioned.

"I grew it out to blend in," she admitted. "But that's not what I need to tell you. You see when were there we needed a cover story and I played the part of an officer's wife on the base."

Amused he asked, "Whose wife did you play?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at him, "Mine."

"Yours?" he laughed amused.

"There's more, Dad." She continued. "As we lived in the Depression and on Patterson…well…um…"

Fred spouted off, "They got married!"

Jacob gasped, "For real?"

He told him, "You and your parents were there."

Jacob looked at Sam who nodded and replied, "You were a baby still."

Jacob asked, "You are actually married to Jack then?"

"For two years now," she informed.

He asked, "Are you happy?"

"I am," she smiled at him.

"Then all that matters to me," he told her. "So, you liked your grandpa?"

"Love Grandpa," she grinned. "But there's more."

Jacob grew concerned, "What is it?"

Fred shouted out, "You're gonna be a grandpa!"

Sam rolled her eyes and miffed, "Thank you Fred!"

"Is he serious?" her father asked.

"I found out yesterday," she replied. "That's why Fred is SG-1."

Jack looked back over his shoulder and stated, "Hey! Fred is cool."

Sam asked sarcastically, "And since you are both full bird colonels, who is in charge?"

Jon smirked, "She's got ya there, Jack!"

Fred spouted, "Jack is! He's training me. I'll ask for my own team after I get my daughter back."

Jack smiled brightly, "I'm training him!" He then added looking back, "We should get a barrel of cider for home, dear."

"I think you had enough hard cider," she rebutted.

Jacob laughed, "My dad always had a barrel of hard cider in the house."

Jack nodded, "I know! He was cool too. Cousin Dee was a cute kid."

"Cousin Dee became a college professor," Jacob told him. "She wasn't just a teacher."

"She was cute a kid," he repeated.

Sam told him, "Ma'at's host, Jackie used to help babysit you, Dad."

"I don't remember her from I was little." he admitted.

They got the castle and were allowed inside by the Jaffa guards who recognized Jacob and Selmak. They were brought to the training room where they found Jackie dressed in a tight black leather outfit specially made for battle. It covered her body but shadowed her curves giving off a silhouette appearance.

Fred watched as Jackie swung a sword in match against the First Prime. The swords clashed as they danced over measure back and forth. Asa swung high and Jackie ducked. She swiftly turned balanced herself on one foot as she kicked him in the chest plate. Asa fell back against the wall.

Fred found another training sword on the nearby wall and picked it up. He made some basic moves as he fondled the handle and got his grip. He smirked, "Let's see what ya got!"

Jackie spoke surprised with the voice device still activated and thus appeared to be Ma'at. "You know how to fight?"

He smirked, "Picked it up in Germany during the war. A few Prussians taught me." He took a stance to feel out the situation.

"Okay," she replied for that a first. She decided to test and see how much her father knew for sometimes he could fake important things as well as she. She took an offensive move and he blocked her. He swung back and continued the match.

Jack looked on, "Did you know Fred could sword fight?" He looked around at Daniel, Teal'c and Jon. "Did any of you guys know that?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nope."

Jon stated, "I guess he learned a few things during World War One."

Jack crossed his arms and watched as Fred and his daughter continued the duel. "Huh!"

It was Jackie who managed to disarm him with a flip of the wrist she dug the word out of his hand as he was gaining measure. She stopped the duel, "Not bad."

Fred picked up the sword and asked, "Who taught you to fence?"

She motioned, "Asa my First Prime." She then handed off the sword to Asa who stood quietly by. She then looked at Jacob and only knew he was the host for it was Selmak who obviously came to see her. "What's this about, Selmak?"

Selmak spoke and made the vocal cord echo, "My host and your host have something in common. They are both from 'Earth' as they call it."

Jackie asked, "And?"

Sam spoke up, "My dad is Selmak's host. He wants to speak to Jackie. Will you let him do that? We know that you are Tok'ra."

Jackie went to flip off the voice altering device but it wouldn't shut off, "I'm…" she made a face. Damn, her father shows up and device that has dutifully served her for sixty-five years breaks. She snorted, "Are you a jinx?" Her voice echoed and they assumed it was Ma'at speaking.

Fred huffed, "I wanna speak to my kid and I don't care of you are a Tok'ra, Goa'uld….I don't care what you are. I will get my daughter back."

Jackie looked over at Asa and gave an order, "Lock the doors."

He gave a nod and complied. Upon the doors being sealed she reached up and removed the collar that housed the voice altering device from her neck and scolded her father, "This has worked every day and every night for sixty-five years. One fight with you and it breaks."

Fred stood baffled, "What?"

She tossed the collar to Asa, "I need it fixed before Ba'al shows up."

"Wait a minute," Daniel stated. He suddenly understood, "You're faking it!"

"Ma'at died sixty-five years ago. I took over her position as a Tok'ra operative at her request." She sighed, "It's has been me all along."

Fred asked, "What do you mean?"

"Dad," she grinned. "I'm not a host anymore. I haven't been one for sixty-five years. I'm a Tok'ra operative and my Jaffa are free Jaffa who are helping me. We're laying a trap for Ba'al."

Selmak asked, "You have been working as Ma'at?"

"She died," she explained. "Ma'at knew she was dying and after taking me she thought I could continue her work to bring down the Goa'uld. She was very intelligent. She was a scientist too. She took a sarcophagus and modified it to preserve me and not affect my mind. She also made it so I once I was able to stop being an operative I could start aging normally. Our mission is to take one Goa'uld at a time and free the host. She trained me to do it when I was her host for those five years."

Daniel cocked a smile, "Not even the Tok'ra knew it was the host was the operative."

She explained, "Ma'at feared they would have rejected the idea and she made too much progress to let it all go."

Daniel asked, "And that whole thing yesterday was…"

"An act," she admitted. "We naturally heal the sick but we had to do it with Goa'uld flare! The slaves we free are labeled as slaves for the cover. The Jaffa are all Free Jaffa who have been vetted and here at their own accord. Most think Ma'at is still alive. Few know the truth." She admitted, "I was shocked when I saw you yesterday, Dad. I never expected you to go into the future with SG-1 and Jon. I knew SG-1 would return to the future because…They're SG-1! I just never excepted you."

"I had nothing left to stay for," he told her.

She asked Jack, "Is the Gate on Earth still classified?"

He gave a nod, "It is!"

"So SG-1 are more well-known off world than on." she gathered.

"What do you mean?" her father asked.

She waved her hand. "They're SG-1, Dad! Every Goa'uld's worst nightmare. You see when I was first taken by Apophis he sold me into slavery and Ma'at bought me. She asked me to be her host and told me what she really was. I agreed. Back then the Goa'uld had a huge stronghold. The Tok'ra and Jaffa were up against a Goa'uld juggernaut. Then seven years ago SG-1 erupted onto the scene. They were the trump card in this long, long game. I feed information on the Goa'uld System Lords to the Tok'ra and they feed it to SG-1. Then we all sit back and watch Jack O'Neill kick some Goa'uld's ass." She looked at Jon, "Your dad is so famous!" It was self-evident that Jackie didn't get the memo about Jon being Jack's clone.

Fred told her, "Apparently he's not his son."

She stood baffled, "Of course he is! He looks just like him."

Jack smiled, "He's mini-me."

"I swear if you ever call me that again…" Jon started angrily.

Sam spoke up, "Jon is a clone. Loki kidnapped Jack in his sleep and tried to leave a clone in his place. There was an issue with the cloning process and when Jon woke up he was fifteen years old and thought he was Jack and he somehow was turned into a kid."

"Loki?" she winced. "That little pain in the ass?"

Jack grinned, "That's the one!"

She stood and pondered, "So you have all of his memories and his knowledge."

Jon nodded, "Yeah, I got his brain stuck in my head."

"Hah," she pondered. "But he still is your dad in a way."

Jon shook his head, "He is not my father."

She countered, "He's your parent. Instead of having genetic material from a mother and father you got a single source and that's Jack O'Neill. So naturally you will look just like him and since you were given his memories and mind…" she made a face. "You're a very young version of him."

Jack grinned from to ear-to-ear, "He's mini…"

"Shut up!" he huffed at him.

"No wonder you two don't get along," she winced.

Fred asked, "You understand what happened to them because I'm still wrapping my head around that!"

"Yes," she nodded. "The Asgard having cloning technology. They used to keep their race alive."

"Do the Asgard know that you are a Tok'ra spy?" asked Jack.

"Thor knows," she admitted. "He's helped me out in the past."

Jon asked, "When do you plan on coming home?"

She pondered, "Well let's see, there's Ba'al and Anubis is worrying me…"

"We can help you capture Ba'al," Sam suggested.

"What about Anubis?" she asked concerned.

Jon argued, "You've been a spy for sixty-five years. Don't you think it's time to retire and go back home?"

"And do what?" she asked. "I've got an eighty-eight year old brain in an eighteen year old body. Do you know what that is like?" She then winced as she realized Jon did indeed know the challenges.

He nodded, "Yeah, matter of fact I do. I've got a fifty-six year old brain and an eighteen year old body."

"I would say closer to seventeen," she countered.

Jack suggested, "Air racing is still a sport. You could always start that up again."

"I haven't flown in seventy years," she told him.

"Once you learn how you never forget," he assured her.

"That's just it," she tried to explain. "The sarcophagus didn't protect my brain from aging and I do forget…Often. I'm not as fast at calculations as I used to be either."

Fred pleaded, "Jackie just come home."

"After we get Ba'al," she insisted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The plan to capture Ba'al was a stellar failure that left Jackie shaking her head in disbelief. Jack had modified the plan and tried to capture the Goa'uld at the Gate which failed miserably and Ba'al naturally escaped with much flare and Goa'uld style. After the miserable failure Jackie's cover was blown and the Tok'ra pulled her out as an operative. She decided retirement sounded pretty good after all and since her father and Jon were both in future she might as well come back to Earth.

The Gate in the SGC sprang to life and the wormhole established after the last chevron locked. Jack led his team back with Jackie who seemed rather bummed over Ba'al's escape.

Hammond stood before the Gate at the foot of the ramp as Jack led his team down. He noticed Jackie in the leather outfit and wondered what had happened. "Colonel?" he asked assuming he brought back Ma'at the Tok'ra.

"Sir," he reached the bottom of the ramp and made a quick report. "It turns out Ma'at died sixty-five years ago and it was the host acting as the spy all this time."

Hammond looked over at her standing near her father and Jon. "Miss Jackson?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"You acted as a spy for the Tok'ra for sixty-five years?" he asked unsure if he understood correctly.

"Yes sir," she nodded. "Ma'at knew she was going die and taught me what I needed to know. She also modified the sarcophagus so it wouldn't affect my mind. That's how I was able to pull off acting like a Goa'uld for so long."

"I see!" He then spoke to Jack, "Have her cleared through Dr. Fraiser. I want a full report on this."

"Yes sir," Jack gave a nod.

Sam spoke up, "Sir…Jackie's not a Tok'ra and wouldn't be welcomed there. She can come home now?"

Hammond paused before walking away, "She is home, Major." He gave a smile and continued on his way to keep ahead of the duties abound.

Jon grasped Jackie's hand and whispered, "Welcome home."

"I could live another eighty years easily. What am I gonna do with myself?" she wondered. "I was so focused on taking down the Goa'uld, I never let myself think of anything else." She stood shocked at the revelation that her mission was done and she was now home. She really had no idea what she was going to do.

Jon smiled, "You got plenty of time to figure that out. Come on, I'll walk ya to the infirmary."

"Okay," she agreed trying to adjust to her new situations. She looked over at her father for his guidance.

"Go with Jon," he gently nudged her. He watched as Jon led his daughter to the door and down the hall. He looked at Sam, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Give her time," she assured him. "She stayed alive by remaining focused on stopping the Goa'uld. She did that for sixty-five years. Now, she suddenly doesn't have to that anymore. She just needs to readjust to her life back home."

Daniel added, "She will need time, Fred. She just spent seven decades fighting a war with the Goa'uld. She didn't have time to do anything else but infiltrate the Goa'uld and gather information for the Tok'ra. And suddenly, her job is done. The war is over for her. She hasn't been on Earth since thirty-seven. She has to adjust to a lot of changes. She has us and Jon for support. Just give her some time."

Fred wondered, "What is she gonna do now? The plane is long gone. I'm going to be working here. She looks like she's eighteen still and she spent decades as a spy."

Daniel asked, "Did you say she never went to school?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "So!"

"I think she might like college," he smiled.

Sam grinned at the idea, "We can get her into the academy! The government can pay for it. She can finally get a degree."

"Academy?" Fred asked. "What academy? Like a cop?"

She shook her head, "No! The Air Force Academy. And Cassie is a cadet! She will have a friend."

Daniel agreed, "That might really help her."

Fred asked, "What will she be doing in this Academy?"

Jack explained, "It's to prepare officers for the Air Force. She can get a degree. She already knows how to fly. Jon's going to be working the new falconry program here in conjunction with the academy's falconry program. He's going to be setting it up for the cadets to train off world. So, he will be back and forth between the Academy and here."

Fred asked concerned, "You think she will like to go to this academy?"

Sam grinned assured, "She will love it!"

 **Infirmary**

Dr. Janet Fraiser had Jackie change into a pair of white scrubs and then submitted her to a range of test. She confirmed that she was no longer a host and that her brain showed normal signs of aging. Jon stood nearby to answer any questions either may have.

Janet concluded, "Physically you have the body of an eighteen year old."

As Jackie nodded in agreement Jon sounded, "She had access to a modified sarcophagus."

"Well, that explained quite a bit," she noted. "Her blood work has come back normal. No signs of withdrawal from the sarcophagus and no signs of rapid cellular aging. Your mind wasn't affected by it?"

Jackie replied, "Ma'at isolated my brain from it. It would only affect the body and not my brain."

"And you went off world seventy years ago?" she clarified. "That would make you eighty-eight."

"Bingo," she agreed.

Janet glanced over at Jon, "Looks like you got yourself a support group. She's in the same boat as you, Jon."

"Yup," he agreed.

Jackie assured him, "It's not so bad. We will be fine. We just have a longer life span now, that's all."

Jon puckered in thought, "You haven't been on Earth in a while."

She shrugged, "We are both adults! Even at eighteen we are both adults. How can this affect us?"

He cheered, "Can't buy beer!"

She gasped, "They brought back Prohibition! That was colossal failure!"

He smirked, "No, you have to be twenty-one to buy any alcohol."

"Why?" she wondered.

"It's the law," he told her. "You can smoke at eighteen though."

"Can smoke? You need permission?" she wondered.

"You have to be eighteen to buy cigarettes," he informed. "Boy are you in for a shocker here."

"What else can't I do?" she wondered.

"Can't drive without a license. Need a license to fly. Can't go fishing or hunting without a license. The gun laws are far more strict." He pondered, "Hmm, you will need a social security number and identification too."

She huffed, "What the hell! I spent sixty-five years spying on the Goa'uld only to return to a…a…commie nightmare!"

He shrugged, "At least the Goa'uld didn't invade. It would be far worse then."

She sighed, "What am I going to do now? Maybe I should live on Kaamelot?"

He shook his head, "No! Now that you've been exposed the Goa'uld would love to get their hands on you. You would be a high priority target for them. You are not going back off world."

"What am I supposed to do now?" she repeated.

Jon asked, "What do you want to do?"

She hung her head for a moment and then bobbed back up, "I want to go racing again. But my plane is gone and it's been seventy years since I've been in a cockpit."

Janet told her, "Physically you are capable of flying again."

"See," he cheered. "You can still go flying."

"I would like that," she agreed. "But Dad will be working full time here and Dee is long gone. You will be working too. I have no one to help me with a race plane."

Jon smirked, "I'm sure Carter would love a chance to be your manager."

"Wouldn't Sam be going back to SG-1?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "She and Jack are pregnant."

"Really?" she wondered surprised.

He nodded, "Yup!"

"Took'em long enough," she muttered.

Janet asked, "Excuse me?"

"They've been married for a while," she stated.

Jon grinned, "Yeah, they got married in thirty-five so they've been married what…Seventy two years now."

"They only renewed their vows," she reminded.

"Nah that was the real deal." he told her. "They were faking being married because Jack didn't want to have to share a bed with me because that would be freaky."

"They weren't married when they first came?" she gasped.

"Nope," he cheered. "Carter had him sleeping on the couch the first six months."

"Oh," she pondered. "That's kind of silly."

Janet agreed, "Colonel O'Neill can be kind of silly at times." She then glanced at Jon who rolled his eyes.

He reminded her, "I'm not him!"

Janet smiled and simply went about her work.

Jackie whispered, "They really have some issues to work out don't they?"

Janet silently nodded, "Hmm."

 **Later that Day**

Jackie had been cleared through Dr. Fraiser and given a set of plain blue BDU's to wear. She met with General Hammond, her father and Sam who wished to speak to her. Jon has also sat in for the meeting to discuss where her future lies. She sat at the table with a cup of coffee and watched her father's irritated face as he fiddled with nicotine patch on his arm.

"You okay, Dad?" she asked him.

"Fraiser gave me this patch to help stop smoking," he huffed.

"And?" she asked amused.

"I'm about to go cold turkey," he snorted.

Jon sighed, "I should thank Jack from stopping me from smoking before it got to be a habit. Otherwise I would be on that patch too."

Sam assured Fred, "After two weeks your body should adjust to not having cigarettes and the cravings should go away."

"I don't want to quit smoking," he rebutted. "I have to quit because there I can't have cigarette at a briefing without upsetting this little nosy doctor with a power trip complex."

Jon smirked, "She can be real Napoleon power monger at times."

Hammond informed, "I handpicked Dr. Fraise for the SGC. She has the power to relieve me of duty." He then quietly told him, "For my sake let's not upset her."

"You ever smoke, General?" he asked him.

"Occasionally I don't mind a cigar," he admitted. He then got back to work. He opened a file before him on Jackie and looked over at her. He removed a piece of paper and handed to her to read. "This is for you."

Curiously she took the paper and read it off. "This is an acceptance letter into something called the Air Force Academy."

He informed, "The government has paid for your education. A fund has been set aside for the college of your choice, Miss Jackson. We took the liberty of apply on your behalf at the local academy. It's the college that prepares Air Force officers. If you choose to go, upon graduation you will be given a commission in the Air Force."

"How long does it take?" she wondered unsure.

"It's a four year school," he informed. "You will be given a placement exam if you accept the invitation."

She seemed to be in debate as she winced. "I'm too old for college now."

Sam huffed, "Nonsense! There are have been students in college who are senior citizens. You have the body of an eighteen year old. You can do all the physical activity. It's you who thinks you are too old."

"I was going look into air racing again," she admitted.

"You can do both," Sam assured her. "The main air race is in Reno, Nevada now. It's pylon racing. The racing planes today are specially designed with fiberglass bodies. You should love it. You can design and build your own plane and go pylon racing when you're not in college."

Jon added, "Heck she could be a Blue Angle and go to shows. That's right up her alley."

Hammond added, "The Academy doesn't have a racing team but you can do both, Miss Jackson."

"Racing takes a lot of money," she winced.

Fred told her, "They gave me a lump sum of cash to start over with. We can use that."

"You sure about that, Dad?" she asked him.

"I'll finance it," he told her. "You design and build the plane."

"And college?" she wondered what he thought.

He shrugged, "It up to you. I've never told you what to do. I've treated you like an adult since you were twelve. I'm not treating like a kid now." He pondered, "Though, the government is paying your ticket so you have nothing to lose on the deal."

"True," she had to agree. "Can I see this Academy before I decide?"

"Of course," Hammond stated. "Major Carter can escort you to the grounds when she escorts you to get civilian clothing today. I have secured a voucher for you and your father to buy basic clothing."

"Thank you sir," she gave him a smile. She liked Hammond he did remind her of Sam's grandfather, Colonel Carter for he had the same demeanor and kindness.

"Sounds like we got a shopping trip coming," Sam cheered.

The Klaxons sounded for an incoming wormhole. Hammond rose to his duty, "Should be Jack coming back with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c." he informed for the trio went off world earlier.

They followed Hammond into the control room and watched as Jack come through the Gate with Daniel, Teal'c and a strange woman with long black hair. She was dressed in black leather and her hands were tied. She was a prisoner.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow and whispered, "Oh no."

Hammond walked down the stairs with his friends behind him. He met Jack at the end of the ramp who didn't look pleased at all. "Colonel!" he greeted him.

"Sir," he replied.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the prisoner.

Daniel spoke up, "This is Qetesh's former host and thief extraordinaire, Vala mal Duran. We caught her trying to steal from the treasury on Kaamelot."

Jackie looked at Vala and winced, "What were you looking for in the treasury, Vala?"

She grinned in some relief upon seeing Jackie, "I was hoping I would find you."

Daniel informed, "She's not Ma'at. She was a host."

"Oh' I know," Vala smirked. "I worked for her."

"Vala was one of my informants," Jackie admitted. "When we freed her from Qetesh she made some mistakes and the Tok'ra had an issue with her. I gave her a second chance and she been working for me for the last year."

Vala smirked at Daniel, "See! She can vouch for me. I wasn't trying to actually steal anything."

Daniel held up a bag of golden coins, "And this?"

Vala explained, "Well since my benefactor has been removed from her duties I thought I would simply take my fee. A girl has to make a living ya know."

"What were you looking for?" Jackie asked her.

"Word has it Anubis is looking for special device that would allow him to come back fully from the dead and keep all his powers. Some thought it might be on Kaamelot. I know you were removed so I went looking for it. I was hoping to find it before Anubis attacks the city." she explained.

"When does he plan on attacking?" she asked concerned.

"Twenty-four hours," she told her.

In reality Jackie knew her operative was not stealing anything for she had trained Vala herself and Vala knew how to get into the castle and the treasury undetected. She would only be caught if she wanted to be caught. Vala wanted to be caught and brought to Earth by SG-1 so she could give the warning to Jackie that Kaamelot was going to be attacked.

"Anubis is going to attack the Kaamelot," she told Hammond.

Sam stated, "We need to know what he is looking for."

Vala smirked, "Immortality."

"Pretty much," Jackie agreed with her. Ah' the game was afoot once more and she an operative loyal to her at her disposal.

Hammond looked at Jack, "I need verification on this. I'll have the _Prometheus_ chance course and head to the planet."

"Yes sir," he agreed.

Vala asked, "Can I go now?"

Daniel snorted, "You can go to the brig."

Jackie feared what kind of trouble Vala could get into unbridled for she was still a new operative. She had not had years of training under her belt. Jackie intended to continue her training but with her sudden removal she couldn't do so as Ma'at. She smirked, "I think Vala needs to be held accountable for the theft and maybe do some community service."

Jack asked baffled, "What?" He wanted to send her back to where she came from.

"She used to work for me," she reminded him.

Jon cocked an eyebrow, "You want her to stay here?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she countered.

Jack huffed, "A second chance! She's already had a second chance."

Vala smirked at him, "Second chance, third chance, forth chance…Who's counting?"

Hammond snorted, "The SGC is not a courthouse we do not administrate community service. Take care of this issue, Colonel." he ordered Jack.

"Yes sir," Jack gave a nod.

Jackie spoke to Vala, "Keep in touch."

"Oh' I will," she agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jon had gone along with Sam and Jackie for the ride to the local mall and to show her the academy. As Sam tried to guide Jackie to more trendy and stylish clothing the woman seemed to gravitate towards more conservative looks while Jon stood in the dreaded "boyfriend holding the bags" mode.

He watched as Sam would hold up an article of clothing she liked and Jackie would shake her head in disgust. Sam held up denim jeans and Jackie refused sighting only men and boys wore "dungarees." She held up a pair of leggings only to see the shocked look on Jackie's face. Sam found it most odd for Jackie was will some revealing outfits when she passed herself off as a Goa'uld.

Sam held up a beige dress with red polka dots that she found adorable, "How about this?"

Jackie made a face, "Do I look like a twelve year old?"

Sam held the ugly dress before her, "I like it."

"Then get it," she suggested.

Sam placed the dress in the cart for herself.

Jon noted, "Aren't we supposed to be shopping for Jackie?"

"I'm buying it for myself," she told him. She pondered, "I should find some matching shoes." She then looked at the near empty cart with what few articles Jackie had found. She gathered undergarments, socks, tan trousers, simple button down blouses and a light jacket. She had picked out a blue skirt that would match the blouses and a two pairs of shoes, one pair for everyday wear and another set of heels to match the skirt. "You could more than two pairs of shoes and maybe pick out a few handbags."

"I used to carry everything I needed in a canvas navigator bag," she recalled.

Jon stated, "They have those still. You should get some sneakers and a nice heavy jacket. She doesn't need twenty pairs of shoes, Carter. She's going to go to the academy and she will have to wear a uniform there anyways."

"But she can get more things to wear then what she's got. This isn't the Great Depression. She doesn't have to go hunt for food here!" Sam rebutted.

Jon argued, "Stop trying to be her mother and let her pick what she likes."

"I'm not trying to act like I'm her mother," she rebutted. "Jackie, pick out what you like. Anything that you like! Don't worry about price."

"Okay," she agreed and wandered off to go look at more items in the department store.

Sam wondered, "Will you be taking Fred shopping?"

Jon shook his head, "Hell no! Jack is gonna take him."

"I'm sure Jack will have an easier time finding Fred stuff than we are at finding things for Jackie," she sighed.

Jon shrugged, "He's not that complex."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack was given some free time and a voucher and asked to take Fred out to the local mall to get the man clothes. Fred sat shotgun in the large black duel wheel pickup truck. He squinted upon the sight of the mall. "What the hell is that?"

"The mall," he sounded depressed for Jack really didn't like shopping at the mall. He liked going to a local store, buying what he needed and leave.

Fred pointed over to another store standing away from the main complex, "What's _Field and Stream_?"

Jack suddenly smiled, "Sporting goods store with clothes."

He stated, "Let's go there!"

"Certainly," he agreed and started the truck. He drove across the complex to the large sporting goods store. After parking they dismounted the vehicle and walked inside.

Fred was struck by the large stuffed black bear on the far wall in an upright pose. He pointed and grinned, "That's a stuffed bear. I like this place."

"They have lots of outdoors stuff here too," added Jack grabbing a cart. They started to the men's department and he found an array of camo patterns.

Fred held up a hunting coat, "Looks good!" He placed the coat in the cart. He then found canvas trousers and field pants, "Even better." He placed the items in the cart as Jack pushed. He came across boots and placed a pair in the cart as well. He then came across the guns and ammo department. His eyes lit up, "Holy!"

Jack then realized his mistake, "Um…I don't think it will look good if we buy a gun."

Fred slowly nodded, "Especially on a government voucher." He then threw him a devilish look, "Let's get fishing equipment instead."

Jack agreed, "Okay!"

 **Meanwhile at the Mall**

Jackie had gravitated to _Sears_ for it was familiar name. _Banana Republic_ didn't sounds like an appealing store to an aviator who had traveled the world and beyond. She found a red polyester pants suit and placed it in the cart.

Sam then removed the suit and placed back on the rack.

"What?" she asked.

Sam shook her head, "There is no way I am letting you dress like a little old lady in a pants suit."

"You said to get something with color," she reminded her.

Sam agreed, "But that's not it!"

"Oh' for crying out loud," she complained.

Jon soon caught up with them. He had a voucher for himself for he out grew all his clothes while in the past. He placed a few items in the cart.

Sam picked up a box, "How are you going to justify buying an ipod, Jon?"

"They never look at the receipts," he shrugged.

Jackie lifted up the red suit on the rack and held it before her. "What do you think of this, Jon?"

He mentioned, "It looks like a grandma suit."

She placed it back, "Okay…I won't get it."

He replied, "Here's my suggestion. Stick to what you would wear flying. Aviator look is classic and never goes out of style. Dress like you are about to go flying."

"That I can do," she agreed.

"I think that would be a good idea," Sam agreed. She caught someone enter the store out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and spotted Fred and Jack walk into _Sears_ after going shopping at _Field and Stream_.

"So what's this TV thing you keep talking about?" asked Fred as they walked inside.

Jack grinned, "You'll see."

Jackie called out, "Getting some clothes, Dad?"

He waved back, "Already did." He led Jack over, "We're here to check out TV's now."

Jon asked, "Where did you get your clothes?"

"Place across the parking lot," he mentioned. "Hey, Jackie! You gotta check this place out. They have a stuffed bear in there."

Sam asked Jack, "You took him to a sporting goods store? What did he buy?"

"Clothes," Jack played dumb.

Her eyes narrowed, "What weaponry?"

"None," he smirked.

"But we got a ton of fishing equipment," Fred added. "Hey, Jack invited us to cabin for the weekend too."

"Sounds great," Jackie agreed.

Jon asked rather annoyed, "Am I invited?"

Jack didn't replay and merely looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Of course you are," Jackie assured him. "You're his son after all."

Jack rebutted, "He's not my kid."

"Yes he is," she insisted. "You're his parent whether you like it or not."

"I didn't willing have him," he rebutted. "It's not my fault. I was violated by…You know who."

"And that's his fault?" she rebutted. "He didn't ask to be made. He didn't ask to have your memories but he does and like it or not you two are connected by it. You can't just disown him and turn your back."

"He walked away," Jack snorted. "I didn't turn my back. I told him if he needed anything to call me."

"He was fifteen," she snorted. "What kind of father just says call me?"

"Stop!" he held up a hand. "You're sounding like Daniel."

"Good!" she gave a nod pleased.

 **Short Time Later**

Jon drove as Sam escorted Jackie to the academy to show her the campus. They showed her the iconic chapel and the buildings on the grounds. They spotted cadets marching about and performing duties.

As they walked Sam came across one of her dear friends, Major Cameron Mitchell who was a flight instructor at the school. Unbeknownst to Sam traveling through time had changed things that she never imagined. Cameron Mitchell was one of the best pilots in the Air Force. His flying skills rivaled Jackie and Fred's and Sam thought it would be a good idea for them to meet.

"Cam," she cheered.

The handsome pilot stood in blue BDU's near the hangar. His hair was cut short and his bright blue eyes sparkled. He had a great smile and appeared rather cheery as he greeted them.

"Sam," he grinned at her. He noticed the jeans and t-shirt, "Off duty, huh?"

"Kind of," she agreed.

Jon walked with Jackie and whispered, "This is Mitchell. He's a great pilot but can get on your nerves a bit."

"He seems really nice," she told him.

"That's the part that gets on your nerves," he admitted.

Mitchell was handsome, nice and charming. Every female in a one hundred meter circumference seemed to just fall over the man. He was the ultimate chick magnet to Jon's estimation. Mitchell was far worse than Daniel when it came to annoyance.

Sam cheered, "Cam may I introduce you to your new cadet, Cadet Jackson."

Jackie spoke up, "I'm already a pilot."

Mitchell assumed Jackie was a normal eighteen year old and asked, "Who taught you to fly?"

"My dad," she admitted.

"Well, here we teach you how to fly the Air Force way." he retorted.

"Oh," she puckered in thought. "Is there a difference?"

"Everything runs smooth and by the book," he assured her.

Sam assured him, "Cam she's not a virgin pilot. Trust me! She can fly as good as you."

He cocked an eye, "Really? As good as me!"

Jon spoke up, "She's an expert at vintage aircraft too. She and her father used to race planes."

"Seriously?" he asked excited. "You know I submitted a proposal to the Dean to get a racing team for the Academy going. If she's as good as you say we might be able to use her. What's your major, Cadet?"

She looked at Sam, "What's my major?"

"Aeronautical engineering," she told her.

"Airplane design," she told him.

"I look forward to working with ya," he told her. He looked at his watch, "Gotta go, Sam. Talk to ya soon."

"See you around, Cam." she waved as he left. She gave a little sigh, "He such a good pilot. I would love to get him in the glider program."

Jackie wondered, "What program is that?"

"I'll show you when we get back to the SGC." she told her.

"He knows about the Gate?" she wondered.

She shook her head, "Nope! He's an instructor and doesn't have that clearance level…Though he should."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"He was acting as engineer and flying a routine flight with a new pilot and they had a catastrophic failure in the plane. They crashed, she died and he blamed himself. They were involved though they weren't supposed to be," she explained.

"Gosh, that poor man." she winced.

"He never got over it," she admitted. "Come on…I'll show you to the dorms."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With Jon's larger frame and more mature body General Hammond decided now was a good time to bring him back into the Air Force. He would be working as a liaison between the Academy and the falconry program that the SGC was trying to establish off world. He needed to make Jon an officer but he didn't think giving him the rank of colonel was ideal in the situation due to the fact that Jon was not Jack…Or trying very hard not to be him anyways. He didn't wish to insult Jon by making him a new lieutenant either. He debated what rank would be best for Jon; something that would allow him to blend in with the rank and file. He settled on the rank of major. General Hammond had asked Jon to come to his office that morning.

Jon stood in the doorway in green BDU's and gently tapped, "Sir."

Hammond looked up from his work and gave a nod, "I'm glad you could come by so early."

"What did you want to see me about?" he asked him upon entering.

Hammond stood up from behind his desk and walked about clutching something in his hand. He told the young clone, "I am very impressed with how you handled yourself in the past. I would like to officially make you an officer in the US Air Force.

He gave a funny look, "You're gonna give me a commission?"

"I am," he assured him. "And officer base housing, Major O'Neill."

"Major?" he gasped. "But I'm not him. I just have his brain stuck in my head."

"I know," he agreed. "If you were him you would be a colonel." He then pinned the golden leaf to his collar and gave him a salute. "Major."

Jon saluted in return. It was automatic for him. He just naturally did so with no thought, "Sir." He then realized he did so just as Jack would.

Hammond then handed him a patch, "This is for you and falconry team."

"SGF?" he asked.

"Stargate Falconry." he gave a nod. "You will be heading that program, Major."

"Yes sir," he replied. He then winced for he didn't it again. He sounded just like Jack.

Hammond asked, "Something wrong?"

"No sir," he tried to explain. "It's just I sound just like him when I speak to you."

Hammond smirked, "So does every other airman here. Dismissed!"

"Sir," he gave a salute and left the office. As he walked down the hall to the commissary for breakfast he placed the new patch on his arm. He entered the commissary and soon found Sam sitting at a table with Janet chatting. He picked up a package of fruit loops, a cereal bow with a spoon and milk and made his way to the table. "Carter, Fraiser."

Sam looked upon him and gasped, "Hammond gave you a rank finally!"

Janet took notice, "Major O'Neill."

He removed the patch from his sleeve, "Check out the new patch for the falconry program." He placed the patch before them.

"Very cool," Sam grinned happy for him. "Things are finally coming together. You got a commission and are running the falconry program. Cassie and Jackie are both in the Academy and guess what?"

He asked, "What?"

"They are roommates," she grinned. "It was sheer luck! Cassie's old roommate was transferred."

"Cassie and Jackie are roommates in the Academy?" he asked.

"Isn't that great?" Sam cheered.

Jon wondered, "How is it great? They don't even know each other."

Janet assured, "They will become friends fast. Cassie is from another planet; Jackie was a host and Tok'ra spy. I think they have a few things in common."

Jon looked at Sam, "You know she really doesn't need a mother figure in her life now. She's an old woman in her head."

"I know that," Sam assured him.

He poured his cereal and noted, "Because you two are acting like a couple of soccer moms whose kids are on the same team."

Janet miffed, "We are not acting like a couple of soccer moms."

Jon smiled as he started to eat his cereal for they indeed were acting like soccer moms. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Jack walk into the commissary with Fred, Daniel and Teal'c. Jack gathered his cereal and came to the table next. He sat down next to Sam and looked across the table at Jon who had the exact same breakfast.

He made a face, "Can't you eat something else?"

"Can't you?" he rebutted and then placed a spoonful in his mouth.

Daniel sat down with a waffle and greeted, "Morning everyone."

"Morning," Janet greeted back.

Teal'c then sat down quietly with a tray full of food. He began to eat.

Then Fred took a seat right across from Jack and sitting next to Jon. His plate was loaded up with bacon, eggs, hash brown and toast.

Janet looked at his food and mentioned, "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

Fred looked back at her, "What?"

"You're eating a lot of fat and cholesterol," she warned him.

"I don't care," he shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth and made sure she watched him eat.

Sam stated, "Guess what, sir?"

Fred asked, "You talking to me or your husband?"

"You," she stated annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Jackie is roommates with Janet's daughter Cassie," she cheered.

"Okay," he continued to eat unabated.

"Cassie is from another planet and you daughter was a host," she continued. "They have a lot in common."

"Can Cassie fly airplanes?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then they have nothing in common," he told her.

"But she will learn in the Academy," Sam countered.

"Good for her," he sighed. "Maybe Jackie can teach her how to really fly afterwards."

"The Academy has a great program," she snorted.

"I'm sure they do," he smirked at her. He looked up and spotted Hammond march into the commissary with receipts in his hands and a stern look on his face. He stated, "I think we got incoming, Jack."

Jack looked back over his shoulder at Hammond's upset face. He winced, "That's not good."

"Colonels!" Hammond huffed. "What's all this from _Field and Stream_?"

Fred replied, "I lost all my gear when I came here."

"That voucher was for clothing," Hammond insisted.

Janet whispered to Sam, "What did they buy?"

She whispered back, "Fishing gear."

"Oh dear," she sighed.

 **Meanwhile**

Though Jackie had been a licensed pilot in the thirties she was required to take the class in order to get a license in the new modern age. She sat in ground school with Cassie. Both women were dressed in green ABU's or Airman Battle Uniforms. In front of the class was Major Mitchell teaching the basics to his students. My how handsome that man was and many of the women in his class shared the same starry-eyed look. Jackie and Cassie were no exception. They both stared helplessly at the handsome instructor.

Life in the college was very structured. They rose at five in the morning and tended to their dorm room, followed by personal care and then breakfast. By seven in the morning the first class of the day had begun. Cassie's major was chemistry with a minor in math while Jackie's major was aeronautical engineering that focused on airplane design and aerodynamics with a minor in aeronautical engineering that focused more on rocketry and high orbital technology. Her major was in a field she was rather familiar with but she found her minor in rocketry more fascinating.

Most unfortunate for Cassie, she had picked up a nuisance in the college. Major Mitchell's nephew, Kyle Mitchell was destined to be the next great fighter pilot in the family. Cadet Mitchell also sat in the class. He was very handsome and had dark hair, blue eyes and muscular build. He looked much like his uncle and was rather popular.

As Major Mitchell finished his lecture Cassie noticed Jackie had not taken any notes at all. Instead she spent the time looking on rather dreamy at the handsome man.

Cassie offered, "Do you need to look at my notes?"

Jackie rose from her seat, "Nah, but thanks."

Cassie wondered, "Did you pay any attention to what he said?"

"Honestly?" she blushed. "No!"

"Then how are you going to pass ground school?" she asked her friend.

"I'm already a licensed pilot," she told her.

"Then why are you in this class?" she wondered gathering her books.

"So I can get licensed again," she sighed.

Cameron Mitchell called Jackie and his nephew to the front of the class, "Cadets Jackson and Mitchell. I can speak to you?"

Jackie replied, "Yes sir." She then spoke to Cassie, "I'll catch up with ya."

"Okay," she agreed and went to leave.

Kyle Mitchell watched as Cassie walked out of the room. Jackie noticed he was checking out her behind and she found it rather irritating. "See something interesting, Cadet?" she asked him.

"I was checking her out," he muttered.

"Oh," she gathered. "You like her but since you don't know how to act around her you act like an ass."

He snapped, "I do not." They got the front of the room to where Major Mitchell stood. "Major," he spoke softly to his uncle.

"Kyle, Jackie…I have some good news. The Dean has agreed to sponsor a racing team for the Academy. I know what Kyle can do. I trained him myself. Sam vouched for you, Jackie and I'm taking her on her word. I would like you two to be my two main pilots."

Kyle hopped at the chance, "Yes sir."

Jackie asked, "What kind of racing will we be doing?"

"Mainly pylon but some cross country. The Reno show is the biggie and I would like us to have a team in it. I am developing the program myself. You're major is aeronautical engineering and we kind of need that. We will be working with engineers to design and build the plane. It will go across a few departments. This is a huge development for the Academy." he told her.

She debated, "I'm not sure if I should. My father and I are getting back into it and that can be a conflict of interest."

The major squashed her fears, "Don't worry about it. There will be a team of engineers and we will have a team of pilots. Even if you choose not at actually race you can still be part of the program. You two I am extending a personal initiation to join."

"I'm in," he nephew eagerly stated.

"I'm not sure I will actually be racing the plane but I will be more than happy to help you establish the program." she offered.

Cameron was amazed at how articulated and mature Jackie could come across even for a cadet who has a history of being ahead of their peers. She was honest about her own racing plans and still offered to help develop the program. He found it rather refreshing for an eighteen year old for he had no idea how old she was mentally.

He smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you for volunteering."

Jackie loved Jon with all her heart but like any human being she could find herself rather fond of others from a distance. She liked his looks, his demeanor and his good nature and naturally reacted.

"You're welcome," she stated nearly flirting.

Cameron was use to the fawning young women about him and knew to ignore it. He simply smiled and gave a nod, "Dismissed cadets."

As they walked out the door Cassie waited in the hall. She spotted Jackie and asked, "What was that about?"

"The Academy is starting a racing team," she informed. "We were asked to join."

Kyle stated rather cocky, "I'm going to be the pilot."

"He said they would have a number of pilots," she reminded him.

"He wouldn't have asked me if he didn't think I could do it," he assured her. He then continued on ahead grinning from ear-to-ear with visions of being a famous pilot dancing in his head.

"You're gonna be air racing for the Academy?" Cassie wondered.

She shook her head, "Probably not because my Dad wants to start up again. He's got the money set aside and just needs a hangar and shop." She then added, "And maybe a few sponsors."

As they walked the halls Cassie asked, "Where are you gonna buy the plane from?"

"Initially I wanted to build one but I'm thinking of just retrofitting and modifying a used plane." she admitted.

"I think you should build one if you can," she told her. "That will make it look cooler."

"I suppose I could do that," she agreed. "I would take a P-51 design and modify it. I can make it out of fiberglass so it will be much lighter. In air racing weight can drag ya down and it is speed and design that counts the most."

"If I don't make the cut for the Academy team can I join yours?" she jested.

"Heck ya!" she nodded. "I need all the help I can get. Jon's going to be working fulltime with the falconry programs. Dad is working fulltime in the SGC. He's kind of laying it on my shoulders," she admitted.

Cassie suggested, "Maybe we can get Sam to help since her workload has been cut back."

"We could do that," she grinned as they went to the next class.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Much to Jon's dismay he was informed the _Prometheus_ and Kaamelot were destroyed by Anubis in an attack. The commander of the ship had managed to beam everyone down to Kaamelot before it was destroyed except himself. The Free Jaffa of Kaamelot had managed to evacuate most off world to Chulak before the devastating blow was dealt to the outpost. But it wasn't his job to deal with the loss. His job was to run a falconry program off world.

Sam was also affected by the loss and pondered what she should do with herself. Due to her pregnancy she wasn't allowed on SG-1. Hammond gave permission for Sam to go off world to assist Jon in the falconry program.

Helping care for the birds took her mind off the devastating loss and made her feel like she was contributing. She aided Jon in training the birds to do tasks at hand.

Sam was dressed in green BDU's and held the large dark brown feathered hawk on her arm. She wore a special glove to protect her from the talons on the bird. She gently stroked the bird's head as it peered around.

"You know," she started. "We should have one trained falconry member on each team. Give a falcon to each SG team and incorporate these birds into our operations. They are pretty unique."

"That would be cool," he agreed.

"What's this one's name?" she wondered looking the bird over.

"That's Handcock." he told her. "He's a bit of…" he edited himself, "Pill." He's not sure why came up with pill but that's what came across his lips.

Sam wondered, "Which falcon is your favorite?"

He replied, "That would be Millie." he replied. "She's cool."

"Millie?" she wondered for that was Amelia Earhart's childhood nickname.

"She was Millie before I went back," he told her.

"I see," she smiled. "Okay, teach me everything you know about falcons."

"I'm still learning it myself," he told her.

"Then we can learn it together," she cheered.

"When did become interested in learning falconry?" he wondered.

She shrugged, "I need to do something useful and get out of that lab once in a while."

"Don't you miss being on SG-1?" he wondered.

"A little," she agreed. "Of course before Fred came along Jack used to pay more attention to me. He couldn't have me but…" she tailed off figuring she said too much.

"Fred kind of became his new best friend," he noticed.

She confessed, "They're like two little kids at times. Sometimes I swear he's in love with the man."

He chuckled, "It's called a 'man-crush'." He noticed her amused look, "It's not what you think. Fred reminds me and Jack of our…I mean his…Father. Jack's dad was a lot like Fred. And Jack was his little buddy as a kid. He did everything with his father. He took him fishing, let him drink beer behind his mother's back, let him hang out with the guys. Did you know his father smoked too? Jack tried a cigarette when he was ten years old. Wanna know why he won't smoke now? His father made him smoke the whole pack. It made him real sick but he learned it wasn't something for kids. When Jack got drunk as a teenager his father took a picture of him puking in the bathroom and showed it to all his friends. Needless to say humility can stop binge drinking. When Jack was caught with pot, his father waited until he had his friends over and then joined them for another dose of parental humility. Needless to say if your father is doing pot with you it's rather embarrassing. Fred is just like his father! That's why he gravitated towards him."

"I always assumed his father was a tough military guy," she stated amused.

Jon shook his head, "He was an Irish mechanic that could drink and swear like a sailor." He smirked, "Though he was tough."

"Obviously," she agreed. "Well, let's get to work."

 **Short Time Later**

Fred was out scouting for a hangar to call home for his new racing adventure. He got Jack, Daniel and Teal'c to all go with him in Jack's big truck. Jack drove up the mountain side near Black Forest, located just north of Colorado Springs and not far from the Air Force Academy.

"There used to be a glider club up here," Jack told him. "They closed in the 80's." He drove up the dirt road to a large open field. The air strip was in disarray and all the remained of the buildings was a foundation slab.

Daniel sat in the back seat of the truck cab and peered out, "Looks like a good location…Nice and flat."

Fred glanced around, "This will make a good area. We can repair the air strip and put up a hangar."

"This place used to have three hangars and club house," Jack told him. "We could put up a few hangars here."

"But we only need one," he reminded him.

He smirked, "Actually the Academy is also interested in this sight. They are starting their racing team for the cadets."

Fred asked, "How much does the owner want? Maybe I can buy it before they do!"

"Two hundred grand," Jack smirked.

"Serious?" he gulped.

"The minute the college showed interest the price shot up," he miffed.

"It would make a nice complex for the collage," Daniel had to agree.

Fred told him, "Listen…I just need a barn and field. We can find that!"

Jack pondered for he would have liked to use the old glider club for the new adventure. He suggested, "How about we make a deal with the academy and get a hangar for us to use. That way they are responsible for the field and maintenance and we won't have to worry about cutting the grass and stuff."

Daniel wondered, "Does the Air Force have an official racing team?"

"We have air show teams but not racing for a purse," Jack told him. "What we are looking at is more like NASCAR but with wings. Hammond would have to pull some strings in the Pentagon to get our own racing team."

Fred added, "Then we would have dozens of pilots chomping at the bit to race."

Daniel sighed, "Too bad you can't use it as a cover like you did in the thirties. They would let you pick the team and fund it."

Fred asked himself, "How can we spin this so the government doesn't know that are funding a private racing plane?"

Jack snapped his finger, "I know! We go the Brass and tell them about the Academy's program and spin it so if the Air Force doesn't do it too they will look way behind and out of the loop."

Daniel asked concerned, "You're gonna pit the Air Force and the Academy against each other?"

"Kind of," he shrugged. "The Air Force pits itself against other service branches all the time."

Daniel asked, "Could that spark the other service branches to come up with their own racing teams too? Marines, Navy and the Army all have their own aviation units."

"It could," Jack admitted. "It will be like any other sport."

Daniel gathered, "So you and Fred are going to pit the Air Force against the college and possibly the other military branches just so you can get a free racing plane and hangar!"

Jack looked over at Fred who nodded in agreement. He smiled at Daniel, "Yup!" He looked past Daniel to Teal'c, "Is this a good plan, T?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed rather impressed.

Daniel sat beside himself, "This I gotta see."

 **SGC Briefing Room**

As General Hammond readied the briefing room for his next briefing Jack and Fred came to speak to him about their plans. Hammond was tending to the coffee pot when the pair approached.

"General," Jack started as nonchalantly as possible.

Hammond poured the water into the machine and looked over, "Colonels."

He hesitated slightly and glanced at Fred, his current partner in the plan. He scratched his ear as he debated how to approach Hammond with the idea.

Fred was used to dealing with superiors in such a manner of spinning ideas to get results. He started, "General, it's has come to our attention that the cadets in the Academy are going to have their racing team."

Hammond smiled as he placed the coffee in the filter basket, "I heard! I think it's an excellent idea. It will give them hands-on experience."

Fred agreed, "It's is! But don't you think the Air Force should have an equivalent for cadets to model after?"

Jack stood in awe of the spin that Fred just proposed. No wonder the man headed Army Intel! He just spun the idea of an Air Force racing team as a model for cadets to use.

Hammond pondered the idea, "Hmm…" he thought about the notion as he started the coffee maker to brew. "The Air Force only has demonstration teams. We don't have an equivalent to that what the Academy is getting."

Fred took his sales pitch to a new level, "Exactly sir! I was most concerned to discover there is no equivalent in the Air Force, Army, Navy or even the Marines. These cadets would be doing so blindly." He stood at near attention with his hands cupped behind his back with the most serious look.

Hammond pondered, "They would need a model to follow."

Jack mentioned, "Since Fred…Colonel Jackson has experience in these races maybe he should help us develop something?"

Fred played the part, "I appreciate the nomination, Colonel O'Neill but that might be seen as a conflict of interest. My suggestion would be to place officers in with the Academy and work directly with the cadets in training." He then played dumb, "Did I understand correctly that the cadets are getting an old glider field?"

Hammond nodded, "The Air Force has acquired the old Black Forest Glider Field to build hangars and a class room. The Air Force owns that field now."

"Perfect," Fred stated. "We can use it a joint operation. I understand that field is very large and can hold a number of hangars. That should provide plenty of room for the aircraft."

"Indeed it would," Hammond agreed. He pointed to Fred, "Since you have experience in actual racing I will let you and Colonel O'Neill set that program up. I'll have a budget allocated for you."

Fred gave a nod, "Thank you sir."

Jack followed the lead, "Thank you sir."

"Is that all?" Hammond asked.

"That's all," Jack peeped.

"I have a number of briefings scheduled. Dismissed Colonels." he told them pleased.

"Yes sir," Jack gave a nod and led Fred out the door feeling giddy as kid on Christmas. He got further down the hall and looked back over his shoulder and spoke to Fred, "I can't believe that worked."

Fred whispered, "The key to intel is to make your commanders think it was their idea. Otherwise you won't get anything done."

Jack wondered, "I wonder if that works on women?"

Fred shook his head, "Not normally."

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because they are using that tactic on us," he informed.

Jack pondered the idea, "Huh!"

 **Short Time Later**

Sam's next hurdle was moving her things into Jack's home for they no longer needed separate residences. She wasn't sure what she would do with all her furniture for Jack's house was already furnished. She settled on keeping a few items and the rest she decided to give to Jon since he had nothing. To make the move easier Hammond pulled some favors and got Sam's base provided house assigned to Jon instead of another officer.

Jon offered to help Sam move. It was odd for she was leaving personal belongings behind for him. She gave him her bed, complete with bedding; her dressers and dining room table and chairs. She gave him her living room set and television. She also gave him her kitchen wears and dishes. Sam merely packed up her clothing, mementoes and a few select items.

Jon looked about to house, "You're giving me a lot."

She grinned at him, "You deserve it! You started with nothing but the clothes on your back and government issued ID card. I remember that day. You woke up in bed thinking you were Jack and you somehow got turned into a kid. You're only hope was finding a way to reverse it. Look at you now. You're older, you have a commission and you are starting a brand new program for the SGC. I couldn't be more proud of you." She gave him a hug.

"Thanks," he whispered holding her tight. She met so much to him and she always supported him through his ordeal.

She released the embrace and looked about, "I think that's it." She walked over to the nearby table and picked up a box of old photos her brother gave her prior. She started towards the door when something slipped out the bottom of the box onto the floor.

Jon picked the item up and noticed the hand writing on the envelope belonged to Colonel Samuel Carter. He spoke, "Sam…This is addressed to you. It's in your grandpa's writing."

She placed box back down on the floor and took the time faded envelope. "He has addressed to me by rank. Major Samantha Carter. Huh?" She opened the letter and began to read. Her blue eyes danced and her mouth dropped.

"What's it say?" he wondered.

"Grandpa says he took possession of Fred and Jackie's plane and had it mothballed for them after we went back. He also said he put all of Fred's money into government savings bonds so he could cash it when he got here." She looked at Jon, "My grandfather preserved their stuff for them."

"Seriously?" he cocked a grin. "Where did he put the P-35?"

"Patterson in storage," she noted. "He had the plane disassembled and packed into crates. He had the engine preserved for them as well. He's hoping for best and we somehow save her." She continued to read the letter aloud, "Sam, I couldn't be more proud to know I am your grandfather and you do such amazing things in the future. I always love you." She started to tear, "He even made sure to tell me he was proud of me."

"Your grandpa was a great guy," he told her. "Let's contact Wright-Paterson and get the crates shipped out. We can assemble the plane here," he suggested.

"Jackie will be happy," she laughed in disbelief that her grandfather had done so much after they had left.

The door opened and she heard Cassie's voice, "Sam!"

"In here," she called out.

Cassie followed by Jackie entered the kitchen area where Sam stood holding the letter. Both cadets were still in ABU's and had left the campus on bicycle to come talk to her.

Jackie spotted Jon and wondered what was up. She gave him a warm hug, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Sam move," he told her holding her tight.

Cassie wondered, "You're moving in with Jack?"

Sam nodded, "Yup."

"Who gets this place?" the teen asked.

"I do," Jon grinned. "I got a commission. Hammond made me a major."

Jackie grinned, "Congratulations! I so glad you finally got some recognition." She continued to hold onto him while he stood with her under his arm.

Jon motioned to Sam, "Tell her."

She asked, "Tell me what?"

"I found this letter addressed to me from my grandfather. In it he says he had your plane preserved at Wright-Paterson after we left with your father to find you. He had it disassembled and packed in crates. We can have them shipped here. He also took all of your father's money and placed it in savings bonds. That was seventy years ago and the bonds are thirty year. So, he essentially doubled his money for him but with today's inflation, it's not a lot." Sam explained.

"He had the _Fledgling_ mothballed?" she was nearly in tears upon hearing the news.

"He did!" she grinned.

Cassie asked, "Um…How out of the loop am I here? I know Jackie was a host and had returned to Earth but what about this plane and seventy years?"

Sam explained, "Jon and SG-1 went back to 1935 where we met Jackie and her father. They helped us get the Gate back after we messed things up. We didn't leave until 1937. Jack and I have been married two years. We got married when were trapped in the past. The Japanese had gotten the Gate, got is going which was pretty amazing, and then dialed out. They dialed an Apophis outpost. The Jaffa there dialed it back and came to the island the Japanese had the Gate on and took Jackie back with them. That's why Fred came with us. He knew we couldn't get her back when we were in the past. Jackie was sold into slavery and bought by Ma'at who turned out to have been a Tok'ra spy. She taught Jackie how to be a spy and modified a sarcophagus to keep her young looking without corrupting her. That's she looks eighteen. Jackie is eighty-eight years old, Cassie."

"Huh," the teen looked on. "Now wonder you don't act like the other cadets. You hate their music, won't watch TV and complain about them!" She started to laugh. "You really are a little old lady."

"Their music sucks," she complained. "It's repetitive and mind numbing. And TV is worse!" She looked at Sam and Jon's amused expressions. She continued, "I saw some things on that TV. There's nothing decent on it. I watched this really dumb cartoon about this silly family with weird looks. The father was an idiot; the mother had a baby that never grew older. The girl was the brains and the boy was the trouble maker and rather dumb. It was stupid."

Jon gulped, "What was the show's name?"

"I don't know," she whined. "The Samsons or something like that."

Sam looked at Jon, "I guess Jackie doesn't like the _Simpson's_."

"What?" she asked. "You like idiotic thing?"

"It's funny," he defended.

She shook her head, "No… _Li'l Abner_ is funny. _Our Gang_ is funny. _Laurel and Hardy_ are funny."

Jon added, " _Three Stooges_!"

"No, they're not funny." she rebutted.

Cassie looked at her, "Wow, you sound like my mother."

Sam grinned at Jackie, "Well I know of this old show that you should love."

"What is it?" she wondered for so far she was not impressed with TV at all.

"It's called _MacGyver_ ," Sam grinned.

Jon stood as if he was in pain and rolled his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack took Fred to inspect the base housing he was offered. The base housing was a bit of a drive from the SGC in the mountain complex. Matter of fact it clear across town at Schriever Air Force Base in a nice community. Being a colonel he was offered a larger home than a new officer would enjoy. It was a two story ranch style home with an attached two car garage. The siding was grey with white trim. The interior had all hardwood floors and painted in neutral colors.

Jack mentioned, "It's a nice family home. You sure you don't want a condo?"

"I need something with room," he told him.

He asked, "Why? It's just you?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's me and Jackie. I know she has a dorm room but she needs a home for summer and vacations."

"But she's only a half hour away," he reminded him. "And summer for the academy is short! Trust me on that one."

"I still want her to have her own room," he insisted. "She will also need a place to stay after she whizzes through that place anyways."

"It's a four years school," he told him.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "I figure she will be out of there in a year or less."

Jack rebutted, "Not even Carter could make it through the academy in less than four years and you know how smart she is."

Fred sighed, "Listen, I like Sam. Her grandfather was one of my close friends. I adore her and her father, Jacob. But I know my daughter and I know what she can do. She can fly through school in less than a year if she chooses too."

Jack cocked his head amused, "And if she chooses not too?"

"She'll take the four years but be bored out of her mind." he mentioned. "Sam is just as smart as my daughter. But she's not as fast. You know how fast Jackie can be. That makes a difference." Fred stated.

"But her brain is eighty-eight years old." he reminded him. "She's naturally going to slow down a little."

"Even so she's still lightning fast compared to the rest," he rebutted confidently. "If she wants too she will be done with that school in less than a year. If she chooses to dick around and play, it might be longer." he shrugged. He looked about and clapped his hands, "Now I need furniture and a truck."

Jack pondered, "You might want to let your daughter pick out the furniture for her bedroom."

"Why?" he wondered.

He smirked, "Because I don't think she's gonna go for a pink, princess themed room, Daddy." He hinted that Fred was acting like his daughter was still a little kid.

"Who the hell would want to make their daughter's bedroom a pink, princess room?" he huffed. "That's just plain stupid. All the room need is a single bed, a dresser, a mirror and a set of curtains. Basic, simple and done!" he sounded confident.

Jack knew Fred too well. He knew he would spout off about a basic room but no doubt he would decorate it to that of child. He just wasn't sure how childish the room could get. He smiled, "We'll see."

 **Meanwhile**

Sam and Jon went to see General Hammond about the letter she found and the crated P-35 that sat in storage. They stood before him in green BDU's and showed him the letter.

Sam grinned, "My grandfather saved their racing plane. It's a Seversky P-35 and highly modified. We used it to help locate the Gate and it was on the _USS Enterprise_ when we came back."

With the recent loss of the _Prometheus_ , General Hammond was looking for something to help with the somber mood that followed. A vintage warbird turned into a racing plane was just the answer. He smiled, "This is excellent. The plane will fit nicely in with the new racing team for the Air Force."

Sam asked dumbfounded, "What new racing team?"

"Colonels O'Neill and Jackson will be developing an Air Force racing team to act as a model for the cadets." he told her.

"Major Mitchell is developing the Academy's team," she countered.

He smiled, "Major Mitchell's idea had spread far and wide. Not only will the Air Force be joining the racing circuit but the Army, Navy and Marines are going to develop teams as well."

"Why?" she wondered. "We have air show teams already."

"What the Pentagon is looking for a recruiting tool," he admitted. "NASA used to be our recruiting tool but that faded over time. The agency is also looking at budget cuts and we are ending the shuttle missions. The Pentagon wants something we can put forward and after reading Colonel O'Neill's report on how the famed aviators of the day served duel purposes, they decided to go into a direction of using those aviators as a model for public relations recruiting efforts. Any prize money won will be donated to the charity of the teams' choice. The pilots will be the best of the best. There will be press releases and military reporters doing stories on the planes and the teams."

Jon stated, "Least the prize money goes to charity."

Hammond continued, "Each team picks a charity of their choice and they race behalf of that charity. It will also raise awareness for that charity. This will not only serve as a huge recruiting tool but also help raise awareness for those in need."

Jon smirked, "Will the SGC gets its own racing team too?" He liked the idea of benefiting charity but wondered just how that actually developed for the military Brass was never that much into charity.

He informed, "The teams will come from all aspects of the military. We will need aeronautical engineers, ground crews and pilots. That P-35 will make a great addition to the program."

Sam rebutted, "It's a privately owned plane."

"Whose owner is heading the program," he reminded. "It's up to Colonel Jackson as what happens to the plane but if it can no longer race, it would still be show worthy in some capacity."

Jon accused, "You just wanna ride in P-35!"

"I would love to have a ride in a P-35," he admitted with a smile.

Sam huffed, "This isn't just any old P-35. This is one of the prototype models that Fred got from the company. The first production P-35 didn't roll off the line until 1937. This is a prototype P-35 that was highly modified into a racing plane. The Air Force can't just take it. It belongs in museum. It's a missing part of history." She hated the idea of the Air force swiping the plane that Jackie flew so well for to Sam it was Jackie's plane and not really Fred's.

Jon asked her, "Knowing Fred the way we do and how he operated Army Intel; knowing what the depression was like firsthand and how we had to hunt for food, did you ever wonder just how Fred got that plane in the first place?"

Sam's expression quickly changed from concerned to disturbed. Her mind ran wild as she imagined the shenanigans Fred endured to get the plane. He certainly didn't have the money to buy the plane. He didn't borrow the plane. She stood rather baffled as to just how he got the plane in the first place. She concluded, "The plane is not actually a P-35. It's serial number is SEV-XP. This is the first prototype to the P-35's and Jackie had modified that plane to the point where to could hold its own in a race. She modified everything from the landing gear to the engine. She put a lot of blood and sweat into that little plane and I don't how her father got it but it belongs to her in reality."

"That's an issue for Miss Jackson and her father to work out," he told them. "Is that all, Major?"

She sighed, "That's all."

"Dismissed," he gave a nod.

"Sir." She nodded and then led Jon out the door and miffed as he walked beside her, "That plane belongs to Jackie."

"I'm sure she and her father will work something out," he insisted.

"I wish she would stand up to him some times!" she huffed. She started to rattle, "She always follows his orders! She does whatever he says, never talks back and acts like she's one of his soldiers."

Jon found it amusing, "Kind of like you…"

"I'm not that bad," she insisted.

Jon rebutted, "She's just like you, Carter. She's freaky smart, lost her mother as a child, her father is a military man, was captured by Apophis, worked closely with the Tok'ra, was a host, had all this weird crap happen to her and still acts like it's all normal."

She agreed, "Okay we have some things in common. I see a lot of myself in her."

"Is that why you were mothering her back in thirty-five?" he asked.

"She was fifteen and…" she sighed. "I guess I was trying to be her mother."

He reminded her, "She's eighty-eight now and you're gonna have you own little one to mother."

"I know," she admitted. "But Jackie can live a very long time. Her mind isn't gone and she's still young physically."

"Just don't take her clothes shopping," he smirked.

"Then she turns into a little old lady," she winced.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack took Fred to shop for a vehicle. Fred had his heart set on replacing his truck with a new truck but was dismayed to find none of today's trucks had a removable roof like his old truck had.

They stood in the show room of a local dealer and Fred made a face as he looked over the different trucks, "How come nothing has a removable roof."

Jack sighed, "That little truck you had was cool. But they don't make trucks like that anymore. If you want something with a convertible top you have to go for either a sports car or Jeep."

"What's a Jeep?" Fred asked.

Jack waved, "Over here." He walked over to a red convertible Jeep. It looked nice and was marketed more towards a sporty vehicle.

Fred looked the Jeep over and spotted and name, "Wrangler?" He poked his head inside the vehicle to get a better look at the controls. "Hey, it's a stick. Something I can drive."

"Automatics are not that hard to drive, Fred." muttered Jack. Taking Fred shopping for a vehicle was as mind numbing as taking Daniel. His linguist friend also had trouble deciding on what to buy and hated paying too much. He found Daniel settled on a four door Jeep after much debate.

Fred got behind the wheel and looked it over, "Not bad." He looked up and spotted a well-dressed young man walking towards him.

He wore tan trousers and a white buttons down shirt. His hair was blond and combed back. He smiled, "How are you sirs this fine day?"

Jack replied, "Good!" he noticed the name badge, "Kevin. We would like to take this for a test drive."

"Sounds great," he gave a nod. "I'll get the tag and keys. I will need a driver's license."

Jack dug out his military license from his wallet and handed it to him, "Here."

Kevin looked at the license and smiled, "You're Air Force?"

"Yup," he nodded for it said so on the card.

Fred sat behind the wheel ready to test drive the Jeep.

Kevin told, "I need your license too."

"What for?" asked Fred.

"Will you be test driving it?" he asked him.

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "Obviously."

"Then I need it for insurance purposes," he stated.

Fred let out a sigh and dug out his military issued license as well.

Kevin noted, "Wow, you're both colonels."

Fred barked, "Get the keys, Kevin!"

Surprised he hoped, "Yes sir." He quickly went to get the dealer tag and keys.

Jack stated, "You're good at dealing with them."

"What the hell is all dallying about for?" asked Fred. He waved the air, "And what the hell aftershave was he wearing?"

"He's a salesman and that's his job," Jack smiled.

Fred crossed his arms and asked, "With the exception of you, me, Teal'c and Hammond…Is there real men left out there?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "What about Daniel?"

"I rest my case," he muttered.

"What's the matter with Daniel?" he asked curiously.

"He can be a tad too academic at times," Fred confessed. "Especially when he starts on one of his rants…"

As Fred complained Jack noted that Fred rants just as much as Daniel.

The salesman returned dangling the keys, "Right! Ready to go?"

"Yup," Jack nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A few weeks had passed. Fred had purchased the Jeep and furniture for the home. He tried very hard not to buy childish room decor for his daughter's room and somehow managed to decorate it as if she was an eight year old boy. He went an aviation them and found curtains and a matching bedspread with little jet planes on the material. It wasn't the princess-pink themed room Jack imagined but it was close with sky-blue painted walls and airplanes about.

The Air Force had been busy working on the Black Forest Airstrip and installed three large fully equipped hangars, a headquarters with restrooms and a commissary. The airstrips were resurfaced and painted with white lines. A weather station was also installed along with a wooden tower near the main strip.

The P-35 arrived in crates and was roughly assembled by aviation mechanics. Jackie and her father were to do the fine tuning on the plane for they were familiar with it.

As the program progressed for the Air Force so did the sister program in the Academy. Major Mitchell has gathered his students after school in one of the student hangars on campus. He smiled at the young faces all staring back at him. His nephew Kyle had made the cut along with a few other young men including a young redheaded man with the last name of Hammond. Cassie Fraiser had made the team along with another aeronautical engineer who knew about the Gate, Cadet Jennifer Hailey who was seen as a shooting star in the academy. Jackie was also present for the meeting though she wasn't sure if she would stay in the program after having her P-35 returned. She could have challenged the test and likely graduated by the end of the year but choose not to because Cassie was still adjusting and having issued with Kyle Mitchell for the pair didn't seem to get along.

"You if are here today it's because you made the cut and you are now part of the Academy Racing Team." he proudly told them. "Congratulate yourselves; you've come a long way, cadets."

Slight cheers came from the cadets but it was low key.

"First order of business is we will be operating out of the Black Forest Air Field just north of us. We will be sharing the facility with the Air Force who also will be employing a race team." He blushed, "I guess the Brass decided they didn't want us to have all the fun."

Slight laughter arose from the group.

Jackie raised her had, "That's not it!"

He glanced over, "Cadet Jackson."

"The Brass wants to use it as a recruiting tool," she informed.

He agreed, "As I said, they didn't want us to have all the fun."

Though Jackie tried to inform the cadets as to the real purpose of the program Major Mitchell's remark came across as humorous and somewhat condescending and thus made the other cadet laugh. They looked upon Jackie as being a prude for her statement which she thought they should be aware of. She sighed and crossed her arms.

He clarified to the cadets, "She's right! This is a promotional tool. And we will be racing for charity. Our first task is to pick what charity we will be racing for. Any suggestions?"

Cassie suggested, "Cancer research."

"Good one," he agreed. "Any others?"

Jennifer suggested, "College funds for poor kids."

Kyle spouted, "Wounded veterans."

Cadet Hammond suggested, "The Red Cross."

Mitchell looked at Jackie as she quietly sat and asked, "You have a suggestion Cadet?"

"Food banks," she nodded.

Kyle huffed, "We have a food bank. It's called welfare."

Cassie huffed, "Shut up, Kyle."

Jackie calmed her, "It's okay, Cassie. You see there wasn't welfare during the Great Depression. There were some soup lines but that's not how people survived it. We….I mean they hunted, grew gardens and canned their own food. They also hunted off season and within two years the wildlife populations were decimated. Do you have any idea what it is like to have to shoot a muskrat for dinner? Thing is the homeless and those in need today don't have the luxury of hunting and trading wild game. They have to go to the store and use those special stamps. You like to hunt, Mitchell?"

"A little," he admitted.

"What do you think will happen to the wildlife if the stores suddenly had no food or even half the amount of food they currently stock?" she asked him.

"People will start poaching," he gathered.

"And with the weapons hunters have now…" she hinted.

Cadet Hammond stated, "They could wipe out the deer population in less than a year."

"Exactly," she nodded. "So not only will you help those who can't afford to buy food you also help the wildlife."

Major Mitchell suggested, "How about homeless vets and food banks? They kind of go hand-in-hand anyways."

"Sounds good to me," Jackie grinned.

"As long as we help the vets," Kyle insisted.

Jennifer asked, "Jackie…have you ever eaten muskrat before?"

She nodded, "Actually I have."

She made a face, "What does that taste like?"

"Kind of like a strong dark turkey meat," she informed. "A little bit like squirrel."

Jennifer made a face, "You've had squirrel too?"

She nodded, "Yup."

Cameron Mitchell teased her, "You, my dear…have no lived until you've had crow pie."

"With celery and carrots," she admitted.

Cassie told her, "Okay…Now you're grossing me out! Stop it."

Cadet Hammond laughed, "There's a place in the Midwest that cooks up bull balls for a festival."

Jackie made a face, "Now that is gross."

Mitchell agreed, "Hammond, you're kind of grossing us all out here." He went back to business, "Okay…We will be designing and building two planes to race. They will be piston driven and fixed winged. The stats are listed here," he picked up a pile of papers and handed the stack to the nearest cadet. "Take one and study it. I want design proposals in two weeks."

 **Later That Day**

After classes were done, Jackie rode her bike to Jon's home. It was about a twenty minute ride but close enough to the Academy where she didn't have to cross the city. She propped her bicycle up against the house and walked in the front door.

"Jon," she called out closing the door behind her. She could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

"In here," his voice called out.

She wandered into the kitchen and found him in jeans and a red tee-shirt cooking at the stove. Still in green ABU's she leaned closer and kissed him, "Missed you." she grinned.

"Missed you too," he told her.

She looked down at the pan, "What ya making?"

"Sloppy Joes," he told her.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," she cheered for to Jackie the famous Sloppy Joes could only be made from scratch.

Jon glanced at the empty _Manwich_ can in the nearby trash and then sly smiled, "It's amazingly easy."

"Looks good," she agreed and kissed him once more. "I'll set the table."

He watched as she went to the cupboard and retrieved two table settings. "You spending the night?" he asked her.

"If you're willing to take me and my bicycle back at five in the morning." she informed.

"I can do that," he agreed. "I have to be to work early anyways." He then chuckled, "I can't believe you are getting away with this!"

"What?" she wondered.

"You're a first year cadet. You have no driving privileges, you are not supposed to sneak off campus and come and see me and yet you get away with it." He shot her a grin, "You should have been kicked out by now."

"I'm more worried about my father finding out me spending the nights with you than the academy." she confessed.

"But you're eighty-eight," he reminded her.

"But for Dad is was all instantaneous. He traveled seventy years into the future in the blink of an eye. He didn't live out that time like I did. And then he finds me and I still look the same. He knows I lived that time acting as a Goa'uld and using a sarcophagus to survive. But I think he forgets that I'm older than him and he still thinks I'm a kid." she gathered.

Jon stirred the dinner, "Sucks having an old brain in a young body, huh?"

"Honestly it wouldn't be so bad if people treated me like an adult," she sighed. "I got treated more like an adult at fifteen and flying air races than I get treated now."

"I know what ya mean," he nodded. "I was treated more like an adult in thirty-five than when I woke up and found out I was a clone." He looked over as she finished setting the table. "What do you think your father will do to you if he finds out you've been sleeping with me?"

"I'm not worried what he will do to me. He can't do anything to me. I'm worried about what he will do to you," she admitted. "We're not married and we are having sex. My father will not like that at all."

Jon paused and asked, "What will he do to me?"

"He'll shoot ya," she stated.

"You really think he will kill me?" he gasped.

She shook her head, "He won't kill you. He will just shoot you in the crotch."

Jon gasped, "He'll blow my balls off!"

"He refers to it as high velocity castration," she told him with a straight face. In reality her father would not shoot him but certainly make his life a living hell.

He stood dumbfounded and soon realized he was burning the dinner. He quickly turned it off and looked back at her straight face. He wagged his finger, "You're pulling my leg. He would not do that to me. He likes me! And he loves Jack!"

She giggled, "You should have seen the look on your face." She then wrapped her arms around him, "But he will make your life miserable."

"I bet he will," he kissed her once more.

"Let's eat. I invited company over for the night." she informed.

"Who did you invite?" he wondered.

"Sam, Janet and Cassie are coming to show me that TV show they like," she told him.

" _MacGyver_?" he winced.

"They said I would like it," she shrugged. "Is there something about that show you don't like?"

He made a sour face, "Nope! Nothing at all."

 **Short Time Later**

After dinner Sam, Janet and Cassie came to the home wearing civilian clothing and sporting _MacGyver_ the box set. Jon had excused himself and went up to the office to keep busy while Jackie sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and waited for the show to start.

Cassie asked her, "How did you get a pass to leave?"

"What?" asked Jackie.

She told her, "My mother had to get special permission for me to leave campus and you just leave without a word. Where did you get special permissions from?"

Sam told her, "Jackie has special permission to leave at night to go work on the plane in Black Forest."

"Then how did get permission to come to Jon's house?" she wanted to know. "You leave every night and don't come back until morning."

Sam asked, "You sleeping in the hangar at night, Jackie? You should be careful not to burn the candle at both ends there."

"No," she shook her head. "I sleep here with Jon at night."

Janet asked amused, "Does your father know?"

She asked in return, "Does Jon have two broken legs?"

"No," Janet replied unsure what she meant.

"There's your answer." she told her.

"You're sneaking of campus and sleeping with your boyfriend," Janet summarized. "If you get caught…"

She interrupted, "If I get caught then Jon either gets two broken legs or castrated via high velocity round. So, let's take a page from the Tok'ra espionage manual and keep this between us." She bluffed them into silence.

Sam agreed, "It's better if we pretend we don't know anything."

Janet stated, "You might want to fast track your way through the academy and then get married before your father finds out…For Jon's sake at least."

"I didn't spend sixty-five years as a master spy for the Tok'ra and gain nothing from it," she assured her. "I have an insurance policy."

Sam looked over at her, "Are we talking blackmail of some sort?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Oh gawd," she found the remote and turned on the player.

"How's the morning sickness?" Jackie asked.

"It's getting better," she whispered back.

"I'm glad," she nodded. Then the show started and she watched as the credits rolled with a theme song blaring away. She cocked her head to the side and squinted, "Is it me or does that actor look just like Jon?"

Janet smirked, "Actually he looks just like Jack."

"Do they know there is an actor who looks just like them?" she wondered.

"Oh yeah," Cassie nodded enthused. "This is our blackmail. They behave and we won't mention this show."

"Holy cow," Jackie gasped. "I might like this show after all."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After dropping Jackie and her bicycle off at campus Jon drove onto the SGC. Jon had opted for the silver version of Jack's truck. He purposely parked it right next to Jack's vehicle in the parking lot.

Jack had climbed out of his truck and looked over at Jon's truck and the many empty spots he could have chosen. He asked, "Why did you park next to me?"

Jon smirked, "Why not?"

Jack rolled his eyes and walked with Jon to the troop truck and climbed onboard the back to catch a ride into the mountain. He sat across from his clone and tried to ignore the stares of the enlisted riding in the truck. Not everyone knew that Jon was Jack's young clone and many assumed they were father and son. And because Jon was given the rank of major rumors where abound on how Colonel O'Neill's son got special treatment. They said nothing to one another and climbed out of the truck. They stepped into the elevator and started the long ride down.

Jon sighed, "Guess what Carter and Fraiser introduced Jackie too last night?"

He sighed in return, "That stupid show! I saw Sam take it with her when she left for girl's night out." He turned to him, "Which was at your house. How did you deal with that?"

"I hid," he admitted.

"Hmm," Jack slowly nodded in agreement for he would hide too. He turned his head and asked, "It's working out with you two?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she's the only other person who knows what this is like. Though, sometimes her age catches up with her."

"How's that?" Jack asked.

"Once in a while she will walk into a room and forget what she came in there for," he mentioned. "Occasionally she forgets what she was about to say."

"I've done that myself," Jack admitted.

"So have I," he sighed. "She mentioned last night at dinner that she was treated more like an adult when she was fifteen than she is treated now."

Jack glanced over at him, "She grew up in the depression."

"I know," he reminded him. "We lived it! I swear if I ever have to eat another squirrel…"

"Those weren't as bad as possum," countered Jack.

"Crow was worse," Jon stated.

Jack nodded, "Crow was awful."

The elevator came to a stop and door slid open. They stepped off and stood in the hall for a moment. Jack waved, "See ya at lunch."

Jon waved back, "See ya then." He started down the hall in the opposite direction.

Jack started a saunter towards his quarters. He shivered as he muttered and recalled, "Crow pie."

 **Briefing Room**

After breakfast Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were called to the briefing room by General Hammond. Sam and Daniel wore blue BDU's and sat across from one another at the table. Teal'c and Jack sported the green version and they sat in their regular chairs. Hammond took the head of the table.

Hammond looked over his team, "I'm giving Fred SG-2 to lead. I will be assigning a new man to SG-1 to fill Major Carter's old position." He looked at Sam, "You will remain the head of your department and this man will work under you, Major."

She asked, "Who are you assigning?"

"Dr. McKay," he sounded firm.

Jack closed his eyes and if he had entered a bizarre dream. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked up at Hammond, "McKay? Why not just keep Fred on SG-1? We were doing good."

"I need someone with a science background for SG-1," he told him. "Colonel Jackson was only training under you, Colonel."

Sam sat amused but no one at the table was very thrilled with the news.

General Hammond continued, "I'm also placing Dr. Frasier on SG-2 under Colonel Jackson's command."

Daniel asked, "Who is going to be our chief medical officer then?"

"Dr. Caroline Lamb," he stated. "She will be taking over as CMO."

Jack asked concerned, "Any other surprises?"

"Since Colonel Jackson will be heading SG-2, General Landry will be taking over Black Forest and the racing teams." he mentioned.

"Anything else?" asked Jack in fear for when the military changed things they aimed high.

"SG-2 will be acting as a backup to SG-1." he stated. "The oversight committee insisted on having a civilian assigned to that team as well, someone who could act in Dr. Jackson's position. They want Dr. Weir in that position."

Jack closed his eyes again for Dr. Weir was nearly handed Hammond's job mere weeks ago.

Hammond then stated, "I will let Fred fill the last position on his team."

Jack rubbed the side of his head, "Sounds like an interesting team." He then looked at Sam, "Remember when we went back to 1969?"

She nodded, "Sure do."

"Remember all that stuff about the timeline?" he motioned with his hand.

"Yup," she nodded again.

"How would we know if we messed that up by going back to 1935?" he wondered.

"We wouldn't," she shrugged. "If we altered future events that we had not lived yet then there would be no way of telling that."

Jack asked, "So this could be totally screwed up and we wouldn't know?"

She winced, "Yeah, we wouldn't know."

Daniel countered, "We can't say that for sure. I mean if we never went back to 1935 and let Jon stay there we know they would have gotten the Gate back eventually. Or maybe we were supposed to go back and help the Gate back. It's hard to tell." He then pondered, "Of course if Jon never went back in the first place the Gate never would have been moved and Jackie never would have been taken and made into a Tok'ra spy for sixty-five years…" He winced. "We could have screwed something up and not know it."

Sam told him, "The only way to find out would be to go to an alternate reality that is identical on the spectrum and see if there are any changes in comparison."

Daniel made a sour face, "Let's not do that!"

"Agreed," stated Teal'c.

 **Black Forest Air Field**

Jackie rode her bike to the site after her classes were done and fully expected to find her father. Instead she found a heavy set General with thick brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He wore dress blues and was looking over the P-35 she had been restoring. She dismounted her bike and propped it up against the wall.

"May I help you?" she asked him as she walked closer.

General Hank Landry turned and smiled upon her, "Ah, Miss Jackson. Or should I say Cadet Jackson. Nice plane you have here."

"You're um…" she winced for she soon realized he was a general.

"General Hank Landry," he greeted her. "I'm taking over from your father as administrator of this program."

She asked concerned, "Where is my dad?"

"He just assigned to lead SG-2," he informed. "You're really eighty-eight years old?"

"I am," she confirmed.

"You looks so young," he gave a sigh in astonishment. "I also understand you flew this bird for Army Intel during the thirties."

"I did," she agreed. "I take it you read my file."

"I did," he admitted. "You know even with all the satellites and all high resolution imaging there are places where we need a recon plane. The air racing makes a good cover to re-instate an old program."

"You want me to do recon," she summed it up.

"You're the perfect candidate. You have the experience, you look young and you have the cover of being a student on a racing team." he smiled. "The Pentagon saw the real value in this program when we read your file and how your father used the air racers to gather intel on the enemy and find the Gate. That was brilliant!"

"So why not leave my father in charge and have him do it again?" she wondered.

"I want you to be the star of the show and work intelligence. If your father is running the program it would like a conflict of interest and we can't have that." he explained.

"So, they moved my father to the SGC and then have you take over the program. Then have me pretend to be a eighteen year old kid and a racing pilot for the Academy and I do your recon and gather your intel while I tour the planet as a racing prodigy." she gathered the plan.

"You're a smart cookie," he smiled at her.

"That Academy has some pretty strict rules. How do you propose I get around that without looking favored?" she asked.

"You look favored," he told her. "That way no one knows what your job really is."

"You realize I could simply challenge the testing and fly right though in no time," she stated. "Then what would my cover be?"

"Prodigy pilot working for the Air Force," he smirked.

She asked, "Do I get paid to do that or is this part of my patriotic duty?"

"Officially it's part of your patriotic duty," he told her. "But I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement for your service. Is there anything you want?"

She nodded, "A Lockheed Electra set up with the same configuration on Amelia Earhart's plane. I wanna know what happened to her. I want to take the same flight with the same plane and find out where she went down."

Landry agreed, "Done deal."

She held out her hand, "Then you have yourself an operative."

He shook her hand, "I look forward to working with you."

 **Few Days Later - Black Forest Air Field**

It was late afternoon and Jackie had been very busy getting the P-35 restored. She had just gotten it done and was readying for a test flight when the Air Force pilots arrived at the field for introduction to the new program.

Fred, Jack and Sam had also arrived at the field after work to check on the P-35 and see if Jackie needed any help. None were aware of the deal she made with Landry and the department of Military Intelligence. Jackie had gone to wash up and was not readily seen upon their arrival.

The Cadets also emerged on the airfield for a briefing with the Air Force pilots as well. The cadets climbed out of the back of the troop truck and wandered into the main hanger which housed the sole plane.

Cassie spotted Sam in her blue BDU's gazing at the plane and grinned, "Sam!"

She smiled back, "Cassie!" She welcomed her with open arms as the girl gave her a hug.

Jennifer Hailey stood baffled, "You know Major Carter, Cassie?"

She grinned, "She's my god-mother."

Sam greeted the prodigy, "Good to see you again, Jennifer. How are your studies coming?"

"Good Major," she replied a bit shocked for she never thought anyone else knew about the Gate that was in her class.

Major Mitchell asked, "Where's Cadet Jackson? She's supposed to be here."

General Landry approached and stated, "Your cadet is getting washed up, Major."

"General," Mitchell came to attention.

Sam also greeted the officer, "General Landry."

Jack stated, "Sir."

Fred on the other hand wasn't so impressed for the man replaced him. He popped a cigarette in his mouth and asked, "She finished the restoration, General?"

Landry stood before Fred and smiled upon him for he was most impressed with Fred's record. He also understood the era of which Fred came from and could understand the man's feelings about the changes. "She did!" he reported. "I spoke to your daughter earlier. She's very smart woman."

"That she is," he agreed.

Landry then pointed to the sign, "There is no smoking in the hangar due to the fuel residues."

He dropped the cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out with his foot upon taking a last drag. He mentioned as he let his breath out, "Trust me…It ain't gonna catch fire."

Some of the Air Force pilots stood rather shocked how the Colonel talked back to the General. One found it amusing. Major John Sheppard had also come for the program. The tall pilot with the thick black hair stood aside and chuckled to himself.

Major Cameron Mitchell noticed the laid back attitude and introduced himself, "Major Mitchell. I'm the CO if the cadets."

Sheppard shook his hand, "Major John Sheppard. I'm here for the tryouts for the program."

"You'll be flying up against my cadets," he told him.

Sheppard looked the cadets over and then reminded him, "They're cadets. We'll take it easy on them."

Jackie emerged from the office with her flight plans on a clipboard and two cups of coffee. She walked across the bay wearing a green flight suit under an A-leather jacket. She had cut her long hair recently for she didn't like to wear it in a bun under a helmet.

Sam mentioned, "Jackie cut her hair. It looked so good long."

Cassie nodded, "She cut this morning in the mirror with a pair of scissors."

Jennifer winced, "She cut her own hair! How do you cut your own hair and make it look even?"

"She had a method but it was weird," Cassie admitted. "She cut it dry using just her fingers."

Sam was aware of the method for haircuts were expensive in the depression and all the girls learned to cut hair for their families and friends. Jackie had taught her how to do it and by today's standard it did appear strange. She smiled at Jackie, "Haircut turned out good."

She smiled back with a laugh, "It's not even but close enough." She grinned at her father, "Dad?" She then handed the coffee to Landry, "Here Hank! I brought you a cup too."

"Thank you," he graciously took the coffee.

Her father huffed under his breath, "Now she's on first name bases with him. For crying out loud!"

Mitchell asked, "Um, General what plane will the tryouts be in?" He looked about and only saw the restored P-35.

Landry motioned towards the P-35 between sips of coffee, "That one."

Sheppard made a face, "You're not serious?"

"I am," he assured him.

"It's a Seversky!" he huffed. "That thing is a flying coffin. It's older than the hills and will probably break on takeoff."

Fred cocked his head and spoke to his daughter, "Go stretch her legs, kid."

"I haven't done a basic test flight, Dad." she told him.

Fred suggested glaring at Sheppard, "Show spike here how it's done."

Sheppard stood rather amused and mentioned, "My call sign isn't 'spike'."

"If my kid out flies you it is," he told him.

Jackie stated, "I need to tow the plane out and get ready. Can ya all get out of the hangar now?"

"Certainly," Major Sheppard smirked at her. There was simply no way some eighteen year old girl was going to out fly him.

 **Half Hour Later**

The pilots and cadets all gathered near the runway and stood in a line as the P-35 started up. The propeller spun at the nose of the plane causing the telltale rumblings of a radial engine plane. Jackie sat in the pilot's seat in her parachute harness and a white helmet over on her head while sporting aviator sunglasses. The day was perfect for a test flight. The wind was calm, the sky was scattered with large puffy white clouds. Fall was setting in and trees were just beginning to turn colors.

The pilot released the breaks and increased the throttle. The plane soon rolled by as it picked up speed and lifted off near the end of the tarmac. As it climbed higher the landing gear retracted as all eyes watched the old bird take flight once more.

Sam whispered to Jack, "You realize it's been seventy years since she flew that plane."

"She took off like it was just yesterday," he noted. "Guess once you learn how you never forget."

The plane circled about for the test flight maneuvers. She took it through the basic steps and completed her flight plan.

Sheppard noted, "Look at that. It's still flying. I guess Seversky made one good plane."

Sam smiled, "It's the first prototype of the P-35. It's an XP and it has been highly modified."

Fred spoke to Landry, "Have her open it up."

Landry placed the portable radio to his lips and spoke, "Open it up, _Fledgling_."

"Yes sir," she replied.

The old warbird then went to full throttle and screamed as it climbed in altitude. She reached the service ceiling high above the clouds and started a series of dogfight maneuvers and aerial acrobatics. She put the plane through barrel rolls, spins, cork screws, loops, weaves and other complex maneuvers that seasoned pilots would endure. She executed them with precision and efficiency.

As the plane roared by Fred looked at Sheppard and snorted, "You're up next hot shot!"

Sheppard held up a finger and smirked, "But I thought my name was Spike."

Fred glared at him.

He retreated, "You're kid is a good pilot. How old is she? Eighteen?"

Fred said nothing about her age. "Get geared up, Spike!" he snapped.

Sam noted under her breath, "Spunky one."

Jack whispered in her ear, "His record as a pilot is astounding. He's as good as Jackie. Though, I would like to see Fred kick his ass."

Jackie came in for the perfect landing and rolled down the tarmac to a smooth stop. She was surprised how well she did for she had not sat in a cockpit for seventy years and feared she had lost some of her abilities. But the moment she went airborne it was like a riding a bicycle and everything came back to her. She patted the instrument panel before her, "Did good!" She slid the canopy back, removed her helmet and climbed out of the plane. She walked down the wing and hoped onto the ground.

Cassie grinned as she went to her, "That was awesome." She then gave her friend a hug.

Cadet Kyle Mitchell had to conceded, "I guess you can fly after all."

Jennifer had to agree, "That was pretty cool."

"Thanks," she replied and looked at Major Mitchell. "You can take the plane up for spin too, Major."

"In time," he assured her. He was rather nervous about going back up and stuck mainly to ground school.

"Once you fall of the horse you need to get back on," she reminded him.

"In time," he told her. "In time."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Major John Sheppard turned out to be every bit of the overconfident, cocky pilot that his record indicated. Needless to say, he reminded Fred of himself and Fred decided he wanted him on his team. Within short time Major Sheppard was brought into the SGC and debriefed about the Gate. He then was debriefed about Fred and his daughter and soon discovered that the eighteen year old "kid" pilot was anything but.

Upon being debriefed about the events of 1935, Major Sheppard sat in the briefing room and noted, "I got my ass handed to me by an eighty-eight year old lady!"

Sam laughed, "You did!"

Hammond sat at the head of the table with SG-1 and the newly formed SG-2. He told the Major, "You were not only shown up by a senior citizen but with an obsolete vintage plane."

Sam added, "A plane that, the senior citizen in question, restored herself on her free time after school."

"How did she get to be a cadet if she's eighty-eight?" he wondered.

"Physically she's eighteen," Sam reminded him. "We had to give her and Fred both new identification cards and new dates of birth or it would look rather funny. Colonel Jackson is technically over one hundred years old and flew in World War One."

Fred sat arms crossed and told him, "I help develop what you now call the Air Force. Back then it was a rag-tag group of fliers. We were seen as an auxiliary corps. The Brass didn't think much of it to be honest. They thought more pilots would die than survive and they didn't think planes could get as advanced as they are here. Guys like me thought otherwise."

Sheppard stated, "Thank god for guys like you. Or we wouldn't have an Air Force."

Fred snorted, "If it weren't for guys like me they would still be using horses. Tanks were seen as a boondoggle too."

Daniel mentioned, "Tyrannical leaders usually like to keep technology at a minimum. The Goa'uld keep the advanced technology and use it to enslave the Jaffa and humans. Men like Fred prevent that from happening by ensuring you have the ability to fight on their terms."

Sheppard held up a hand and conceded, "I admit…I really under estimated you and your daughter. So, did I make the cut for racing too?"

Fred noted, "Actually you did. But your first priority is the SGC. Racing comes second." He then let out a sigh. "How did Landry get to be my replacement?" he asked off hand. "I'm still wrapping my head around this?"

Sam shrugged, "He seems like a nice guy and Jackie likes him."

Jack stated, "Hank is a nice guy. I've known him a long time. He's a family man and career officer. I think the Brass knows what Jackie can do. If you are her C.O. that could be seen as a conflict of interest and she would have to be removed from racing. And I think they want her front and center."

Daniel asked, "Why?"

"Thank about it," he told his friend. "She was a Tok'ra operative for sixty-five years. She flew in the thirties as an air racer working for Army Intel. Satellites are great but sometimes you need a real operative on the ground."

Daniel gasped, "You don't think they are resurrecting Fred's old spy network?"

"What makes you think it ever went away?" he shrugged.

Fred noted, "That makes sense. They would have to move me out of the way and put in this nice fatherly figure, someone who would be good on camera. There's a lot of publicity involved. It creates a cover and allows access to areas we normally would not. We use academics in the name of 'research' all the time."

Daniel stuttered shocked, "Wwwhat?"

"The best way to get access to spy on a government, institute or person is to be invited in," he admitted. "Did you think all those Egyptian digs were actual digs? Like a University is really going to spend that kind of money digging up old bones on theories that could be crap? Heck no! We funnel money to the universities to act a as cover for our operatives." Fred explained.

Daniel asked, "What were they looking for when Langford found the Gate?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea but I can tell you one thing. The dig wasn't the primary reason for being there."

"Is that why you have such a bias against academics?" wondered Daniel.

"Catching on," he smirked.

Dr. Weir sat baffled, "Well maybe that's the way it was in your time, Colonel but today academia is not used as a cover for spies…" she then tailed as she thought about the notion. "Or I don't think it is…"

Fred stated, "Sister…You have no idea!"

Janet came to her aid, "I highly doubt there are spies in a college setting. Universities are places of higher education."

Fred disagreed and stated, "The smelly kid trying to get you to make the bomb is your operative."

"Okay Mulder," huffed Daniel. "Let's get put the spy stuff aside, shall we?"

"Mulder?" he asked baffled.

Jack stated, "TV show. You might like that one."

Hammond spoke up, "Dr. Jackson is right. We need to stay on track here. Now, what's the latest on Anubis?"

Sam replied, "The Tok'ra have nothing. Apparently when we exposed Jackie they lost their primary operative and intel dried up."

"We need to know what he is up to," Hammond insisted.

"Jackie's been ousted." Sam replied with a shrug.

Daniel asked, "What about that thief who knew Kaamelot was going to be attacked? Vala!"

"We can try to contact her," she stated. "She worked for Jackie as an operative."

"Maybe Jackie can help us contact her," Daniel suggested.

"Good idea," Hammond agreed. "I'll have her come in today and assist us in trying to find her."

 **Hours Later**

Jon came back to the SGC after tending to the birds off world. Much to his surprise Jackie was in the SGC as well. He found her in the commissary with Sam as they had lunch.

"Hey," he smiled and sat down beside his girlfriend. "How did the test flight go?"

"Went good," she grinned. "How was your morning?"

"I cleaned bird crap out of cages," he miffed. So far it seemed that his girlfriend was living a very exciting life while he got the dirty work. To him Dee was right; Jackie did have an exciting life.

Sam asked, "Why do you have to do that? Have some enlisted do it."

Jon shook his head, "No...In order to bond with the birds you have to be a caretaker. It's part of the bonding process with the animal."

"Oh," she agreed. "I see."

Jackie looked over at him, "Sometimes I wish I had your job."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Your job is so much more exciting," she told him. "You get work with falcons and hawks do all this neat stuff with them. I get do routine flights and school is, frankly really boring." Her eyes lit up, "Working with wild birds is so neat. I always loved birds and wildlife. I used to spend all day hunting and it didn't bother me at all."

It soon became apparent to Jon that to Jackie his life was exciting. She loved wildlife and the idea of working with falcons and other birds of prey was far more interesting to her. "Too bad we can't switch," he stated. "Sometimes I get a little bored to be honest."

"I would love to switch jobs," she admitted. "I could spend all day in the woods and be perfectly happy."

Sam laughed, "Grass is always greener on the other side of the pasture."

Jon smirked, "Yeah, because that's where all the crap is."

"You were just telling me how you spent all morning cleaning out cages, Jon." she reminded him.

"As I said, I know crap!" he stated.

Sam chuckled, "That you do. After lunch can you help me move some things in the storage room? With the pregnancy I can't lift anything real heavy."

"Sure," he nodded.

"I'll give ya a hand," Jackie offered. "I can't do anything until they track down Vala."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed.

 **After Lunch**

Sam led her two helpers into the dimly storage room. She noted, "I have to move these boxes onto that pallet. I got some enlisted to bring a pallet jack and move it out to a larger storage room for me later today."

Jon started as he lifted, "These are heavy." He placed the first box on the pallet.

Jackie placed the next box and Sam picked up the lighter boxes. Within short time they were nearly done when they came across the last box. It wasn't heavy but it was very long and difficult to handle.

Jon grabbed the end, "Get that side Jackie."

She complained as Sam directed them from the side. "That should go right on top."

As they walked the long box closer to the pallet the bottom of the box gave way and the oblong silver device fell to the cement floor. Upon hitting the floor a bright light erupted from both ends aimed directly at Jackie and Jon. The light soon faded and Jon stood holding the empty box by the end and looking at himself.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Jackie stood on the other end looked and at herself as well, "I don't know."

Sam stood to the side, "Are you two okay?"

"No Carter…We're not!" Jon spoke but it was Jackie's body that answered.

Sam cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jackie's body, "Jon?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She looked at Jon's body and asked, "Jackie?"

She nodded, "Yes! What happened? Why am I looking at myself?"

"Oh no," she shook her head. "You're in Jon's body and he's in yours."

"What?" she asked. "Can we fix this?"

"Place that box down," she told them and went to the device. "Oh," she shook her head. "It's broken. I'll have to fix it to switch you back."

Jon, "How long will that be?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

Jon suggested, "We'll just tell everyone we switched…"

"We can't!" Jackie huffed. "You have to be me and I have to be you until Sam can fix it."

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because Landry just recruited me for Military Intelligence," she winced in confession.

He rolled her eyes, "Tell him you can't do it."

"In exchange I get a Lockheed Electra and a chance to find out what happened to Millie," she gulped. "This is my only chance to find out what happened to her. I can't back out. And school…You have to go in my place."

Sam looked at Jon's body and spoke to Jackie, "So your father was right. Intelligence is up to something."

"Of course they are," she shrugged. "When are they not?"

She sighed, "I will notify Hammond and have him keep it quiet until I can fix it."

Jon looked down at the body, "Carter…I have the body of an eighteen year old girl right now. Fix this fast!"

"It will take time," she told him. She gathered the broken device and placed it on the nearby shelf. "I have to bring this back to my lab and work on it."

"The sooner the better," Jon complained.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Every young man's dream was to have the body of an eighteen year old girl to do with as he pleased. But since Jon was not a young man having the body of an eighteen year old female was in fact a nightmare. Hammond had been debriefed and situation was kept under wraps. And with no immediate fix in sight Jon now had to live Jackie's life and vice versa.

The first obstacle both had to overcome was using the bathroom designated for the opposite gender. The hardest thing for Jon to do was push the door to the women's restroom open and force himself to walk inside to relive himself. Once he got past the initial fear of going into a domain no man should wander into he found the bathrooms were far better than he expected with private stalls. He found his way to a stall and sat down to urinate. He looked about the inside of the stall. It was clean, private and neat. What a relief.

"This isn't so bad," he determined. "The women have it better than we do."

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie was forced to use the men's restroom to urinate as well. She wasn't sure what to expect upon walking in and found two stalls in the entire bathroom and a wall filled with urinals. It was very clean but offered little for privacy. She made her way up to the urinals upon realizing both stalls were occupied.

She looked down and winced, "How am I gonna do this?"

Her father and Jack then walked into the restroom as she stood at the wall. They had no idea of the switch and assumed it was Jon standing at the urinals. Her father walked right to up her and stood before the adjacent urinal. He started to relieve himself as he spoke to who he thought was Jon.

"You've been getting my daughter back at school on time when she visits you?" he wanted to be sure she wasn't tardy.

Jackie nodded, "Yup." She froze as Jack stood a mere urinal away and started to relive himself as well. "Can I have a little privacy here?"

Fred smirked, "You're dating my daughter. You don't get any."

She looked at Jack.

He stated, "Hey, I'm not standing right next to you."

Jackie stood shocked as to how Jon seemed to be treated. Her head spun as she stood there at a urinal too scared to go.

Her father finished up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

She looked over at Jack, "Is this normal?"

He shook his head, "No! Usually your done by now." He shook his head not understanding the issue and finished himself. He too then went to the sink.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the zipper. She told herself, "I can do this."

Just then Daniel walked out of one of the stalls and approached the urinal wall. He started to relieve himself as well.

"Didn't you just use the toilet?" she asked confused.

"To take a dump," he miffed.

"Can't you do both?" she wondered.

He shook his head and then wondered, "Can you?"

"Never mind," she sighed wishing she could go to the women's restroom.

After the crowd dispersed she finally made her way out of the restroom and found Jon waiting for her in the hall.

"What took you so long?" he wondered.

"There were all these guys peeing next to me," she winced. "It was a nightmare."

"You better get used to it," he told her. "You'll be in there forever."

"How come you got out so fast?" she wondered.

"It was easy," he replied. "Go in, sit down, take a leak, wipe and pull your pants up. Not hard to do!"

"I never had to pee standing up before," she rebutted.

He smirked, "I thought all women were envious of that."

"It's harder than it looks," she muttered.

"Hammond doesn't want you going off world in this condition," Jon started. "He's going to find a reason for you to stay in the SGC so he doesn't have to worry about us being on other planets."

She sounded down, "But I was looking forward to the falconry."

"You work with the falcons at the Academy," he told her. "I'm doing both."

"I suppose," she sighed. "When you see Vala, she tends to use code words when she speaks to me. Record what she says and then have me listen to it in case she dropped a code."

"I can do that," he agreed. "Anything else I need to know about taking care of your body?"

"Take my birth control pills in the morning," she smirked. "You have to keep the schedule."

"Anything else?" he wondered with a sigh.

"I like spicy food but it doesn't like me," she warned him. "Stick to mild spices. Anything I need to know about yours?"

"Nah," he waved a hand. "At eighteen I was good. When I get older things go to hell."

"Okay then," she sighed. "Can we really pull this off?"

He wrapped an arm around her, "Sure we can. Carter will fix this and we will be back in our own bodied in no time."

 **Short Time Later**

Jon, stuck in Jackie's body, met with Vala who was asked to come to the SGC. He kept a small recorder in his pocket and spoke to get information from the thief.

"We need intel on Anubis," he stated.

Vala was dressed in black leather and had her long black hair up into a bun. She smirked, "I haven't gotten anything. Since SG-1 exposed you, the Goa'uld have been real tight lipped."

Jon sighed, "Yeah, that have gone better."

"I haven't heard anything but I might be able to come up with something more current if…" she hinted at something.

"If what?" Jon asked.

"Daniel," she grinned. "Daniel Jackson."

Jon asked, "What about him?"

"Don't suppose he would be interested in buying me dinner," she hinted a date with the handsome man.

Jon knew that not only did Daniel have no desire to date Vala but she also irritated him as well. He smiled, "Could be arranged."

"You are a sweetheart," she grinned.

 **Short Time Later**

Daniel glared at who he thought was Jackie. His eyes narrowed, "You agreed to what?"

Jon stated, "It's just one date."

"Easy for you to say," he miffed.

"Come on, Daniel. It's not that hard. Take her out to dinner and show her a good time. She will then tell what she knows." Jon huffed.

"There is no way I'm taking that thief out on a date. Forget it!" he stood his ground.

They stood in the briefing room in a stare down. Daniel refused to budge and Jon knew he had to get the man to agree. The audience in this battle of wills was Sam, Jackie in Jon's body and General Hammond."

Sam tried to make it easier on Daniel and suggested, "How about a double date? You take Vala out to dinner with me and Jack."

Jackie spoke up, "She won't trust being around him."

Sam wondered, "Why not?"

"He's Jack O'Neill." she reminded her. "He exposed mmmm…Jackie who was operating as Ma'at." She nearly goofed and referred to herself.

Jon played along, "Exactly! He exposed her trusted contact…Which would be me…currently. So, we establish that trust." He suddenly realized, "I have to take her out to dinner."

Sam agreed, "You and Jon should take her out with Daniel." She played the ruse for Daniel didn't know about the accident as ordered by Hammond to tell no one.

"You know how that is gonna look," stated Daniel. "Me and Vala out with two teenagers."

"It will look like a family outing," Sam assured him. "No one will know."

Jon asked, "Is there another way I can gain her trust if Daniel isn't going to cooperate?"

Jackie nodded, "Take her shopping."

He shook, "No!"

Hammond needed Daniel to cooperate. "Dr. Jackson, I realize I cannot give you a direct order but if you want to stop Anubis from advancing I think this is our best source of information. I strongly suggest you reconsider."

"Fine," he gave in. "I'll do it!" He looked at Hammond, "I'm not paying for this out of my own pocket through."

Jackie reached into the rear packet of Jon's trousers and removed his wallet. She opened up the wallet as Jon stood wide-eyed and watched. "Here, I'll pay for it. Jeeze, Daniel….Don't be such a baby."

Daniel took the money and noted, "Thank you!"

She shrugged, "Don't mention it."

Jon stood helpless and watched as Jackie just used his money to have Daniel take Vala out on a date. He looked at Hammond, "Is there some reimbursement for that?"

Hammond tried to keep a straight face and simply stated, "Just have Dr. Jackson bring a receipt."

Jon huffed to Daniel, "Get a receipt!"

"It's Jon's money," he told him. "If he wants to help me out he can."

Amused Sam gave it a try, "Actually I could use some extra cash too."

Jackie handed her a few twenties, "Here."

She gleefully took it and tried hard not to laugh, "Thanks Jon."

Jon glared at Jackie and stated, "You might want to put your wallet away now."

She folded the wallet and placed back in the rear pocket, "It's just money."

Daniel looked at the bills in his hand, "You're right. I'll pay for it and get a receipt." He then handed the bills to Sam, "Put this towards the baby."

Sam took the money and looked at Jackie in Jon's body.

She smiled, "Put it towards the baby."

Jon rolled his eyes and looked in pain.

Daniel noted, "Boy Jackie! You act like Jack when someone takes his beer money." He then waved, "I'll go make reservations for my hot date." He left the room not knowing that Jackie just gave away Jon's beer money to Sam for the baby.

Jon held out Jackie's hand, "Can I have my beer money back?"

Sam grinned, "No!" She tucked it away and stated, "This will go towards the baby."

"Fine," he miffed and removed Jackie's wallet from her front pocket. He opened it up and looked for cash only to find none. "You don't have any money."

She grinned, "I know! This is cool. I opened your wallet and there is all this money."

"For crying out loud," he winced.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jon and Jackie both had to get ready for the double date with Vala and Daniel. Still in Jon's body, Jackie was allowed to leave the base to go to the house to get changed while Jon was aided by Sam. For Jackie it was rather simple. She found his truck and drove it to the house and put on a suite. She then went to the bank and got out some cash from Jon's account on the way to Sam and Jack's house. It was simple, easy and done.

For Jon it wasn't as simple. First Sam picked out an outfit for him to wear since Jon knew nothing about women's clothing. She handed him the undergarments and he looked at the things in his hands, "What do I do with all this?"

"Put it on," she told him.

"All of it?" he asked. He stood in the spare bedroom of the house in ABU's and looked upon the articles. He held up a pair of panties, "She already has underwear on!"

Sam instructed him, "Listen to me, Jon. I know this is all new to you. But it's very important you pass yourself off as Jackie right now. You have to take a shower and get all clean. Shave her legs, use deodorant…"

He started to roll the eyes back in annoyance.

"Just listen," she warned him. "After you get cleaned up put on these things here. Try not to rip the pantyhose! You may have to file a toe nail because those snag. Then put on the dress on the door and I'll do your makeup."

"I have to wear makeup," he huffed.

"Vala was used to dealing with Jackie as Ma'at. She will be suspicious if you don't dress up for this dinner," she told him. "Now, hurry up!" she closed the door to give him some privacy.

He looked at the articles in his hands, "No wonder women take so long to get ready."

 **A Short Time Later**

Jackie pulled the large sliver truck into Sam and Jack's drive. She hopped out of the truck dressed in a black suit with a red tie. She got to the door and knocked.

Jack answered the door. He heard the plans for the double date and simply hung around to see what developed. He assumed it was Jon standing at his door and smirked. "Hot date?" he teased.

Jackie smirked back, "Yup."

It wasn't Jon's normal response. Jon usually just gave him an annoyed look. He opened the door, "She's getting ready. Sam is helping."

"That's good," she nodded relieved for she feared what Jon would pick out.

"Have a seat," Jack motioned.

She sat down on the couch and waited.

Jack sat down beside her and turned on the TV to watch an episode of her least favorite show, _The Simpson's_. She soured as he sat and watched beside her.

He mentioned off hand, "So…Are you two planning on getting married?"

Jackie shook her head, "We haven't discussed that."

Jack told her, "You might want to have a backup plan. I know she's staying with you at nights. Once Fred finds out you could be looking at either a shotgun or a shotgun wedding."

"But cadets cannot get married while in school," she reminded him.

"I bet she will fast track out of that place," he replied.

"I think she likes school," she told him. "She never went before and it's all kind of new."

"Yeah, but it's your ass that will get shot off and not hers." he reminded. "I know you're in love and you will do anything for her but so will her father. And he's from a generation that really will make your life miserable. He's not all talk. Fred likes ya. He told me so. You do it right and you will be good with him."

"Do what right?" she wondered.

"Before you discuss it with her you better get his permission," he told her.

"Oh," she pondered. She then smiled, "I think you're right." She looked up as Sam led Jon into the room. She smiled for Sam did a great job at making Jon looked good. "You look good!" she cheered.

Jon stated, "I had some help." He then sighed, "Ready?"

"Yup," she jumped up from the couch. "See ya later, Jack."

"Have fun," he told them.

Fun? For Jon it was anything but fun. He muttered, "Right."

Jackie opened the door and Sam had to remind her, "Psst…You have to be the gentleman for this to work."

"Oh right," she agreed and then held the door open for Jon. She looked and teased him, "My lady." She then waved the arm in old style fashion.

Jon whispered to Sam, "Get this fixed!"

"I will," she assured him.

"The sooner the better," he insisted.

"I know," she agreed. She watched them leave as Jackie took great pleasure in doing everything the man would do including opening the door to the truck for Jon who took great agony in his position. She looked on and sighed, "Jackie seems to be having fun. Poor Jon!" She closed the door and hoped for the best.

 **Moments Later**

As they drove down the road Jon looked over at his body and noted, "You didn't shave! I have stubble."

"I don't know how," she told him. "I could barely tie the tie."

"I shaved your legs," he mentioned.

"Thanks for doing that," she laughed.

"Other than pleasing men there isn't any reason to do that," he gathered.

"Strictly cosmetic," she agreed. "You did real good dressing me up."

"Sam did your makeup," he told her.

"I think it turned out good," she cheered. "I'll have to ask her what she did."

He smirked, "Why not ask me what she did?"

"Did you pay any attention to what she did?" she asked.

"No," he confessed.

"There's your answer," she told him.

He wondered, "You get some cash out of the bank?"

She nodded, "I went to your bank and got some money."

He looked over, "Let's not make that a habit while you are in my body."

She laughed, "You're such a stick in the mud. Being a man is easy. The biggest hurdle I've had is peeing standing up."

"Really? Being a man is easy, huh? We'll see about that. Women are far more privileged than men." he rebutted.

"How so?" she shook her head.

"Men have to pay for the dinner and hold the doors. You have to pick me up and you will have to deal with your father," he warned her.

"I admit Dad seems to intimidate you," she confessed. "But the rest is a piece of cake."

"Sure it is," he disagreed.

 **Later that Evening**

Dinner was at a local restaurant. Daniel had dressed in a black suit with matching tie reluctantly escorted Vala, dressed in a very skimpy gray outfit to dinner. She let her hair flow around her. She actually fit right into the scene as a modern woman and not a space pirate who acted as a spy on occasion.

Jon grudgingly went through the evening trapped in a female body and figured it was all for nothing for Vala had not come forth with any additional information and took great pleasure in simply annoying Daniel with pet names.

As the evening wore down Vala, thinking he was Jackie, had hugged Jon goodnight and slipped a paper in his hands. She gave a smile and left with Daniel happy she got her free meal with a handsome man.

After climbing back in the truck Jon held up the note, "She slipped this too me."

Jackie turned the key, "Read what is says to me."

He opened the note and looked at it, "I have no idea what it says. It's in another language."

Jackie glanced at it, "She wrote in Goa'uld."

"Why did she do that?" he wondered.

"Because that is the source. Whatever source you get you copy exactly." she stated. "She got a Goa'uld source."

"So what does it say?" he wondered.

"I'll read it when we get home," she put the truck in drive.

"Don't I have to get to the school," he asked.

"General Hammond pulled some strings and got you a leave for the week." she told him. "He's hoping that will give us enough time to fix it. Officially you are working at the SGC for the week for a school assignment."

He smirked, "You?"

"I have to go clean flacon cages in the morning," she miffed.

"Still think falconry is more fun?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded, "Yeah, just not cleaning cages."

"Ah-ha," he laughed. "Let's just go home." He then pondered, "You know sex might be kind of exciting when we are in each other's bodies."

She gave a funny look, "That sounds kind of weird even for us!"

"It would be an interesting thing to try," he teased.

She shivered, "No it wouldn't."

He laughed, "Yeah it would."

"Gross," she miffed.

 **Next Morning**

Jack and Sam stood in the elevator with Jon and Jackie as they descended down into the SGC. Jack looked over at who he believed to be his clone and asked, "How did it go last night?"

"Good," she smiled.

Jack looked past her and to who he thought was Jackie, "Get anything?"

"You will find out at the debriefing," he assured him.

Hmm, something wasn't right to Jack's estimation. His clone seemed to be cheerful and happy. That wasn't right! His clone was usually antagonizing towards him. And what was more baffling was Jackie who was usually cheerful towards him seemed antagonizing. It was if they had somehow switched roles. He pressed the stop button in the elevator and turned towards the pair.

"Okay, what is going on?" he asked them.

Jon asked, "What do you mean?"

Jack shook his finger, "You're miserable and you are usually happy and cheerful." He shook his finger at Jackie, "And you are usually miserable. So what gives?"

Sam sighed, "There was an accident Jack and General Hammond wanted to keep it quiet since we were dealing with Vala."

Jack turned his head, "What accident?"

"They were helping me move some boxes out of storage when the bottom dropped out of one of the boxes. The device fell to the floor and activated affecting both Jackie and Jon. It's a mind altering device which has planted their conscious minds into one another. Jackie is in Jon's body and Jon is in Jackie's body." she explained.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jon's body, "Jackie?"

She nodded, "It's me."

He looked at her body and asked, "Mini-me?"

He huffed, "Do not call me that!"

Jack jumped slightly, "It is you!"

"Yeah, it's me and I'm stuck in the body of an eighteen year old girl." he snorted at him. "You wanna switch? Because I would be glad to right now."

Jack shook his head wide-eyed, "Nope."

Jackie soothed, "Come on! It's not that bad. This whole being a guy thing is easy. And if you play your cards right, Jon I'm sure you can get some free stuff."

Jon cocked an eye and asked, "Free stuff?"

She admitted with a shrug, "Yeah, that's why I don't need any money."

Jack grinned, "You do get whatever you want from your father!"

Sam cautioned, "Sir, don't give him any ideas."

Jack looked back at Sam, "You can fix this? Right!"

"I have a week," she nodded.

Jack clapped his hands and grinned at Jon, "Great! You know what we can do with this?"

Jon asked suspiciously, "What?"

"Fred's got money," he reminded him. "You're his little girl. I'm seeing a P-51 Mustang on the horizon."

Sam countered, "Jack! I don't think using this situation to con Fred into buy you a vintage warbird is wise."

"But they have an old folks category in Reno," he told her. "And if I put a private landing strip near the cabin…" he wandered off in thought. "I could get there in no time flat."

Jackie sighed, "If my father wanted a P-51 he would simply get it…Free of charge. Since you are in my body, Jon why not use it to get to know my dad?"

"I know him," he shook his head. "He's the in-law from hell."

Jack asked Sam, "What would you do if it happened to you and Jackie and you two switched?"

"You mean if Fred thought I was his daughter?" she clarified.

"Yeah," he nodded amused.

"Heck, I would have him buy me a new car!" she admitted. "But that's here nor there." She soon ditched the idea.

Jackie grinned at Jon, "I should try you out for the racing team since you never signed up."

He winced, "I could never cut that. Yes, I can fly but I would be up against guys like Sheppard and he's way better at flying than me." He motioned towards Jack with a wave, "I would be in the old folk's category with him."

Sam mentioned, "I think you could handle it."

"Forget it," he sounded and then pressed the button to continue down.

They stood in the elevator in silence for a moment and Jackie rubbed the stubbly chin. She looked at Jack and asked, "How do guys shave?"

He looked at Jon, "You didn't teach her that?"

"I didn't have time," he shrugged. "Teach her in the showers today."

Jackie gasped, "I have to use the men's showers!"

Jon muttered, "I have to use the women's showers."

"Like that's bad thing," Jack teased him. He then glanced back to Sam who stood glaring at him. He backtracked, "I was kidding."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jon stood with a towel and soap in hand shivering in the knees. He was about to go into no man's land. He was about to enter the women's showers. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the forbidden domain. His first sight wasn't that of endless naked girls but rather of private shower stalls. His shoulder slunk and his mouth dropped in confusion.

"They get private showers too," he complained. "We don't get private showers." He wandered over to an empty stall and peered inside, "Nice a roomy too. A bench seat even! Holy cow!" He stepped inside, pulled back the curtain and in much relief started to take a relaxing morning shower.

 **Meanwhile**

Jackie had gathered Jon's things including his shaving kit and made her way to the men's showers. She assumed the men's showers would be identical to the much smaller and far more private women's showers. She stepped inside only to find naked men as far as the eye could see. She had forgotten that there more men in the military in ratio to females and thus less focus on privacy. She stopped dead in her tracks and wished she could un-see the sight before her.

Jack walked up behind her with his gear in hand. He noticed she had stopped and he figured she was unprepared for the men's showers. He stopped beside her and stated, "Not what you're used to, huh?"

She wagged the head, "Nope." She looked over at him, "Group showers! How am I supposed to get through that?"

He smirked, "Just keep your hands and your eyes to yourself." Jack found her situation absolutely hilarious and truly was not much help. "They really have private stalls in the women's showers?"

She nodded, "Ah-ha."

"Nice," he sighed. He wandered by her carrying his things. She then noticed he was naked and only wore flip-flops as his behind shined bright upon passing her.

"I can do this," she closed her eyes and told her self. "I can do this!" She took a deep breath and proceeded into a land no woman should ever need to enter.

It had to have been the fastest shower she had ever taken. She didn't look around her and quickly washed Jon's body off. She wrapped the towel around the middle after drying the hair. She then walked over to the far wall with a large mirror and row of sinks. She spotted her father standing at the wall in his white military issued rob preparing to shave. She found a spot beside him and placed the shaking kit on the small shelf. She watched his every move as he whipped up the foamy lather in a cup with a brush. She copied the move and did whatever he did. She brushed the lather onto the face and then found the safety razor. She watched and copied his every move and stroke.

Fred stopped shaving and turned towards her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shaving," she replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Why are you watching me?" he wondered.

"I thought maybe you would have some pointers," she admitted.

"Oh," he went back to shaving. "The trick is in the lather. Apply it right and it makes the whiskers stand up."

"It does?" she asked.

"Yup," he continued his shave.

Jackie copied him and was nearly finished when Jack found her at the mirror. He was going to show her how to shave but he noticed she already figure it out after watching her father. He came up to her other side.

"Doing good," he mentioned to her.

Fred looked over at him, "Doesn't your…Offspring…Already know how to shave?"

"He forgot," he covered for her.

"Weird," he noted and washed the remaining lather off his face. He then grabbed his things and went to his locker.

Jackie held the razor and looked at half shaved face, "I thought this would be quick and easy."

Jack started to shave, "Nope. Go too fast and you can cut yourself. Just takes time until you get the hang of it."

"Dad said the trick was in the lather," she noted as she gently worked the razor across Jon's face.

"It is," he agreed. "Your father uses the brush because it stimulates the stubble and gives you a closer shave. Some guys just use the canned stuff and smear it on because that's faster."

Daniel came to the mirror next with his shaving kit as well. He shook a can of shaving cream and pumped it into his hand and then smeared it across his face. He took a disposable razor and started to quickly shave.

Jack whispered, "Like that."

Jackie noticed Daniel quickly went about shaving and Jack took the same approach as her father and went slow and meticulous. She figured it must be preference and simply finished up and rinsed the remaining lather.

Daniel had finished as well, "See ya at breakfast." He told the pair as he made his way past.

Jackie was about to follow when Jack stopped her, "Let's see how ya did?"

She stood before him and he tilted the chin left and then right. He gave a nod, "Not bad for first time."

"Thanks," she sighed and went to finished getting dressed.

Jack smiled amused, "Don't mention it."

 **Meanwhile**

Jon sat in the women's locker room after his nice long refreshing shower attempting to put on a bra. He had managed to get the article on but had to admit they weren't very comfortable to wear. He then slipped the green t-shirt on and was nearly dressed. He was grateful he didn't have to shave and had privacy.

Sam approached him with a small cosmetic bag. She was already in her green uniform and ready to leave. She straddled the bench, "Here! The women are gone and I can help you with your makeup."

Jon made a face, "What do I need to wear makeup for now?"

"Jackie always wears a little makeup," she mentioned.

He made a face, "She never wore makeup when we were in the Depression."

"She was fifteen then," she reminded. "And broke!"

"Why is she bothering to wear it now?" he wondered.

Sam concluded, "For you I think. She wants to look attractive for you."

Jon cupped her hand and suggested, "She can wear when she is back. Right now, she's in my body and I don't think she will worry about looking attractive for me."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "But if she ask for you to put it on you need to wear it."

"Why?" he wondered.

"It's her body," she reminded him.

"And I'm currently in it," he countered. He stood up and found the green ABU jacket. He placed the article on, "I'm not getting dressed up and wearing makeup, even if it's regulation makeup, if I don't have too."

Sam suggested, "You know you could use this time to find out what life is like for a woman. You might learn something."

"This is Jackie we're talking about!" he rebutted. "She's not a woman. She's a guy in woman's body! She's acing this! She's having a blast in my body. I just hope she will give it back to me!"

Sam rose to her feet and rebutted, "You know, Jon. I think the reason Jackie is having more fun than you isn't because she's a guy in a woman's body. I think it's attitude!" She then stormed out upset Jon wouldn't let her help.

He huffed, "Trust me…She's having a blast!"

 **Short Time Later**

After breakfast Jackie had to take Jon's truck and drive to the falconry range to clean bird cages. She did so without much incident and enjoyed seeing the birds. Upon returning she decided to drive up to Black Forest and sign Jon up for air racing tryouts. Upon parking the truck she climbed out and discovered Major Mitchell had a class of students up at the airfield.

She greeted him, "Major Mitchell."

He gave a nod back assuming she was Jon, "Major O'Neill."

The cadets all sat around the Major in chairs as he worked a dry erase board on aerodynamics.

Cadet Jennifer Hailey looked over at Jon's body and smiled for she found him attractive.

Jackie caught the look and realized Jennifer had never smiled at her before. But she was smiling now and frankly that was odd. She spoke to Mitchell, "Is Landry around?"

"He's out for a moment," he replied. "How's Jackie? I heard she won't be in class for the week. Any idea what's up?"

She replied, "She's working on a special assignment in the…Um…Mountain."

Jennifer made a face, "Of course she is."

Jackie asked her, "Something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's just Cadet Jackson seems to get favors most of us don't."

Jackie shrugged, "She's on special assignment."

Jennifer balked, "What is she? A spy?"

"Of course not," she had distance the idea for she was indeed a spy.

Kyle Mitchell spoke up, "I don't mean to sound negative but Cadet Jackson gets a lot of privileges."

"Privileges?" she balked. "Really? Privileges! Do you have any idea what it's like…" she tailed off figuring she couldn't really go into details.

The Major asked, "What it is like?"

She looked at the old plane the cadets were using to practice flying. "The reason you have that plane to fly is because her father allowed it and Jackie put it together. It was shipped here in pieces. She put it together on her own time for you to use. That plane is not a normal Seversky P-35. It was the prototype. The very first plane! It's been heavily modified and it took years to do it. It was blood, sweat and tears that poured into that plane and then it was given to you to use for your training. She didn't have to do that."

Kyle rebutted, "Her father inherited the plane and gave it to the program. You make it sound like she built the thing form the ground up with her bare hands."

Unbeknownst to Kyle essentially that is what happened. She couldn't admit that her role and simply stated, "The plane was in pieces when it came here."

Mitchell spoke to his class, "We are not here to ditch Cadet Jackson behind her back. She and her father donated the plane for us to train with." He then spoke to Jackie in Jon's body, "Is there something I can help you with, Major?"

"I'm here to sign up for pilot position on the Air Force team," she told him.

"Sign up board is in Landry's office," he told her. "This way," he motioned for her to follow. He led her to Landry's nearby office while the cadets stayed in their seats. He candidly spoke to her still assuming she was Jon. "Listen, I know she's your girlfriend and all but she's missing a lot of class. This is critical instruction and she needs to be here for it."

"There's no way," she disagreed. "There is nothing you are teaching she doesn't already know. She can simply take the test when she gets back."

"Listen," he countered. "I know her father is Colonel Jackson and she's a darling of the Brass. But she's getting away with a lot of crap. She can come go as she pleases, she's hardly ever in class and half the time she's not even on campus. I heard a rumor that she's spending the nights at your house, Major. She's a cadet and cadets must follow rules. And what's worse with her getting away with all this she is setting a bad example for other cadets. I spoke to other staff and they don't want to tolerate this either. She getting special treatment and it's bringing down the other cadets."

She told him, "You worry about those cadets. You don't worry about her. Okay! You teach those kids and you teach them good. You take bird and you teach them dogfighting maneuvers. Once they get past props they go to jets and they will need to know that sooner than later. I can't tell you what I know but I can tell you there bigger threats to our existence than political crap going on in D.C. There is a major threat out there," she pointed up. "I need you to get those kids ready in case it all goes south."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just do it," she barked. "Forget about Jackie and teach those damn kids." She signed Jon's name onto the list of candidates.

Mitchell stood with his eyes narrowed, "What's going on, Major?"

"I don't have all the information yet," she admitted. "Jackie will be back in a week with any luck. You do your job and don't worry about her. If it all goes south she will tell you what you need to do. Understand?"

"I think so," he replied unsure.

"Major," she gave a nod and marched out the door.

Mitchell stood baffled, "What the hell does he know?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jon met up with Sam and Jack in Daniel's office for Daniel had been given the task of decoding the message Vala had slipped to Jon the night before. He stood between Jack and Sam and realized he was now the shortest person in the room. He liked being taller, he had gotten used to being over six foot tall once more. But his girlfriend was a mere five foot, three inches tall and once more Jon had to look up to everyone's faces.

"What's it say Daniel?" Jon asked.

Daniel cocked an eye, "You know what it says, Jackie! The question is what does it mean?"

Sam suggested, "Maybe we should wait for Jon to get here before trying to decipher it." She tried to sound nonchalant but she knew Jackie would be more familiar with the code words.

"Why?" shrugged Daniel. "He's knows as much as Jack." He then looked at Jackie's body, "You sure you can't help me with this?"

"Um," he looked to Sam for help.

"Just a minute," Jack then walked over and closed the door. He came back to the table and motioned to Sam, "Tell him! He needs to know."

Concerned Daniel pushed up his glasses and asked, "Tell me what?"

"There was an accident," Sam sighed. Jon and Jackie were helping me move some boxes from storage when one of the boxes let go and an artifact fell out and activated upon hitting the floor. It also broke. But when it activated it switched Jon and Jackie mentally into one another's bodies."

"What?" he asked.

Jon huffed, "I'm Jon! Jackie is in my body."

Daniel asked bewildered, "You two switched bodies? Does Hammond know?"

"Yes," Sam nodded. "He asked that we keep it quiet. We have to deal with Vala and it turns out the Pentagon wants Jackie as an operative."

"You mean a spy?" he gathered.

"Landry doesn't know they switched," Jack told him. "We don't want Military Intel to know. They might decide to keep things this way."

Daniel asked, "Why would they do that?"

"Because Jackie would have an even better cover as a guy," Jack told him.

Jon smirked, "I just hope she gives me my body back! She seems to be enjoying it."

Jack shook his head, "No, she was absolutely terrified in the men's showers this morning."

Daniel cocked an eye, "That was Jackie in there?"

He nodded and looked at Jon, "She did good shaving ya though. She wasn't half-assed about like him." He motioned to Daniel.

"How long have they been like this?" gasped Daniel.

"Going two days now," Sam admitted.

"So at dinner they were switched then," he gathered.

"Yup," Jack nodded. "You, me, Sam and Hammond are the only ones who know."

Daniel smirked at Jon, "So it was Jackie who gave away all your money."

"She gave away all my beer money," he huffed.

Daniel swallowed a laugh, "No wonder you were having a fit."

The door suddenly opened and Jackie stormed in. She slammed the door behind her and then sat down on a stool and simply sulked.

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "Jackie?"

She looked over, "I guess you all told him what happened."

Sam explained, "We had too. What does the note Vala gave you and Jon say?"

She shrugged, "I don't know! It's in Goa'uld code. After I was exposed they changed all their codes."

Jon asked, "Rough day at the bird cages?"

She let out a sigh, "No, cleaning crap out of bird cages was the only good thing that happened to me today." She looked at Jon, "I knew my father was being intimating to you but never understood how bad it was until I saw through your eyes. When we get this fixed I will be having a stern word with him."

Jon asked, "What else is upsetting you?"

She confessed, "I went to Black Forest to speak to Landry about signing you up for the racing trials. He wasn't there but Mitchell and cadets were and apparently I'm so privileged it's giving me a bad name and the cadets hate me."

Jon told her, "You knew going into this it was gonna look bad."

"I'm also missing too much class," she told him. She sighed, "Maybe Dad was right about school being a bunch of hooey."

Sam confessed, "When I suggested to Hammond that you might like to go to the Academy, I thought I was doing you a favor because you never had the experience of school. I thought it would be a new beginning for you. I never expected Military Intelligence to pull you in and have you work for them. I thought you would have a good time and have fun."

Jon stated, "With the Goa'uld passing around cryptic messages and our only real lead is Vala, we kind of need a former Tok'ra operative here. Can't they just give her a commission and place her in the SGC?"

"If Vala is working this solo she's gonna need help. The Tok'ra are not very friendly with her and she's really risking her neck with no support right now." Jackie stated worried for her friend.

Sam agreed, "We need you and Vala out there to gather intel on Anubis. I almost got the artifact fixed. I can switch ya back hopefully by tomorrow."

"The sooner the better," Jon agreed.

Jackie smirked, "Can we keep him in there another say, six days?"

Sam asked, "Why?"

"That way he can have my period for me." she replied candidly.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and wondered, "Is that why he's more miserable than normal?"

He made a face, "You mean those cramps I had this morning wasn't form something I ate?"

She shook her head, "I always get cramps the day before it hits."

Jon huffed at Sam, "Get me out of here, Carter!"

 **Next Morning**

Sam had the device up and working in her lab. Jack and Daniel stood in witness to make sure things went smoothly. Sam had Jon and Jackie each stand at separate ends of the device. As she calibrated the artifact Fred wandered into the lab looking for Jack. He wore green BDU's and held a paper in his hand.

"Hey Jack!" he grinned at him. He then noticed Jack was watching what Sam was doing. He glanced over, "What's going on?"

Sam explained, "And accident occurred between your daughter and Jon three days ago and I'm fixing it now."

He asked concerned, "What kind of accident?"

She told him, "In a nutshell…This device allowed them to switch places. Jackie is in Jon's body and Jon is in Jackie's."

Jackie turned Jon's body towards him, "For the last few days I've been in Jon's body and I got to see how you treat him. You and I need to have a serious talk, Dad!"

He looked at his daughter's body confused, "What?"

"Hey you've been nice to me the last few days," he admitted. "You actually treated me like a human being and not scum, Colonel."

Jack informed via pointed, "That's Jon and that's Jackie. They switched bodies and Sam is fixing it now."

"Why didn't she fix it earlier?" he huffed annoyed and confused.

"Because the device also broke when it fell," she snorted. "Now I have everything set so if everyone but Jon and Jackie can leave the room we can get this fixed." She shooed them out.

They stood outside the lab and peered through the door as the device activated and switched them back. Jon looked at Jackie in her body, "You back?"

She felt her face, "I'm back." She then wrinkled her nose and asked, "Am I wearing a pad?"

He huffed, "There was no way I was playing a tampon this morning."

Sam led the witness back into the room as she ignored the last statement. She asked, "You both feeling like yourselves again? No odd sensations or after effects?"

Jon sighed, "I feel like myself again. Boy, I never thought I would be happy to be back in this body."

Jackie agreed, "Me too! I'm not sure I can take another gang shower with the guys."

Fred asked, "They're back to being normal now?"

Sam shut down the device, "They are back to being themselves again."

He looked at his daughter, "So, that was you watching me shave yesterday?"

"I didn't know how to do it," she confessed.

"You at the urinal," he gathered.

She nodded, "Peeing standing up wasn't all it was cranked up to be."

Jon smirked, "I gotta admit I was ever so relieved when I walked into the women's showers and found a wall of private stalls."

Fred asked, "The women get private stalls?"

He nodded, "With a bench seat and room to place your stuff. It's nice in there."

"Hmm, why do they get private stalls?" he pondered.

Jack answered, "Because there are far fewer women than men here. When they moved the Gate here they didn't anticipate many women. So, they took what once was a storage room and made it the locker room and shower. The ladies' latrines were also installed after the Gate was brought here. Before that this was a cold war bunker and it was geared towards a male staff."

Daniel noted, "Which is why the women get nice new showers and we get crap."

Sam grinned at him, "Basically!" Needless to say there was no way Sam was giving up her privileged shower stalls.

Jack ordered, "Let's box this thing up and get it out of here."

"Will do," Sam agreed.

Jackie looked at her father, "I think you might be right about me going to school. I'm going to resign from the Academy and work here."

He disagreed, "But I thought you liked going to the Academy?"

"I do but I can't gather intel on Anubis and go to school. I can't be in two places at once," she told him.

Sam suggested, "Instead of quitting why not fast track you through? Take the testing! Whatever you have trouble with is the areas you work on later. The school will cooperate with you. The Dean knows your position. He will help you."

Jack stated, "I can have Hammond talk to the Dean for ya."

She slowly nodded, "I'll give it a try."

Fred added, "She needs to get trained on combat jets. She doesn't need basic flight."

Jack agreed, "I'll talk to Hammond."

 **Later**

It was soon determined that without the recent Goa'uld code decryption the interception of Goa'uld transmissions and sources were useless. They needed to find out the source codes to break the encryption and thus hit a brick wall.

Vala mal Duran was asked to return to the SGC. She waltzed through the event horizon wearing the most obnoxious outfit to date. It was all black leather with a revealing bust line and a chock collar that was attached by straps. Her hair was up on top her head in a bee hive hairdo and she walked down the ramp in what reminded Jack of thick-heeled platform boots from the seventies.

Jon stood beside Jack and winced, "Doesn't her outfits get any better?"

"She would fit right in with disco," noted Jack.

The pair stood side-by-side with arms crossed with the same expression.

Vala took notice, "Oh, Colonel and Major O'Neill." She smiled at the pair and assumed they were father and son. She noted the identical expressions and features and jested, "I see you made a younger version of yourself." Her eyes then settled on Daniel. She threw him a wicked grin, "Daniel! How good it is to see you again."

"Just cut the crap, Vala." he huffed at her.

"Now is that anyways to speak to your date," she teased. Her eyes then settled on Jackie. Her demeanor changed, "Ah, my former employer."

Jackie confessed, "We can't decipher that code without a source code."

Vala asked surprised, "You don't have one?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Vala rolled her eyes, "Oh for…" she appeared irritated and then regained her composure. "I'll find one."

"How are you gonna do that by yourself?" she asked her.

"I can be resourceful," she reminded her. "You taught me that! Remember?"

Jackie pondered, "Ba'al might be our best chance at getting a source code."

"Ba'al is being very careful lately," she replied. Vala then glanced over at Jack, "After he was nearly killed and Ma'at was exposed as a Tok'ra he's a bit pickier about the company he keeps."

Jack rolled his eyes for he knew she was referring to his botched capture attempt.

Jackie pleaded desperately, "I didn't have to time to complete your training, Vala. There is more I need to teach you."

She laughed, "Kaamelot is gone. Where would you teach me anything now?" She looked about, "In this base with these military people? Please!"

She shifted her weight and crossed her arms, "Yes! This is exactly where I am going to finish your training."

Vala mentioned, "I was being sarcastic."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not!"

Vala threw another wicked grin, "Do I get another date with Daniel!"

Daniel stood by rolling his eyes ever so annoyed.

Jackie nodded, "Yes! You do!"

Daniel's mouth dropped.

Vala held out a hand, "You got a deal."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Due to her pregnancy Sam decided to get all her recertification needs out of the way sooner rather than later. While still medically capable of flying she opted to do combat fighter pilot recertification first. It had been some time since Sam was in a cockpit. She was grateful that she got a familiar instructor to help her through the task, Major Cameron Mitchell. The first half was the pilot position and Sam had naturally aced the exams and the practical exam in the cockpit of an F-14. Her next stage would be easier for her as she had finished the written exam for flight engineer and now simply needed to perform that task in an F-14 as Major Mitchell piloted the craft. They were flying over military air space for the routine flight. Part of the exam was to perform a mock emergency drill.

Mitchell sat in the pilot's seat with a green flight suit and white helmet covering his head. Sam sat behind him in identical gear. Mitchell spoke candidly as they flew about.

"Why are you recertifying everything so fast?" he wondered. "You good for a nearly a year."

"In a year from now I will be out maternity leave," she informed. "My husband and I are expecting. I need to get this done while I still can."

"Congratulations Sam," he radioed. "I didn't know you were expecting. How far along?"

"Two months," she told him.

"Get it all in before the first trimester," he gathered.

"You got it," she agreed.

He flew south of the city and began the maneuver, "Okay Sam, let's start the drill."

"Starting drill," she confirmed and pressed a button in the cockpit. Something then went wrong. Instead of basic sensor light notification that would require a few modifications to adjust there was a large clank and then they were in a nose dive. The warning lights all erupted around them.

"We have a catastrophic failure," she stated concerned.

Mitchell noted, "I can't recover it. We're going to eject." He pulled the lever and found it was stuck. He pulled again and again, "The handle is stuck. I can't get us out," he noted. He thought fast and placed the plane into a hard roll. He straightened it out but the plane was now flying upside down and heading right towards the city. They were losing altitude and fast.

Sam asked, "What are you gonna do Cam?"

"I read about this maneuver in an old combat book when I was a kid. I think I can make it work." he told her. "We're going for the airport. Radio them we are coming in hot." He then lowered the landing gear while flying upside down.

Sam opened the microphone to the local air tower and stated, "This Major Carter. We have suffered a catastrophic failure and are going to be attempting to land at the airport." She had no idea of the transmission even got out for the alarms were deafening.

Mitchell stated, "When we get to the airport I will flip it upright. You need to cut the engines and deploy to chute to slow us down. It has to be before we touch down."

"Just say when," she readied herself and frankly was feeling somewhat sick.

As they approached the city airport they spotted fire trucks coming out of the hangars. Somehow the message was received and jetliners were being hurried off the runway. The flight came in low and fast. Mitchell flipped the fighter back over at tree top level.

"Now," he shouted.

Sam deployed the chutes and cut the engines leaving them with no power. The entire system went silent and the back end of the plane dropped forcing the nose up. It was rather surreal for Sam as the plane for a brief moment felt weightless. As the tires hit the tarmac they landed and suddenly jolted to a hard impact. With no power Mitchell used every ounce of strength to manually apply the brakes. The plane then rolled to a stop halfway down the runway.

Both Sam and Mitchell sat in the cockpit and simply listened to the sound of their own breath. It was a miracle landing even by fighter pilot's standards.

Sam breathed heavy, "You are one of only a handful of pilots who could have pulled that off."

He exhaled deep, "Thanks!"

 **Later**

After the near crash at the city airport Sam and Mitchell were both taken to the hospital and cleared of any medical injuries. Sam then spoke to General Hammond about that had occurred and how Cameron Mitchell essentially saved their lives. She requested he be brought into the SGC and Hammond agreed.

Still a bit confused as to what all the fuss was about or why he was told he was being transferred to work in the mountain, Mitchell stood in his blue dress uniform as he climbed out of his vintage candy apple red Mustang and walked to the troop truck early that morning. As he looked up into the back of the truck he spotted a number of familiar faces. Sam sat in the truck in a set of blue BDU's. Next to her was Jack in green. Beside Jack was Daniel in jeans and a black t-shirt. Across from Jack was Jon O'Neill who Mitchell assumed was Jack's adult son also in green. Beside him was Jackie who wore blue BDU's.

He smiled, "Morning!" He climbed up into the back of the truck.

"Morning Cam," Sam grinned at him.

He took a seat next to Sam and across from Jackie and Jon. He smiled at the student, "I heard you got fast tracked through." He was informed that Jackie had challenged the testing and passed with flying colors. He wasn't sure how she did it or how much help she got from the Brass but she did far better on the testing than even Sam thought she would. Jackie was then given a commission and rank of Captain in the Air Force which also highly unusual.

She nodded, "I did."

"You're working in the mountain now?" he wondered.

Sam answered, "She is!"

He wondered, "What about the Academy racing team?"

She smiled, "Since my dad owns the plane he gets to call the shots. He's going to be putting it together."

"Ah," he gave a nod. He looked at Jack, "You're son works in the mountain with you, sir?"

Jack looked over Jon's painful expression and then smiled, "Yup! Gotta teach the boy right."

Jon glared at him, "You…" he edited himself and bit his lip.

The truck started and they entered the mouth of Cheyenne Mountain.

 **SGC**

Major Cameron Mitchell walked into General Hammond's office. He came to attention and saluted as he stated, "Major Cameron Mitchell, reporting for duty sir!"

"At ease, Major." Hammond replied. "You did some impressive flying landing that plane."

"Thank you sir," he replied.

"Major Carter mentioned that you said that you read about that maneuver?" he asked.

"Yes sir," he gave a nod. "It was in an old flight manual that was written in the thirties. The maneuver was invented by a young captain during the First World War. It was designed for a biplane but I tweaked it to apply to a jet."

Hammond wondered, "Do you know the name of the captain who invented it?"

"Hmm," he pondered. "I believe it was Captain Frederick J. Jackson, sir."

"I see! There will be a meeting in the briefing room soon. Please take a seat at the table and we will bring you up to speed." he motioned towards the door.

"Yes sir," he gave a salute and dismissed himself. He walked into the briefing room and placed his visor cap on the table. He looked at the coffeemaker and realized the pot was full of freshly brewed coffee. He took a nearby mug from a stacked tray of mugs and filled it to the brim. As he got his coffee Jon entered the briefing room with Jackie beside him.

Jon looked at her, "Okay! Let's make a deal. I will go for the racing tryouts and tolerate your father if you enlist in the falconry program and help clean cages."

"Okay," she agreed. "I will help you clean cages but you really need to try in the tryouts."

He smirked, "But I can fake tolerating your father?"

She shrugged, "Everyone else does."

He noticed Mitchell, "Major."

"Major," he gave a nod. He looked at his former student, "Captain." He wondered what kind of deal was struck that allowed for two people so young to hold higher ranks. Neither looked much older than eighteen.

Fred walked into the briefing room next looking for some coffee. He wore green BDU's and noticed Mitchell sitting at the table. Fred held out a hand to him, "Major! I heard about that maneuver you pulled off in an F-14. Good job!"

He graciously shook his hand, "Thank you, Colonel."

Jackie asked, "Where did you learn that flip maneuver from? I didn't see it in any of the training manuals for jet propelled planes."

"I read about it in an old World War One pilot handbook. It was made for biplanes but I modified it a bit." he smiled.

She looked at her father, "I guess they should rethink that old maneuver of yours, Dad."

He took his coffee and sat down and noted, "Very few can pull that off in a jet."

Mitchell looked a bit confused, "Excuse me! Old maneuver of yours?"

Jackie grinned and nodded, "My dad invented that maneuver during the Great War. The Red Baron shot off his tail stabilizer. Bailing out wasn't an option back then."

"Um," he sat baffled. "Am I missing something here?"

Jon assured him, "Don't worry. You'll be debriefed."

Next Janet Fraiser filter in with Sam. The doctor had gone to wearing green BDU's since she was assigned to SG-2. She spotted the handsome major sitting rather confused at the table.

"No wonder Cassie likes him so much," she whispered to Sam. "He is cute."

Sam nodded and smiled to herself for all the women found Cameron Mitchell adorable.

Janet took a seat next to her CO, "Fred!"

"Needles." he smirked back at her. He looked over at Jack as Daniel walked in for the briefing next. He grinned, "Jack! We need to go to Black Forest after work today."

Jack asked, "Something up?"

"I got something to show ya," he told him.

Jack took a seat near Sam, "Sounds good."

Daniel spotted Mitchell and offered him a handshake, "Hey I want to thank you for saving Sam's life."

He shook his hand firmly, "Don't mention it, Jackson." He then wondered, "You any relation to Colonel Jackson and his daughter."

Daniel shook his head, "No!"

General Hammond entered the room for the briefing next. He purposely only asked for Fred and Janet from SG-2 to attend and didn't see a need for Dr. McKay or Teal'c to be present either and asked the Jaffa to keep Vala mal Duran busy for the time.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice," the General started.

The room quieted down.

Hammond looked at Mitchell, "Major…You are about to learn is top secret. Dr. Jackson will you explain the Gate to our new major?"

"Certainly," Daniel stood up and went to the white dry erase board and grabbed and black marker. He started to draw a rough sketch of the Gate. "In 1928, Professor Langford found this object in a dig in Egypt. No one knew what it did at first but it's so advanced they knew it wasn't anything we made in the ancient world. It was crated and eventually sent to the US for further study." Daniel's normal speech then took a very strange turn as he tried to keep the events straight. "In 1935 the Gate was housed at Paterson Air field in Ohio. And this next part is about to get kind of tricky so follow closely. In 1935 the Gate activated and Jon came through as a fifteen year old boy. He met two colonels. Colonel Samuel Carter who was Sam's grandfather and Colonel Fred Jackson…" he motioned to Fred, "Our lovely friend sitting there. The Gate creates a wormhole from one planet to another using identical Gates that are spread through the galaxy like a network. What happened was self-fulfilling when Jon accidentally went into the Gate in our time and ended up in his."

"What?" Mitchell seemed confused.

Sam explained, "The Gate can not only establish a wormhole but that wormhole can deviate to make time travel possible. Jon accidentally went back to 1935 and met Fred and my grandfather. The government then decided to move the Gate some place safe because Jon coming there scared them. And in transit the Gate was stolen by the Japanese in 1935. At the same time that occurred me, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack all tried to mount a rescue effort to bring Jon home and were caught off guard by the changes. When you deal with time travel you can change the timeline and we changed some of it."

"Okay," he sat absolutely stunned and confused.

"It took two years to get the Gate back," Sam told him. "And during the attempt to recover the Gate from the Japanese they had gotten it going and made contact with an enemy who sent his soldiers here and they took Jackie as a prisoner back with them through the Gate. We got the Gate back but we lost Jackie in the process."

Mitchell looked at her still baffled and confused, "You are from 1935?"

"I was born in 1919," she told him.

Daniel picked up and briefing, "We knew we could not get her back in 1935. So, Fred came with us to the future to find Jackie. We found her but this what you don't know. She's not an eighteen year old kid. She had access to alien technology that prevented her from aging. She's eighty-eight years old."

Mitchell's expression was of someone who seemed constipated as he asked, "You're eighty-eight years old?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"There's more," Daniel tried to explain.

"There's more?" he gasped wide-eyed. His head spun for it was the oddest and most confusing briefing he ever endured.

"Major Jon O'Neill isn't Jack O'Neill's son," he started.

"He's not?" he asked unsure of what to make of the information. He feared what bizarre explanation would emerge next.

"We also met other alien races," Daniel tried to explain. "The Asgard have cloning technology and a rogue Asgard had abducted Jack and tried to slip a clone in his place but it didn't work out that way and the clone stopped aging at fifteen years old."

Mitchell pointed to Jon and took a guess, "He's the clone?"

Jon sighed and pointed to Jack, "When I woke up in his bed, I thought I was him and I had somehow got turned into a fifteen year old kid. I have all his memories and his mind but a much younger body. I try not to be like him and be my own person but sometimes it's difficult."

Mitchell confessed, "My mind is totally blown."

Jon told him, "Though Jackie and I both look like eighteen year old kids we're not! I'm fifty-six and she's eighty-eight."

"Wow," he gasped.

Daniel stood before the group, "There is still a lot to go over, Mitchell."

He motioned wide-eyed and still rather baffled, "Please continue."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After the briefing was concluded Major Mitchell was escorted about the facility for a tour by Sam and Jackie. After showing the handsome Major about the commissary they entered the gymnasium where they discovered Vala and Teal'c engaged in a fencing match using wooden swords. Most of the men and women of the base didn't bother with the practice swords for few found any value in them.

They stood just inside the gym and watched as Vala gained measure against Teal'c. She was rather spry and gave the Jaffa a workout. The wooden blades clashed as Vala pushed him back with some very impressionable moves while sporting green BDU's pants with a black t-shirt and her hair placed up in a bun on top her of head.

Sam stood wide-eyed as Teal'c seemed to be losing to the fierce fighter. Using the same wrist flick Jackie used against her father prior on Kaamelot, Vala forced Teal'c to lose grip of the practice sword and it flung across the polished floor.

Cameron Mitchell smirked and removed his jacket and handed it to Sam, "Hold this for me." He loosened his tie as he picked up the wooden sword and took Teal'c position. "Mind if I cut in?"

Teal'c bowed out and went to stand by Sam and Jackie as Mitchell and Vala squared off.

Vala smirked at her opponent, "You know how to fight, Major?"

"I picked some things up," he smirked back.

She glanced over at Jackie who gave a nod. Sam noticed that Vala had looked to her friend for approval before engaging in the match and wondered if perhaps Jackie carried more weight with Vala than she realized.

Vala started the match with a hard blow and Mitchell blocked it. She forced him back and he rebounded and pushed back to gain measure. Back and forth they went as Vala opened up in him to see what he was capable of. Much to her surprise he did rather well.

After a few minutes in the match Mitchell knocked the wooden sword out of Vala's hand. He thought he won but he wasn't prepared for the next move when she elbowed him in the stomach, flipped him over her back and rolled him onto his stomach and then twisted his arm behind his back as she straddled him.

"Uncle," he moaned. "Uncle!"

Vala seemed a bit confused and looked up at Jackie who gave another nod and Vala released him. It soon became apparent that nod was a signal between the two women.

She huffed walking away, "Not bad for an amateur." She went to the nearby wall and found a towel to dry her face and neck off. She flung the towel over her shoulders and took a swig of water.

Sam stated to Jackie, "What was that all about?"

She played dumb, "What do you mean?"

"You were giving her signals," she accused.

"Of course I was," she admitted. "I'm training her." She looked at Teal'c, "Good work."

Teal'c gave a bow, "Thank you."

Mitchell rose to his feet a bit ruffled, "What was that about?"

Vala smirked, "Just a little test. You did well at first but failed miserably. You see you have to be ready for the retaliation."

Little did Vala know it was Jon who taught Jackie how to retaliate when she was fifteen and then she taught to her protégé.

"Next time warn me," he snorted.

Vala looked over at her mentor, "Did I pass?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was too busy looking at his behind to really pay that much attention."

Mitchell made a face, "You were checking out my butt?"

She shrugged in admission, "Hmm."

Sam mentioned, "You might want to keep those thoughts to yourself, Jackie."

She admitted, "I used to think that too. I use to worry that I would say the wrong thing. Then after I hit seventy my thinking changed from 'I shouldn't say that.' to 'What hell! Let's see what happens'."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment trying very hard to keep a straight face. Jackie provided Sam with glimpse into an old woman's mind and she had to admit she looked forward to her own future where she could throw caution to the wind.

Vala asked, "Any idea how I'm going to infiltrate the Goa'uld and get the source codes?"

Jackie grinned, "Qetesh will get ya in."

Vala reminded her, "Qetesh is dead."

"We're bringing her back," she cheered. "I got a voice modifying unit and contact lenses that can flash and glow."

"And where will we be sitting this little show up?" Vala wondered.

"I didn't spend 65 years pretending to be a Goa'uld and not have a backup plan," she admitted.

Sam asked her, "What's your backup plan?"

"Vala goes into the lion's den as Qetesh but she will use a mothership and Teal'c will be her First Prime." she told her.

"You have a Goa'uld mothership," Vala smiled knowing it was a prize.

She nodded, "Yup!" She looked at Sam, "It needs a little work though."

Sam asked, "Have you run this plan by General Hammond yet?"

She shook her head, "I'm trying to figure out what is the best approach with him."

"I would suggest the direct approach," Sam told her.

She replied, "I was thinking a barbeque."

Sam shook her head, "No!"

"I suppose," she sighed for really did like the idea of holding a barbeque.

 **Daniel's Office**

Jack found Daniel in his office working once more. He wandered in acting bored but in reality he was going to announce some changes.

Daniel glanced up from his work, "Jack!"

"Daniel," he greeted as he wandered over to him. He glanced about the table and noted it was a mess as usual. His index finger tapped the table top. "I um…I'm going to make some changes to SG-1."

"Oh," Daniel looked up from his work.

"I'm going to have Fraiser and McKay switch," he started.

Daniel sighed relieved, "That will be a nice switch."

"I'm also going to have Mitchell tag along for training."

He wondered, "Mitchell getting a team?"

Jack shrugged, "He might get SG-1."

Daniel came to a halt, "Why? He's brand new!"

"When the baby is born I will be taking a leave of absence," he admitted. "I need someone who can take my place."

Daniel suggested, "How about Jon? That's the reason Loki made him after all."

"I wish I could," he admitted. "It's just…"

Daniel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Just what?"

"He looks so young it will be used against him. Even as a Major he's getting flak. Jackie can actually away with looking young but he can't," he confessed.

Daniel asked, "How can Jackie get away with looking eighteen and Jon can't?"

Jack explained, "Because men are expected to look the part. Jon could get away with command if he's an enlisted airman and have two enlisted under him but the SG teams are elite units with high ranking commanding officers. He looks too young to be taken seriously. Women can get away with it because they are women. They mature faster than boys do and can pull it off better. They both look eighteen and yet I guarantee you if I place those two in charge of a group of men, Jackie will get far cooperation from the men than Jon will."

"Well, let's test that theory and see who has more clout!" suggested Daniel. "Jackie was having issues with the cadets as I recall. Listen, we have time before the baby comes. My suggestion is you see who has more pull by giving them each a team."

Jack made a face, "What?"

"Racing team," Daniel soothed. "Give them each a racing team to see which team pulls it together faster. Make it challenging for them. Give them cadets and officers mixed together. Put them as team leaders and see who pulls it off faster."

Jack pondered, "That might work. It might also give Jon some authority too."

"We can still train Mitchell in the meantime but there are others who could fill in for you too…Like Fred or Major Sheppard."

"Fraiser could do it too," he admitted.

"Or Janet," he smiled.

Jack mentioned, "I'll run the teams by Fred and see if he can help us come up with some planes."

"He's rather resourceful," Daniel had to admit.

 **Black Forest Air Field**

Jack and Daniel were asked to go to the airfield later that day to see Fred. Still in green BDU's they dismounted Jack's truck wondering why Fred requested them. Jack led Daniel into the large hangar searching for Fred. His eyes landed on a pair of biplanes sitting in the far corner. Both were made of wood with a steal frame. The duel cockpit fuselages were painted brown on both planes. One plane had red wings and the other had blue.

Fred walked out from behind the red plane wearing a pair of coveralls and wiping grease from his think hands. He spotted Jack and Daniel. "Well, what'cha think?"

"You got a couple of biplanes," Jack noted.

"I got 'em as a set," he grinned. "I get the red one."

Daniel puckered in thought, "Why did you get biplanes?"

"For the fun of it," he grinned. "You get the blue, Jack."

Jack questioned, "You're gonna let me fly the blue?"

"I'm giving it to ya," he grinned. "You and I can do some barnstorming. I need a partner for mock dogfights too."

Daniel asked, "Why not use your daughter for mock dogfights?"

"She has the P-35," he miffed.

He rolled his eyes as he realized, "You just got a set of toys for you and Jack to play with."

A grin crept across Jack's face, "You're giving me my own plane?"

"Yup," he nodded. "They are both inline piston driven engines…Very easy to work on. They don't go all that fast but great for buzzing around."

Daniel rubbed his temple as Jack stood starry-eyed at the plane. He had never been given a plane before. Even if it was just a biplane it was the coolest gift ever to Jack.

"I can put a landing strip in the field at my cabin and fly it up there with Sam on the leave," he mentioned.

Seizing the opportunity Daniel suggested, "Perhaps Fred just provided you with the planes for that little competition between Jackie and Jon we were talking about."

Fred asked, "What competition?"

"We were gonna do it a racing teams," Jack told him. "I wanted to see how well Jon could gain command looking so young. When Sam has the baby I will be taking a leave and I was thinking of whom to train to take my place. Jon was literally made to take my place. I'm worried he won't be taken seriously by the officers because he looks so young."

Daniel injected, "But Jackie seems to be able to take command and not have her youthful looks used against her. So, we wanted to do a competition where they each get a team to lead. We figured if we mix the team with officers and cadets and tell everyone they have to follow orders from the team leaders and not go by rank it should provide a level proving ground."

Fred debated, "You know Daniel…Occasionally you come up with a really good idea…Not very often but occasionally."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

Jack added, "They have a biplane category at air race too."

"It's pylon racing but yeah, they have it." Fred stated. He looked at the planes, "Not exactly the fast racing plane my daughter had in mind."

Jack asked concerned, "She will know that it's my plane, right?"

"Of course," he agreed.

"Just making sure," Jack stated.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jon had just finished his report on the fledgling falconry program. He walked into the briefing room to get to General Hammond's office and spotted Sam and Jackie in uniform standing before the general's desk. He could tell by the look on Hammond's face something was up. He wandered to the doorway and peered in.

"General," he started. "Am I interrupting something?"

Hammond looked at Jon and motioned for him to come in with a wave of his hand, "Come in, Jon and close the door."

Jon complied and then handed off the folder in his hands, "The falconry report, sir."

"Thank you," he gave a nod and retrieved the folder. He then looked at the pair standing before him. "You wanna run by him what you just ran by me?"

Sam took a deep breath and began, "We think we might have a way of getting the Goa'uld source codes so we can break their encryption."

Jon perked up, "Okay."

"But it's kind of risky," she began. "We would have to send in Vala as a Goa'uld."

He grimaced, "She's not exactly reliable."

Jackie disagreed, "Actually she's very reliable. She just has some weird obsession with Daniel and likes to make a nuisance out of herself."

Jon winced, "What do you want this weird friend of yours to do?"

"You know how I faked being a Goa'uld for sixty-five years? Well, I will give her the contact lenses and the voice changer and let her fake being Qetesh." she suggested.

Sam countered, "But Qetesh is dead."

"But the Goa'uld use doubles," she told her. "They would love to get their hands on the Asgard cloning technology and make a bunch of copies of themselves. All we have to do is say the Tok'ra captured and killed a double. Vala presents herself as Qetesh with Teal'c as her First Prime. She takes the mothership…"

"What mothership?" asked Jon holding up a hand.

Sam grew smug, "It turns out your girlfriend also has been hiding a Goa'uld mothership from us."

"I wasn't hiding it," she countered. "It was in storage. As I said, it needs some work!" She continued, "So we pass Vala off as Qetesh and Teal'c as her First Prime. Since Teal'c is fairly well-known as a member of SG-1 we simply stage a falling out. Everyone thinks he got burned and joined up with Qetesh."

Jon cocked an eyebrow and asked, "And then what?"

"Vala makes an alliance with Ba'al and gets the decryption source codes from him." she smirked. "Then they give it to us and we are back in business with Vala as the nasty Goa'uld frontwoman."

"That is dangerous," he agreed. "Did Teal'c agree to that?"

Sam sighed reluctantly, "He did!"

"Then I guess we got a plan," he admitted. Jon knew Teal'c could take care of himself and as long as his girlfriend wasn't risking her neck in that capability he was happy.

Jackie added, "In order to make this look good we will also need a crew for the ship and an army loyal to Qetesh. She has to come back with all the flare and fanfare."

Jon cocked his head, "And who did you have in mind for that part of this little plan?"

"Um," she winced. "You, me, Sam…We kind of need her as an engineer and I was thinking maybe some cadets and some enlisted. Maybe Mitchell? No Goa'uld has heard of him."

Hammond stated, "Mitchell will be training on SG-1 under Colonel O'Neill. I suggest you take SG-2. Fraiser is switching to SG-1 with McKay but I think perhaps you might need a ships' doctor. Jack can take SG-1 down to a three man team," he informed as he started to work on the plan. He had to admit it was a good plan even though it was risky.

Jon worked on the plan as well, "Have Mitchell be the cause of the fallout. He's the new guy! Make it look like a personal issue. Have him and T not get along. To sell this it has to look real."

Jackie added, "We can also alter our looks. Dye our hair and go by more Jaffa sounding names."

Hammond gave a nod, "So no one knows you're human." He looked at Sam, "Do you feel comfortable doing this, Major. I don't want to place you in danger."

"I think I can handle it," she readied herself mentally.

Hammond looked to Jon, "Draw me up a plan. I want you in charge of it, Major."

"Yes sir," he agreed. Though he showed no expression Hammond's confidence in him was most uplifting.

Sam suggested, "Jackie and I can help you work out the details."

"That will be appreciated," he agreed knowing he had a wealth of information at his fingertips.

"Dismissed," Hammond stated to the trio.

 **Later**

Jack stood with Daniel and Mitchell in Daniel's messy lab looking at Sam in total disbelief. He gasped, "You're gonna what?"

"I'm going undercover," she told him. "It's a solid plan."

"The plan's not bad," he agreed. "But why do they need you? They got McKay and he can be the ship's engineer."

"He's not that familiar with Goa'uld technology. I am," she stated.

Jack shook his head, "You are not going on that mission! Now way in hell!"

"Hammond approved it," she countered. She felt as if Jack was barking orders to her once more but this time she was not under his command.

"You're taking an unnecessary risk," he rebutted. "Jackie has 70 years of experience with Goa'uld technology. I'm sure she can handle it."

"She's going to be providing backup for Vala," she countered. "She can't be concerned with running the ship. If Vala is exposed as a fake then the whole things goes south."

"Why you?" he threw up his hands. "They have McKay, they have Jackie, and they have Teal'c. Why you? You're not supposed to be going off world. You're supposed to stay at home where you will be safe and sound. You're two months pregnant for crying out loud."

Sam swallowed hard and pleaded with him, "I know you are worried for me and the baby. I know that! I understand that! But I can do this. I'm not going to be alone. Fred and SG-2 will be there. Janet will be there! Teal'c will be there. You're clone will be there."

Before Jack could reply Daniel spoke up, "Jack…I think Sam will be okay. She's right! She will be surrounded by people who will take care of her. Jackie has to watch Vala's back. It's Vala who will be at the greatest risk. McKay is not familiar with a Goa'uld mother ship's workings but Sam is. We're essentially sending in SG-1 and SG-2. Your clone, Teal'c! That's essentially half of SG-1 right there. Sam…Heck, the only thing missing is a clone version of me."

Jack muttered, "Too bad Loki didn't clone Sam when he cloned me."

Amused Daniel asked, "Why?"

He waved his hand and grumbled, "Then we would spare Carter to send in."

Sam stated, "I want to do this, Jack. It's probably the last mission I will be able to take for some time. In six months I'll be on maternity leave and then after the baby is born we will both be on leave for a few months. This is my window of opportunity."

Mitchell joked, "Yeah, then neither one of you will get any sleep."

Jack rolled his eyes for he knew Mitchell was right about sleeplessness and newborn babies. He looked at Sam, "Okay! You have your mind made up already and I know I'm not gonna change that." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Thank you," she sighed relieved.

"Just be careful out there," he gulped unsure if he was doing the right thing.

"We will be," she assured him.

 **Later**

General Hammond wasn't very fond about the idea of bringing in cadets to help fill out a fake crew for a Goa'uld mothership but went along with the request. He gave the approval for three cadets to be brought in and two already knew about the Gate. The third was requested by Jackie for his flying ability caught her eye.

Cadets Jennifer Hailey, Cassandra Fraiser and Kyle Mitchell all stood in dress blues as the elevator made its way down into the depth of the mountain. Jennifer Hailey looked at her comrades and gave a smirk for she knew about the Gate and figured Major Carter had requested her for her brilliance. Cassie was well aware of the situation via a private debriefing and simply sighed. Kyle Mitchell figured his uncle must have pulled some strings and brought him into the top secret program. Needless to say cadets Mitchell and Hailey were most surprised when the door slid open and they were greeted by Jon and Jackie standing in blue BDU's.

Cassie greeted her friends, "Look what the cat dragged in." She led her companions off the elevator.

Jon smirked back at her, "But we were already in here. The cat would be dragging you three in."

"True," she agreed for occasionally Earth terms confused her.

Jennifer took one look at Jackie and the captain's rank on her collar tip and nearly growled in annoyance. How could this eighteen year old girl go from cadet to captain so fast? It was inconceivable! She rolled her eyes and then addressed Jon.

"Cadet Jennifer Hailey reporting for duty, Major O'Neill." she stated with a salute. Though Jennifer had no idea how Jon got to be a major so fast she found him simply very handsome and thus she liked him.

"At ease," Jon told her.

Kyle Mitchell acknowledged him, "Major."

"Cadet," he gave a nod. "You three follow us." He motioned for them to walk with them down the hall.

Cassie fell to the back of the group and walked by Jackie. She softly talked to her old roommate as they made their way. "I miss you being my roommate." she admitted.

Jackie asked, "How could you miss me? I was hardly ever there."

"I know!" she agreed. "I got the whole room to myself. My new roommate is always underfoot."

Jackie laughed, "You miss not having a roommate."

"Basically," she agreed.

Kyle walked by Jon and slyly mentioned, "Major I was wondering if there is a special program to fast track cadets into officer positions. I means rally fast track them!"

"Actually no," he shook his head. "The 'fast track' is an option used by officers to get someone who should be an officer into that position quickly."

"I see," he made a face. "With you and Captain Jackson being officers and under twenty I was wondering if maybe…"

Jon looked over at him and smirked, "We're actually not all that young."

Kyle wondered, "You're both over twenty?"

Jon nodded, "Yup."

"Twenty one?" he guessed.

"Nope," he shook his head.

As they walked Major Mitchell made his way down the hall. He spotted his nephew and his eyes grew wide for he wasn't aware he was being pulled into the mission. "Kyle!" he shouted surprised. "What are you doing here?" He came to a stop before the cadets.

Kyle asked, "Didn't you pull me in?"

"No," he shook his head.

Jackie spoke up, "I pulled ya in, Kyle. You're good pilot and I think you can do far more."

Cam's eyes sparkled as he looked at Jackie, "You pulled my nephew in for the mission?"

She nodded, "I did."

"Thank you," he cheered. He asked excited, "Is he getting debriefed?"

"On our way to the briefing room now," she told him.

"Cool!" he grinned. "I'll come with ya."

Jon asked annoyed, "Don't you have something to do?"

"Honestly no," he admitted. He started back the way he came giddy as can be about his nephew.

Jackie noticed how proud Cameron Mitchell acted and asked, "Is Kyle your brother's son?"

He shook his head, "Nah, my sister is his mother."

"Your sister?" she wondered. "She gave her son her maiden name?"

Kyle admitted, "I never met my father. He's a deadbeat! My uncle raised me."

Cam agreed, "I'm the closest thing to a father he has."

"I see," she pondered. "He's lucky he has you." she smiled.

"I've always done my best for him," he shyly admitted. He downed played the parental role he played in his nephew's life. They arrived at the briefing room to General Hammond, Jack, Daniel and Sam. Mitchell grinned from ear-to-ear, "Guess what? Jackie pulled my nephew in too."

Jack stared at the major and wondered if Cameron Mitchell's IQ suddenly took a nose dive. He replied, "We know!" he wasn't sure why the man seemed so giddy.

Jackie walked over to Jack, "Cam practically raised his nephew. I didn't know he's like a father to him."

"Oh," Jack suddenly understood. "He's in papa bear mode?"

"Yeah," she chuckled.

Hammond ordered, "If you will take your seats we can begin this briefing."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Cadet Jennifer Hailey slowly processed the information she was given. Jon O'Neill was the clone of Colonel Jack O'Neill and Jackie Jackson was in fact an eighty-eight year old woman. Her mind slowly replayed the few conversations she had with her and realized Jackie probably did build the plane with her bare hands and really did eat squirrel during the Great Depression. After the briefing the cadets were given a tour of the base and greeted others they that would be working with on the mission by Cameron Mitchell and Jackie while everyone else returned to their duties.

They came to the gymnasium and found Vala and Teal'c were squaring off in another sword fight. The wooden blades clashed as they went back and forth for measure. As they stood and watched just inside the gym Vala had disarmed Teal'c with once swift move.

Mitchell's eyebrows raised, "Boy she's getting batter at that."

Jackie smiled, "She needs to be."

He asked, "Why? Goa'uld don't use swords. They use hand-thingies."

"Because there are some very powerful weapons out there," she simply replied. She walked in and held out a hand to Teal'c who stood winded with sweat pouring from his skin. He couldn't understand how Vala maintained such endurance for he figured she should be as exhausted as him. Jackie gently touched his upper arm and took the wooden sword, "Take a break, T."

He gave a nod, "Very well."

She then faced Vala, "Up for another round?"

Vala smiled confidently, "I might be able to actually beat you this time. I've improved."

"I'm counting on it," she told her.

The pair squared off in an epic battle of wooden swords. Back and forth they went gaining and losing measure.

Mitchell noted, "Damn, those two are good."

As they continued the fight Daniel walked by with a paper in hand looking for Jack. He paused outside the door and cocked an eyebrow. He looked down at his notes and then over at Jackie and Vala in a mock sword fight.

Daniel walked in, "Anyone seen Jack?"

Mitchell looked back, "Nope! What's up?"

"Jackie, Vala…" he called out to them.

They then halted their match and walked over to see what Daniel wanted.

Vala smirked amused, "You called?"

He asked, "What do you know about the legend of King Arthur?"

Vala admitted, "Never heard of him." She glanced at Jackie who stood smiling. "You heard of this legend?"

"Everyone on Earth has," she told her.

Daniel asked, "And what do you know about a weapon called Calibun, Jackie?"

Vala cocked an eyebrow and shifted her weight. She told him, "It's a legendary sword that Qetesh tried to get but failed."

Jackie nodded, "I know she failed! Caliburn is called Excalibur in the legend. The sword is coded with a gene so only a true heir of Camelot can wield it."

"Kaamelot was destroyed," Vala reminded her.

"That was an outpost," she told her. "Different Kaamelot. There was an outpost of Kaamelot spelled with a K and then there is the city of Camelot spelled with a C."

Vala gasped, "There is city named Camelot too?"

"Ma'at and her host picked the outpost to throw off the other Goa'uld from the city." she explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me get this straight!" Mitchell interrupted. "There is a city called Camelot and a sword called Excalibur?"

Jackie warned, "The sword can only be wielded by the true heir of Camelot. It's genetically encoded. Anubis would love to get that sword but not he even he can remove it from the stone it is encased in. Only the true heir can. Once the true heir removes the sword the city will be unlocked and Camelot can rise again. There are two genetic codes needed to unlock the sword: The true heir of Camelot and the heir of sorcerer, the man who put the lock on the city to protect it from the Goa'uld."

Daniel asked, "The sorcerer? You don't really believe that do you?"

She explained, "The sorcerer was real! There was a whole bunch of them. Like an entire society. Where do you think we get the witches and wizards legends from? They were real and they could do what appeared to be magic but they had special gene that like the Ancient gene, could unlock technology that was present but wasn't obvious. Ma'at's host was one of those sorcerers and she made it so no Goa'uld could claim that sword no matter what host they took. To undo the locks you need two genes: One from the heir and one from a sorcerer."

Vala wondered, "So where do find this heir and this sorcerer?"

She smiled, "In time."

Vala smirked, "Let me guess. You're the heir and I'm the witch!"

She laughed, "You are funny!"

Daniel wondered, "Do you by any chance know where the city of Camelot is located?"

She nodded, "I do."

"And?" he asked.

"That's top secret," she told him.

"Why?" he snorted.

"Because there is no use in us going there if it's locked," she stated.

 **P3X-1288**

Jon led the teams and cadets for the mission through the Gate. He stood at the top of the stone steps before the event horizon in tan BDU's and peered through the darkened goggles at the arid desert. The corner of his lip tugged up as he gathered they were in for a long, hot day under the burning sun. Off in the distance he spotted a pyramid sticking out of the sand. He quickly gathered that it was the ship they had come for.

Jackie stood beside him in identical gear and cheered, "Right where I left her."

Jon looked at Sam who stood to his other side in identical gear and noted, "Goa'uld mothership."

"Looks like it," she sighed.

Jon looked at Jackie, "I take it we have to walk all that way?"

She nodded, "Through scorpion infested sand."

"Great," he looked back at Sam. "Scorpions?"

"Scorpions, dung beetles, snakes and…" Sam spotted a cloud of birds fly overhead in a circle, "Vultures."

Jon looked behind at Teal'c, "Sounds like fun!"

Teal'c merely looked back unenthused.

Jon motioned, "This way campers!" He stepped off the platform and started tromp through the sand with his crew behind him.

Sam walked next to Jackie and spoke candidly, "Jon's getting more and more like Jack."

"It could be worse," she mentioned.

Sam asked amused, "How's that?"

She looked behind her at her father walking with Vala who chatted non-stop. He rolled his eyes most annoyed and wished he could get away from her. She grinned, "He could be just like my father."

Sam grumbled, "I still can't believe your father bought my husband and plane."

She laughed, "The difference between men and boys is the size and cost of their toys."

"He's gonna get killed in it," Sam huffed. "It's a biplane for crying out load. It's a rickety bucket of bolts."

"The first planes were nothing more than a bicycle with wings," she reminded her.

"And those biplanes aren't much better," she shook her head.

Jackie glanced back once more as Vala continued to make herself into a pain for Fred.

Fred carried the load of gear on his back and wasn't thrilled that he was asked to let Jack's clone Jon take the lead. He thought he should be leading the mission but respected Hammond's wishes. As they tromped through the sand Vala chatted away.

"So," she continued. "Your daughter, disguised as Ma'at invited Qetesh for a meeting and when she wasn't looking she spiked her dink. Qetesh tried to kill her but we passed out and when I woke up the Tok'ra had removed her from my head. That's how me and Jackie got to be best friends…"

Fred groaned in agony, "You don't say."

"Yep," she continued on. "Oh, by the way I think she might be royalty. Is there any royalty in your family?"

"No," he sounded.

"You sure?" she pondered. "Because apparently there is an heir to Camelot who is royalty…"

"It's not my kid," he huffed.

"Okay," Vala puckered in thought, "But Ma'at chose her for a reason and I just thought…" 

"You thought wrong," he grumbled.

"Are you sure because if my best friend is royalty I really should know," Vala retorted.

Fred glared at her, "Will you shut up!"

Vala touched his lip with her index finger rather amused and warned him, "There is also a witch and that's probably me, so soon as I figure out how to be a witch…I'm gonna turn you into a frog."

Fred yelled ahead, "Jackie!"

She and Sam looked back.

"You're best friend is a pain in the ass," he told her.

"I know," she agreed. "That's why I like her."

"Anyone got any duct tape?" he hollered out.

McKay yelled from behind, "I do! Why?"

Fred pointed to Vala, "To tape her trap shut!"

Vala whined, "You're rude and not much fun at all."

"Vala," Jackie warned her. "My father really doesn't tolerate disobedience as well as Daniel and he will really do it."

Vala suddenly got the message that if there was one man she didn't wish to upset it was man she was upsetting. She slowly nodded, "I see."

They soon made their way into the ship. Jon led them deep inside shining the flashlight to peer through the darkened corridors. So far everything looked abandoned.

He shined his light onto Fred who was to act as his backup, "Take McKay to engineering," he then shined a light on Sheppard, "Take T, Frasier, Weir and the cadets and make sure no one else is here." He then looked at Vala, Jackie and Sam, "You three with me."

Sam agreed, "Sir."

Before Jackie could say anything Vala started up once more.

"Ooh, am I supposed to throw a snappy salute?" she became sarcastic. "Yes sir, no sir, where do you want me to crap, sir?"

He looked at Jackie who stood biting her lower lip in annoyance. "I liked it better when Dee was your best friend."

"I miss her," she slowly nodded rather embarrassed.

Vala defended her friend, "You can't speak to her like that! She's royalty. She's the heir of Camelot." She stood confident that she was right and Jackie had to be the heir. For only in legends of royalty would someone such as Vala be taken under the wing of such a prominent figure. She figured Jackie must be the queen of Camelot and she had been chosen to act as the queen's eyes and ears.

Jackie spoke softly, "I'm not the heir."

Vala would hear nothing of it, "Of course you are. That's why Ma'at chose you to be her host. Don't you see, we just need to find this sorcerer's offspring and you're good to go."

She chuckled, "If it was only that easy."

Fred huffed, "If my daughter is the queen of Camelot then that makes me the king and I say you get your ass in gear and shut the hell up, Vala."

Vala's face went long, "Is he the king?" She gulped upon the thought for Fred would indeed make her life miserable in Camelot.

Jackie assured her, "My father is only a king in his own mind."

As they all started off in different directions Vala kept chatting, "You sure about that because frankly he scares me."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bra'tac of the Jaffa was informed of the secret mission and his job was to spread the rumor of SG-1's internal breakup and demise. To sell the cover story of Teal'c joining Qetesh the Jaffa's good name was run through the mud by Bra'tac. Teal'c's family soon fell upon disgrace and were whisked away into hiding…On Earth. Upon arriving at the SGC they were informed of the true mission and assured of their security. This was done so Teal'c would not have to worry about their welfare during the mission. However, Teal'c would have to confront a new issue with his son…The young man's growing addiction to video games.

As Jack and Mitchell contended with preparing for the mission Daniel spent more time diving into the legend of King Arthur. With both Sam and McKay out on the mission he found he was forced to rely on Jay Felger for any scientific theory.

Dr. Felger was a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He tended to daydream about Major Carter often and accomplished little in comparison. Daniel was also forced to rely on General Landry's daughter, Dr. Lam for medical theory and information since Janet was also taken off world. Daniel found it odd that Jackie had somehow managed to take every vital person he would need to investigate the legend of King Arthur with her on the mission. He honestly didn't think she needed that many people and it appeared to him that she made a clean sweep at removing those who could help him the most in his quest. He sat baffled staring at the cluttered table in his lab. How did she do it? How did she leave him to work with Jack and Mitchell? The two most useless individuals when it came to decoding ancient mysteries. He began to rightly suspect it was done on purpose.

Dr. Lam came to his lab with a paper in hand. Her hair was neatly placed up and she wore the white lab coat over her dress blues. She smiled at him, "Dr. Jackson! I have the test results you asked for."

"Did you find anything?" he asked coming to attention from his work.

She walked over and handed him the sheet, "Jackie and her father both have a very odd version of the Ancient gene. It's similar to the Ancient gene but not close enough to activate Ancient technology."

Daniel looked at the paper and asked, "What exactly does this mean? They have the gene but they don't?"

Dr. Lam continued, "They have a similar gene to Colonel O'Neill, his clone and Major Sheppard. But it's slightly different, like a cousin of the Ancient's gene. It won't activate the technology but it's rare and very similar. I wonder if it activates a technology we haven't discovered yet?"

Daniel pondered, "That would make sense. Jackie said the sword was locked by Ma'at's host who was a sorceress. She said it would take the sorcerer's gene to undo the lock. I wonder if we are looking at the gene?"

Dr. Lam suggested, "Her and her father would both have it then. What kind of technology would this unlock?"

He pondered and concluded, "Technology so advanced it would look like magic. Something that requires spells. A casting technology."

"Like a computer?" the doctor wondered.

Daniel's bright blue eye lit up, "Like nano-technology! Something you can unlock and control with a gene. Something you can give orders to, like a program. Something that would be difficult to find."

"Nanites?" she asked.

"Nanites," he slowly nodded. "I need to see Felger!"

 **Meanwhile**

As the team made their way deep inside the mothership things were going smoothly. Fred led McKay to the engine room while Jon led Sam to the bridge with Jackie and Vala who chatted like a couple of school chums the entire time.

Upon entering the golden plated bridge Jon look over at the pair and stated, "Could you two just stop?"

Vala balked, "What?"

He made puppet with his hand, "You're talking too much."

"Oh please," Vala rolled her eyes. "It's not like anyone is here."

Sam had already started hooking up the computer through an access panel near the far wall.

Jackie whispered to Vala, "Take the servants passage and double back around next to Sam."

Vala whispered, "Why?"

"You'll see," she whispered back.

"I'm going for a walk," she told Jon who stood not far from Sam acting as a guard.

He rolled his eyes again, "Whatever."

Vala left out the servant's entrance to double back around. Jackie went over to the nearby wall and stood near the entry way to another corridor that was close to Sam. It didn't take long before a figure moved forward in an attack.

Ba'al emerged from the corridor and lunged for Sam who was the most vulnerable. As he went forward Jackie stuck out her leg and tripped him. Vala then pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get the hand unit," Vala ordered.

Jackie grabbed his hand and removed the unit leaving Ba'al defenseless while Jon stood holding the rifle on him. Sam looked over, still squatting and running programs as she just realized Vala and Jackie thwarted Ba'al's feeble attack on her. Her mouth dropped and shook her head wondering what just happened.

Ba'al growled, "Get off of me."

Jon ordered, "Let him up."

Vala released her grip and scrambled to her feet. She grinned at her friend, "We make a pretty good team. How did you know he was there?"

"I could see him," she told her.

Ba'al glared to two former hosts, "You!"

Vala smirked, "Expecting someone else?"

Jon held the rifle on him, "What are you doing here, Ba'al?"

"I am here to claim what is rightfully mine," he stated with an echoing voice.

"He's here to steal the ship," Jackie informed.

He sneered, "It's a Goa'uld vessel….Host!"

She puckered as her eyes rolled up for a moment and then concluded, "True but it's a piece of junk and no self-respecting Goa'uld would want it. So, you must have been tossed out of the club after you were nearly taken down by a host of a Tok'ra operative and you are now the laughing stock of the Goa'uld."

Vala leaned against her friend and cheered, "Read him like a book!"

He glared, "You will pay for this host."

Jon flipped the fire select switch to single and readied himself to shoot him, "Say goodnight, Ba'al."

Jackie held up a hand, "Wait! We kind of need him."

Jon cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Anubis would see right through Vala and me." she stated. "We need a Goa'uld to take him down."

Jon countered, "He's a Goa'uld."

She nodded, "And the nice thing about the Goa'uld is they are very concerned with self-preservation."

Jon huffed, "We can't trust him, dear!"

"I never said we had to trust him," she argued.

Vala asked concerned, "Jackie?"

She countered, "Anubis is very powerful and his power grows by the day. The other Goa'uld are terrified of him. Ba'al here is scared shitless. So Ba'al, you have a choice. You can go off and face Anubis alone but you know that's suicide. You go off and hide and pray Anubis's rule is over soon or you help us bring him down."

Ba'al admitted and smirked, "I'll take option two."

 **SGC**

Jay Felger and his assistant worked the lab with the high power microscope. Finding the nanites wasn't an easy task. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for but upon discovering their frequency he was able to isolate and enlarge the nanites. Daniel stood with Dr. Lam and Jay Felger as they looked at the little dots on the screen as it was enlarged to reveal microscopic robots.

Felger noted, "My god, these things are everywhere."

"They would have to be," Daniel nodded as his conclusions came together.

Dr. Lam looked on and gasped, "These things are in our environment. It's everywhere. In the air we breathe…In our bodies."

Felger added, "Microscopic robots in our environment and none of us knew. These things are incredible." He them moved a cotton swap with trace DNA from Fred near the nanites and they light up on screen. "The DNA in this swab activates them. They can self-repair and self-replicate. I wonder what else these things can do?"

Daniel pushed up his glasses, "Magic! They can do magic."

Dr. Lam agreed, "You simply need to have the DNA that activates them and to know the program commands. These things could heal and could create things out thin air."

Felger added from his sensor readings, "These things communicate even when inactive."

Daniel suggested, "The user can see what is happening in real time and what happened in the past from what the nanites have recorded."

Felger scoffed, "Heck, the user can see into the future. These nanites are active on a quantum level. They're not just in our environment but can cross realities. These things are literally everywhere: On world, off world, in the wormhole. Everywhere!" He tried to find a metaphor, "It's like the force!"

Lam gathered, "This is the sorcerer's gene. Jackie and her father both have it. This would affect them even when they are not using it. Aren't they both exceptional pilots?"

Daniel nodded, "I saw it firsthand in thirty-five. Jackie should have crashed and died when her plane had a fuel line problem but she not only came out of this intense spin she did it like it was nothing. At the time I assumed it was her brain and how fast she can calculate things." He then paused, "Which is probably the nanites and her father can do the same thing and is playing dumb."

Lam countered, "But you would have to know the commands. I don't think Fred knows any computer commands. I don't think he even knows he has this gene."

"But his daughter knows," Daniel smirked. "She has probably known for the last seventy years." He pondered, "So Jackie is the sorcerer. Then who is heir?" He made a face, "It can't be Vala!"

Lam countered, "That would make sense. She's befriended her, was teaching her, and she has been a mentor to her."

Daniel then closed his eyes as he was hit with the truth, "Qetesh knew Vala was the heir and that's why she took her as a host. She thought if she took the heir as a host she would gain the sword and Camelot. But the sorcerer, Ma'at's first host had placed a lock on it so you would need both the heir and the sorcerer's genes to unlock it. Jackie is the sorcerer and Vala is the heir and Anubis…" he gulped. "Oh boy!"

Felger asked confused, "Is Anubis, Merlin?"

Daniel made a face, "What? No! Of course not! Anubis is pure evil and he wants the sword and Camelot. Jackie is trying to protect Vala." He then ran fingers through his hair, "And Vala has no clue!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After getting the Goa'uld mothership flight worthy the crew donned their disguises with Vala acting as Qetesh and Ba'al reluctantly by her side. The Goa'uld really had no choice for Jon simply would have shot him if he didn't agree to the plan. His only assurance was he would be released after defeating Anubis. Of course Ba'al was already working on an escape plan in his mind.

McKay found himself standing in Jaffa gear in the engine room as Major Sheppard applied to finishing touches of his disguise. The Major gently brushed the special glue on McKay's forehead and then pressed to his skin the golden emblem that was a replica of Qetesh's seal.

Sheppard stood back and pondered his handiwork, "I suppose that will do."

McKay reached up to his forehead, "This thing will come off, right?"

Sheppard pawed his hand, "Don't touch it. You'll ruin it."

McKay huffed, "We look stupid."

"We look like Jaffa which is what we want." Sheppard countered.

Sam walked into the room to check on things. She too was dressed as a Jaffa with an emblem glued in place. She tried not to laugh at McKay but she could help but laugh at herself as well.

"Weird with the makeup on," she chuckled.

Sheppard shrugged, "I don't know. You look pretty good as a Jaffa, Major."

"Gee, thanks." she wasn't sure if it was really a compliment or not. She went to the console near McKay, "How's it going, Rodney?"

He fiddled with the emblem as he spoke, "The readout are fine but this thing on my forehead itches. I think I'm allergic to the glue."

"It's the same glue they use for actors on a stage," she countered. "It's perfectly safe."

"It itches," he insisted.

Sheppard warned him, "Quit fiddling with it, Rodney."

"I'm trying," he huffed annoyed.

Sam asked, "Have we altered course?"

"I don't think so," Rodney shrugged. "I've been too busy getting into Jaffa mode." He looked over her shoulder. "Wait a minute. We've altered course."

"Who ordered this?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"I'll go the bridge and check this out," she told them. She unplugged her computer and headed back out the door.

McKay started the scratch once more.

"Stop it," Sheppard warned fearing he would rip off the makeup.

Soon Sam marched into the bridge and found Jackie still in green BDU's at the helm. She spotted Ba'al and Vala dressed in their rolls standing near as Teal'c, in his Jaffa gear was ready to kill Ba'al at moment's notice. Sam got the helm and kept her voice low so Ba'al wouldn't hear.

"What is going on?" she whispered to Jackie.

"Change of plans," she explained. "Anubis has found Camelot and is headed for it. He's found a way to unlock the sword."

"Why didn't you tell anyone this?" asked Sam.

"I've sent a signal to the SGC giving them the dialing address," she explained. "Ba'al is right here and I have to keep it low key."

"We can't go up against Anubis," she stated. "The ship is barely space worthy."

"We have no choice," she sighed. "He broke the codes before I thought he could."

"What the hell is going on, Captain?" asked Sam.

"If we don't get the sword before Anubis he will have unlimited power." she told her.

"You said it was locked and it takes two genes to unlock it," she reminded her.

She nodded, "It does and Anubis has figured it out."

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," she replied. "Listen to me. When we get to Camelot it's going to be real close. I will keep Anubis busy. Take Vala and my father to the stone with the sword. They can unlock it together."

Sam gave a cocked look, "Excuse me? Vala and your father?"

"They have the genes," she nodded.

"You and your father are the heirs?" she asked unsure.

She shook her head, "No! Vala is!"

Sam cocked an eye, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah! I'm sure. I was hoping for a little more time…"

"Does she know?" Sam gasped.

She shook her head, "Nope!"

Sam rubbed the side of her head, "Oh my…"

 **Moments Later**

They dropped out of hyperspace to the edge of a bright blue planet that looked much like Earth. The ship slowed into a descent.

"There is it, Pendragon." stated Jackie looking out the large window before them.

Ba'al called out from his perch, "Where have you taken us, Host?"

"A planet called Pendragon," she replied.

"Why?" he demanded.

"We need to get something before Anubis shows up," she replied.

Vala argued, "We're not ready to square off against Anubis."

"If we're quick enough we can get down and out before he comes," she cheered against all odds. She looked at Ba'al, "If Anubis shows up he will expect you do all the communications. Get as close to his ship as possible. Activate the self-destruct and abandon ship."

Vala gasped, "We need the source codes!"

"If Anubis gets that sword there won't be anything left," she told her. She looked at Sam, "We need to get down there."

Sam warned, "If you screw with us, Ba'al…I will shoot you myself."

He simply said nothing and cocked a smirked at her.

 **Plant's Surface**

The crew took the gliders of the Goa'uld mothership down the surface as the Gate had come to life. Jack led a contingency force to the planet after receiving the coordinates and message for assistance.

Daniel looked over the scenic landscape, "Camelot has to be here."

Jack cocked an eye, "All I see is trees, Daniel!"

"No, it's here. It's hidden," he assured him.

They made their way to the gliders upon landing. Sam was the flight engineer behind Teal'c who piloted their craft. The canopy opened and Sam stood up sill in her disguise.

Jack looked on her and smiled amused, "Well, you look different."

"Jackie said there was a change of plans," she explained climbing down. "Not sure if it's a good idea but we left Ba'al with the mothership."

Jack miffed, "Probably not a good idea."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Jackie said Vala is…"

"We know," Jack told her. "Daniel figured it out."

"And how does Jackie and her father fit into this?" she wondered.

"It's nanites," Daniel explained. "Felger found them. We discovered Jackie and Fred both have a type of gene that can activate them. That's how the sorcerer got his power."

"Makes sense," she slowly nodded.

Daniel added, "These nanites are everywhere and have quantum abilities."

"We'll have to study them further," she stated.

Fred exited the next glider with Frasier as his engineer. He helped her down from the wing walk and looked about the area. They were both dressed as Jaffa.

Janet smiled for most men didn't help her jump down from the wing, "Wow! Thanks, Colonel."

Fred thought nothing of it, "Welcome."

She grinned at Sam, "So what's the change of plans?"

"Jackie said Anubis is on his way here." she told her. The other pilots emerged from the other craft and wandered to the meeting. Jackie and Vala were in the same craft. Vala climbed down and went to the meeting while Jackie went off in another direction.

"Exponere," Jackie stated with a wave of the hand into the direction of what appeared to be a valley with a looming hill.

The façade faded to reveal a quaint village with a looming castle above. The streets of the village were empty and it appeared abandoned.

Fred asked, "How did she do that?"

Daniel explained, "She told the nanites to expose it."

"What?" he balked.

He replied, "In the air, in our bodies, there are these tiny robots called nanites. They are everywhere and are very advanced. So advanced it was effort finding them. You and your daughter have the gene to activate them. Your daughter gave them a command in Latin and they did it."

Fred looked at Jackie, "Is he for real?"

"I'm surprised Felger managed to find them," she admitted. "I really didn't think he could."

Jack asked, "How did she know it was Felger?"

"The nanites told her," Daniel explained.

Vala stood baffled, "Wait a minute! The heir has control of a bunch of invisible tiny robots?"

She shook her head, "No! The heir has control of the sword and not the nanites. It's a bit of safeguard the makers built in."

"Then how can you control these nanites?" she pondered.

"I'm not the heir," she repeated. "You are!"

"Me?" she balked. "I'm not royalty!"

Daniel told her, "Qetesh took you, Vala because she knew you were the heir and thought she could use you as a host to get the sword. But Ma'at's host was a sorceress and placed a lock on the sword using the nanites that stated both genes needed to be present to unlock the sword. Qetesh knew who you were all along."

"My father is no king," she huffed shaking her head.

"Your mother was the heir," Jackie soothed her.

"Oh," she stood pondering the information. "You mean…I'm really royalty? I'm like really a queen?"

Daniels eyes rolled to the back of his head as he imagined the trouble Vala would get into, "Unfortunately."

Jackie assured her, "Yes! And as the heir only you can wield the sword and that sword has the power to destroy Anubis once and for all. It can destroy any ascended being or half ascended being." She then warned, "That sword will also protect you so never let leave your person."

"Got it," she nodded a bit unsure. "So, I'm the heir and you're the witch."

Jackie closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, "Now I'm a witch!"

Up ahead in the distance the clouds glowed red and yellow as the vessel broke through the atmosphere.

Daniel gulped, "It's Anubis! Where is the sword?"

"It's in the castle's courtyard in a stone," Jackie told him.

Vala gulped, "I remember where it is! We have to climb all the way up there."

"We need time," Daniel told Jack.

Jack started barking orders, "Majors Mitchell and Sheppard. Take two squads up and keep that ship busy. We need cover to get up there. Come on, we're wasting time." He started to lead the team up the hill.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Anubis's ship closed in on Camelot after finding no resistance for Ba'al had simply left. It hovered in the sky like a giant dark cloud. The ship was the size of a modern city and towers sticking up from the center of the structure like pointed pylons. As the ship plowed through the clouds thunder could be heard as lightening erupted about the exterior of the vessel.

Mitchell and Sheppard led two small squadrons to the exterior of the ship to engage. Amongst the squadrons were the three cadets.

Mitchell remarked to himself, "I guess this is the reason why she insisted I teach those cadets to dogfight."

Sheppard's eyes scanned the horizon, "I don't see any bogies yet." His eyes narrowed as the vessel opened up and dozens of Anubis's gliders erupted from the ship. "I take that back! Bogies ahead."

"I see them," Mitchell replied.

From down below the scene was frightening. The small squad of gliders were vastly outnumbered.

Daniel looked on as he hiked up the mountain and concluded, "They are gonna be slaughtered." He looked at Jackie, "Can you have the nanites do something to help?"

She pondered the commands and stated, "Inficiunt mothership."

Nothing seemed to happen at first and Jack shouted, "What was supposed to happen?"

Daniel told him, "She sent a virus. She told them to infect the mothership."

Jack looked back up as the ship started to list. The lights blinked on and off. And shields dropped. He gave a nod of approval, "This could come in handy!"

Sam shouted to him over the noise, "She has the command of the nanites. She can order them to attack Anubis." Sam then turned to continue the climb when before her eyes a wall of fire erupted out of thin air. "Or Anubis can use it to attack us." she concluded.

Daniel looked back at Jackie, "Um…Fire!"

"Extinguere," she pointed to the wall of fire before them.

The fire went out but then they heard a rumble from above. They looked up and a wall of water was bearing down on them.

"That's not cool," huffed Jack.

"Oh shit," Jon muttered from behind.

"My thoughts exactly," Jack admitted.

"Divide," she commanded.

The wall of water divided in half and went around them on each side.

Jack looked back at her and huffed, "This is freaking me out!"

Jackie winced, "Sorry."

Daniel asked her, "Is there a command that can get us there faster? Like a beaming command or something?"

She pondered in recollection, "Yes, but it's rather difficult."

"Just try," he pleaded.

"Transfer ad atrium," she stated as she closed her eyes and concentrated on being transported the courtyard. She could only move half of the party up to the courtyard leaving her boyfriend Jon, Dr. Liz Weir and Rodney McKay behind for a backup.

Jack huffed, "I don't think it worked." He then looked around and realized he was no longer on the trial leading up the mountain. Instead he was in a well kempt courtyard in the shadow of a majestic castle. "Okay, that seemed to have worked." He looked back at Jackie who exhaled relived, "Don't suppose you could transport us to a bar next time?"

"Jack," scolded Daniel.

"What?" he shrugged.

Vala's eyes landed on the sword that was perched in the stone just like in the tale. She stated, "There it is!" Before she could take another step Anubis appeared before them.

He stood in black robes and hid behind a black mask. His voice echoed, "The sword shall be mine."

"It belongs to my family," Vala rebutted.

"I only require your genetics…Not you," he informed. He held up a gloved hand and unleashed an energy force.

Jackie stood between Vala and Anubis and held up her hands and gave a command, "Repellere!"

The energy force was repealed by the nanites and protected Vala from the onslaught.

Anubis stood amused, "Apprentice! How enduring it is to see you once more. Myrddin taught you well."

"I picked up a few things on my own," she smirked in return.

Daniel suddenly understood the depth of the situation. Jackie was not a fully trained sorceress. She was an apprentice to Merlin. Oh' dear! The sorcerer's apprentice was now standing between them and a half ascended being hell bent on galactic domination. At that moment Daniel fully expected to see dancing brooms carrying buckets of water.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and looked at Daniel, "Apprentice?"

"She's not fully trained," he concluded.

Vala stood behind her and quipped, "You're not fully trained to do this?"

She glanced back and admitted, "Not really!"

"Oh shit," she muttered.

Anubis unleashed another attack using the nanites. A huge block of stone erupted from the castle wall behind and headed straight for them. Everyone took cover as Jackie tried to counter the move.

She gave a demand, "In duo divide."

The rock spilt in two as she pointed in different directions to guide the nanites on where to go with the rocks. She then gave another demand, "Turn ad pulverem." The blocks simply pulverized in midair and turned to dust. She then made a circular motion with her hand. "Inficiunt!" She then pointed towards Anubis standing before her.

The dust swirled around their heads in a stream and turned back and headed directly into Anubis. It seemed to have affected him as he waddled slightly.

Vala took that moment and jumped up on the stone and placed her hand on the handle as Anubis regained his footing and raised both of his hands to retaliate. The ground started to shake as the stone blocks of the castle began to be work loose. Vala tried to pull the sword but could not. "I can't do it alone."

Fred came to her aid and placed his hands over hers and the lock broke allowing Vala to lift the sword from the stone that housed it. She looked at Jackie who held up her hands and yelled orders to counter Anubis.

"Prohibere," Jackie tried to counter as the castle started to shake apart.

Vala then ran past Jackie with the sword drawn for she understood why she trained with the swords for so long. It was to wield the weapon in the face of the enemy. She bolted up the steps with the sword thrusted forward. She drove it through Anubis's center and held the handle tight.

Anubis grabbed her neck with his hand as he attempted to gain the sword that was impaled in him. A blue light started to erupt from around the sword's handle as it neutralized the half ascended Goa'uld. As Anubis squeezed Vala's neck tighter she never let go of the handle.

Daniel looked on at the struggle and lunged forward. He got to Vala just before the energy erupted from Anubis. He wrapped his arms around her middle as he pulled her away from Anubis while she still hung onto the sword.

The energy erupted with a blast wave that took down the weakened stone wall. Huge blocks of stone and granite flew through the air as everyone took cover.

When the eruptions stopped and the dust started to clear the other half of the party arrived at the courtyard. Dr. Weir looked about and stated, "Find any survivors!"

Rodney found Sam and Jack under a rock and trapped in a crevasse. "Give me your hand," he reached in and helped them crawl out.

Sam made her way through the small opening first. She gathered her wits and looked up at Rodney and the emblem that was half fallen off his forehead. She smiled, "I think you can remove that now."

He reached up and peeled it off, "That stings."

Dr. Weir found Daniel and Vala also buried under a rock but in a peculiar position. The sword kept the rocks from crushing them. "Help me move this rock," she called out.

Rodney helped her push the rock off and there beneath was Daniel flat on his back with Vala in his arms as she held the sword above them for protection.

Jon looked about, "Where's Jackie and Fred?"

Jack looked at a pile of rocks, "I think they are under there."

Under the pile Fred held his daughter in his arms. It was dark and they couldn't see. He couldn't move and could barely breathe. He figured they were both going to die but they would die together.

"Dad?" she whispered unsure.

"Right here," he whispered back.

"Levitate," she commanded and the rocks slowly lifted off of them. She sat up with her father and motioned where to rocks should be set, "Descendit." The large rocks gently touched the ground beside them. Slowly, she her father rose to their feet.

Fred asked looking about, "Everyone all right?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

Fred wondered, "Our gliders?"

Liz Weir gave another nod, "They landed."

Vala stood swirling the sword, "Well, that was easy! So, now that I'm a queen what will my first order of business be?"

Daniel rolled his eye annoyed, "I can't believe you are royalty." 

"She's the queen of Camelot," Jackie smiled at her friend. She motioned "This is all yours. You get this lovely castle with a huge hole in the side and an empty village."

Vala cocked an eyebrow, "You can fix the castle, right? Just have the nanites do a repair job!"

She shook her head, "No!"

"What am I supposed to do with an old castle with huge hole in it?" she barked. She then wondered, "Is there any treasure in there?"

"Not really," Jackie smirked.

Vala miffed, "This whole queen thing doesn't sound very appealing."

Fred asked, "How long have you been able to command these little robots in the air?"

"Seventy years," she admitted.

Jon pondered, "So when we switched bodies I could have controlled those things but you never said anything."

"It's not exactly a conversation getter," she winced.

Daniel asked, "You knew that I would figure it out."

She nodded, "Yeah."

"So you took everyone with you so I wouldn't figure it out," he assumed.

"I was trying to delay your from figuring it out," she admitted. "I needed more time to train Vala."

She grinned, "I already took out Anubis. I think I was trained enough."

"I was going to train you to rule, your highness." she admitted.

Vala cocked an eyebrow and became accusing, "So that's why you won't repair my castle! You don't think I can handle it."

She nodded in agreement, "You got it!"

Her father asked, "So can you use these nanites to do anything useful?"

To demonstrate how it worked she held her left palm open and explained, "The nanites can create things out of the molecules in the air. It works on three levels: The words or commands, your mental thought and your direction. If I want a glass of water I have to think what I want, direct where I want it and give the command. Like this," she waved her right hand above, "Aquae speculo." A glass of water soon materialized before them in her hand. She took a sip and then handed the glass to her father, "See."

He took the glass of water and smelled it. He then tasted it and it tasted just like water. He handed it off to Jack, "Check this out."

Sam mentioned, "Fred, you should be able to do that too. You both have the gene."

Fred held out his left palm and pondered what he wanted. He looked at Daniel, "How do you say glass of beer in Latin?"

Amused Daniel replied, "Victrum cervisiam."

Fred waved his right hand and stated, "Victrum cervisiam." Much to his surprise a glass of beer appeared in his hand. He then smelled it and took a sip. He puckered in thought, "How do you say a glass if cold beer?"

"Victrum frigus cervisiam," he told him.

He handed off the warm beer to Jack and tried again, "Victrum frigus cervisiam." A cold beer materialized in his grasp. He sniffed and tasted the brew. "Better! How do you say cold beer with more hopps?"

Daniel smirked, "Nescio!"

He made a face, "You sure that's right?"

Annoyed he suggested, "Maybe you should learn Latin, Fred."

Jack held beer before him and asked Jackie, "Can you make this cold?"

She waved her hand, "Figore."

The brew instantly turned cold. Jack took a sip and gave a nod, "Now this I could get used to."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The wary travelers had returned home minus the Goa'uld mothership and Ba'al. But they had managed to neutralize Anubis and destroy his ship along with the "Super Soldiers" he conjured up.

Vala was rather bummed out for she finally found she was the heir to a kingdom only to discover there wasn't anything in the kingdom. The glorious castle needed much repair and the vast treasure she imagined simply wasn't there. As reality hit that she was indeed royalty her mind shifted gears and the sudden realization that she would be responsible for any and all subjects living in the Camelot hit her hard. She roamed the halls back in a pair of green BDU's until she found Daniel in his lab working once more. She quietly wandered in and gazed about.

Daniel looked up, "You okay?" He stood behind the table in identical BDU's

She gave a sigh, "I suppose." She wandered over, "I just never thought it would be me."

He asked, "Never thought you would be the one to pull Excalibur from the stone and wield it against Anubis?"

She winced, "I thought that would be Jackie. That's something she would do. I thought I was the sorceress. I could be good sorceress!"

"You need the gene to do that," he smirked. "Though, sorcery comes from two Latin terms. Sors means lot and maleficent…to do great harm which often associated with witches and warlocks and such."

"See," she threw up her arms. "I'm a perfect fit!"

He gave a look, "Really?"

She moped, "What am I doing? I'm not royalty! I don't know anything about doing royalty stuff. I don't want to be responsible for every man, woman and child that comes to live in Camelot. I can't even take care of myself."

Daniel walked around the table to comfort her. He stood face-to-face and placed his hands gently on her upper arms, "Vala! It's only natural to have second thoughts. And frankly, I would be worried if you didn't have second thoughts. You proved yourself when you took out Anubis. Jackie can wield those nanites pretty well but she couldn't take him out. Only you could have done that. When it comes down to it, you pulled through. You didn't take the sword and run away. You went right for him, headfirst into danger."

She looked up at his assuring blue eyes, "You really think I have it in me?"

"I know you do," he confirmed.

She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Though Jackie controlled the nanites it was Daniel had the knowledge. If there was a wizard in real life, it would be him. She melted in his arms for oddly she felt safe and secure. He was comforting, wise beyond his years and genuine. She found those qualities enduring.

A soft rap came at the door. Daniel looked over and found Sam standing in the doorway looking in. She too was back in her green BDU's and didn't want to disturb him. He released the embrace.

"Hey Sam," he greeted her.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she wondered.

"Just giving Vala a pep talk," he smiled.

Vala admitted, "This whole heir of Camelot thing is freaking me out."

"I wish I could say that about, Fred and the nanites," she miffed.

Daniel winced, "What did he do?"

"That's just it," she soured. "Jackie won't use it and he's too busy trying to make the perfect beer. Neither of them are cooperating with me and I need to study these things."

Daniel suggested, "Have Fred make his perfect beer in your lab while you study it."

"That's not that easy," she countered. "He's got Jack helping him! They are in the commissary literally conjuring up beer for taste testing. Fred doesn't know how to undo the glasses so now the commissary has all these beer mugs piling up."

"The man has the power of highly advanced nanites in the palm of his hands and all he wants to do is create the perfect beer," Daniel gathered.

Sam sighed, "Talk about a waste. And Jackie refuses to even do it unless she has too."

Daniel winced, "She is a Captain. You could give her an order."

She stood wide-eyed, "Are you kidding me? This is not just some rank and file captain. This particular captain can wield phenomenal power, is essentially an old lady and frankly thinks like one too. If she wanted too she could make my life miserable."

Daniel countered, "But she's not the type of person who would harm someone. What do you think she could do to you, Sam?"

"Make me allergic to my favorite food, give me bad body order, give me cavities, give me some weird medical condition, and make my car break down…" she started to rattle off. She waved an arm, "If go to her acting bullish and order her to take these test then she could retaliate and do so in a way where it looks like she didn't do anything."

Vala squelched her fears, "No, no, no….If you upset her she will simply let you know. I'm sure I've upset her plenty of times and she never did anything to me…" she then made a face as she pondered, "Though there is that time I had that awful stomach flu…"

Daniel squelched the idea, "Jackie is an apprentice! She was never fully trained. Ma'at's host was Merlin. Merlin was so advanced he could take any shape he wanted and he chose Jackie to be his last apprentice when he was dying. He never got to complete the training. Ma'at knew her host was a sorcerer. She knew her host was in reality Merlin. Jackie hardly uses it and has not had any formal training in nearly seventy years. I don't think you have to worry about her inflicting weird things on you."

"You're right," Sam agreed. "It's just I feel really weird ordering her to do it. And her father is actively using it but won't cooperate and is too busy with his own project."

"Since Jackie is the last apprentice until now, maybe we can talk her into training her father to do something other than conjure up beer," he suggested. "And when she is teaching him we can use your lab as a controlled setting."

"That might work," she agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Everyone had gathered around the table in the commissary as Fred conjured up the next mug of beer. Needless to say, conjuring beer out of thin air was every man's dream. Jack sat across from him with a notepad as they worked on making the perfect brew. A glass beer mug full of dark brew appeared on the table before the two men.

Jack made note, "Okay…This one is dense in hops."

Fred took the first sip and swished it back and forth in his mouth and then spat it out in a nearby bowl, "Flavor is about where we want it." He sniffed, "Smells fuller too."

Jack took the mug and smelled it, "Smells pretty good." He then went to take a sip from the other side of the mug when out of the corner of his eye he spotted General Hammond walk into the commissary.

"What in tarnation?" he sounded. His eyes leveled on Fred and Jack, "Colonels! What are you two doing? Where did all these beer mugs come from?"

Jack swallowed hard, "Um…We can explain."

"Please do," he huffed.

Fred explained, "I'm using the nanites to make the perfect beer."

Hammond cocked an eye, "Should you be doing that, Colonel?"

He asked baffled, "Why not?"

Hammond shifted his weight, "I realize you have the ability to access these nanites in the air but do you really think this is the time or place to be carrying out such experiments?"

Fred glanced at Jack who gently wagged his head.

"Um," he guessed the answer, "no?"

"Clean this mess up," he ordered them.

"Yes sir," Jack replied.

"Yes sir," Fred stated.

As Hammond walked away to get his lunch Fred sighed and stated, "To bad there isn't a command that will make him more fun."

Jack suggested, "There might be one. But…If you were to do something to Hammond then what would Jackie do in return? She can counter it."

He winced, "She would give me the craps for a year."

"Better if we just stick to beer," Jack concluded.

"I think so too," Fred agreed. "We don't want to waste this ability on something frivolous."

"True," he grinned. He looked past and spotted Jackie walking into the commissary for lunch with Jon. "Speak of the devil."

Fred turned back and spotted her confused expression upon seeing all the beer mugs. "Hey honey!"

Jon smirked, "Let me guess. You spent all morning making the perfect beer."

Jack held up his notes and cheered, "We almost got it!"

"Dad?" Jackie looked about confused. "What are you going to do with all these mugs?"

"I haven't figure out how to undo that," he admitted.

"Reditum," she stated and waved her hand over the mugs. Within seconds everything returned to its former state.

Fred wondered, "How did you do that?"

"You tell the nanites to return it," she informed.

Fred removed a little notebook from his pocket, "How do you spell Reditum?"

"You're taking notes," she asked surprised.

He explained, "Just the commands that are useful. R-E-D…"

"I-T-U-M," she completed the word.

"Any other commands I should know?" he wondered.

"Such as?" she asked.

Jack suggested, "How to repair something!"

"Repair something," he agreed.

"Reparatione," she informed.

"How do you spell that?" he asked.

"Why not just got to a bookstore and get a Latin dictionary?" she asked.

Fred miffed, "That's what I had you for!"

She shook her head and went to get her lunch.

"What?" he balked.

Jack suggested, "I bet Daniel can figure out some commands in Latin."

"Good idea," he grinned. "I need to figure out how to say tobacco in Latin."

"Gonna make your own," Jack gathered.

"Of course," he agreed.

Next to filter in for lunch were Daniel, Sam and Vala. As Vala went to get her lunch Daniel and Sam took a seat with Fred and Jack.

Daniel glanced around, "How did your beer experiment go?"

Fred huffed, "It was going good until Hammond showed up."

Sam wondered, "What happened to all the mugs?"

"Jackie undid it," Jack explained. "So, what's up?"

Daniel started, "Well, Sam needs to run some basic tests on the nanites and how they are controlled. And since Fred is new to it and Jackie would be the one to train him maybe we can set something up to benefit everyone?"

Jack's quest for the perfect beer just got a second wind. They could use Sam's need to test the nanites as a cover and have Fred conjure up more beer. He looked amused at Fred who was obviously thinking the same thing. "Sounds like a plan," Jack agreed with a grin.

"Might work," Fred concurred.

Sam grew suspicious for they seemed too eager. Her eyes narrowed, "No making beer."

Jack winced, "Come on Carter!"

Fred insisted, "If you want me to help then you let us make what we wanna make."

Daniel whispered, "You might have to compromise on this, Sam."

"Fine," she sighed.

Jackie and Jon came to the table with their lunch next. They took a seat and greeted everyone.

"How's it going?" Jon asked.

Sam sighed, "I'm trying to work. Jackie, I do need to run test on the nanites with you and your father. Your father has agreed to help. Can you help too?"

Daniel suggested, "Maybe use it and an opportunity to teach your father a few things…Other than how to make beer."

Fred wondered, "How do you say tobacco in Latin?"

Daniel sighed, "Tobacco!"

"And cigarettes?" he wondered.

"Cigarettes," Daniel snorted. "There is no Latin term for it."

"Smoke?" asked Fred taking notes.

"Fumi," he told him.

"With a Y?" he wondered.

"With an I," Daniel huffed annoyed. "You know I have gone from Jack's 'What does say, Daniel?' to Fred's 'How do you say, Daniel?' in the blink of an eye. Why not get a book on Latin, Fred?"

He admitted, "I don't want to learn Latin. Just I want to know how to use this!"

Daniel rolled his eyes most annoyed.

Jackie agreed, "Alright…I will go over some basic stuff with Dad in Sam's lab and she use it to gather her data on the nanites."

"Thank you," Sam stated relived.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As Jack made his way towards Sam's lab he pondered what else Fred could do using the nanites. He knew the nanites could unleash unheard of power but at the same time it could be used to make things better…Like beer. As he pondered he came across his clone who was walking towards him with a red tail hawk perched on his arm. He steadied the bird on his gloved hand and kept him calm with soothing strokes to the head.

Jack cocked an eye, "Taking this bird thing to a whole new level!"

Jon smirked back, "This one is going to be my hawk in the falconry program. Meet Chester!"

"Chester?" Jack asked amused.

"Chester is a red tail hawk," he smiled. "He's being trained to hunt. Since I'm his handler he gets to live with me."

"You gonna housebreak it?" he wondered.

"Chester is very intelligent," he replied. "He actually does know to shit on the papers."

Jack then heard a splat. He looked down and on his boot was a white and gray smear of bird poop. He looked at his clone, "Your bird shit on me!"

"As I said, he's pretty smart." he smirked at him.

He looked upon his boot rather disgusted, "I should have Fred use the nanites to put a diaper on that thing."

Jon rebutted, "Come on! You like birds."

"In a cage," he rebutted.

Jon handed him a paper towel from his pocket, "Here, use this. Occasionally Chester has an accident."

He groaned and took the towel and wiped his boot off.

Jon suggested, "You know what would be kind of cool to invent using those nanites things?"

Jack asked, "What?"

"To have a glass of cold beer that refills itself," he mentioned. "That way you don't have to get up to get another during the game."

Jack placed the dirty towel in his clone's hand, "I think you're a genius!" He grinned at the idea of a self-refilling beer glass.

Jon looked at the dirty towel smear in his hand, "Thanks," he miffed.

"Don't mention it," Jack patted his shoulder and walked by with the idea planted in his mind.

Jon smirked back, "If Jackie won't make me one maybe her father will?" He purposely planted the idea into Jack's brain. He started down the hall with vision of the next Super Bowl party dancing in his head.

Jack walked into Sam's lab and found Fred was sitting in a chair attached to leads that ran to a nearby computer. Before him was an empty table. Sam sat at a make shift computer station nearby readying for the first test. Daniel sat in another chair with a list of commands that Jackie had written out for him to give to her father to use in the testing for the apprentice was called away by General Landry.

He asked, "How's it going?"

"Just getting started," she told him.

He smiled at Fred, "I got a great idea!"

He looked at him unenthused for he hated the testing, "What?"

"A self-refilling beer glass," he proposed.

Fred sat and gasped, "Why didn't I think of that? That's a stroke of brilliance." He pointed his finger, "You're a genius, Jack!"

Though it was his clone's idea Jack figured the source was close enough and smiled, "Here that Carter? I'm a genius!" he teased his wife.

She sat, "I know you are. Now if you would only use your brilliance on something more important than beer."

Jack gasped amused, "What could be more important than beer."

Daniel muttered, "I don't know? World peace maybe?"

"That's never gonna happen," Fred miffed. He pondered, "What would the commands be for that glass?" He looked over at Daniel, "What would be the commands?"

"I have no idea," he told him.

"You know Latin," he rebutted.

"True," he argued. "But the commands are done so in a certain way. Jackie explained it in fine detail to me this morning. It works on three levels. You have to visualize it in your mind. You have to show the dictation physically, hence the use of the magic wand in the stories and you have to verbally give the command. The reason is the nanites have a three way lock and you can't just simply say…nanites give me a self-refilling beer glass. It doesn't work that way. You have to visualize it, direct it and then give verbal commands. And that command has to be in Latin and recognized by the nanites or they will just sit there and have no idea what you are saying."

Sam suggested, "Let's work on making a glass of water and then it refills by itself when it's empty. That would be something we could actually use in the field. Hammond said the Pentagon wants us to employ this technology on non-lethal levels. They want to use it as support. A self-refilling water source for the troops would be an incredible advancement."

Fred cocked an eye, "You know when they say non-lethal now they mean lethal later, right?"

She admitted, "I know there are men who would love to weaponize it but General Hammond is blocking that effort. They agreed to non-lethal aid."

Jack stated, "Fred…As long as you and your daughter are the only two people who can use it they can't do much with it. And you I both agreed we need to save for more important things."

"Like beer?" asked Daniel amused.

"Exactly!" he grinned. Jack also feared the Pentagon would wish to weaponize the nanites and knew if he kept it safe in Fred and Jackie's hands the Brass was powerless.

Daniel started, "Okay Fred. Let's work on making a glass of water. You need to visualize a glass of water in your head."

He nodded, "Got it."

"Now say the command 'Aquae speculo' while motioning with your hand where you want the water placed." he stated.

Fred waved his hand directing over the table and stated, "Aquae speculo." Before him a glass of water appeared. "This is easy," he grinned. He looked at Daniel, "How do you say glass of water that refills?"

"Speculum de aqua quod refills," he stated wondering if that would be the right command in his mind.

Janet Frasier marched into the lab with a disturbed look on her face, "You are never gonna believe this, Sam." She then spotted Jack and Fred, "Sirs." She greeted, "Daniel."

Sam asked, "What?"

"They want to start gene therapy to give the gene that activates the nanites to people without it," she informed.

Sam gasped, "They wanna what?"

"They found the gene is easy to replicate in the lab and now want to find someone without it to try experiments on," she told her.

Jack popped up, "I'll do it!" Needless to say visions of self-refilling beer glasses danced in his head.

"You have the Ancient gene, sir." she countered. "We don't know if the two genes would counter one another." In reality that wasn't her biggest fear but rather having someone like Jack with both genes and access to both technologies frightened her for she feared what troubles he would find himself in for Jack was accident prone.

Daniel mentioned, "You with both genes is a scary thought, Jack! You could actually do some damage and find another hand-thingy…"

"Alright, alright," he sighed as his dancing beer glass vision faded from hope.

Sam stated, "The perfect candidate for that would be Daniel. He knows Latin, understand the way the nanites work and is less likely to um…Well…" she looked at her husband, "Do something…Um…"

"Stupid?" asked Daniel.

She winced, "That too."

Fred agreed, "Actually he would be perfect for it. They would have to screen the candidates to qualify. He's more qualified than most here."

Jack conceded, "You have a point. And we can control the trial; make sure it doesn't get out of hand." He asked his friend, "What do you say, Daniel? You know as well as I do they will go with someone like Mitchell if you don't agree to this."

Fred asked, "Why would they use Mitchell?"

Jack stated, "He knows Latin too."

"He does?" he asked bewildered.

Sam nodded, "He's knows a few languages. He's pretty smart but plays it down."

Fred had to admit, "Seriously? Because that guy is real good at acting kind of stupid."

Sam sighed, "He lost his girlfriend in a crash and never got over it. He blamed himself. He got better after he saved us from that crash. Cam is very intelligent, super sweet and…"

Janet added, "Easy on the eyes."

"That too," she nodded.

Fred huffed, "What are you talking about? The man looks like him! Take your glasses off, Daniel."

Daniel removed his glasses and squinted, "He looks like me?"

Jack pondered, "Dang, did you have a kid when we traveled into the past and never told anyone?"

"No," he huffed and put his glasses back on. "But at least now I know I'm cute."

Jack rolled his eyes as Janet and Sam both nodded in agreement.

 **Short Time Later**

Daniel stood in full combat gear beside Janet before the Gate as the chevrons slowly locked in place. Janet was called out on a medical emergency to a distant village in need of anti-biotics. Daniel was to act as a translator and assist in dispensing the medication. It was to be routine and neither expected any trouble.

"Too bad you got demoted, Janet." he sighed still disturbed over the news of the gene therapy. "You could have stopped the gene therapy ploy."

"I wasn't demoted," she told him. "I'm in training to take Sam's place on SG-1."

"I thought it was going to go back to McKay," he mentioned.

"No," she shook her head. "They were trying us out to see which would be the better fit. Thing is, Colonel O'Neill will be out too after that baby arrives. So, there is some debate over who gets the lead spot. Some want Fred and some want Cam."

Daniel asked, "And who do you want?"

She gave a sigh, "I really can't decide. Thy both have their own talents."

Daniel grinned, "Are you up for a promotion soon?"

"Sam and I both are," she admitted.

"Well, I think you should lead it." he told her.

She gasped, "I could lead it! Couldn't I?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yup!" The event horizon established before them. "After you." he motioned for Janet to go first.

"This shouldn't take long Daniel," she assured. "Strep throat is pretty easy to deal with."

"And high contagious," he reminded her.

"You and I will both go on a course of anti-biotics when we get back." she informed. She stepped through the shimmer blue water with Daniel right behind her.

Instead of entering a primitive world with wooden huts they found themselves back in the SGC. The klaxons sounded as guards stood with rifles leveled upon them. Daniel and Janet held up their hands and wondered what had just happened.

Out of the back of the room Sam marched through the entrance from the control room. She wore blue slacks and a light blue blouse. Janet noticed she held the rank of Lt. Colonel. She looked at Daniel, "Um…This isn't right."

"I know," he agreed.

Colonel Carter barked out orders, "Lower your weapons." She got to the end of the ramp to speak to her visitors after the guards had disarmed them. Her eyes softened as she looked at the doctor, "Janet?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Sam?" She then noticed her name take was not Carter or even O'Neill. It was Shanahan. She wondered what had happened. "You're last name is Shanahan?"

"I got married after we lost you," she gulped with tears in her eyes.

"You lost me?" she wondered.

"On P3X-666," she recalled. "You were hit with an errant staff weapon blast."

"When did that happen," she asked bewildered.

"About three months ago," she sniffed trying to keep herself together. "I got married and took in Cassie."

Daniel wondered, "Who did you marry? Where's Jack?"

"Who?" she turned her attention to him. She then gasped, "You're Dr. Jackson!"

Ha nodded, "Yeah!"

"You never came back from the first dial out with Colonel Kawalsky." she explained.

"Oh," he winced. "I think I know where we are."

Janet asked, "Where?"

"Another reality," he winced. "Did Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill go with us on that first dial out?"

She asked, "You mean General O'Neill?"

He winced, "Jack's a General here?"

Sam asked, "You think you entered another reality?"

"It's happens," he admitted.

"I'll have Dr. McKay get to work on running diagnostics." She looked at Janet, "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again."

"I'm glad too," she assured her.

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell entered the room. He wore blue BDU's and seemed very down to business, "What's going on, Sam?" he stopped before them and paused, "Dr. Frasier?"

Janet assessed, "You're SG-1?"

"Of course," he stated a bit confused. He looked over, "You look a lot like Dr. Jackson."

"Because I am Dr. Jackson," Daniel told him.

"I thought you were dead," he noted.

Sam spoke up, "It's possible they are from another reality. I will have Rodney run diagnostics."

"Good idea," he agreed. "We should get all this sorted out before the new General arrives."

Janet wondered, "Who is the new General? Where is General Hammond?"

"George suffered a heart attack and retired," Sam told her. "He's disabled! General O'Neill is arriving today. I've been filling for George after he had the heart attack."

Daniel asked, "Have you ever met Jack O'Neill, Sam?"

"No," she shook her head. "He works in the Pentagon. I'll have you both cleared medically and have Rodney start the diagnostics." She turned to her friend and requested, "Cam, please escort them to the infirmary."

"This way," he waved for them to come.

Daniel and Janet followed wondering what kind of world they just landed in.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Brigadier General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill stood in his blue dress uniform and rode the elevator down. He grasped the brown briefcase by the handle and tucked his visor cap under his arm. The elevator stopped and door slid open to reveal Sam standing at attention.

"General," she greeted him with a salute.

"At ease, Colonel." he stated as he stepped off. He kept his words short and buried any emotions. "Which way to my office?" he asked her for he was not familiar with the SGC and really had no use for it in his personal opinion. His best friend went off world over a decade ago and never came back. He wanted to shut it down then but the SGC brought back advanced technology and that was moneymaker for the Pentagon.

"This way sir," she led him down the hall. "I have to debrief you on a new situation that has arisen."

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"Two individuals came through the Gate a few hours ago," she began. "They are not from our reality."

"They are not from our reality?" he wondered.

"The multiverse theory dictates that infinite realities or universes can exist is the same space, time and matter. We've had some indications that the wormhole has the potential of crossing realities and in doing so depositing the traveler in another reality. Dr. McKay is running diagnostics now on our Gate to see if we can figure out how they got here."

"And who are these travelers from another universe?" he asked. This Jack didn't burden Sam with toying questions. He seemed to follow what she said rather well.

"Dr. Janet Fraiser and Dr. Daniel Jackson," she stated.

He asked, "Didn't you lose a doctor named Fraiser just a few months ago?"

"It's her alternate," she confirmed.

"Jackson?" he came to a halt, "That goofy guy that took Kawalsky on that mission that they never came back from?"

"In his reality you went with them and he claims he knows you," she mentioned.

"Well, if this Jackson is anything like that Jackson…I have no idea why I would have done that." he confessed. He continued the walk and complained, "The guy was a total dork."

"This Dr. Jackson doesn't come across as a dork to me," she countered. She led him into the briefing room and there at the table sat Daniel, Janet and Colonel Mitchell.

Mitchell rose to his feet and saluted, "General."

"At ease," he told him.

Daniel gasped, "You really are a General!"

He placed his briefcase down on the table along with his cap. "Dr. Jackson! Funny, I do remember you. You know you do look better with the shorter hair."

"Thanks Jack," he miffed.

"Excuse me," he rebutted. "We're on first name bases where you come from?"

"Matter of fact we are," he stated. "We've known each other since the first dial out."

"I didn't go," he told him.

Curiously Janet asked, "Why didn't you go sir?"

"It was a suicide mission," he balked. "Why the hell would I go? I tried to talk Kawalsky out of it but he thought he could handle it."

Daniel seemed confused, "But after your son died…"

"My son isn't dead," he huffed.

"You're son, Charlie is alive?" gulped Daniel.

"He's in in the local Academy," he remarked.

Daniel gathered, "So, you are still married to Sarah?"

"You know about her too?" he balked. "You know my ex?"

"You and her get divorced anyways?" he asked baffled.

Jack sneered angrily, "Well, since you and I are such good friends then it should come as no surprise that she left me for another man six months ago."

"I'm sorry, Jack." he now understood the source of the anger.

He sighed and waved it off, "She didn't leave me for you." He looked at the pair, "Alright, you obviously can't stay here and we have to send you back home."

Mitchell assured him, "McKay is working on it sir."

"Tell him to work a little faster," he muttered. He looked back the small office, "Is that my office in this hell hole?"

Sam nodded, "Yes! That is where General Hammond worked. He chose to put it there because it was close to the control room."

"It's a closet." he noted. "My bathroom in my house is bigger." He then muttered, "What was my house. Now it's her house."

Daniel wondered, "If your ex-wife got your house, Jack then where are you living now?"

"Base quarters," he admitted. "She also took everything so I don't have to worry about property." He found Daniel just as much of a pain as he recalled and couldn't help but ask, "Am I in the middle of a nasty divorce in your reality too?"

He shook his head, "No, you Sarah divorced over a decade ago. You got remarried."

He shifted his weight amused, "Really? To who?"

Daniel pointed to Sam, "To her!"

Sam's mouth dropped, "What?"

"In our reality you and Jack married each other," he told her.

Janet mentioned, "I don't recall you seeing anyone name Shanahan. Who is your husband here, Sam?"

"My husband's name is Pete and he's a local detective," she told her.

"My alternate liked him?" Janet wondered trying to judge the character.

"Your alternate never met him. I met him after you died." she admitted.

"You said my alternate died three months ago," she reminded.

"I've been married a few weeks," she admitted. "It was rather fast."

Colonel Mitchell didn't say anything but Janet and Daniel both noted the look of disgust on his face when she told them about her husband Pete.

"Sounds like a nice guy," Daniel stated unbelieving.

"You're from another reality, right?" Jack started. "You know anything about a Goa'uld named Anubis?"

"We just defeated him," Daniel nodded.

"How did you defeat that thing?" asked Jack.

"Vala and Jackie defeated him," he explained.

Sam asked, "Who?"

"Vala mal Duran and Jackie Jackson," he clarified.

She rebutted, "I don't know who Jackie Jackson is but Vala mal Duran is no friend of ours. She's one of the most powerful pirates out there. She's ruthless!"

Janet sighed, "No nineteen thirty-five means no Jackie and Fred, no Ma'at and no Myrddin, no apprentice and no heir…Anubis would have gained tremendous power."

Sam nodded, "We have lost a lot since Anubis gained these powers we cannot even begin to explain."

Daniel sighed, "He ascended."

Jack asked, "He did what?"

"He ascended," he replied. "To a higher level of existence. Oma must have ascended him and then he got the better of the others."

Sam wondered, "How did these two stop him in your world?"

"Vala is an heir," he told them. "She's actually royalty but doesn't know it. She has a gene that can unlock a sword. The sword is what the Excalibur legend is based on. The sword has the power to stop an ascended being, including Anubis."

"Where do we get this sword?" Mitchell asked.

"It probably hidden in Camelot," Daniel told him. "In our reality Merlin was a host to a Tok'ra spy named Ma'at. Merlin could take on any form he chose. He was a woman for Ma'at. He placed a lock on the sword that requires the gene of an heir and the gene of another sorcerer to undo it. The Sorcerer's gene is very rare but Jackie and her father both have it in our reality. In our reality we traveled through time and met them in nineteen thirty-five."

Mitchell asked, "How old would the daughter be now? If all we need is a DNA sample then maybe we can find this sword?"

Janet told him, "She's eighty-eight years old. If she's alive then she's an old woman."

Jack gave an order to Sam, "See if you can find this Jackson woman while McKay is working on the problem. Let's see if we can get something out of this little visit before sending them home."

"Yes sir," she agreed.

 **Later**

General O'Neill wouldn't allow both Janet and Daniel off base sighting security reasons. He did give permission for Sam to take Janet with her off base to find what became of Fred and Jackie. Sam thought her husband Pete could help and she also knew Cassie would love to see her mother again.

Cassie had enrolled in the local academy and was asked to meet Sam in the chapel on campus. She sat inside the large skyward reaching structure at a pew. She wore blue ABU or Airman Battledress Uniform and waited.

Sam slipped into the chapel first. She had changed into civilian clothing and sported jeans, a white t-shirt under a red flannel and sneakers. She walked over to Cassie and knelt down.

"Cassie," she softly smiled.

Cassie brushed back the sandy blonde bangs of her neatly kempt hair and asked, "What did you want to see me about, Sam?"

"You know how the Gate can mess up and do things we weren't expecting?" she began.

Cassie nodded, "It has a long history of doing that."

"Well, this morning two travelers came through from another reality." she started.

"The multiverse theory is true?" she concluded.

"Yes, it is." she grinned. "One of those travelers is Janet. She knows our Janet died but thought you might like to speak to her."

"There is an alternate version of my mother here?" she gasped.

"There is and in her reality she adopted your alternate," she included. "You're her daughter in her reality too."

"When can I see her?" she asked.

Sam grinned, "Right now!" She looked back and waved for Janet to enter.

Janet opened the door and slipped inside. She was given a pair of jeans, gym shoes and an Air Force grey t-shirt to wear for she had no other clothes. She smiled upon seeing Cassie sitting in the pew.

Cassie bolted from her seat and wrapped her arms around her. She held her tight for she couldn't believe she got a chance to see her again. "Mom," she cried.

"I'm right here," she soothed the girl. She cupped her face in her hands and looked at her, "How are you?"

"Doing the best I can," she admitted sniffing. She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "It hasn't been easy. Are you staying?"

"I have to go back to my reality," she slowly shook her head. "And there is a version of you there that is going to the Academy too."

"You can say we're twins," she suggested for she wanted to be with her mother.

She shook her head, "I can't take you back with me. That would kill you. It would cause your cells to degrade. Daniel and I are okay because our alternates are both dead here."

"Daniel?" the girl asked confused. "You're married in your reality?"

"No," she shook her head. "Daniel Jackson is with me. In our reality he's alive and didn't die on the first dial out."

"I barely recall hearing about him," she admitted. "I thought perhaps you had someone."

"I'm still single," she chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm okay," she sounded down. "I'll pull through. Sometimes I just wish I had you back."

"If I had lost you then I would feel the same way," she assured her. "So, you are getting along with the other cadets?"

She moaned, "Kind of."

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"I have no friends," she admitted. "You died right after high school. All my friends went away to other colleges. My roommate has an issue with authority. Then there is Kyle and Charlie…"

She started to giggle, "Two boys?"

"It's not what you are thinking. Kyle Mitchell and Charlie O'Neill…a couple of pains…" she started to complain.

Janet asked, "Charlie O'Neill is General O'Neill's son?"

She nodded, "His father is major Brass."

"In my reality I know General O'Neill rather well and he's a very good man. His son died as a child. You're lucky you get to a chance to meet him because I never did. And Kyle Mitchell is the nephew of Colonel Mitchell and he's a bit cocky but he gets better." Janet soothed her. "Who is your roommate?"

"Jennifer Hailey," she groaned. "Smart but boy…" she shook her head.

Janet confessed, "That one I can't help you with. She's a pain in our reality too. Though, Jackie kind of taught her a thing or two about making assumptions."

"Who is Jackie?" she wondered.

"I'm hoping to find her here," she confessed. "In my reality Sam had traveled through time to 1935 and there she met Jackie and her father. Jackie was a fifteen year old racing pilot! Her father was Army Intel. They are a trip!" she giggled.

Cassie assed, "She would be eighty-eight years old today. You're looking for an eighty-eight year old woman to help you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I am."

Cassie asked Sam, "Can I help?"

Sam asked, "Don't you have some studying to do?"

"I'm all done and Hailey is in the room," she miffed.

Janet suggested, "Let her come. This way we can spend some time together before I go back."

"Okay," Sam agreed figuring Cassie could use some more time with her mother.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sam, Janet and Cassie arrived at the local police station to see if they could find any public records on Jackie and her father. Sam led them into the large modern single level complex. It was a cream colored structure with large windows sitting on a well-manicured lot. Colorado Springs Police was written in bold letters on a sigh.

Janet wondered, "Where did you meet, Pete?"

Sam replied, "He's a friend of Mark's."

"The brother you never talk too?" she asked.

"After Dad died we buried the hatchet," she explained.

"When did your father die?" she wondered.

"Four years ago," she stated.

"Was he ever a host?" asked Janet.

"No," she shook her head rather baffled by the question. She opened the door, "This way." She led them inside the building and down a hallway to Pete's office. She stood at the door looking in.

Pete wore a white shirt and black pants. His thinning hair was brushed over to one side. He was on the phone gathering information. He looked over and spotted Sam in the doorway. He held up a finger for her to wait. "Okay, give me a call as soon as you find out." He then hung up the phone. "Sam!" He looked past noticed some heads bobbing behind her. "You brought company!"

Sam stepped inside the office, "Pete…I need you to help me find someone."

Pete asked, "Who is your friend?" He then cocked a head, "She looks like your dead friend."

Sam came up with a cover, "This is Jane…Janet's twin sister. She and Cassie are looking for a relative."

Pete perked up, "Janet has a twin sister? Will Jane be taking in Cassie?"

Cassie spouted, "I live on campus!"

"But you have a room in my house," he reminded her.

"For when I'm on leave," she rebutted. "Don't worry, I'll move out as soon as I can."

Janet immediately noticed the tension between Cassie and Pete. She could tell her daughter's alternate didn't seem to like the man. Cassie was a good judge of character and that alarmed her.

Sam made a request, "Could you two not get into a fight right now? I need help finding a woman named Jacqueline Jackson. She would be in her eighties."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "You have a birth date?"

"June nineteenth, nineteen-nineteen." she replied.

"Lots of nines in that date," he mentioned. He jotted it down and then went to his computer to access public records. He brought up a file, "Do you know her parents' names or if she has any kids?"

"Her father's name was Frederick John Jackson." Janet reported.

"Huh," he cocked an eyebrow. "They live here in Colorado Springs."

Sam asked, "What's the address?"

He jotted it down, "They live south, not far from Cheyenne Mountain on a ranch."

Sam took the paper, "Thanks Pete."

He smirked, "Don't mention it."

 **Short Time Later**

After leaving the station Janet pondered why on earth Sam married that cop. He was belligerent towards Cassie, cocky and really seemed to lack compassion. Was she so lonely that she married the first guy who proposed? She really didn't like Pete and neither did Cassie. She kept her opinion to herself as she sat beside Sam in the car.

They drove south of the town and just past the Cheyenne Mountain and soon came across a long dirt driveway. Sam drove the stretch of the drive to a gray farmhouse with a wraparound front porch and white trim.

"This is it," she stated turning off the car. "I can't believe she lives so close to the SGC."

Janet suggested, "Let's see if she will give us a DNA sample." She opened the door of the car and stepped outside.

Sam emerged from the car with Cassie. She led the women to the front porch of the house and rapped on the door.

Janet stood in shock as Fred answered the door. He looked like he was in his mid-fifties with graying hair. His face was only slightly wrinkled. He stood in tan trousers, a white t-shirt under a thick red cotton shirt. He stood slightly off center, shifting his body to the door which hid the shotgun his hand rested on.

"Can I help you?" he asked them.

Janet gasped, "Fred?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"I know you," she insisted. "I know that you are over a hundred years old."

He squinted, "That's public knowledge."

She pleaded, "Can I speak to your daughter?"

"She's out riding," he told them.

"Riding?" asked Janet confused. "Riding what? Her bicycle?"

"A horse," he huffed.

Cassie nudged her, "Mom…Look at that!"

Janet and Sam both turned their heads upon hearing galloping huffs. There in the distance was a large chestnut colored horse with a rider galloping towards the farmhouse. The horse jumped a small stream and then a fence before coming to a rest near the house.

"Whoa," the rider pulled the reins. Jackie sat in a Western style saddle. She looked like a woman in her forties and sported jeans, boots and brown puffy vest over a blue shirt. Her brown hair was cut short with slight gray. She dismounted the horse which allowed for the Western style gun belt she sported to adjust. An ivory handle 32 revolver stuck out at her waist in open carry fashion. She looked upon the women, "Can I help you?"

Janet asked, "Jackie?"

"Do I know you?" she asked her.

"You don't know me but I know you," she assured her.

Cassie gasped, "You're eighty-eight years old?"

"And my father is one hundred and four!" she sounded. "I don't know who you are or what you want but we are not devil worshipers and we are not interested in a reality TV show."

Janet observed, "The nanites must have some effect on both of you physically."

"Nanites?" she asked tying the horse to a nearby post.

Janet nodded, "In the air are tiny, microscopic robots that react to certain people. You and your father both have a gene that activates them."

Fred asked warily, "Tiny robots in the air?"

Janet insisted, "Yes! They are everywhere."

"And where did these tiny robots come from?" he smirked unbelieving.

"We're not sure but we think a highly advanced ancient civilization seeded them throughout the galaxy eons ago," she told them. "I can't believe you are still both alive and look so young. It has to be the nanites and they have to be affecting you. Will you be willing to come with us?"

Fred tightened his grip on the concealed shotgun, "Where?"

Janet pleaded, "To Cheyenne Mountain!"

"The old NORAD complex?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Why?" he huffed.

Sam assured him, "No harm will come to you or your daughter."

Jackie offered, "How about you come inside for a cup of coffee and we will talk about it?" She then looked at her father, "You can ease up on the shotgun, Dad."

Sam asked baffled, "Shotgun?"

Fred shifted his weight again, lifted the gun by the steel barrel and cradled it in his arms before them. He stood smirking at the women.

Janet shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised you were standing there with a twelve gauge shotgun?"

"It's sixteen gauge," he spouted. "With buckshot!"

"Never mind my father," she stated. "He's gets kind of cranky in his old age." She then led them into the farmhouse.

The inside of the home was quaint and welcoming. The walls were papered with a country theme including flowers and red and white scenic prints. The floors were all hardwood and trophies were presented in a showcase propped up in a corner of the living area. Framed photos of Jackie and her father with famous aviators were about along with photos of old racing planes.

Cassie asked, "You used to race airplanes?"

Jackie laughed, "I still fly occasionally! It's hard to race when you are running a stable and are on a fixed income."

Fred miffed, "If I had known I would live this damn long I wouldn't have retired at fifty-five."

They wandered into the kitchen and Jackie started a pot of coffee on the stove.

Janet mentioned, "You have a very nice home. It's just the two of you?"

Fred took a seat at the table and smirked, "Kind of hard to date women my own age."

His daughter asked, "You think it's any easier for me?"

He muttered, "You're not allowed to date until you're ninety."

She threw him a smirk, "When I was a kid it was until I was eighty."

"I upped it," he huffed. He looked at Cassie who was giggling to herself. "What's so funny, kid?"

"You two," she admitted amused.

Jackie asked, "So, you seem to know us but I have no idea who you all are."

Janet replied, "I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser, this is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and my daughter Cassie."

"Sam Carter?" Fred chuckled. "I knew a Sam Carter back during the War. He was a Colonel too!"

Janet sighed, "That would be Sam's grandfather."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "He knew my grandfather?"

"Sam was her grandfather?" he laughed. "Heck, you're like family! He had one boy. Jacob! He's your dad?"

"Was my father," she admitted. "He died four years ago."

He sat and simply shook his head letting out a deep sigh, "Even the kids I knew are gone now. Ya know, the doctors say I could easily live another fifty years. Am I gonna last that long? These robots causing this?"

Sam explained, "Nanites are computers and can only do what they are told. So, I'm not sure how it is affecting you?"

"I think I might know," admitted Janet. "The nanites are activated by a gene you both share and they can follow commands if they are in Latin. I know Jackie knows Latin."

Fred scoffed, "We both know Latin! I learned it as a kid for prayer service. I taught it to her."

Jackie added, "My father and I are Presbyterian but when we pray we use old school Latin. Come to think of it, our health started improving after we got older. My father had a heart attack shortly after he retired and doctors said he wasn't going to live. I started saying prayers for him in Latin. I prayed over him when he was in the hospital."

"My heart came back after that," he agreed. "And then you got cancer I did the same for you…It worked for me so I figured, why not!"

Janet assessed, "That explains it. You both were commanding the nanites to heal one another when you were ill. And they have been healing you and taking care of you ever since. You were fifty-five when you had your heart attack, Fred?"

He nodded, "Right after I retired."

"You stopped aging at fifty-five," she told him. "Jackie prayed in Latin, has the gene to activate the nanites and they have been healing you ever since. They keep you young and keep your body repaired. Jackie, how old were you when you came down with cancer?"

"About forty years ago," she admitted.

"You stopped aging at forty-five," Janet suggested. "The nanites were activated by your father who prayed for in Latin. They have been doing the same for you ever since."

Fred wondered, "How long can these things keep us alive then?"

"They can keep you alive indefinitely," Janet informed. "They will stop if you tell them too."

"My father and I are essentially immortal?" asked Jackie concerned.

She explained, "The nanites can heal, they materialize particle out of thin air. They can do far more than just keep you both alive. The legends of sorcerers and wizards are based on those who had the gene to control the nanites. The nanites could expand a lifetime to the point where the person seemed to live forever."

Fred looked at his daughter and then at Sam and came to one single conclusion, "You want us to use it for some reason. I get the feeling there isn't many people with this gene."

"It's a rare gene," Janet admitted.

Sam added, "We could use your help but I can't tell you why unless you agree to come in."

He looked over at his daughter, "What do ya say?"

She smiled, "If we help you do we get in anything in return? As I said, we live on a fixed income and needless to say twelve hundred dollars a month between both of us doesn't go very far anymore. You should see the last tax bill."

"I damn near had another heart attack," he father admitted wide-eyed.

Janet smiled, "I'm sure we can do something."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Colonel Carter had returned to the SGC with her passengers in tow. As the door slid open she spotted Colonel Mitchell and Daniel standing in wait, eager to know how it went.

Daniel cocked an eyebrow upon seeing Jackie and Fred step off the elevator. Though Jackie looked twice the age of their Jackie, she was still very young and so was her father. His mouth dropped for fully expected to see two little old seniors in wheelchairs.

He pointed a finger, "How did that happen?"

Janet explained, "The nanites kept them young and healthy."

"How?" he gasped. "They don't know the commands."

"Apparently saying prayers in Latin will work too," she sounded.

He argued, "But Fred doesn't know Latin!"

Fred looked at him and spoke fluent Latin, "Quis es?"

Janet bit her lower lip and held her breath for she realized that the Fred in their world had been playing a joke on Daniel by pretending he didn't know Latin. She tried very hard to keep a straight face.

Daniel gaped like a fish, "What was all that 'How do you say this, Daniel?'?"

Fred asked, "Who is this joker?"

Sam then introduced him, "This Dr. Daniel Jackson. He's a linguist and an archeologist."

"So what's he talking about?" asked Fred.

"I honestly don't know," she admitted.

Daniel looked at Janet and huffed, "It's not funny!"

She giggled in return, "He got ya good!"

Mitchell smiled, "Wow, you guys look good for a couple of senior citizens."

Jackie kidded, "Horse manure! Just smear it on your face…"

Mitchell stood wide-eyed in disbelief.

Janet assured him, "That was a joke. It's the nanites!"

"Ah," he eyes settled on Cassie, "Cassie!" He reached out and hugged her.

"Cam," she hugged him back.

"How's school?" he asked.

"Okay," she sighed still hugging him.

"My nephew behaving himself?" he asked.

"He tries," she miffed.

"You need anything you just call me," he assured her. He looked at Janet, "She must be thrilled to see you again."

"I thought it would help her if we got to spend some time together." she admitted.

"It will," he agreed. "General O'Neill is waiting for us in the briefing room!"

"Let's go," Sam stated getting herself ready mentally to face the new commander.

 **Jack's Office**

Jack sat on the phone with his chin buried in the palm of his hand and rolling his eyes while shaking his head in disbelief. "You want what now, Sarah?" He paused, "But you have you own retirement account." He then gasped, "What do you mean I owe you money from when you were a stay-at-home mom?" His face contorted, "Pro-rated?" He huffed, "Fine your lawyer can talk to my lawyer!" He then slammed down the phone. Upon looking up he found Daniel standing in his doorway. "Daniel?"

"We're in the briefing room," he mentioned. "Your ex?"

"Obviously," he sighed.

He leaned against the doorway, "I think your divorce in my world went smoother because you were suicidal and just gave her everything."

"That's so comforting," he told him not amused.

"My point is that it's best to choose your battles wisely," he told him. "I'm sure your lawyer can help you…" he then cocked an eyebrow, "You don't have a lawyer, do you?"

He confessed, "I was hoping it was phase and she would come to her senses."

"I don't think she's coming back," he winced.

He sighed, "Least she waited until Charlie was out of the house before doing this."

"Hey," Daniel assured him. "You could have lost a lot more. In my reality, you lost everything including yourself. After your son died, you didn't want to live anymore. It took a lot to bring you back from that."

"I imagine it would," he confessed. "What about you? Ever been married?"

"My wife died," he nodded. "She was killed by the Goa'uld."

"Sorry," he sighed.

Daniel noticed a real estate flyer on his desk with his cabin, "You're selling your cabin, Jack?"

He shook his head, "No, I am looking into buying this? Do I own it in your world?"

"You do," he nodded.

"I thought it would be a nice place to just get away from it all," he admitted.

"It is," he smiled. "Sam likes it too."

"She's married to another man," he reminded him.

He looked back and then leaned inside and kept his voice low, "Janet said her husband is a real ass! She hates him! Cassie doesn't like him either. I think you have a shot."

"The guy's a jerk?" he asked.

"If her best friend doesn't like him that's a good clue," he nodded.

Jack rose to his feet, "Let's get to work." He walked out of his office and found two middle age looking seniors sitting at the table. He cocked an eye, "Are you Fred and Jackie?"

Fred rose to his feet and saluted, "General O'Neill! Retired Colonel Frederick J. Jackson, sir."

Jack gave a salute back in respect, "Thank you for service, Colonel." He then offered a handshake and Fred graciously took it.

"Thank you," he replied and then took his seat. He looked over at his daughter. "You are supposed to salute a senior officer."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna throw that in my face again?"

"You were an officer," he reminded her.

Jack seemed confused, "I had all your service records sent to me, Colonel. I didn't find any service records for your daughter."

He smirked, "That's because I hid those records! She snuck into the 8th Air Force."

She slunk her chair, "Oh' for Pete's sakes."

"Excuse me?" asked Jack.

"She dressed up like a boy and snuck in after the Japs bombed Pearl Harbor. She tried to become a fighter pilot but ended up as a navigator on B-17." He looked back at her and she slunk even deeper into the chair. "She saved the plane and the crew after the pilot and co-pilot were taken out. Then I had to sneak her out when she was injured."

Sam sat across from her asked, "You snuck into the 8th Army Air Force after Pearl Harbor and became a navigator on a B-17?"

"I was too short to be a pilot," she muttered.

She cocked her head, "How did you pull that off?"

"Honestly, half the crew knew," she told her. "I was so good at navigating they didn't care."

Janet sat blinking, "You dressed up like a boy and snuck into the Army Air Force!"

"And my father every once in a while will remind of it too," she sighed.

Janet confessed, "I can see you doing that!"

Daniel recalled how Sam feared Jackie must have died during her racing career for she never heard of her. Now, he discovered that if they had not gone back to 1935 to rescue Jon, she likely would have snuck into the military during the war. He wondered what became of her after.

"What did you do after the war?" he asked.

"I went to college," she mentioned.

Intrigued he wondered, "What was your major?"

Fred sat rocking side to side and rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms and scowled, "What a waste of time and money that was."

Jackie ignored him and stated, "In forty-nine I got my bachelors in aeronautical engineering. In fifty-eight I got my doctoral in Archeology and then in sixty-six I completed my doctoral in anthropology."

Daniel stuttered, "Y-y-y-y, you have two Phd's?"

She shook her head, "I'm never reached professor level. I left the field when it started getting real goofy."

"How did it get goofy?" he wondered what weird thing could happened.

"Well," she sighed. "Have you heard of the ancient alien theory?"

"Yeah," he slowly nodded for they had yet to debrief them about the Gate.

She explained, "When they started suggesting that the pyramids were built by aliens I said that's just too much and left the field. Too many hippies infiltrated it!"

Daniel corrected, "I for one do not believe the pyramids were built by aliens. They were built by either slave labor or deity-worshipping volunteers."

"Exactly," she nodded. "They didn't need aliens to come down here build structures. They already knew how."

Daniel then continued, "I know! They were built as landing pads for ships."

She gave him a look, "What kind of cockamamie…"

He smirked, "Did you hear about the ring Professor Langford found in twenty-eight in an Egyptian dig?"

"No," she admitted.

He pointed, "Take look out that window."

Jackie and her father went over to the window and looked upon the Gate. They looked at one another and then back at Daniel.

"That is called a Stargate. It's creates a wormhole from one planet to another. Not only can we travel from planet to planet but occasionally that wormhole will do something odd and send the occupant either through time or to another reality." he explained. He then smirked, "I'm from another reality! Janet is also from another reality. Our alternate selves that lived here in your reality died. Cassie is an orphan from another planet. In my reality you two both know about the Gate and Fred is a Colonel here."

Jackie asked amused, "What do I do in your reality?" She wasn't sure if it was a hoax or the truth but decided to entertain the idea.

He winced, "Well, you spent sixty-five years as a Tok'ra spy and now…." he pondered what she did and came to a startling conclusion, "You just hang out an airfield or with your boyfriend." It suddenly hit him; she really wasn't doing much of anything and existed in a semi-retired state.

Janet added, "They made her a captain."

"But she doesn't do anything," he reminded her. "She's like an advisor." He then squirmed, "When she's around."

She gasped amazed, "I have a boyfriend and my father didn't kill him! Where do I find him?"

Janet became squeamish, "He doesn't exist in this reality."

She threw up a hand annoyed, "Figures."

Jack smirked, "In their reality I'm married to Shanahan!" He motioned towards Sam and continued, "And I'm a colonel."

Fred wondered, "Am I married to anyone in your reality? And I thought her name is Carter?"

Janet shook her head, "No! You're not married. Sam recently got married and I forgot to use her new name when I introduced you."

He wasn't sure of the different reality claim was real but had some fun anyways, "You sure, doc cause I like redheads."

"No," she repeated figuring the remark was meant for her.

Jack walked over to the window and looked upon the Gate as well, "In their reality I went through that. Here, I never have but I can tell you what they are saying is the truth."

Janet smiled, "You and your father are both going to live a long time. Remember how you said that your fixed income wasn't keeping up with inflation? Here's a job for both of you."

Jack asked, "Where would I put them?"

Daniel stated, "Who do you have in your archeology department?"

"We don't have one," he told him.

"I will teach her what she needs to know and you put that Dr. Jackson in that position," Daniel offered motioning towards Jackie. "And Colonel Jackson is your problem. Not mine!"

Mitchell mentioned, "I have two positions I need filled on SG-1. And I have been saying this for years, I need someone who can read that weird writing and knows something about the culture. A linguist would really help out there."

"I can't put both of them on the same team," Jack nixed the idea.

Mitchell asked, "Why not? Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Frasier will be going home soon as we figure out how to send them back. Sam and I have been SG-1 for nearly decade now and frankly every request we made has been ignored by the Pentagon. I need a tactical expert and I need someone who can read the walls and talk to the locals."

"They're father/daughter!" he reminded. "Regulations!"

Mitchell huffed, "With all due respect sir, they are both way over retirement age!"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jack's new job wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped. For starters not only was he trying to adjust to filling Major General Hammond's shoes, he was ensnarled in a nasty divorce and left him homeless for the time being. He tried to get gas for his truck only to discover his wife had emptied the bank account and closed it. He tried to use his credit card only to find every credit card he had had been deactivated and closed. She had left him with nothing but twenty dollars in his wallet. To make matters worse she also started sending him boxes of his belongings as she cleaned out the house. Boxes were piling up in the briefing room and Jack needed to find a place to store them and fast.

Fred walked into the briefing room wearing green BDU's to pick up paperwork for his new job. He spotted the boxes and Jack's worried look. "What's all this, General?"

"My life in a box," he sighed. "Sarah sent me all my stuff. She's selling the house and wants it out."

"You need to get place of you own," he assessed.

"That's not happening for a while," he stated down. "She also closed out every account we have jointly. She said she is sending me a check for my half of what is left in the checking account after she pays the bills. I have twenty bucks to my name right now."

"Least she's sending half," he told him. "I've heard of guys who were totally cleaned out."

He assured him, "She's taking me to the cleaners right now. You know long we were married? Twenty-five years! After twenty-five years my whole life now boils down to nothing more than 'my half' of that life. When I said 'I do' I meant for life." He looked over at him, "What happened to your wife?"

"She died when Jackie was five," he informed. "I met her in France. I was a pilot during the First World War. Jackie reminds me of her."

"Never remarried," he gathered.

"Kara was hard to replace," he told him. "Sam reminds me a little of her though. She was that smart!" He then pondered, "She went from Sam Carter to Sam Shanahan?"

Jack shrugged, "I like Carter better. It flows of the tongue. Shanahan you kind of have to think when you say it."

"I have a nine bedroom farmhouse just a few miles south of here," Fred stated. "Why not just store the stuff in a room at my house?"

"You'd let me do that?" he gasped.

"Sure," he agreed. "I even have a bed if you need one."

"Right now I'm sleeping in quarters," he mentioned.

"You can stay with me and my daughter until you get back on your feet, sir." he offered.

"Thank you," he sighed relived for he honestly wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"You're broke right now," Fred gathered.

"Yeah," he confessed.

Fred removed his wallet from his hip and retrieved a few bills, "This should help get ya through for a bit."

Reluctantly he took the money, "I'll pay ya back!"

"I know you're good for it," he assured him. He put his wallet back and mentioned; "Now someone like Daniel, I wouldn't led money to."

"Why not?" Jack asked humbled.

"That guy would conveniently die before he could pay it back and then find some odd way of coming back to life after you have written it off," he joked.

"Or go to another reality," he chuckled. He folded the bills, "Thank you for this. People see the rank assume I must have a lot of cash. They don't know what a divorce can do."

"It can do a lot," Fred agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam wasn't having a very good morning either. She had just left her house after having a huge fight with Pete over Cassie and her belongings. Pete seemed to be pushing the young woman out of Sam's life. It was evident as the marriage continued that Pete had some control issues. As she walked into work she made up her mind that she wasn't staying with Pete for she feared what her divorce would look like later in life after witnessing what General O'Neill was going through. It was still early in the marriage and an annulment was on the horizon. After changing into uniform she went to find Janet for she needed advice. She found the doctor in a store room that was being converted to the new archeology lab. Janet was helping Daniel and Jackie set up the lab and clean.

Sam marched in, "I need your advice, Janet!"

She placed the broom down, "Okay! What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Pete!" she sounded. "We had a big fight this morning over Cassie. He keeps pushing her away…"

Janet soothed, "It's okay! Just calm down."

Sam took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "I can't stay with him. I see what General O'Neill is going through and I don't want that but that's the direction I'm headed in." She folded her arms unsure what to do.

Janet gently placed her hand on Sam's arm, "Why did you marry him after only knowing him for such a short time?"

"I met him right after we lost you. Cassie was having issues and so was I to be honest. He just swept me off my feet. I thought he would make a good father figure for Cassie. I wanted to give her a stable home life after losing so much," she explained. "I was wrong on this one."

Janet smiled, "Admitting you made the mistake is the first step to correcting it."

"Cassie was granted an emergency leave of absence and still went to class just get away from him," she sounded. "She was given a week off to be with you."

"We can bring Cassie into the SGC for the week," Janet suggested.

"She will need a place to stay," Sam replied. "We both will! I can stay in my quarters for a while but not when I'm not on duty."

Jackie spoke up from the corner, "You two can stay with me and my dad. We have huge nine bedroom house. There's plenty of room."

Sam asked unsure, "You're father won't mind?"

"He would insist," she assured her.

Daniel asked, "You need help moving your stuff, Sam?"

"Yeah, I do!" she nodded. "You know! That's another thing that bothered me that should have been a flashing red neon sign. Pete bought us a house and never consulted me on it. Then he presented it to me as a gift. It was strange."

Jackie stated, "It's called shock and awe! It's a tactic used to mentally disarm an opponent. Huge bombing campaigns are a prime example. He shocked ya with the house. He presented it as a gift, that's the awe part. Then he used it to leverage what he wanted…Which was you."

She admitted, "When he did that a big red flag was going off in the back of my mind and I just ignored it."

Jackie stated, "Never ignore a big red flag. It's your gut telling you something is wrong."

"I should have known better," she admitted.

Jackie soothed her, "You reeling from Janet's death. If our Janet is anything like this Janet then I can see why. She's got some big shoes to fill. He took advantage of that in every way possible. He knew you were hurting and did everything in his power to put you under his control. Cassie is a threat to him. She could talk sense into you and get you to leave so he wants her gone first."

Sam gasped, "I never thought of it that way."

"That's how predators work," she shrugged.

She countered, "He's not a predator! He's just a guy with some serious issues."

Jackie disagreed, "He knew what he was doing! Don't let him fool ya. I've seen it time and time again in my life. The man's a predator and you are his prey. He knew you were hurting from losing Janet and taking in Cassie. He took advantage of it."

Janet agreed, "He did know what he was doing, Sam. I think she's right about him."

Daniel cautioned, "This guy could turn on you, Sam. Maybe it would be better to get your things out while he's not there?"

She nodded, "Like today?"

He countered, "Like now!"

 **Few Hours Later**

Jack's large black truck pulled into the long dirt driveway to the farmhouse. Fred rode shotgun as they delivered the boxes of Jack's belonging to the house for storage.

Fred cock his head as he spotted the blue pickup truck that his daughter drove to get hay backed up to the front door with boxes being unloaded. Sam's car was parked near the porch as well.

Jack asked, "Any idea what is going on?"

"Nope," he admitted.

Jack parked his truck next to Sam's blue Volvo and dismounted. He looked about as Daniel emerged from the open front door. "Daniel!"

He looked over, "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Fred offered me a room," he mentioned.

He cheered, "And his daughter offered a room to Sam. She's leaving Pete and having the marriage annulled. She's going back to using her maiden name." He then grinned, "You should like that!"

Janet stepped out next, "Give me the box for Cassie!" She then noticed Jack and Fred standing and watching. "What are they doing here?"

Daniel replied, "Jack needs a room too."

"Oh," she smiled. "That worked out well."

Fred asked, "Cassie's box?"

Janet informed, "Jackie gave Sam and Cassie each a room. Though Cassie is in the Academy she needs a place to stay while on leave and during the summers. She's also expressed interest in the horses and offered to help out with chores."

"The orphan from another planet," he clarified.

Janet nodded, "Yes, that's the one. You see, Fred. I can't stay here and I can't bring her back with me. So, I need to make sure she will be safe after I go back home and I know you and Jackie well enough in my own reality to know you two will treat her like family. I feel better knowing she will have you two."

"Welcome," he simply stated for he understood Janet was trying to make sure her daughter would be set before she left.

Cassie emerged next with Jackie. She was smiling and looking forward to the new home as she brushed the dust off her hands and jeans. "I can't wait to see the horses!"

"Soon as we finish," Jackie assured her.

"Can I ride one?" she asked enthused.

"You can ride Thor!" she told her. She spotted her father and Jack and asked, "What's going on?"

Fred stated, "Jack needs a room too."

"The more the merrier," she grinned amused.

Jack asked, "Thor? Is he a horse?"

"Thor is my horse," Fred explained. "He's good with strangers and kids unlike that thing she rides."

She admitted, "Loki can be difficult."

Janet asked grinning, "You have a horse named Loki?"

"He can be tricky so I named him Loki," she told her.

She giggled, "You have no idea how fitting that is."

Jack wondered, "How many horses you guys got?"

Fred rattled off, "There's Thor, Loki and Millie."

"Millie?" asked Daniel.

"The mare," he told him. "She's real good with riders too. Loki is the pain…" He noticed Daniel's expression, "Something wrong?"

"I just find the choice of names interesting," he told them.

Sam emerged next, "Okay! Next box!" She then spotted Jack standing before his truck next to Fred. "Sir?"

He smiled at her, "We get to be housemates."

"Um," she wasn't sure what to make of the news.

Jackie told her, "Dad gave him a room."

"I see," she stated faking the confidence.

Jack asked, "So…No more Pete?"

"No more Pete," she confirmed.

"I'm glad," he smiled at her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sam stood on the porch watching as the sun drop down over the horizon as the autumn wind caressed her face. She knew he would call. She held her phone in her hand waiting to answer. Jack wandered to the door to let her know dinner was ready, as his hand landed on the storm door handle Sam's phone rang. He paused and listened through the screen.

"Yeah Pete," she gathered herself.

Jack couldn't hear what her husband was saying but gathered the gist of the conversation from Sam's reply.

"No, I am not coming back." she told him. "I left the note explaining it." She paused, "No, I want it annulled." She sighed, "Because it was a mistake, Pete. I don't want this kind of life." She started to pace back and forth, "Pete…I'm sorry but I don't love you." She came to a halt, "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." She rolled her head back, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to make this as easy as possible." She took another step, "We were only married three weeks." She then came to a halt, "No I am not telling you where I moved too. If you want to meet we can do so in a public place." She hung her head low, "Pete…I don't want to be married to you anymore. We had a whirlwind romance and for a while it was great but…" She waved a hand, "No, there isn't another man." She started to pace, "I don't need time to think about it. I made up my mind." She could tell she was getting nowhere, "I'm ending this conversation now, Pete." She hung up the phone and turned it off for she knew he would call back. As she turned her head and spotted Jack at the door. "Sir?"

"Dinner's ready, Shanahan." he stated.

"It's 'Carter' now," she corrected.

"Dinner's ready, Carter." he told her. He glanced at the phone, "How did he take that?"

"As well as expected," she sighed. "He thinks it's just a phase and I will come back to him. He also told me how much I hurt him."

He opened the door and stepped outside. He looked upon her as the sun set in the distance. The light softened her face as the shadows of the evening started to stretch across the nearby fields. "You feel guilty?" he wondered.

"A little," she confessed.

"Don't," he told her. "When my wife left I never told her how much it hurt because I didn't want her to feel guilty. I didn't want her feel guilty because even though she no longer loves me and had found someone else, I will always have feelings for her and well, even when you're hurt you try to protect the ones you love."

She asked, "You don't think he really loved me?"

"If he did he would bury how badly he's hurting to protect you," he stated.

She gazed upon his stern face and mentioned, "I can't believe she walked away from you. Even though she's dragging you through a horrific divorce you are still trying to protect her."

"When you love someone you also have to let them go," he concluded.

"Letting go can be hard," she admitted.

"Hardest thing to do in the world," he agreed.

"It is," she sighed. "So, dinner is ready? What are we having?"

"Spaghetti," he told her.

She walked by his side, "That sounds good."

"Fred made it with venison," he warned her. "He's got a huge freezer of deer meat in the basement."

"They are on a fixed income," she reminded him. "Maybe the local hunters gave them some."

"Maybe?" he shrugged. "For a man who is one hundred and four he gets around better than I do."

"That's the nanites slowing the aging process on him," she reminded.

They walked into the home and greeted everyone sitting at the table. Janet and Daniel were also present for dinner as Janet wanted to spend more time with Cassie. Salad, bread and pasta were passed around. Cassie was sitting beside Janet having a great time with Jackie to her other side.

Sam mentioned to Jack, "Janet wants to make sure Cassie has a family when she leaves."

Jack whispered, "Between you and the Jackson's I think she has one." He pondered, "I wonder if she knows my son?"

"She does," she smiled. "She mentioned him before."

"Maybe the four of us can go out sometime," he suggested.

"I think she would like that," she nodded.

"Me too," he grinned walking her to the table.

 **Next Morning**

Fred rose before the sun and readied himself for his morning inspection. Every morning he would rise early and inspect the farm for any predators that could pose a threat to some of the animals about. As he walked the perimeter with a shotgun and flashlight he came across a car parked on the edge of his property. He found it rather odd and looked further to investigate. He soon found a man in a nearby tree looking into his house. His eyes narrowed on the figure. He stood under the tree and racked a round into the chamber of the shotgun with a pumping action.

Pete Shanahan had traced Sam's whereabouts to the farm and he was perched in the tree watching the residence. He looked down and spotted Fred looking up at him. He thought up an excuse, "Oh…Hi there!"

Fred yelled, "That's my tree you are in."

Pete made up an excuse, "I thought I saw a cat up here. I'm coming down so don't shoot." Fred watched as Pete climbed down the tree. He stood before him in black jeans and a black jacket with binoculars. It didn't look good for Pete and he knew it. "I'm a police officer."

"You're a police officer?" asked Fred.

"I thought I saw a hurt animal in the tree," he lied.

"You're trespassing," he told him. "Can I get your name, officer?"

"Shanahan," he told him. "I'm Detective Peter Shanahan."

Fred quickly figured what was really going on. "You're Pete?" he grinned. He cocked his head to the side, "Anyone ever tell you that in moonlight your head is kind of shaped like a potato?"

He stood baffled, "Um…No!"

"Well it is," he informed. "This is private property."

Pete shrugged it off, "I'm a cop so that doesn't really apply."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "You have warrant?"

"No," he confessed. "But I'm investigating…"

Fred raised the barrel of the gun to his face, "Then the get the hell off my property, Detective."

"You're threatening an officer," he gasped.

"You were my tree spying on your wife who just left you," he rebutted. "That's not gonna look good on your record." He growled, "I'm an old man! I've fought in three wars: W.W. One, W.W. Two and Korea. It won't take me but a second to shoot you and I also have a backhoe!"

"Backhoe?" he gulped.

"I'll bury you so deep the time they find your corpse it will be in China," he stated.

"You are threatening an officer," he countered.

"Get the hell off my property!" he repeated.

"I'm going," Pete told him and quickly left for his nearby car.

Fred watched as he drove away wondering what his next move will be.

 **Short Time Later**

Fred wandered back to the house as the sun rose above the nearby mountain. As he walked up the porch with shotgun still in hand he was met by Jack standing in his dress blues and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hunting Fred?" he wondered why he was up so early and carrying the weapon.

"There's coyotes in the area," he mentioned. "They kill pets and livestock. This morning I was making the rounds and I found this wily little cat in a tree named Pete. He was watching the house. I ran him off," he reported.

Jack grew concerned, "Carter's ex was on your property watching the house?"

He nodded and added, "Funny looking guy too. Has this big melon shaped like a potato. He kept trying to throw police authority in my face."

"Ya think this guy is gonna be trouble for her?" he asked.

"Not a doubt in my mind," he gave a nod. "Ya think we should tell Sam?"

Jack determined, "No! Let's keep this between us for now."

"Okay then," he gave a nod and walked past him into the home to store the gun and get ready for work.

Jack looked over the scenery and sighed for the last thing he needed was to worry about Sam's welfare on top of his own divorce.

 **SGC**

Daniel had been busy getting Dr. Jacqueline Jackson's lab set up just the way he liked it…Messy! He gathered all the reference materials he used in his reality and started a composition notebook with hand written notes. He understood his alternate was dead and he wondered if things would have gone differently for the SGC in this reality if his alternate was alive. Thus, he wanted to give them the best chance possible for he knew time was against them and he and Janet would have to leave.

Jackie walked into the lab with two cups of coffee. She paused and made face for though Daniel was helping as much as he could he seemed to leave a mess wherever he went. To her estimation it was like a trail of breadcrumbs left behind to follow. "Here, I brought you a cup." She placed the cups down and then tended to the stack of books.

"Oh," he glanced up. "Thanks." He noticed she was picking up after him. "You always were a bit of a neat freak," he mentioned.

Curiously she asked, "How long have you known me in your world?"

He pondered, "Well, let's see. I met you when you were fifteen and we had traveled back in time to 1935. We were there two and a half years. I've known you about three years now but I knew you as a kid…So, it's kind of like I've known you a long time."

"How did you travel to 1935?" she wondered dusting off her hands.

"The Gate sent us there," he mentioned.

"The Gate sends you all sort of places!" she gathered.

"It seems too," he sighed in agreement. He then asked, "Have you figured out how to use the nanites yet?"

"Honestly I'm little afraid to try it," she confessed. "What if I accidentally order it to do something I can't control…Like blow up the world?"

He gathered, "You start small. You start with a glass of water. You visualize what you want in your head. Then placed you hand where you want the glass of water. Say, right here in the table." He placed his hand in position to demonstrate. "Then you simply give the command, 'Aquae speculo.'"

Before Daniel a glass of water materialized. He couldn't believe his eyes. He gulped upon looking at it.

Jackie asked, "I thought you said you needed a special gene to do that?"

"You do," he gasped nearly hyperventilating. How could it work for him? He didn't have the gene. "I don't know how come it worked."

She assessed, "Anubis has command of these nanites. Does he have the gene?"

He shook his head, "He's half ascended." He then recalled, "I was ascended for a year. The other ascended sent me back. Maybe there is some loophole that allows for an ascended, partly ascended or formally ascended being to command them?"

She gathered, "If you were one of these ascended beings then maybe you can control them too?"

"It appears that way," he agreed.

"Can you undo the glass of water?" she wondered.

Daniel waved his hand over the glass and stated, "Reditum." The glass of water returned to its former state. He puckered and slowly exhaled wide-eyed. "I guess I can do it too."

"How did you know to use the command return?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "It just seemed like the logical thing to say."

She grinned, "You know what mythical character you remind me of?"

He cocked an eyebrow and jested, "Indiana Jones?"

"Merlin," she cheered. "If Merlin was reincarnated he would be you."

He winced, "Merlin? And who is King Arthur? Jack!"

She laughed, "I'm not so sure about that. General O'Neill is a desk pilot now."

Daniel countered, "You're not exactly catching him at his best."

"Ah-ha," she giggled.

Mitchell walked into the new lab, "So…How's it going campers?"

Jackie and Daniel both looked at him but neither said a word about the recent event.

"I almost got it set up for her," Daniel told him.

He looked about. "Getting there!" he gave a nod. He addressed Jackie, "Hope you're not nervous about being SG-1."

"Why would I be nervous?" she wondered.

"You haven't heard!" he gathered. "SG-1 is jinxed! It's the team nobody wants. The only two who ever survived being on the team is me and Sam. Everyone else has been killed. General O'Neill got your file when you snuck into the Mighty 8 and I gotta say you might break that curse." He grinned, "I've got faith in you."

She replied unenthused, "For a minute there I thought you were gonna say I had balls."

He kept a straight face and quietly mentioned, "Big ones!"

Daniel mentioned, "In my reality you never got a chance to do that. I can't wait to see the look on your face when I tell you all about it."

"Ah-ha," she rolled her eyes. "So, who is this boyfriend I have in your reality? What's he like?"

Daniel pondered how to explain, "Well, his kind of a younger version of Jack."

She grinned and pointed to Mitchell, "Like ole blue eyes here!"

Daniel gaped, "Yeah!" He stood like a deer caught in the headlights as it became evident that Mitchell may look more like him but he acted more like Jack. A shiver ran down his spine.

Mitchell asked, "You okay, Jackson? You went a little pale there."

"I'm fine," he replied.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

General Jack O'Neill waited at the elevator in green BDU's for his son to arrive. He stood in anticipation for his son; Charlie had passed the needed exams and was accepted into the SGC's cadet training program. He couldn't have been more proud and at the same time more nervous.

The elevator indicator bell rang and the door slid open to reveal three cadets who made the cut. Cadet Charles O'Neill stood center. He was as tall as Jack and had similar features but his hair was slightly darker. Beside Charlie stood another young man, Kyle Mitchell, the nephew of Lt. Colonel Mitchell who reminded Jack of a young looking Tom Cruise. Beside them was a cadet who had been in as a visitor before, Jennifer Hailey. She had her long strawberry blonde locks neatly placed in a bun above the collar of her blue ABU or Airman Battle Uniform.

Charlie smiled, "Dad!" he stepped off the elevator with the cadets in tow.

"Cadet," he replied with a stern look. It was that parental look of warning; a warning to not embarrass him before the other cadets. "You refer to me by rank here."

"Oh' come on, Dad." he winced. "Really? You want me to call your by rank?"

He shook his finger at him, "While on duty it's 'sir' or 'General.' Understand?"

He sighed, "Yes…Sir."

"Keep working on that," he warned him.

Kyle Mitchell gave a salute, "Cadet Captain Mitchell reporting for duty sir."

Jack smiled and looked at Charlie, "See, that is how you do it!"

Jennifer added, "Cadet Captain Hailey reporting for duty sir."

Jack looked at his son who grudgingly stated, "Cadet Major O'Neill reporting for duty sir."

"Keep working on that," he repeated.

Jack then caught a glimpse of Sam walking down the hall with Daniel out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know what they were talking about but Daniel seemed as hyper as usual. He wondered how his alternate-self put up with the man.

Sam spotted the cadets, "The cadets are here." She stopped to greet them, "Cadets! Welcome to the SGC. I'm Lt. Colonel Samantha Sh…Carter." After weeks of training herself to use her married name she now had to reverse the habit. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. I suppose you have been debriefed."

"They know about the Gate but not about our visitors," Jack told her.

Daniel looked at Charlie and stated, "You're Charlie! Jack's son!"

He gave a nod, "I'm Charlie O'Neill."

Jack informed, "Daniel and Janet Fraiser came through the Gate from another reality. We're working on sending them home."

Jennifer gasped, "Multiverse theory is right!"

"It is," Sam assured her.

"Then that's Cassie mother who came through," she gathered. "She's not her aunt!"

"She's an alternate version of her mother. In her reality she adopted Cassie as well." she told her. "We gave Cassie a week to spend with her here in the SGC."

"Wow," Charlie gasped. "Her dead mother came through the Gate?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And you might as well know that Cassie is not from Earth. Her planet was wiped out by the Goa'uld and she lost everything. Losing her adopted mother was even harder. So, ease up on her for now on." Sam heard that Charlie had been giving her some issues in the school.

"I had no idea," he confessed.

Daniel took note of Charlie's manners and appearance for he knew his Jack would want to know what Charlie was like in the alternate reality. He wanted to make sure he could tell Jack as much detail as possible.

Charlie asked, "Is there something wrong, Dr. Jackson?"

"No," he shook his head.

"With all due respect why are staring at me?" he wondered.

"In my reality you died as a child and I was getting a good look at you so I can tell your father in my reality what you look like as an adult." he explained. "I didn't mean to freak you out by it."

He gasped, "I died in your reality? How?"

"You were playing with your father's service weapon and it went off," he told him.

"That never happened here," he countered.

"I know," he nodded.

Jack bragged to his son with a grin, "In his reality, I'm on SG-1!"

"In my reality I'm on SG-1 too, Jack." he reminded him.

Jennifer winced, "SG-1 is jinxed. No one ever survives on that team."

Daniel downplayed the truth, "We had a few near misses in my reality too." In fact SG-1 in his reality had all been killed and then saved a number of times.

Jack told the cadets, "I have a full team for SG-1 now. Colonel Mitchell remains in command and he will be training Colonel Frederick Jackson. Colonel Jackson's daughter, Dr. Jacqueline Jackson will be acting as a civilian contractor." He then spoke to the cadets, "Colonel Jackson and his daughter are both a lot older than they look so…I wouldn't cross them if I were you. Each cadet will be assigned an SG team to tag along with. Charlie…You get SG-1."

He made a face and winced, "The zombie team, Dad."

Daniel cocked his head to the side, "Zombie team?"

He confessed, "That's what everyone calls it because if you are put on it you're the walking dead."

"In my reality SG-1 is the team everyone want to be on," he told him. "It's the flagship team."

Jack admitted, "We call it the walking dead team here."

He rolled his eyes, "Lovely."

Jack wondered, "So where are you two off too?"

Sam glanced at Daniel and then at Jack, "My lab sir. Dr. Jackson has some ideas on tests to run on the nanites." She chose not to expose Daniel's secret for he wanted more answers at that time.

"Have fun," have gave a nod of approval.

"Sir," she led Daniel by him and the cadets.

Charlie watched as she walked by. "She's cute, Dad." he whispered to him.

"Don't," he whispered back.

"Mom's not coming back," he reminded him concerned. "It's time to go on with your life."

He replied, "This is not the place or the time."

"It never is with you," he miffed.

 **Sam's Lab**

Sam sat Daniel down in a chair in her lab. She closed the door to ensure no one would disturb them, "Okay…Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was showing Jackie how to send the commands to the nanites and they responded to me," he told her. "In my reality we found the nanites just a few weeks ago but Jackie in my reality had known about them for seventy years from Myrddin or Merlin. Merlin was a host for a Tok'ra name Ma'at. They worked together to defeat the Goa'uld. When we went back in time to 1935, the Japanese got the Gate working and dialed out. We shut it down but they had dialed an Apophis outpost and the Jaffa were able to trace it back and dial Earth. They sent a scout team. We repelled them but they took Jackie back with them as a prisoner. She was only eighteen. She was sold into slavery and Ma'at, who was disguised as a Goa'uld, bought her. Merlin discovered she had the gene to activate the nanites and he knew that he was going to die due to his age. Merlin was also a shape shifter. He was woman as Ma'at's host. He taught Jackie how to use the nanites and then Merlin died after only a few months of training. Jackie Then became Ma'at's host and they continued the work until Ma'at died five years after that. Then Jackie did it alone for sixty-five years. She taught me how to command the nanites and I simply thought that I could just repeat to your Jackie what my Jackie told me. And as I was showing her how to do it, it worked and I'm not sure why. But your Jackie brought up an interesting point. Anubis in my realty was also half ascended. And he could control the nanites as well. The makers of the nanites are a relation to the makers of the Gate. We call the makers of the Gate the Ancients in my reality. We don't have a name for the makers of the nanites yet. We call the gene the 'sorcerer's gene' using our own folklore to describe it. We know the sorcerers were a close relation to the Ancients. And the Ancients had found Ascension. Some died out but other still exist even now as ascended beings. I think the makers of the nanites also ascended and they put in a loop hole to allow any ascended being, half ascended or formally ascended being to have access to the nanites. That's the only way I can explain why Anubis and I both would be able to use them."

Sam slowly exhaled, "That's a heck of a story, Daniel."

He admitted, "I know but I'm only scratching the surface of what these things can do. Jackie used them when she went up against Anubis in my reality. You can levitate things, turn rocks into dust, separate a wall of water, transport people, remote view! Everything we heard about in legends that sources could do these nanites can make it possible. You in my reality said they are by far the most advanced nanites she had ever seen. More advanced than the Replicators."

Sam clarified, "So these things are not part of the Replicators?"

"They are not connected," he assured her. "The Replicators seem to be younger than the sorcerer's nanites and I think were the Ancients attempt to make their own version but it got out of hand." he theorized. "I think whoever made the nanites were the ancestors to the Ancients themselves."

"We're barely scratching the surface on these Ancients," she told him. "We just found the Asgard and they do help us a little but not as much as much as in your world."

"Jack made a huge impression on them," Daniel confessed. "Oh, by the way Jack has the gene that activates Ancient technology and I think his son might have it too. You might keep him and Charlie away from your lab."

She stood wide-eyed, "They both have the gene to activate this technology that I am struggling to understand. It's kind of hard to get a good idea of what you are dealing with if the artifact is dead."

"Oh," he winced. "I forgot it was Jack lit up the artifacts so you could work on them in my reality. Occasionally something weird things would happen when he activated stuff."

"Such as?" she wondered.

"Body switching, trapped in alternate states of existence, quantum mirrors and crap like that…" he rattled off.

"Sounds like we're a decade behind you," she admitted.

"You kind of are," he agreed.

"Okay, show me what you did to make the nanites work." she stated.

He copied the move and stated, "Aquae speculo." Before them a glass of water appeared. He gave a heavy sigh, "This is getting easier to do."

"Okay, how about you try another command," she suggested.

He stated, "Tenebris." The lights then went out. He then commanded, "Lux." And the light went back on.

"This is easy for you," she noted.

"Too easy," he gulped.

 **Meanwhile**

Colonel Mitchell wandered into Jackie's lab to ask her to lunch. Though she was eighty-eight years old she looked his age and he found her rather intriguing. He found her reading the handwritten notes Daniel had given her. He smiled, "Hey!"

"Hey," she smiled back. She marked the page and closed the book. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had lunch yet?" he admitted.

"Nope," she shook her head and rose to her feet. She stretched and readjusted her back. "Wow, this stool is hurts my back."

"I can fix that," he assured her. He walked over and stood behind her. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and started to rub. "Better?"

She melted, "Way better." She wondered as he worked the stiff muscle, "How come you ended up on SG-1 anyways? I heard it's the worst team to get."

"Simple," he confessed. "I was suicidal! I took it because I thought I deserved to die."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Right before I got SG-1, I was a flight instructor. I was a bit over confident. My student, Abby was her name. We were close…You know…Real close. I broke regulations and was seeing her while being her flight instructor. We crashed on a routine training mission and she died. I wasn't supposed to walk again. Sam would come and visit me while I was recovering. I heard about the SGC and the programs and figured, heck that sounds like a good way to get yourself killed. So, I joined up."

"You didn't get killed though," she told him.

"Nearly got killed a number of times. When I got out there I decided I didn't want Sam to get killed. So, I kept myself alive to make sure she would make it." he told her. "Over time I got less crazy I suppose."

"I can understand fighting to stay alive just to keep your friends alive," she gulped. "On the B-17...I had to stay alive after we lost the Cap. I had to land that plane and I was injured too."

"I know," he nodded wide-eyed. "I read the report. You had a collapsed lung, landed a crippled B-17 after losing both the captain and the co-pilot and you navigated in your head while doing it."

"My father even reported my injuries?" she asked.

"He stated if you were actually allowed in the military you would have received a silver star." he told her. "Of course the RAF did…"

"Let's not go there," she sighed.

"Okay," he agreed.

She told him, "That's better now." She turned, "Let's get that lunch."

 **Jack's Office**

Jack sat behind his desk wondering just how far Pete Shanahan would go. He was already caught in a tree spying on Sam. He was certain the cop has some serious issues and found it rather disturbing. As he pondered how to get rid of Pete, Sam came to his office.

"Sir," she stood in the doorway.

"Come in," he then smiled at her, "Carter."

She blushed slightly and closed behind her. She took a seat across from him, "Sir…I need to talk to you about Daniel. I ran some test on him and the nanites today."

"And?" he asked.

"He has the ability to control them but he doesn't have the gene." she explained. "He thinks he found the same loophole in the programming that Anubis is using. Apparently he had ascended to higher life form in his reality and then was sent back by these other beings. That's why Anubis has gotten so powerful. He's half ascended."

"Ascended?" he asked unsure.

"He believes ascended beings were referred to as angels in ancient times," she explained.

Jack slowly nodded, "We really could have used our version of him."

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's helped us a lot. He thinks Jackie can do it though. She can do for us what he does in his world. He thinks that can help us."

"Hope so," he agreed.

Her eyes glanced at the real estate flyer sitting on his desk, "You're buying a cabin, sir?"

"I was thinking of it," he admitted. "I wanted a nice place to get away from it all. I was hoping Charlie would want to go up with me to check it out this weekend but he's too busy. He's also bugging me for a car."

Sam volunteered, "I'll go with ya to check it out."

He cocked an eye, "You will?"

She smiled, "I would love too."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The weekend soon arrived and Jack drove his truck with Sam to see the cabin that was for sale. He sat behind the wheel wearing blue jeans and a red flannel shirt at a stop light. Sam sat beside him in jeans and a yellow button down blouse holding a map. They chatted to pass the time.

Jack asked, "Favorite TV show?"

" _MacGyver_ ," she grinned.

He soured, "That old show from the eighties."

"You know that actor looks just like…"

He huffed, "Not another word, Carter!"

She went tight-lipped as she laughed to herself. She then asked, "Your favorite show?"

He admitted, "I like comedy…Animated comedy." He tried to sound somewhat refined in his explanation for he didn't want Sam to think he liked cartoons.

She made a face, "With all due respect…You really don't look like the type of person who would like anime."

"What's anime?" he wondered.

"Sophisticated cartoons," she informed. "If you are gonna watch a cartoon you might as well watch Bugs Bunny…Or that crazy show that's popular… _The Simpson's_."

"Homer is kind of cool," he miffed.

She looked over and grinned, "Ah, Homer! Now I see what you mean. I thought you meant some of what the kids watch."

"I have no idea what they watch," he had to admit. "When Charlie hit puberty he no longer liked the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and that was it…"

Sam cocked an eye, "The teenage what?"

He repeated, "The ninja turtles!"

"Ninja turtles?" she shook her head. "Okay! What will they come up with next?"

" _Transformers_ ," he sighed.

"What is a transformer?" she laughed.

"Robots from outer space that disguise themselves as cars," he reported. "I got in the habit of checking out the toy aisle."

She wondered, "And what do they have for girls?"

He shrugged, "I had a boy! He didn't like dolls."

She laughed, "They have dolls for boys. _GI Joe_!"

"Hmm," he slowly nodded. "To bad I didn't keep mine from when I was a kid. I hear they are worth money now."

She kidded, "You can always start a doll collection."

"Ah-ha," he smirked. He glanced in the rear view mirror and noted the same car had been behind him for nearly a half hour. "That's odd."

"What is?" she wondered.

"Same car has been behind me for a half an hour," he told her.

She glanced back over her shoulder and gasped, "Son of a…"

"You know the car?" he asked.

"It's Pete," she snorted. She turned back around, "He's following me! I can't believe this."

The light turned and Jack started smoothly down the road. He came to the next intersection and took a random turn. He looked in the rear view mirror as the car behind him did the same.

Sam glanced back, "He's still following us."

Jack then slowed down and pulled to the side of the road forcing Pete to drive ahead of him or expose himself. Then Jack continued down the road behind the car. They came to another stoplight and Jack pulled up along the driver's side.

Sam rolled down her window, "Pete!" she huffed at him.

Pete rolled down his window and played dumb, "Sam! Interesting running into you out here."

"Why are following me?" she demanded.

"I'm not following you," he lied. He looked past her to get a good look at the driver, "Nice day for a drive."

Jack looked past Sam back at him and just gave a nod, "Yup."

"What are you doing here, Pete?" she demanded.

"I'm just out for a drive," he contended.

"Quit following me," she huffed and rolled back up her window. Annoyed she started to complain, "I can't believe he's following me."

"And he's a terrible liar too," noted Jack. He then pulled ahead upon the light changing to green.

Sam miffed, "Least he doesn't know where I moved too."

Jack winced.

"He doesn't know where I moved too, right?" she asked concerned.

"Fred found him in a tree watching the house," he confessed. "He ran him off but he knows where you moved."

"Great!" she threw up her hands. "Now I have a stalker." She pondered, "Should I start carrying gun with me?"

"I would if I were you," he admitted. Jack had concealed his side arm on his body for the trip but didn't say anything.

She soothed herself, "No! I'm sure this is just a phase and Pete will let it go soon. He's a good guy. He's not a criminal."

Jack grimaced, "Kind of hard to say he's a good guy when he's following you and trespassing onto private property."

"He was in a tree on Fred's farm?" she winced once more.

He nodded, "Fred found him at five in the morning."

She wondered, "What did he say to him?"

"Just told him he was on private property and he needed to leave," he explained. He noticed Pete's car had fallen back from view.

"I'm sure Pete will get over this," she stated. "He just needs some time."

Jack wasn't sure but he didn't wish to worry Sam with visions of a jealous ex-husband gunning for her. He smile agreed, "Just give him time."

 **Meanwhile**

Janet had never had as much fun with Cassie as she did that day. Jackie had given them riding lessons. She put Cassie on the mare, Millie and Janet on her father's horse, Thor. She rode Loki around the farm and down the trails. Cassie was young and still needed parental figures in her life. Normally Janet would be rest assured that Sam and Jack would be there but in this world Sam nor Jack were any position to take on Cassie's needs. Daniel's double was long dead. The fate Teal'c was unknown. Her best hope for Cassie was Jackie and her father.

As they rode the trails Jackie spoke candidly with Janet. "What do you think of Cameron Mitchell?"

"Well," she sighed. "He's no Jack O'Neill but will do in a pinch."

She cocked an eye, "What?"

"Private joke," she told her. "He's a very handsome and likeable guy." She cocked her head to the side, "You like him?"

"He's very sweet," she nodded.

She muttered, "Jon is just gonna love that."

"I take it his name is Jon," she grinned. "Why doesn't he exist here? I know you and Daniel both died here. Why did you just say he didn't exist?"

She sighed, "You're boyfriend is Jack O'Neill's clone. Jon doesn't exist here because Jack O'Neill never went into the program or through the Gate."

"Hah," she pondered. "Is he an exact copy of the General? Because I do find him attractive and all but he's not exactly my type."

"He's a little different than Jack," she admitted. "An Asgard named Loki abducted Jack O'Neill when he was home in bed sleeping and replaced him with a clone. But there was an error in the process and the clone only developed physically to that of a teenager. Jon woke up thinking he was Jack and he somehow got turned into a kid."

She made a face, "My boyfriend is teenage kid?"

"No," she shook her head. "Jon is not a kid! He has an 18 year old body with a middle age man's brain. He went to 1935 first and met you as a teenager." She laughed, "You were the teenage kid and he was the grown man stuck as a teenage boy! But in thirty-five he was treated like an adult. He was there with you and your father. He was stuck back there for two years because the government panicked and moved the Gate. The Japanese got the Gate and got it working. The government eventually found it on the island in the Pacific and they got the Maries to retrieve it. You were there as an eighteen year old kid. The Japanese made contact and you were abducted by a Goa'uld named Apophis who sold you into slavery. You were then bought by Ma'at a Tok'ra operative and she made you into a spy. Ma'at and her host made you a device called a sarcophagus to keep you looking like an eighteen year old for your cover as a Goa'uld. The time Jon got back to our own time, you were as old as you are now but you look like an eighteen year old kid. You actually look younger in my reality."

"Really?" she gulped. "I went through all that and look like some eighteen year old kid. Holy cow! That has to be a nightmare."

Janet wondered, "How so?"

"I'm eighty-eight and my father is a hundred a four and we both look half our age. As it is we are treated like were in some kind of cult. I've even been accused of being a witch." she explained. "Boy the neighbors must think I'm a Satanist in your world."

"We gave you and your father new identification cards that reflect a current date of birth," she explained. "You technically died the thirty-seven and he came to the future with SG-1."

"So he's not a hundred and four in your world?" she gathered.

"He's thirty seven," she explained. "He was born in nineteen hundred and went to the future in thirty-seven." 

"So I'm older than he is!" she exclaimed.

Cassie asked, "How old was your father when he had you, Jackie?"

"He was nineteen when I was born. He lied about his age and joined the newly formed Army Air Corps during World War One. He was sixteen when he joined up. He met my mother in France. They got married and had me."

Cassie made a face, "I'm eighteen and I'm a cadet. How come your father got in as a sixteen year old?" she wondered.

"Back then they didn't have all these identification cards. Heck, my birth certificate is an entry in a bible and the same with my parents. If you looked old enough you could pass yourself off. The Air Force was just forming back then, Cassie. It was all brand new! They were considered flying coffins or death traps. If you were brave enough to climb in the cockpit you were pretty much made an officer."

Cassie asked, "So your father never went to college?"

She shook her head, "He never went to high school. He stopped going at eighth grade. But back then eighth grade was like high school today and they learned far more. High school was more like community college and college was for the wealthy and privileged kids. I've seen an eighth grade test from 1920 and I would have to study for it."

Janet laughed, "So that's why your father thinks you going to college and getting those degrees was a waste of time and money."

"Because my father did it all on an eighth grade education," she nodded.

Cassie sounded, "And I have to go to college and get a degree just to get an entry level commission."

"I got some old text books that my father had in school if you want to read them, Cassie. It's not like what you get now." Jackie offered.

"Sure," she agreed to read them. She added meekly, "Cam does like you too, Jackie. And since your eighteen year old boyfriend doesn't exist here…"

"I can feel less like a cougar?" she winced.

Janet laughed, "Oh' come on! What woman doesn't a man half her age?"

She muttered, "Considering most of the men my age are either dead or in a home I really don't much for options."

Cassie added sweetly, "Cam grew up on a farm and knows all about horses too, Jackie. You both have a lot in common."

"Are you trying to talk me into a date with him?" she asked amused.

"Yes," she admitted. "I wanted Sam with him but they just never seemed to click."

Janet told her, "Sam married Jack in my reality."

Cassie pondered, "Really? Cause he's older than she is."

"Age means nothing after a few decades," stated Jackie. "Trust me on that!"

"Age is only against you if you are an older woman looking for a younger man," Janet grinned. She looked at Jackie and jested, "That's when you become a cougar."

"What do you call an older man looking for a younger woman?" Cassie asked.

"A sugar daddy," Jackie told her. "It's far better to be a sugar daddy than a cougar. Trust me on that one too."

"Unless you're a celebrity," smirked Janet.

Jackie shivered, "Those people don't live in reality."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Jack pulled into the dirt drive of the remote cabin that was for sale. He instantly liked to looks of the area. It was very scenic with mountains in the distance. He parked the truck and looked about for the retaliator but no other car was there.

Sam stated, "This is nice! Should we take a look while we're waiting?"

"I think we can," he agreed and climbed out of the truck. He walked around the truck and helped Sam as she stepped down. He mentioned, "Ya know…Sarah hates that truck."

She closed the door, "Why?"

"It's too big and takes too much gas," he informed.

"It's big and takes a lot of gas," she had to agree. "Why did you buy a dually? Why not a half-ton truck?"

"I was gonna get either a boat or a camper for the family but it never got the chance," he admitted. "I got it to tow stuff."

"It's a good utility truck," she nodded. They started to walk to the back of the cabin, "Oh' look a pond!"

"You like to fish?" he asked her.

She winced, "Not really! I went as a kid with my dad but I never got into it. Of course my father and I had some issues anyways…"

"Maybe it was the issues and not the fishing that was upsetting you?" he suggested.

"Could be," she nodded. She took a deep breath and looked about, "This is just gorgeous up here."

Jack smiled, "Lots of trees."

She threw him a grin, "Funny…Cam would make a little joke about all the trees off world. I tried to explain it's due to habitat and livable environment…" She caught the cockeyed look. "I guess you had to have been there."

"I suppose," he gave a sigh for he didn't understand why she even brought up Cameron Mitchell.

She asked offhand, "So…You gonna buy this place?"

He smirked, "Do you think I should buy it?"

"I think it's a nice place," she gave a nod.

"Only if you come up here with me," he made a demand. "Otherwise I'll be up here all by myself."

She pondered, "If I come up with you wouldn't I be fraternizing with my commanding officer?"

He had to admit, "And how!"

"I could lose my commission," she reminded him.

"I could lose my career," he confessed. He then stated, "However if you were a guy and just my hunting buddy then no one would think anything of it."

"Or fishing partner," she laughed. "Tell everyone you have a cabin on a huge lake…"

He stated amused, "Fishing might whole new meaning then…"

She asked, "How did we make it work in that other reality?"

"I think Hammond was still running the place and moved you off the team," he told her. "That way I wouldn't be your CO."

"I miss him," she sighed.

The realtor's car pulled up the drive. Jack stated, "Time to make a deal."

 **Later That Evening**

After making an initial offer on the cabin, Jack and Sam decided to stay overnight at a local hotel for the nearby town was hosting a festival. The locals had come together to host a Wild West themed event complete with a carnival and many attractions. After securing the last available hotel room, they went for dinner and then enjoyed the festival.

Pete Shanahan stood in the shadows and watched. He sipped a beer to blend in as a festival attendee but his true purpose was to spy on Sam. He wondered who the man she was with was. He had never seen him before. Jealousy soon started to simmer inside as he watched them enjoy dinner and dance on to a local band that was frankly lousy. Sam grinned from ear-to-ear as she danced with Jack to the terrible country music. She was simply having a grand time and unaware that Pete was still following her.

Pete swallowed hard and finished his beer. She then stepped out and away from the attractions looking for Jack's truck. He soon spotted it nearby. He wandered over the truck and looked about to ensure no one would see as he poured bottles of water into the gas tank. He then wiped his prints off the truck and slunk into the night.

 **Next Morning**

Jack woke up with Sam naked and in his arms. He wasn't sure how things went so fast for them. He wasn't sure if it was the beer, the mood or the fact both were in the middle of heart wrenching breakups. All he knew was last night seemed nearly magical and after getting back to the hotel room the night didn't end with a simple goodnight. For the first time in over twenty years he found himself making love to a woman other than his wife. And what was worse, he had become involved with a scandalous affair that could ruin both their careers. Logically he needed to break it off. But at the same time, he simply didn't want too. For the first time in years he felt loved and appreciated.

Sam woke up and remained in his embrace. She too was burdened the regulations that hung over both their heads. She also couldn't believe how fast their relationship had developed. Knowing that she was married to Jack in another reality caused her to chalk the developing romance up to fate. She rolled onto her back and gave a sigh upon looking at him.

He opened one eye, "Morning."

"Morning," she replied. She lifted her hand and gently caressed his face with her index finger as she memorized every curve and contour.

He asked, "Have any regrets?"

She shook her head, "No! Just those stupid regulations…"

"Yeah, those…" he nodded slightly.

"I can resign my commission and go to working as a contractor," she suggested.

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do," he stated.

"Pete would," she miffed.

He assured her, "I'm not Pete."

"I know," she smiled. She then kissed him gently. "I can't believe how easy things have been for us."

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"We met a week ago and were already involved," she mentioned. "This is the easiest relationship I've ever been in." She mentioned offhand, "Usually when I find a guy I like he gets killed…" she then winced for she noticed the cockeyed look on his face. "Not that you are gonna get killed off…"

"You're ex is a stalker, Carter." he reminded her.

She had to agree, "True." She removed his arm from her middle and sat up swinging her legs overt the side of the bed. She reached for her clothes, "Better get dressed. And carry your gun!"

He motioned, "You had no idea I had that until you went to undress me last night."

"You hid it well," she nodded.

 **Later**

After breakfast they got to the truck and found it wouldn't turn over and not even Sam could figure out why. Jack was forced to call a tow truck and have it towed back to Colorado Springs. It was soon discovered by the mechanic that the gas had been tampered with. The water in the tank was much heavier than the gas and sunk to the bottom causing the fuel pump to take up the water instead of the gas. Thus, disabling the truck. It was a more sophisticated method than simply pouring in a bag of sugar or sand.

Back on the farm Sam stood on the porch with Jack and gasped, "You don't really think some kids did it?"

Jack tried to keep her calm, "I'm sure it was just some kids messing around." He really didn't believe the excuse and figured it was Pete but the mechanic suggested it was teenagers.

"No," she shook her head. "If it was kids they would be putting sugar in the tank. It's an old urban legend. This was water. Bottles of water! Whoever did this knew the water has a heavier molecular structure and would force the gas to float on top in the tank. Kids didn't do this!"

Fred sat in a nearby chair sipping his coffee, "She's right, General. No kids did that."

Sam motioned, "See even the Colonel agrees with me. Pete followed us! It had to have been him."

"We have no proof, Sam! I can't go to the police and say 'Hey, I think one of your detectives sabotaged my truck.' They won't believe me."

Fred took a sip, "He's right, Colonel. Not only will they not believe you General but they will also protect their own. That will make your problem even bigger."

"What do I do?" she asked. She never had this type of a problem before. She could take down any Goa'uld System Lord, any Replicator but a stalking ex-husband was another issue. She wasn't sure how far he would go. What he was willing to do and just who he could hurt.

Jack admitted, "I don't know what to do with him. He's unpredictable. He's obviously not letting you go."

Fred sat back in the chair and bluntly stated, "Kill him and then make it look like either an accident or a suicide."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Seriously Fred! Kill him!"

"Before it gets out of hand," he argued. "I can do it for ya if ya want. I'm a hundred and four years old. What the hell are they gonne do to me?"

Jack shrugged, "Put ya in a nursing home?"

Sam miffed, "First off you could live another fifty years easily! They would put you in jail."

"Not if I start playing with those nanites," he told her. "They won't touch me with a ten foot pole."

Jack smirked, "True! If I live to be your age I hope I'm as miserable as you."

Sam chastised Fred, "You know how unethical it would be to use the nanites like that?"

Jack smiled, "Why aren't we using them? We can use these things to figure out what your ex is up to. Catch him in the act. Problem solved, dear."

Fred waved his hand, "I still think you should kill him. Cops protect each other."

"We are not going to kill anybody," she insisted. "However, we can use the nanites to catch him in the act and have him arrested. We can use the nanites to get proof."

Fred took another sip, "Killing him will be far easier and more effective."

"He has a point there," noted Jack. He then caught Sam's look of disbelief. "Just kidding."

Fred continued to nurse his coffee, "I'm not!"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Pete Shanahan had gathered the registry from the hotel Jack and Sam had stayed at. He decided it was enough evidence to convince the Pentagon of the affair and thus ruin Jack's career. He stood in the kitchen on his new house waiting on the phone to speak to Jack's superior. Suddenly the phone went dead and connection was lost. He made a face and tried to redial the Pentagon. The phone then started to heat up in his hand. It turned red and he was forced to let the item fall to the floor.

"Ouch," he huffed as he ran to the kitchen sink for some cold water. As he let the water run over his burn he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

He turned back around and in the middle of his kitchen stood a figure wearing a hooded cloak. He couldn't make out the face. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Daniel pushed the hood back exposing his face. He didn't wear glasses and seemed most mysterious to Pete. He stated calmly, "I'm Sam's guardian. I watch out for her. I've been watching you and frankly I don't like you very much."

"Who are you?" he barked.

"I told you," he smirked at him. "I know what you are going to do. You are going to call the Pentagon and inform them that your wife had left you for her commanding officer. But that would be a lie now wouldn't it?"

He lunged for a nearby drawer and pulled a pistol on Daniel. He leveled at his head, "I'll shoot you."

"No you won't," he shook his head. He waved his hand at the gun and gave a command to the nanites, "ad pulverem."

The pistol then turned to dust in Pete's hand. "What is this?"

Daniel smiled, "Magic! It's black magic. Sam is a witch and I am a warlock." He laid the lie on thick, "You are dealing with forces you do not understand…" he reached for a word, "muggle." He wasn't sure why he came up muggle but it sounded good.

"This is not possible," he shook his head. "Magic doesn't exist."

"It does and it's very real," he snorted. "If you continue to meddle with Sam, I will turn into a frog." he lied.

"Prove it," he demanded.

Having the nanites turn someone into a frog was something Daniel had not figured out how to do but decided all he needed were frogs. He waved a hand and gave a command to the nanites, "ranae!"

The floor was then covered with frogs at Pete's feet.

Pete held up a hand, "Okay maybe you really are a warlock. I'll leave Sam alone just don't turn me into a frog."

Daniel then made a demand, "You will leave this city and never come back. Florida sounds nice. Go open a bar or something."

"Sounds good," he nodded wide-eyed as the frogs jumped about his feet.

Daniel waved his hand once more, "Transportaret." He then disappeared without a trace leaving the frogs behind as a reminder.

Pete looked down and gulped at the frogs at his feet as sweat poured from his brow. He had never been so scared in all his life and decided that moment he was going to leave the city and never come back.

 **SGC**

Daniel had the nanites return him to the SGC. He stood before Janet upon returning.

She asked, "Did he buy it?" She handed him his glasses.

Upon placing the glasses on his nose he nodded, "I think so. I left a whole slew of frogs at his feet."

Janet laughed taking the hooded cloak, "I wish I could have seen his face."

"He looked he was pretty scared," he admitted.

"Did you tell him to leave town and not come back?" she asked.

"I told him to go to Florida and open a bar." he smiled brightly.

She waved a hand, "Why Florida? Heck, I would have sent him to the Antarctic."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "That would be cold."

"It would be hell and he deserves it," she sounded.

He stated, "The real reason to never cross a woman who can do magic, huh?"

"Damn straight," she agreed. "Use the nanites once more Daniel. I need to know Cassie will be okay once we go back home."

He closed his eyes and used the technology to peer into time and space, "She will have trouble letting you go if Jackie and Fred are not there to help her. We need to make sure they will be there for her first."

"Let's do it then," she agreed.

 **Jack's Office**

Sam stood in Jack's office while on the phone. Pete had called her to say goodbye. She looked at Jack who sat in his chair wondering what was up.

"Thank you for the annulment, Pete." she smiled at him. She then cocked her head, "You're moving to Florida? Really? Oh, you got a better job offer. I understand. Florida sounds like a great place to go." She paused and gave a nod, "Thank you for not making this any harder, Pete." She then hung up the phone. "I got the annulment and Pete is moving to Florida for a job."

Jack noted, "That was quick. I was afraid Fred would do something to him."

She gave a look, "What if he did?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Threaten to kill him," she shrugged.

"Fred's smarter than that," he assured her. "If I could use those nanites I would just turn him into a frog or something."

"Pete the frog?" she giggled.

"Ribbit," he jested back.

Fred then walked into the office, "I got an idea on how to get rid of creepy Pete."

Amused Sam asked, "How?"

"Let him think he won the lotto. You will be surprised how fast someone can change if they are suddenly rich." he smirked.

"Pete just called and said he got a job offer in Florida and is giving me the annulment," she told him.

Jack asked, "You didn't make it so he won the lotto did you?"

"No," he huffed. "I'm still trying to figure out how I can win the lotto with it."

Sam wondered, "And what would you do if you suddenly won, Colonel?"

"I'd open my own brewery," he admitted. "I would craft the best beer…" he tailed off. "I wonder if I could do that with the nano things?"

Sam countered, "The nanites are very powerful. You don't waste such technology making beer."

Jack had to asked, "What would you be making with it, Carter?"

"Chocolate," she admitted.

"I'll make you a deal, Colonel." Fred stated. "I'll make you chocolate and I get make my beer."

Jack sat and wondered, "What about me? What do I get?"

"You can be the official beer taster," Fred offered.

He nodded, "I could do that."

"You make me the good chocolate and not the cheap stuff," she demanded.

"Deal," Fred agreed.

 **Dr. Jackson's Office**

Daniel and Janet went to what would have been his office had his alternate survived. It was most odd for on the door was the name "Dr. Jackson" and the name plate never belonged to Daniel but rather Jackie. As they walked inside they looked about.

The office had the same large table that Daniel's office housed and the same desk. It was much neater than Daniel's office and far less cluttered. On the desk was a framed black and white picture of a group of men standing under a B-17. Beside that picture was another framed black and white picture of Jackie as a teenage girl standing beside Amelia Earhart.

Daniel picked up the picture as spoke to Jackie sitting at the table reading, "Nice shot."

She looked up, "Daniel, Janet…I didn't hear you come in."

Janet smiled, "You're office is so much cleaner."

"It was filthy," she mentioned. "They used it for storage."

Daniel casually approached her, "In my reality I met your mentor two years before she disappeared."

"Millie was one of a kind," she nodded.

"You know who reminds me of this young lady in this picture?" he asked her.

"Who?"

"Cassie," he told her. "She could really someone like Millie in her life right now."

"I was fifteen in the picture," she told him.

"I know," he nodded. "You were a good kid. Cassie is a good kid too."

"You want me to take her in," she gathered.

Janet pleaded, "I want you take my place be her mom. Sam can't do it…Though Pete is no longer an issue. She has too much going on."

"She's too old to be adopted," she countered.

"But young enough for a mentor," Janet suggested.

She gave a nod, "Okay! I promise I will look out for her."

"Thank you," Janet sighed relived.

"You're welcome," she smiled. She looked at Daniel, "Did you just get a little notice in the back of your head saying the Rodney fixed it?"

He nodded, "I did! It's the nanites."

"We really have to be careful not abuse them," she stated.

"We do," he agreed. He then cocked his head for he had a vision in his mind of a glass of water that would not stop filling itself.

She asked, "Something wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing I can't take care of."

"I'm gonna miss you guys?" she admitted.

Janet gave her a hug, "I'm gonna miss you too."

She squeezed her back and looked at Daniel, "Do you know something about a glass of water that keeps overflowing? I keep seeing one."

"That's an issue I will take care off." he assured her.

"And a swarm of frogs?" she asked unsure what she was seeing.

"All ready took care of it," he stated.

 **SGC - Normal Reality**

General Hammond walked into Sam's lab and found a glass of water that was simply over flowing endlessly. He stood ankle deep in water and looked at the panicked men trying to sop up the mess with towels and mops.

"What in tarnation?" he huffed.

Jack explained, "We can't get the glass to stop filling itself."

"Get it out of here, Colonel?" he told him.

"Fred went to find a bucket to put it in so it won't get water all over the place as we move it," he informed.

Sam noted, "The water is getting too close to the electrical outlets. We need to get it out now."

He assured her, "We're working on it."

Daniel and Janet had returned through the Gate and rushed to Sam's office.

Jack looked at him, "I thought you went off world?"

"Kind of," he stated. He then waved his hand over the glass, "Prohibere!"

The glass suddenly stopped overflowing as Fred came back with a large yellow mop bucket on wheels.

Jack asked, "How did you that, Daniel?"

"Turns out if you were once ascended you get control of the nanites," Janet explained for him. "They will take commands from any ascended being or former ascended being."

Fred asked, "How did you get to stop, Daniel?"

"I just told it to stop," he stated.

"Then how come it wouldn't stop for me?" he huffed.

"What command did you use?" he asked.

"Satis," he stated. "I told it to stop."

"You told the nanites 'enough' not to stop. They didn't understand what you were saying." Daniel explained.

"Hmm, I must have gotten that word confused." he pondered.

Hammond huffed, "What were you trying to accomplish here?"

Sam explained, "We thought a water source that refilled itself would be a good support tool for those in the field."

"I see," he sighed at the mess.

Jack muttered, "It would be cooler if it was a refilling beer glass."

Hammond looked at him, "Clean this mess up!" He then walked out of the lab to change his socks and shoes.

Sam asked, "How did you find out you could use the nanites, Daniel?"

"It's a long story." he replied.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It soon became apparent that the quest for a self-refilling beer glass would not come to pass. It was simply too difficult to manage a device with such awesome capabilities in Jack's mind. He wandered to the area where the SGC had set up the falconry cages. He found his young clone cleaning cages once more.

He leaned against the doorframe, "How's Chester?"

Jon closed the cage door, "He's chilling. I heard about the mishap in Carter's lab. Right out of _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ , huh?"

"Only thing missing was the marching brooms," he sighed.

He chuckled, "I can imagine. I heard Daniel has control over the nanites too."

He nodded, "Scary thought."

"He can counter whatever trouble Fred gets into," he stated.

"He can turn me into a frog if he wanted too," he huffed.

He shrugged, "He could have done that when he was ascended."

"True," he sighed. He walked into the room and glanced about, "Daniel and Fraiser just spent a few days in another reality. In that reality I never went off world so you never existed. Sam had married some creepy cop. Fraiser had died. I was a General but going through a divorce. And…" he tailed off.

"And what?" he asked.

"Charlie was alive," he sighed.

"I would have liked to have met him," Jon admitted. "What was he like in the other reality?"

"He was a cadet in the Academy," he informed. "Tall, dark hair and looks like his mother."

"He always looked like Sarah," he recalled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mitchell headed their SG-1."

"Oh," he cocked his head. "He was there too?"

"I guess he kind of took my place." he shrugged. "He was suicidal after his girlfriend died."

"Funny how things work like that," he noted.

"Jackie and Fred were there too," he told him.

"They would have to be senior citizens," he replied.

"Apparently Fred knows some Latin after all. They prayed for each other in Latin when they were sick and it slowed the aging process. They were like my age."

"Fred knows Latin after all?" he chuckled. "He got Daniel good asking how to say something in Latin all the time."

"Yup," Jack agreed.

"So, Jackie would have survived the thirties' air racing." he gathered.

"She went to college after the war and had a bunch of degrees," he noted. "She went into archeology."

"Seriously?" he gasped.

"She dropped out when all the weirdoes started talking about the pyramids being built by aliens," he smirked.

"We know they weren't built by aliens but rather for aliens," he countered.

"Yup," he nodded. "So, what'cha doing this weekend?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged.

"You want to you can come to the cabin," he suggested.

Jon smiled, "I would like that."

He gave a nod and added, "Bring some beer."

"Will do," he agreed and watched as Jack walked back out of the room. He pondered, "Too bad we don't have a never ending beer can that stays cold." He then puckered, "I wonder if I could get Jackie…" he muttered as an afterthought. "No she would never do that. Daniel might if I can get him to think it's his idea." He looked at the hawk in the cage, "What do you think, Chester? Should we get Daniel to make that beer can that never runs out of cold beer?" The hawk simply cocked its head to the side. "You're right, with Daniel it would be a never ending coffee cup."

 **Few Days Later**

Promotions has come down the line from the Pentagon and Jon stood absolutely baffled at Jack was promoted to Brigadier General. Sam and Janet were both promoted to Lt. Colonels. General Hammond was promoted to the Pentagon leaving Jack in charge of the SGC.

Daniel Jackson discovered the dialing address to Atlantis and was told he had to stay behind as Jack was to set up an expedition team with Dr. Weir for a global backed expedition. An alien outpost was discovered in Antarctica that supplied them with a ZPM to dial Atlantis but for only one time. Cameron Mitchell was placed on SG-1 with Dr. Fraiser and things were going along smoothly for the time being.

Jon wandered the halls and found Sam mopping in her lab as she sat at the table doing next to nothing. He leaned against the door, "Knock, knock."

She smiled slightly at him, "Hey."

He wandered in, "What's with the long face?"

"Atlantis," she sighed. "Daniel wants to go and Jack won't let him. I want to go but I know I can't. Jackie wants to go but Fred won't let her…"

He held up a hand, "Jackie wants to go?"

"Didn't she tell you?" she asked.

"She never said a thing," he miffed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I thought she told you she wanted to go too. I guess I'm just feeling bummed out. I know I can't go. I'm pregnant but still…"

"You want to go," he noted.

"Yeah," she sighed depressed.

He smirked, "So go!"

"I can't!" she laughed. "Jack can't! Daniel can't he's more qualified than anyone."

"Daniel, Jackie and Fred can all work the nanites," he reminded her. "We need to send one of them for backup for the expedition team."

"Fred won't leave Jackie behind and he doesn't want her to go without him. Daniel would be prefect but Jack doesn't want to take the risk." she stated.

"Let me talk to Jack," he told her. "Maybe he will listen to me?"

"He's never listened to you before," she countered.

He grinned, "He has! He just hates to admit it when I'm right."

 **Short Time Later**

Jon found himself sitting across from Jack in the office just off of the briefing room. He had to admit it was most strange seeing an older version of him sitting behind the desk and sporting a General's rank. It gave him a glimpse into his own possibilities later in life and he found it comforting to know that he had to potential to be a General someday.

Jack asked, "What did you want to see me about?"

"You know everybody is miserable, right?" he asked.

Jack cocked an eye, "How so?"

"They want in on the Atlantis Expedition and you are being your old self again. You know that self! The one where you turn into an ass." he huffed.

"There is no way I am letting Sam or Daniel go!" he flatly refused.

"You won't even let Jackie go," he argued.

He held up a finger, "If I let her go her father will kill me or worse."

"You would let me go if I asked, now wouldn't ya." he smirked at him.

Jack smirked back in jest, "Fred would love that! You going to another galaxy with little hope of ever returning…heck, I would be on his good list forever."

"I know you want Sam and Daniel safe and sound," he countered. "I know how feel about them more than anyone else here. But…You are making them miserable and I also know you would not want that. You want them to be happy and we both know…Sometimes you have let things go."

He glared at him, "You are bigger pain in the ass than Daniel. And what's worse…You have an inside track into my head."

"It sucks to be you," he shrugged.

"You are me," he countered.

"As I said, it sucks to be you." he agreed.

Jack growled, "And what do you suggest I do? Send my pregnant wife and my best friend to another galaxy where I may never see them again?"

Jon smiled, "I know you cannot be that stupid."

Jack understood, "You think I should go with them."

He admitted, "Come on! Weir is a piker. She's can't handle a serious issue. And Sheppard…" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You need to be there and we both know that."

"I can send you," he offered again.

"You can also send Jackie," he countered.

"If I send her then I'm sending her old man too," he warned.

Jon reminded him, "You have to send at least one of the three who have control over the nanites. Heck, you could send all three there! We need the nanites and what they can do if we are going to Atlantis. Going without that tool is like…Suicide."

"They should be able to dial back," he shrugged.

"We have no idea what they will find and you know how that usually turns out," he sighed. "Out of the three Daniel is best at controlling those nanites. Jackie told me so! He's only had the ability for six weeks now and already can outperform Jackie and she's been practicing for seventy years."

"Fred is getting better too," Jack rebutted.

"All the man does is make beer," he countered.

"We don't want to waste it on anything frivolous." rebutted Jack. He then added, "He's gotten really good at making beer."

"When we get to Atlantis, Fred can open a bar." he stated.

Jack sat and pondered, "You know that's not a bad idea. We can open an officer's club too."

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves are we?" Jon asked him amused. "First we have to get there."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I just got promoted to this chair. You want me to just step down and let Landry take over the SGC?"

He nodded, "Yes!"

"And we all pack up and go Atlantis!" he argued.

"The MALP indicated it's ready," he reminded him. "All systems are a go!"

Jack pouted, "I liked it better when we're playing with the hawks and too busy to bother me."

"We should take some hawks too," he added. "They have been trained for combat."

"That would be an asset," he had to agree. He looked at Jon, "Alright! You get the plans together and I'll sign it. We need a month to get things squared away." Jack sighed.

"Great!" Jon grinned.

"One thing!" Jack held up a finger. "I'm not letting Sam take one step on Atlantis if Frasier is not with her."

"I got her covered," he agreed. "If Daniel is right then Atlantis is a city the size of New York. We will need a few doctors."

"We will need a number of people," Jack agreed.

Jon grinned, "And a new patch! Maybe we can get new uniforms for it too? Like the new digital camo patterns."

Jack smiled, "We can go on a heck of shopping spree!"

"True," he nodded. "Just make sure you don't let the Pentagon contract out the uniform design…We don't want anything weird that looks like it's fresh out of _Star Trek_!"

Jack agreed, "I'll get Hammond on it. He won't let them do anything weird like that!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Daniel was busy packing his bags for his next big adventure. He was going to Atlantis with the newly formed expedition team that the powers of Earth had put together. He was pleased he would be going with his friends who also looked forward to the new adventure that awaited them in the far off galaxy. He was still getting use to using the nanites. He had to admit it seemed too easy at times. He could conjure up anything he wished using the advanced technology that lay at his fingertips. It was too tempting to just say the command and allow the nanites to do whatever he wanted. He could make a fresh cup of coffee with a wave of a hand. He could wave his hand an instantly conjure a sandwich to eat before him. He could do much more with the technology. He could give a command to cure disease. He could use the nanites to stop any violent act or wield it in an act of extreme prejudice against any foe. He had to admit controlling the nanites were too easy, too convenient and too tempting. He would need to exercise constraint. He would have to resist temptation for using the nanites at will and wielding their power was akin to drug and a habit that was hard to break. He finished packing and hauled the bag over his shoulder and went for the door. As he opened the door he heard a squeak from the hinge. He went wave his hand and use the nanites to simply fix the hinge and then paused in thought.

"It's not my job to fix it," he told himself. He placed his hand down and walked out the door towards the Gate Room.

 **Gate Room**

Jack stood beside Sam wearing green BDU's with a black tactical vest. He absolutely refused to wear the new polyester uniforms that were designed for the expedition despite that fact that he was on the expedition. Sam was more agreeable despite her early pregnancy and welcomed the new gray uniforms with blue undershirt. She had grown her hair longer and placed it above the collar for she was no longer on an SG team but would be administrating the engineering teams.

Sam spotted Jack's clone Jon as he walked into the Gate Room wearing the identical BDU outfit Jack sported. She winced, "He refused the new uniform too."

"Of course," he puffed. "He's ain't wearing that ugly uniform either."

"I like the new uniforms," she told him.

He shook his head, "I know."

Right behind Jon walked in Jackie also sporting the new uniforms with a red shirt underneath. Her recently dyed auburn hair was kept at collar length and curled slightly. She smiled at Sam.

"You look so good in the new uniform," she stated as she got closer to Sam.

"So do you, Jackie." she cheered feeling relived that somebody else wore the new uniforms.

"Jon hates them," she sighed. "I like them. They remind me of my racing days."

Sam grinned, "I guess they kind of do look like racing uniforms."

Jon balked, "No they don't! It looks like something out of _Star Trek_."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "They do not look that bad."

"Really?" he asked. He pointed to the door, "Daniel's not wearing one either. He's back to blue."

Jackie rebutted, "He's sensitive to the material."

Jon smirked, "Funny how he suddenly developed a rash."

Daniel congregated with his friends, "Sam! Jackie! Jon!" He looked at Jack and smirked, "Jack."

"Daniel," he replied with a nod.

Janet walked into the area next sporting the new uniform with yellow undershirt. She carried her bags eager for the next adventure as well.

"Janet is wearing the new uniform," noted Sam.

Jackie added, "Seems like only the women like the new uniforms."

Sam wrinkled her nose, "I kind of see your point."

Jon huffed, "Because no guy would be caught dead in that outfit." He glanced around as Rodney McKay made his way over to see Sam. He was sporting the new Atlantis uniforms and was munching on a candy bar.

Jackie smiled at Jon, "You were saying?"

"I rest my case," he muttered.

Rodney grinned at Sam, "Boy these new uniforms have lots of pockets."

"Yes they do," she agreed though technically the BDU's had far more pockets.

Vala mal Duran then made her grand entrance into the Gate room. She didn't wear the new uniform but rather a black set of BDU's with a vest. Around her middle was a belt with a sheath the held the sword that inherited prior.

Jackie told her, "I'm glad you're bringing the sword."

"You said never let it out of my sight," she reminded her.

Daniel asked, "No long flowing gown or suit of armor…You're highness?" How Daniel's head spun for he still could not believe that Vala was an heir of royalty. The mere fact she and she alone could wield the legendary sword of Excalibur was more than enough to make him question his own sanity.

She teased him, "Careful dear or I will have my sorceress turn into a frog."

"The fact that you are an heir to the legend of King Arthur still blows my mind," he admitted.

She grinned back at him, "Isn't it a cool! I inherited a castle with a large hole in it and empty treasury. Least the sword is cool."

Jackie mentioned, "I don't think anyone was ever actually turned into a frog. I can't think of any commands for the nanites that would do that."

Daniel warned Vala, "I'm sure I could come up with a command."

"You don't intimidate me, Daniel. Not even after you found you could control the nanites you still do not intimidate me." Vala shot back. Her eyes then landed on the one man who did intimidate her walk into the Gate Room, Jackie's father Colonel Frederick Jackson. He wore green BDU's and a tactical vest akin to Jack's. On top his head sported a green military issued field cap. She gulped upon seeing him.

Fred greeted, "General."

"Colonel," Jack smiled in return.

His eyes landed on Vala, "Mouth!"

Vala reminded him, "Technically I am royalty."

Fred stared steely eyed at her, "Technically I'm a hundred and four."

"And?" she wondered what he was alluding to.

"I'm too old for your shit," he stated.

She sucked in a breath, "Right."

Jack dug a roll of duct tape out of his pocket, "You asked for this Fred?"

Fred retrieved the tape still staring at Vala as if in warning. If she talked too much he would tape her mouth shut. He made sure she saw the article as he placed it in his pocket, "Thank you General."

Vala looked at Jackie, "You will protect me, right?"

She shrugged, "When I feel like it."

"Some sorceress you are," she muttered under her breath. She then spotted Major Cameron Mitchell walk through the door. He too sported the black BDU's with tactical vest and refused the new uniforms that did indeed look like something out of a science fiction television show. She teased Jackie, "Oh' look…Mr. Goodfar is here."

Jackie corrected the mistake, "Mr. Goodbar."

"Why do you call him that again?" she asked.

"Because he's sweet and yet a little nutty," she replied under her breath.

Sam over heard the chatter and rubbed the side of her head not amused. She turned and spoke to the pair keeping her voice low, "Are you two have fantasies about Cam behind his back?"

Jackie asked, "Well, yeah…Aren't you?"

Vala rebutted, "I'm not! I'm having fantasies about Daniel behind his back."

Sam chastised and pointed her finger at Jackie first, "You already have a boyfriend," she then pointed her finger at Vala, "And Daniel is not a piece of meat."

Vala grinned teasing, "He's Mr. Goodbar….Sweet and yet a little nutty."

She warned them, "Stop it."

Vala wondered, "If General O'Neill were a candy bar which one would he be?"

Sam gave a cockeyed look.

Jackie replied, "He would be a Mallo cup."

Amused Sam asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, he's sweet and kind of hard on the outside and acts a little bit like a nut but inside he's just a marshmallow." she concluded.

Sam rebutted, "Kind of like your father?"

She shook her head, "No, Dad would be Skybar. He's got a hard candy shell with a soft center but each day the center can very a bit. He's kind of complicated at times."

Vala wondered amused, "What candy bar represents Daniel?"

She pondered, "I would say he's English liquorish. He's a bit of an acquired taste but once you're hooked, you're hooked for life."

Sam slowly nodded, "I would have to agree with that last one."

"Hey Sam," Cam greeted her with his boyish charming smile.

"I see you opted for the old uniform," noted Sam.

"The new ones are itchy," he lied for he didn't like the new outfit either and they were optional rather than mandatory.

"Ah-ha," Sam didn't buy the excuse.

Cassie Fraiser then walked through the door to the Gate room carrying her bags as well. She was to go with them and use the experience to finish her final year of school. Jack made the deal possible for he could not leave Cassie behind all by herself. Cassie also sported the new uniform that had a blue shirt underneath the jacket.

Vala took noticed, "Seems the women like the new uniform better than the men."

Sam winced, "I see that."

Cassie reached the group, "Sam! Jackie!" She then looked at Vala and winced, "Vala….You're coming too."

"Of course," Vala huffed with her arms crossed.

"She has to," stated Jackie. "She needs more training."

Vala snorted annoyed, "For what? To rule Camelot! A city in ruins with no treasury, no people and a huge hole in the side of the castle."

"There is more to being an heir than just ruling," she told her.

"How so?" she huffed. "The whole point of being royalty is to rule over your people."

She shook her head, "No…That's a common misconception. A true queen would not rule but rather lead."

Vala rolled her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me."

"The General who put himself in front and leads the charge is the General the men will follow. The General who sits in an office and sends out orders to his men and never risk his own neck is not a leader but rather a ruler. Same applies in your position. You lead by example. You don't rule." she explained. Jackie then motioned towards her father, "My father taught me that simple truth as a child. He's the man who will teach you how to be a leader."

Vala winced, "Your father hates me."

She shook her head, "No he doesn't hate you. But he will put you through boot camp and frankly you kind of need it."

Vala huffed, "I can do your boot camp with my eyes closed. I already went through boot camp here for the SGC."

"That's not my father's boot camp," she assured her.

The Gate was soon established and the expedition members started to file through with the supplies. It took a few minutes but soon everyone and the crates of supplies were through the Gate with the exception of Jack and his clone standing on the ramp.

Jon took one last look around, "See ya on the other side old man."

"See ya there," he then smirked. "Punk!"

Jon assured him, "Just remember…I'm the one who will be sneaking beer into you when you are in the nursing home."

"I'll hold ya to that," he told him. He watched as Jon went through the Gate next. Jack turned back and looked up at General Landry standing above watching. He gave his friend a nod.

Hank gave a salute in return and then watched as Jack walked into the Gate. The event horizon dissipated behind him.

Landry silently whispered, "Godspeed my friend."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 **Atlantis**

Upon walking through the Gate, Jack stepped into a highly advanced city. The lights had come on but there was a serious issue. They were still underwater.

Dr. Weir had reported, "General! Dr. McKay just reported that the Zeds in Atlantis are nearly depleted. We need to raise the city to drop the shield."

"Do it," he nodded.

"We're having trouble getting the city to raise." she reported.

He looked about and quickly assessed the area. The Gate stood behind him on a platform. It didn't look exactly like his Gate. Instead it was darker in color and actually looked, well…Newer. He looked up and found a control room above them with stairs leading up to the side. Daniel was already in the control room reading off reports.

"The clamps are not releasing from the sea floor." he reported. "And we're running out of power." He looked at Jackie who stood nearby reading off the same sensors. "Is there a command for the nanites to keep the shield's up?"

She nodded, "I think so. But the water pressure is immense and you might be the strongest to cast the command."

"Me?" he asked.

"You've already surpassed me in skills, Daniel." she told him.

"What's the command?" he wondered.

"In Latin you need to tell the nanites to act as a shield for the city and keep out the water." she instructed.

A transmission came from engineering. It was Sam's voice, "We are losing power fast."

Daniel closed his eyes as Jackie talked him through it.

"It's a three way lock," she reminded him. "You have to visualize what you want the nanites to do. State the command in simple code and motion where."

Daniel gave a nod and then stated as he motioned above him with a swift swoop of the arm, "Custodiant aqua."

The lights went out with the power and everyone was suddenly in the dark. But they were still dry.

"It's working," Jackie told them. "The nanites are acting as a shield."

Sam's voice came over Jack's hand held radio, "The ZPM's are dead. What's holding back the water?"

Jack replied over his radio, "Daniel got the nanites to act as a shield. We don't know how long it will last though."

"Understood," she replied as she and Rodney worked to raise the city.

Jack looked at his friend, "That is getting real easy for you to do, Daniel."

"I know," he nodded concerned and relieved at the same time. He was glad it worked and he was able to buy them needed time but Jackie admitted she was not skilled enough to give the command but he could and she had years of practice. He gulped wondering if perhaps he was turning into something else as he grew more accustomed to using the nanites.

Jackie whispered to him, "It's okay!"

He whispered back, "It's getting too easy too fast. I shouldn't be able to control the nanites like this."

"Maybe you are not the novice that you think you are," she eluded.

He whispered, "It shouldn't be this easy for me."

She disagreed, "That's just fear talking."

"Fear can be a good warning at times," he rebutted.

"And a hindrance at other times," she countered.

Jon O'Neill looked on as he stood near Jack. He whispered to him, "Is it me or is Daniel getting real good at that? Like freaky good?"

Jack nodded, "Freaky good."

The clamps were released and the city rose up from sea floor. Upon breaking the water light had shined in through large glass windows. With the water no longer a threat the nanites automatically stopped shielding the city.

Jack looked about, "Well this place isn't so bad."

Jon mentioned, "Since we have no power you do realize we can't dial back."

"Hey, I'm trying to make the best of it here." he rebutted.

Jon looked at Jackie, "Could you by any chance use the nanites to dial the Gate back?"

"I have no idea how to do that," she shrugged. "I'm just the apprentice."

Jon asked, "Do you know, Daniel?"

He pondered, ""I'm sure there is a way but I have no idea how. I'm just a novice at this."

Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed.

Daniel told her, "You have seventy years under your belt. I have weeks."

"Whatever," she miffed.

 **Short Time Later**

Jack led Daniel and Jackie with Vala tow down to the engine room of the city at Sam and Rodney's request. As they entered the room they found a center console with three lifeless ZPM's sticking up.

"Report!" stated Jack.

"The Zeds are completely depleted. There is no dialing home." Rodney reported.

Sam stated, "The nagudah generators are powerful enough to power the Gate and some systems of the city. But they can't supply enough power to dial back home or raise the city shields." She looked at Jackie and added, "The nanites that you control have quantum abilities. I think they could recharge a ZPM but I don't know how you would give such a command."

"I don't know how either," she told her. "I only had a little training before Myrddin died. However, she was very skilled and could control energy with the nanites. I think it is possible too but I'm not that skilled. I'm still just an apprentice."

Daniel shook his head, "Great we're stuck on a city with three novices who can control these nanites that could make it so we can all go home and no one knows how to use them."

Jackie spoke candidly to him, "Myrddin told me before she died that death was merely a transitional period and she would be back to complete my training."

He cocked an eye, "Great! Where is she? Cause we could really use her right now."

"She also said she would return in her original form," she smiled. "That would be a man and not a woman."

Vala chirped, "Oh' I get it! He's Merlin! Did Merlin reincarnate himself as Daniel?"

Daniel snorted, "That has to be the dumbest theory I have ever heard."

Vala snorted back, "No more dumb than some of your theories, Daniel."

Sam held up a hand, "Jackie! Vala! There is no way Daniel could be a reincarnation of Merlin. Merlin had the sorcerer's gene and Daniel does not."

Jackie rebutted, "Myrddin never had the gene. She was an ascended being that descended and was able to use the nanites that way. Like Daniel!"

Daniel sighed, "I see what you are doing. Me and Myrddin were both ascended and she told you that she would came back as a male and continue your training and since I was ascended too…You think I must have been her."

Jack interrupted, "When you were ascended you were gone a year and you barely remember it."

"That doesn't mean I'm Merlin, Jack!" he rebutted.

Jackie smiled, "You could have lived a number of life times before coming back. For the ascended, time has no boundary. I knew Merlin as Myrddin and you are so much like her. She knew all about me, about the Depression, about my racing, about how much it hurt when Millie died. Ma'at may have reminded me of Millie but you are just like Myddrin."

Daniel placed his hands on her shoulders and gently looked into her eyes, "I'm not her. I could never have been her even as an ascended being."

"You were someone when you were ascended," she countered.

"I was never Merlin," he assured her.

She whispered, "I think you are wrong."

"I wish you were right because then I could send us all home," he countered.

Jackie cupped his face, "She said she wouldn't remember. We will have to work on that." She then let him go assured she was right in her theory.

Vala wrapped her arm around Jackie and agreed, "I think you're right about him. Deep down inside he really is a miserable old man and a master sorcerer."

He rolled his eyes, "I am not Merlin!"

Vala countered, "Hey! I never thought I couldn't be royalty and look at me."

Daniel suddenly went pale and stood gaping.

Sam suggested, "It might be possible to decode the nanites and get them to do what we want if I can study them further. They are simply computers. Once I figure out the coding even a novice should be able to get us back home."

Daniel slowly nodded, "That's an idea." His head spun for he wasn't sure just who he was anymore. Was he Daniel Jackson or perhaps he was something more? He simply couldn't remember his time as an ascended being and now with the revelation that Merlin was also an ascended being he could not help but wonder if Jackie was right about him.

 **Hours Later**

Night had fallen and the expedition members were given apartments for sleeping quarters. To save energy they were divided up with an average of four to six persons per apartment and divided by gender. There was no furniture left behind by the Ancients when they evacuated the city. All that was left behind was flooring and lighting fixtures.

Daniel, Jack, Jon and Teal'c were all assigned to the same apartment. Jack would rather have stayed with Sam in a small apartment for the pair but that was not feasible with limited power and supplies. Sam was placed in an apartment with four other women: Janet, Cassie, Jackie and Vala as Jack insisted Janet remain with her during the pregnancy.

Daniel had unrolled a military sleeping bag onto the floor of the empty apartment. He and the men were essentially camping indoors. He stripped down to his black tee shirt and military issued green shorts. He slunk down into his sleeping bag with his socks still on his feet.

Jack was readying himself nearby and asked, "Why do you always wear your socks to bed, Daniel? You know who else does that?"

He looked over at him and recalled, "Sam does."

"Yeah," he nodded.

Jon perked up, "Jackie does it too. She has cold feet all the time."

"So does Sam," stated Jack. "So did Sarah…Hmm…Women and cold feet."

Daniel gave him a look, "I get cold feet when I lay still for a long time. It's not a woman's problem."

Jack teased, "Maybe you were a woman in your former life, Daniel? You know…Past life intruding on present."

"Funny," he quipped.

Jon teased, "If anyone here was a woman in their former life it would have been Daniel."

Daniel asked annoyed, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're so sensitive at times," he kidded him.

Daniel muttered, "Least you didn't say I was a bitch."

"You can be that too," Jon shrugged.

Daniel looked over at Teal'c who said nothing. "You think I was a woman in a former life?"

"I do not," he stated soundly.

"Thank you Teal'c," he sighed.

"I think Vala mal Duran's hypotheses is correct and you were a master wizard." he conceded in jest.

Daniel dropped back against his pillow, "I was never Merlin."

Jon kidded him, "Hey, you could have been him. Heck, when I woke up I thought I was him," he motioned to Jack. "Talk about an identity crises."

"Funny," Jack miffed. He turned out the light, "Night campers."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

As Daniel slept his mind wandered through time in a dream state. He thought he was having a dream but he wasn't sure. In his dream he stood in blue BDU's watching as if a movie was playing out before him. He found himself watching events unfold that happened some time ago. Young Jackie was in the dream as well. She had just been taken prisoner by Apophis and sold into slavery. Her tan trousers were dirty and torn. Her white shirt ripped and soiled. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in dirty and dried blood. She and the other slaves were still in metal chains as they walked through the Gate of the Kaamelot outpost.

Daniel stood by and looked on feeling rather guilty and disgusted. He crossed his arms disturbed by the sight.

Beside him in the dream stood an old woman dressed in long flowing white. It was Ma'at and her host Myrddin. It was Myrddin that spoke.

"You were not to blame," she stated. "She had to come here."

Daniel looked over and asked, "Merlin?"

"That is one of names," she nodded. "Expecting an old man instead?"

"Kind of," he shrugged.

"Come now," Myrddin smiled. "Once you ascend you had left the physical limitations behind."

"So you were ascended too?" he gathered.

"You know the answer," she smirked. She looked onto Jackie as she struggled with the chains, "She has the gene."

"I know," he sighed.

"Any ascended being can finish the training," she told him.

He smirked back, "She thinks I'm you."

She smiled, "Close enough."

"I get it," he retorted. "Because we were both ascended now you are passing the buck off to me to train her."

"You are the master and she is the apprentice," she told him. "You already know how to work the nanites."

"I don't know all the commands," he told her.

"I think you do," she rebutted.

"I'm not you," he insisted. "I was never Merlin in any former life."

She smiled, "You're ascension was very quick and very easy. You surprised Oma for she thought she would have to help you more."

"That doesn't make me you," he argued.

"You seem to have forgotten many aspects of ascension now that you reduced yourself to human form," she stated.

"Like what?" he asked annoyed.

"That death is merely a transition and nothing more," she stated.

"I'm still not you," he insisted.

"You can be anyone you want," she smiled. "You have to help her."

"I will help her with the nanites," he agreed.

Myrddin stated, "Not just with the nanites. But when the time comes she and her father will both ascend. Did you forget? Anyone born with sorcerer's gene is automatically ascended by the others upon death."

"You want me to prepare her for it," he gathered.

"Her and her father both," she nodded.

"Fred!" He turned to face her. "Are you kidding me? That's like ascending Jack! Do you know what he will do?"

She grinned and nodded, "Drive you crazy."

"Oh for crying out loud," he huffed.

The next thing Daniel knew he was sitting up in bed as the words had crossed his lips. He spoke loudly and woke his friends.

Jack looked over, "Did you have a nightmare, Daniel?"

Daniel squinted in the moonlight at Jack who was propped up and looking at him. He made a face, "What would you do if you had the power of the Ascended in the palm of your hands?"

"Honestly?" he asked him.

"Honestly," he nodded.

He smiled brightly, "Then you and I would both be ascended and boy we could have fun with that. I would ascend all my friends and have a huge party."

Daniel lay back down, "This is gonna be a nightmare."

 **Morning**

It was decided to take one of the shuttles, nicknamed "Jumpers" that they found in the city to the nearby shore and explore the local surroundings. Major Sheppard was recruited to go with Mitchell, Daniel, Vala and Jackie for the expedition.

Jack stayed behind the run the city. Sam and Rodney were needed to engineering and technical support as they worked to get the generators to power most critical systems. Fred was placed in charge of Atlantis security and was busy with the men under his command. Thus, the only available pilot that could fly the shuttle was John Sheppard.

Jackie navigated while Vala sat beside Daniel and became a pest to him once more.

Vala toyed with the sword she carried, "So…Now I have this all powerful sword and I'm royalty I would like to have my first knight. Who should it be?"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You're not planning on making me a knight, are you?"

"Oh don't be silly," she grinned. "You're the wizard. Hmm, maybe I could knight Jackie?"

"She's a wizard too," he reminded her amused.

"Hmm," she pondered in thought of who should knight. "I could Knight Sheppard?" She then looked at Mitchell sitting across from her, "Or you."

Mitchell rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Vala hollered at the helm, "Jackie who should I make an official knight first? Sheppard or Mitchell?"

Sheppard looked at his flight engineer, "Is she serious?"

"I'm afraid so," she then turned around in the seat and countered the idea. "Who says you have to make only men a knight. You could be the first queen with all female knights." Jackie made the suggestion more as a joke and not really anything to consider.

Vala however loved the idea, "That is brilliant! This is why you are my trusted advisor."

"Oh great," she muttered and turned back around and nearly slunk down in her seat.

Sheppard looked back at her, "All female knights! That sounds different."

She whispered, "It was supposed to be a joke."

"I know many women who wouldn't think that was a joke," he cautioned.

She sighed, "I found that out."

As Vala sat and pondered her new all-female knights of the round table Daniel asked, "We nearly there?"

"We're setting down on a rocky beach. I see trails going inland I think it's inhabited." stated Sheppard.

Vala cheered, "Let's check that out, squire." She then paused, "Is squire the right term?"

"No," Daniel shook his head.

"Then what I call him?" she wondered.

"Major," he told her.

She rolled her eyes.

The shuttle landed and they emerged and took a look about. They found fishing canoes nearby and nets.

"They fish," noted Daniel. "Must be a village nearby." He started up the trail with the team close by.

As they walked deeper into the nearby woods Mitchell and Sheppard started to chat. Mitchell made an observation, "You know the person in this party who looks the youngest is the oldest."

"Weird," Sheppard agreed.

Mitchell wondered, "What would you do if you suddenly found yourself looking like a teenager again?"

Sheppard confessed, "Cry."

"Yeah, you would have trouble buying beer." he agreed.

"Wouldn't be allowed into a nightclub," he added.

Mitchell noted, "And all your friends would look the same."

Sheppard countered, "But you could eat a bunch of junk food and not get sick."

"But that novelty would wear thin soon," stated Mitchell.

"I suppose you can only eat so much pizza," he had to agree.

Jackie looked back at the pair and admitted, "If you are gonna look like an eighteen year old for seventy years it helps if you are not living on Earth and everyone treats you like a queen."

Mitchell countered, "But you grew up in the Great Depression. Things were different for teens back then."

She nodded, "Yeah, if we didn't go hunting we didn't eat."

The trail gave way into a small clearing under the tree top canopy. Primitive huts were lined about. Small children came running to see the new arrivals. Men and woman emerged from the surroundings to see what was going on.

Daniel smiled and looked for some form of leader to speak too. A woman soon emerged. She was athletic with creamy brown skin. Her hair was long with sun bleached blonde highlights. She smiled at the strangers and went to great them.

"Busha da tar." She motioned towards herself, "Vi Tey-la."

Daniel was not familiar with the dialect, "Daniel." He pointed to himself.

"Daniel?" she repeated assuming it was his name.

Sheppard winced, "They don't speak English."

"Why would they?" asked Mitchell.

Daniel spoke to his companions, "It's a dialect I have never heard before. This could take a while."

Jackie gave a command, "Transferendum."

Daniel grinned knowing the command, "Good idea!"

Suddenly Teyla could understand them, "You speak my language?"

He shook his head, "No, you are hearing your language."

"How is that possible?" she wondered.

Daniel wasn't sure if these primitive people understood what a ninite even was so he fell back on an old tale, "Magic."

Teyla cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Magic! Ah-ha."

"Would you believe there are little tiny robots in the air called nanites that are translating our languages for us?" he winced.

She countered, "That makes more sense than magic."

Vala grinned, "I like her! She saw right through you, Daniel."

"Vala, not now." he pleaded. He addressed Teyla, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and these are my friends. Major John Sheppard, Major Cameron Mitchell, Captain Jacqueline Jackson and that is Vala mal Duran."

Vala spoke up, "I'm royalty. That's Queen Vala mal Duran. I'm the queen of Camelot."

"It's nice to meet you, your highness but I've never heard of Camelot." Teyla replied rather amused. "The children told me the city has risen and you came from it."

"That's Atlantis," he told her.

"I know," she smiled. "We have heard the legend of the city under the sea and it would rise someday. Apparently that day is here."

Jackie asked, "Are you the village leader, Teyla?"

"I'm his daughter," she explained. "My father is off with a hunting party. Please come and wait. We welcome those from Atlantis."

Sheppard grinned, "She seems nice. I like her."

Mitchell noted under his breath, "She acts more like royalty than Vala does."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

As Daniel chatted with Teyla and tried to understand the customs of the village John Sheppard candidly spoke with Cameron Mitchell as they stood guard.

John asked, "Is it me or does the village seems to be lacking adults."

"I noticed that too," Cameron stated. He looked over to Jackie and Vala who stood nearby. Cameron called, "Jackie! Vala! Come here for a minute."

The pair walked over to see what they wanted.

Vala smirked, "You called?"

Mitchell looked at the pair and asked, "Have you two noticed anything weird about this place?"

Vala smiled, "You mean how they live in huts and have no running water, no electricity and well…" she then cocked an eyebrow, "They have hardly any adults. They are mainly children."

"I noticed that too," she nodded concerned.

Mitchell asked, "Can you use those nanites to find out why there is just kids here?"

She nodded, "To some degree. I saw the hunting party with Teyla's father. He's not that old himself. They are small group of men and teenage boys. All the women are what we see here. There is one elderly woman in the village and Daniel is going to see her."

John asked, "So what happened to all the adults?"

Jackie closed her eyes and let the nanites show her a vision. She saw small dart shaped ships screaming through the village and removing men, women and children with a beam of light as they ran for their lives.

She gasped, "They are being hunted."

"Hunted?" asked John concerned.

"We have to talk to Daniel now," she insisted and started towards him not far away. "Daniel!" she called out.

He looked back at her over her shoulder, "I'm busy!"

"Use the nanites and have them show you what happened in the village," she instructed.

He briefly closed his eyes and then looked at Teyla in shock, "Wraith!"

"They come every so often and cull us," she nodded. "They are not due to come for a few moon cycles through."

Daniel then calmed himself for he figured they had time. "Tell me about this Wraith, Teyla."

"Very well," she agreed.

 **Atlantis - Few Hours Later**

John Sheppard had flown the team back to Atlantis in the shuttle. He sat in on the briefing that followed when Daniel disclosed to the prudent members of the expedition the dominate force in the Pegasus Galaxy.

He stood before the men and women in a makeshift briefing room that doubled as a cafeteria for the expatiation. Many of the men and women sat cross-legged on the cold floor for the furniture they would require was being shipped to them via the Daedalus which would not arrive for nine more months.

"There is a nearby fishing village filled with about one hundred people. They are mainly kids and young teens. I spoke with a woman named Teyla. Her father is the village leader. There is only one senior citizen in the village. It's very rare for anyone to live past forty due to a culling that takes place. Pegasus is dominated by a race called the Wraith. The nanites showed them to me and Jackie. They are a human and bug-looking hybrid thing that feed on humans. We were used to being the top species on Earth but out here we have a natural enemy and they feed on humans."

Jon O'Neill spoke up, "That doesn't sound good, Daniel!"

"It's not but we have some good news," he smiled. "I know where they are and they are asleep. They hibernate! They won't wake up until the human population rebounds so they can feed. We have some time to find a way to get back home and bring Teyla's people with us where they will be safe."

Jack stated, "Wait a minute! You want us to leave this threat intact?"

"They are powerful, Jack!" he countered. "I don't think we can take them out."

He countered, "We have nanites and a sword that took out Anubis. We can take these things out. You know we can't leave this type of threat in place."

"But if we fail to take them out and wake them all up that would really bad, Jack!" he countered.

"We are stuck here until the Daedalus shows up," he reminded him. "If there is a predator out there that feeds on humans…We need to take that threat out!"

"Jack," Daniel countered. "We are talking about an entire civilization."

"Of man eaters!" he huffed. "There is no way we can let that threat continue. It's a ticking time bomb."

"You are talking about wiping out an entire civilization, Jack!" he retorted. "That's genocide!"

"They eat people, Daniel! It's called self-preservation." he countered.

Once again Daniel's morality and Jack's strategic mind clashed over what to do with the enemy that was sleeping.

Daniel snorted, "Sometimes it's best to let the beast sleep rather than poke the bear, Jack."

"If that bear is going to eat you then it best to kill it before it wakes," he argued.

 **Short Time Later**

Jack wanted more information on the Wraith so he could come up with a strike plan before they wake. His biggest fear wasn't for his own life but the life of his unborn child. He didn't wish to place the child at risk in any sort and the best way to protect that child was to eliminate a problem before it could strike. What Daniel had described terrified Jack and the others; a race of predators who fed on humans. The Goa'uld were less threatening for they simply wished to enslave and rule over humans but to be a primary food source and no longer the top of the food chain was most alarming.

They had discovered there as another Gate orbiting the planet and were told of how the Wrath would harvest the humans of the planet with small ships. He ordered Atlantis to monitor the orbiting Gate for any sign of activation.

He asked Daniel to give him coordinates to take out the head of the Wraith civilization but Daniel refused to do so fearing they would stir a nest and the repercussions would be horrendous. At that moment Daniel and Jack came head-to-head over what was the best course of action.

Jack soon found Fred going over inventory as the man tried to stay out of the brewing conflict between Jack and Daniel. He stood in the doorway of the room designated for supplies and looked on as Fred counted rations and made notes.

"Double checking?" Jack asked.

Fred gave a nod, "We have to keep a close eye on supplies."

"I know," he agreed and walked inside. "You know back in thirty-five you were my C.O."

He nodded, "That wasn't all that long ago."

"I need you to use the nanites to get tactical information on the Wraith." he stated.

"I already did that," he sighed and placed the notes down. "This is an entire civilization we are dealing with. It's not like those movies where one little computer code will make the ships all explode. They are spread throughout Pegasus and just one attack will wake every one of those things up. Daniel's right on this one."

"There has to be an Achilles' heel," he countered.

"Imagine someone striking the US," he replied. "Say D.C. is taken out. What do you think will happen?"

"We have contingency plans…" he gasped and then realized the Wraith would have the same.

"Even if we took out the head of the beast it will grow another," he sighed.

"You think we need to leave," he stated.

Fred nodded, "We need to retreat and get the hell out of Pegasus before those things wake up. Going up against it is suicide."

"You want us to hunker down until the ship gets here and then we evacuate?" he assessed.

Fred nodded, "Yup, and send this city to the bottom of the sea. These things would come and take Earth if they found it. They are intelligent, Jack. They are way smarter than the Goa'uld. This is not an enemy you wanna to go to war with."

"But we have the nanites and that sword," he countered. "We have an advantage."

Fred shook his head, "I can barely scratch the surface with the nanites. It would take a lifetime for me to use them half as well as Daniel. He's surpassed Jackie and that's just one sword…" he let out a sigh, "The only person skilled enough to even have a chance at using the nanites against these things would be Daniel. And wiping an entire race, even if they pose a threat to you, is not exactly Daniel's M.O."

Jack puffed out his cheeks, "Survive long enough to get back and scuttle the city."

"That's our best bet," he agreed. "Though you might to monitor them closer than what we can do with the nanties."

Jack slowly nodded, "Get some eyes and ears on them."

"War will not take them down," he nodded. "I know intel and you need to watch them."

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll send a small team to plant some sensors so we can watch them from a safe distance."

"That's an idea," he agreed.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Major Jon O'Neill roamed the halls of Atlantis. He soon came across Jackie sitting in the frame of a window reading a book. He had to admit she looked radiant in the sunlight. Her auburn brown hair was softened in the glow with a reddish tint. She wore the new uniform and had her face buried in the book and she didn't know he was standing there.

He squatted down, "What'cha reading?"

She came to attention, "Oh! Jon, I didn't even see you come up."

"You seem really engrossed in that book," he smirked.

"Cassie let me borrow it," he informed. "It's called _Harry Potter_. It's about a boy wizard and evil overlord." She then pondered, "Daniel kind of reminds me of Harry."

Jon heard of the series, "I suppose he does." He tried not to laugh. "So, what are you reading a book about a boy wizard?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It sounded interesting."

"I have some good news," he smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You father talked Jack out of doing a preemptive strike on the Wraith," he stated.

"I figured he would," she nodded. "Striking the Wraith would be bad. You can't obliterate and entire civilization that is spread throughout a galaxy. Even a decapitation strike wouldn't work on that one. Why was he so hell-bent on striking them before they could wake up? Why take such a risk?"

"I think it's the baby," he explained taking a seat beside her. "He wants to protect his child anyway possible. He lost Charlie and this is a second chance. He didn't want Sam to come here. He didn't want anyone to come here but we all assumed we would be able to dial back and not be stranded like this. The only transportation we got the shuttles. You know we have those shuttles in the bay and only three pilots. I mean, yeah…Dr. Beckett has the gene too but he's not a pilot."

"We could train him," she suggested.

"We might have too," he agreed placing an arm around her.

"I can train him to fly if you want me too," she volunteered.

"You can't actually fly the shuttle though," he countered. "You need the gene."

She pondered, "Shouldn't there be a way of overriding that safeguard? It's a program safeguard. It was writing into the technology but not the technology itself. A program sensor must detect the genes and allow it to activate. It's a command and nothing more."

"True," he agreed. "But no one knows how to get around that yet. McKay can't get around it either."

"If we put McKay and Sam on that project together to break that safeguard so anyone could use the technology on Atlantis that would be to our advantage and we could have all pilots we need." she countered.

"If they can break it," he sighed.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack walked into the control room of Atlantis. He found Daniel standing at a terminal grazing through the information at his fingertips. Oddly Jack felt a man who just had a fight with his wife upon figuring Daniel was likely right. Little did Jack know how his relationship with Daniel impacted those around him. Many rumors had abounded over the years including one rumor that had placed Sam as a cover and he in a relationship with Daniel. He slowly made his way over to him feeling sorry.

"Daniel," he spoke softly.

Daniel could act like an angry and bitter wife without much effort. He snapped without even look at him, "Jack!"

"I ah, spoke to Fred and um…" he sighed looking for the word.

"Oh!" he became bullish. "And what did you and your new best friend decide behind my back?" To the onlooker Daniel sounded like a jealous ex.

"You're right about the Wraith." he stated sorely. "Cutting of its head won't work. They are too big and we need to evacuate and get back to Earth…Scuttle this place and erase any evidence we were even here."

He gasped, "You can't just scuttle Atlantis! There is too much to lose here."

Jack rebutted, "When Colonel Jackson…One of the men I admire as much as you…Tells me that we need to get the hell out of here…I pay attention."

Daniel winced, "But we're just scratching the surface on what Atlantis has. Nine months will not be enough time to study the city."

"You know as well as I do that there is a sleeping juggernaut of things that are above us on the food chain. I can't risk my family like this. I can't risk that baby." he told him soundly.

"I wouldn't you to risk her," he told him.

"Her?" he cocked an eyebrow. "You know the gender."

"Of course I do," he admitted. "I can see her developing using the nanites."

Jack looked him square in the eye, "That's freaky Daniel."

"I suppose it is but I was using the nanites to monitor her," he admitted. "I think I found something that could help us. In Atlantis's records I found references to the nanites and the makers. The makers were human, like the Ancients. They were called the Magi by the Ancients and they are very, very old and very, very powerful."

"Okay," he gave a nod. "And where are they?"

"Well, they either ascended, died off or are hiding," he accessed. "I found minor references to them. I think there might be Magi here in Pegasus and they would have the ability to keep the Wraith at bay."

"Using the nanites," he assumed.

"If we can find the Magi we might be able to find someone who can finish Jackie's training and then she can train her father." Daniel purposely did not reveal the information from the dream for the idea was simply to upsetting for him.

"You got nine months to find these guys, Daniel. When the ship arrives we're going home and sinking the city." he told him.

"Nine months," he nodded in agreement.

 **Short Time Later**

Daniel decided he needed to go ashore and speak to Teyla about her people and if she ever heard of the Magi. He needed someone to fly him in a shuttle and since Jack was bogged down running the city his only other pilots were John Sheppard and Jon O'Neill. Much to his dismay neither man was available for John Sheppard was tasked with working the Atlantis Control Chair while Rodney ran computer testing and Jon was drawing up plans for a team to plant sensors to monitor the Wraith.

He walked through the shuttle bay rather disgusted that he couldn't find a pilot. He pondered if perhaps there was a way to overcome the gene safeguard the Ancients had planted into their technology. For if he could unlock the technology and allow any pilot to fly a shuttle he would have a pick of available pilots at his disposal. Much to his surprise he found Dr. Carson Beckett sitting in a shuttle with Jackie as she taught him basic flight.

He walked up the back ramp of the shuttle and greeted them, "Jackie! Dr. Beckett!"

Beckett turned back in the pilot's chair, "Oh, hey Dr. Jackson. Captain Jackson is giving me flight lessons." He too wondered if there was a relation but he didn't know for sure.

"Great," he smiled. He then got an idea, "I'm looking for a lift to shore. I need to speak to Teyla again."

Jackie smiled, "We can take ya."

Beckett gulped, "I haven't actually flown it yet."

She assured him, "As long as you are sitting at the helm I can fly it too. Once it's unlocked it's pretty user friendly."

Daniel clapped his hands, "Great! Let's go!"

Dr. Beckett replied, "I do need to get to the village to check the people there but I need to get my bag first."

"Okay then," he nodded waiting.

Jackie suggested, "I'll finish the pre-check. You go get your gear, Dr. Beckett."

"Be right back lass," he nodded and rose from his seat. He straightened out the gray jacket and tugged down at the belly as he walked by Daniel.

After Dr. Beckett was out of earshot Jackie stated, "In a bit of a hurry?"

Daniel sighed, "I found out at the Ancients called the makers of the nanites the Magi and I want to see if Teyla's people have ever heard of them."

"The Magi?" she asked. "As in Magic?"

"Exactly," he smiled and mentioned, "You know in that other reality I went too you had a number of degrees and could pick this up pretty easy."

"The reality where Sam had a stalker?" she wondered.

"Pete," he winced.

"Ah," she sighed. "So, the term magic comes from the Magi?"

He shook his head, "No, magic it comes from the term Magistrate or to conjure rules up for us to follow."

"Like speed limits and seatbelt laws," she asked amused.

"Exactly," he agreed. "According to the Ancients the Magi are a race of humans who made the nanites. The Ancients tried to replicate those nanites but failed and we ended up with the Replicators."

"That wasn't such a good thing to do," she shook her head.

"No one's prefect," he shrugged.

"Not even an Ancient?" she jested.

"Especially the Ancients," he concluded and took a seat. He looked over at the controls, "Ya know we should be able to break the Ancient safeguards using the nanites so we have more than three pilots for these shuttles."

"I think we might be able to use the nanites to tell the shuttles to recognize the Sorcerer's gene but I don't know how to get it to recognize the people with no genetic markers." she rebutted.

Daniel pondered the commands and then closed his eyes for a second, "Accipere."

She wondered, "You think it worked?"

Daniel spotted Carson Beckett jogging back with his medical bags, "We will so find out."

Beckett ran back up the ramp into the shuttle and stowed his bags, "I'm all set lass." He then took a seat at the helm, "Ready when you are."

"Okay," she flipped a switch which closed the back of the shuttle. She then opened the radio, "This is Jumper One to Tower."

Jack's voice came over the radio, "Tower."

"We're ready for takeoff. Dr. Carson and Dr. Jackson are onboard. Designation is the north shore to see the village." she reported.

"Daniel's with ya?" he asked.

"Affirmative," she replied. "He wants to study the locals further."

She heard a deep sigh and he replied, "Understood."

"He knows you well," she grinned at Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Yes…Jack and I know each other rather well."

"I know," she agreed. "Ya know I heard a rumor about you and Jack but I'm not sure what they met by it."

Daniel groaned, "What's the latest rumor now?"

"That you two were happy but I'm not sure why that was scuttlebutt worthy." she admitted.

Daniel snorted, "Did they say we were gay?"

"Yeah, they said you two were gay. I don't understand why that was in issue. I mean yeah, we're stuck in another galaxy with a highly predatory species but we are all doing our best to maintain a positive attitude and be gay."

Dr. Beckett smiled amused, "Lass, gay is slang for homosexual today."

"It is?" she gulped and looked back at Daniel who nodded with a smirk. She winced, "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," he waved it off. "It's an old rumor that got started years ago."

She winced, "I think I made it worse. I didn't know gay no longer meant happy."

Daniel sat crossed, "You told them we were gay?"

She winced, "Some enlisted asked me if I thought you were gay and I said of course you were. I didn't want everyone to think you were miserable."

He spouted, "Thanks!"

"I didn't know that is what they were asking," she slunk.

Dr. Beckett sat at the chair trying not to laugh, "It was just a misunderstanding, Dr. Jackson. No one will take it seriously."

Jackie informed, "Some contractors were asking the same thing about you and Dr. McKay."

Beckett suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at her alarmed, "And what did you tell them?"

"That's you seemed gay to me," she shrugged.

Daniel smirked at the doctor as he spoke to Jackie, "Next time someone asks you if you think someone is gay, just tell them everyone is miserable."

She made a face, "It's worse than that. Vala didn't know what they were asking either and I told her gay means happy."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Lovely!"

"I'm sure she didn't say anything to make that rumor worse," she winced.

"This is Vala we are talking about here," he balked.

"Sorry," she winced once more.

Daniel huffed, "Just fly me to the shore!"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

A team was assembled to quietly check out a nearby Wraith outpost. Colonel Jackson was to lead a small team of men to investigate. Under his command were Major John Sheppard, Major Jon O'Neill and Major Cameron Mitchell. Upon stepping through the Gate they found themselves in a dark and dimly light outpost.

Fred spoke to his team, "In and out real quiet like men."

"Got'cha," Sheppard nodded. He adjusted his ear piece and tucked the rifle closer to his body in a defense position.

Jon stated as they slowly made their way, "I think we should have brought Carter, McKay or Jackie with us."

Sheppard smirked, "We can handle this. We don't need your girlfriend or wanna be girlfriend with us."

Jon miffed, "Sam is not my wanna be girlfriend, Sheppard."

"I meant McKay," he teased him.

"Funny," he retorted.

Fred spoke up, "Can you love birds keep it down?"

"Yes sir," Sheppard replied.

Jon sighed, "Yes sir."

Mitchell whispered to Jon, "Between you and me…I would rather we had one of those three here too."

Fred led them into a darkened control room, "Alright men. You know what to do." Fred was a man who expected a team to work like a well-oiled clock. He handpicked the team. He wanted the best of the best but he did indeed forget the aspect of having a technician at his disposal for he assumed they could planet the sensors and leave undetected. What he didn't count on was the Ancient gene. Not only could the gene activate Ancient technology but the same gene activated Wraith technology as well. As Sheppard went to plant the bug he activated the console.

"Um," he winced. "I think the Wraith have a genetic component to their technology too."

Fred looked over, "For Pete's sakes! Sheppard what did you do?"

"I just touched it," he told him.

Jon assessed, "The Wraith's technology must recognize the gene." He took a step back and activated a wall behind him. He jumped fearing he did something to alert the sleeping Wraith. "Oh' that's not good."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Oh' for…"

Mitchell held up a hand, "No one panic. We just turned on a few things but I don't hear any alarms going off. Let's just keep our heads here."

"Mitchell's right," Fred agreed. "Finish up so we can get out of here." He placed a sensor under the console and looked about. "Let's go!" He led them out of the control room and into a darkened corridor. As they made their way a door slid open as they passed.

They say curiosity killed the cat and same could be said for humans. Fred knew they should just keep going. He knew not to poke around but the men had to check out what was inside that door. Upon entering they found pods. They made a closer inspection and discovered humans were inside the pods.

"Must be the Wraith's version of a refrigerator," Sheppard concluded.

Jon suggested, "Maybe if we are real quiet we can get some of those people out."

All eyes fell on Fred. Either they tried to rescue the people in the pods or keep moving. Logic told him to keep going that those people were already as a good as dead. But the mere idea of leaving other humans behind to be food was simply too disturbing.

"Let's see if we can quietly get one out," he determined. He walked to the nearest pod and could see a figure through the milky glass. He motioned to Sheppard who stood nearby, "Open it!"

Sheppard placed his hand on the side of the pod looking for a hatch. He found what appeared to be a release button and pressed it. The pod reacted and a plume of gas vented from the sides. The top of the pod slid open to reveal a very large bearded man with long straggly brown hair. He leaned closer to see if the man was still alive.

"I don't hear any breathing," he concluded.

Just as the words passed his lips a large hand came up and grabbed him by the neck. John Sheppard reached up and tried to remove the choke hold. His comrades came to his aid. It took three grown men to remove the grip from Sheppard's neck.

As they got the man to release his grip he opened his eyes and sat up ready for a fight. Much to his surprise he was not surrounded by Wraith. He spoke, "Who are you?"

Sheppard tried to get his bearings as he managed to croak, "We're friends."

Fred then spoke to him, "I'm Colonel Jackson and these men are under my command. We're here to help you. What's your name, son?"

"Ronon," he growled looking for any signs of trouble. He quickly got out of the pod. He was dressed more like a frontier's man with tan leather trousers and lose fitting wool shirt.

Sheppard croaked still rubbing his neck, "Well, Ronon…I'm Sheppard and we just rescued you."

"Thank you for that," he gave a nod and started for the door.

Fred hollered, "Ronon!"

The man paused and looked back.

Fred motioned, "We have others to rescue."

He gave a half smile, "You don't have time. Upon releasing me you set of the alarms."

Fred stated, "I don't hear any alarms."

"Only the Wraith can hear them," he replied. "Is this an outpost or a hive ship?"

"Outpost," he told him.

Ronon smirked, "Good! Easier to blow up."

Fred replied, "You blow this outpost up and it will wake them."

"You have already woken them," he replied.

After leaving the room with the pods behind Ronon went gunning for the power house of the outpost. He led the men into a control room and started to move levers.

Fred snapped, "What are you doing?"

Ronon threw him a smirk, "Gonna blow it."

"What about all those other people in those pods?" he countered.

Ronon shrugged, "They are already dead."

Sheppard stated, "We can get them out!"

"You don't have time," Ronon told him as he set the outpost power house to overheat.

Mitchell guarded the door and looked down the dim hall as figures started moving towards them. He couldn't make the faces out but they seemed human in form. As the figures came closer he could see the features of the bobbing heads and they were not human. It looked like something out of a horror movie. The face was covered with a greenish mass. His eyes grew wide, "We got company." He opened fire on the advancing Wraith drones. They seemed more resilient to the impact of the bullets and kept advancing. "This isn't good!" he hollered.

As Sheppard, Mitchell and Jon laid down a suppressing fire Fred threw a grenade. The explosion knocked the remaining drones down to the floor. The three looked at Fred rather surprised.

Fred yelled, "Quit pussyfooting around and retreat."

Sheppard muttered, "That will work too."

 **Atlantis**

Off the Gate room in Atlantis was a small room that Jack decided to make into his office. He erected a folding military field desk. It was ugly in reality. It was green in color and had pull out drawers to one side and a folding chair that was that paled in comparison to commercial camping chairs. Jack hated that folding chair more than anything. It had no arm rest and folded in half much like a director's chair. It sat low and caused him much pain. He looked over the papers before him to keep an eye on the inventory.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir came to the office carry two white mugs of coffee. She smiled upon seeing him. "I thought you could use this." She handed off the hot coffee.

Jack looked over the papers and retrieved the mug, "Thanks."

"So what's the bad news?" she asked him judging by the expression on his face.

"We're trapped here for nine months and we don't have enough supplies!" he stated. "We also don't have anything for the baby when she comes."

"No one expected to be stranded here that long," she reminded him. "We assumed we would be able to dial back."

"We assumed wrong," he told her. "And my child will come in six months. We don't even have diapers."

"Cloth works well," she reminded him. "She's a baby! Babies have been born and survived long before modern civilization."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just being trapped on an alien city in another galaxy isn't exactly how I thought she would make her entrance."

"She will be fine," she soothed him.

Suddenly the klaxons sounded an alarm of an incoming wormhole. Jack rose to his feet from the short camp chair. He seemed to grimace as he straightened up.

"We need to find you a better chair," she told him.

"I'm about ready to throw that thing out the window," he confessed.

They walked into the control room overlooking the Gate. Jack asked, "Who's knocking?"

"Colonel Jackson's team sir," Walter called out. The sergeant was handpicked by Jack to come with them and remarkably he agreed for it was optional.

"Lower the shield," he told him.

Walter looked over the ancient controls for the controller.

A dark haired civilian technician sitting nearby reached over the lowered the shield when Walter had troubled. "Here!"

"Thanks Chuck," he meekly replied. "Shield lowered," he reported.

Chuck replied annoyed, "Don't mention it."

Emerging from the event horizon of the Gate was Colonel Jackson's team with a very tall and very hairy man.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "They brought company!"

Dr. Weir added, "I guess so."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Jack walked down the stairs to the Gate room on Atlantis with Dr. Weir behind him. They had set up the expedition for Dr. Weir to act as a civilian director and second in command to Jack thus satisfying the International Oversight Committee and military regulations that otherwise would have placed him as his wife's commanding officer. He got to the platform as Fred was leading his men down the steps.

"You brought company, Fred." he noticed.

Fred grimaced, "The plan went FUBAR on us. We found a room full of pods with people inside and we tried to rescue one. Sasquatch here blew the outpost up after we were discovered. Jack, the damn things are waking up," he warned.

Ronon looked about the city, "Nice place." He then asked, "What is FUBAR?"

Sheppard tried to explain, "It's a military expression meaning things went real wrong."

Fred told him, "Fowled Up Beyond All Recognition!" He looked back at Jack, "The sensors were lost too. All we have is the nanites to monitor them."

"Understood," he gave a nod to his friend. Jack spoke to Ronon, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ronon. I'm a runner," he replied.

"What do you mean by runner?" he asked.

"The Wraith kept me alive so they can release me to practice catching me. They can't feed on people like me so, they use us for other things." he told him.

Sheppard gathered, "They practice hunting you."

"Yes," he nodded. "I was captured recently. But then you released me from the stasis pod."

"Are there more people like you?" asked Jack.

"There are few," he informed.

Jack asked him, "How exactly do they feed?"

Fred responded, "We witnessed a feeding while trying to get out. They use the palm of their hand and place it against the victim's chest and literally suck the life right out of them."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "They don't chop ya up and eat ya?"

Fred shook his head, "More like a vampire."

Jack went pale, "That doesn't sound good."

Sheppard added, "It took less than a minute for one of them to feed on that man. I've never seen anything like it."

Jon spoke up, "When it fed on the man he aged real fast and was nothing but a skin and bones at the end. It took less than a minute. This is like Dracula on steroids."

Mitchell nodded, "These things are above us on the food chain. They have the technology and a civilization. This isn't a fight for territory and domination sir. This is a fight for our very survival."

Jon added, "And to not be livestock in a pen."

Dr. Weir gulped, "This is something will need to know more about. Ronon seems to be our best source of information right now."

Jack nodded, "You can help us, Ronon. Do you have family?"

He shook his head, "My family is all dead."

"You can stay here if you want," he offered.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. He then asked, "So, where are you people from? I haven't heard of you before."

"Another galaxy," he told him.

Ronon asked, "There are humans in other galaxies?"

Jack nodded, "Yup."

Ronon seemed surprised and stated, "Best to hope the Wraith don't find that out."

Jack suddenly understood and then asked Fred, "Can those nanites tell you what would happen if the Wraith found Earth?"

Fred huffed, "I don't need the nanites to tell me that! We got seven billion people. It would be an all you can eat buffet!"

Jon added, "Then farm the survivors."

"Yikes," Jack grew wide-eyed.

Sheppard asked, "Where is Dr. Jackson? He should be aware of this."

"He went to shore," Jack told him. "He's getting to know the locals."

Ronon asked, "You have locals?"

"Primitive village on the mainland." he replied.

"They should be able to tell you much about the Wraith," he assured.

"We're not looking for the Wraith," Jack told him. "We're looking for an ancient people called the Magi. Ever heard of them?"

Ronon shook his head, "No."

Fred assured him, "I'm sure Daniel can find them if they still exist. He's good at that kind of thing."

"Jackie's helping him," he shrugged unsure if they would ever find the Magi people.

Fred looked back over his shoulder at Jon's grumpy face, "She gets alone rather will with Daniel."

"So," he huffed.

"Just saying maybe it's time for her to move on from you," he suggested.

Jon cocked an eyebrow, "You would rather she be with Daniel?"

"No," he shook his head.

"You're just out to bug me," he assessed.

Fred gave a nod, "Yes!"

 **Short Time Later**

Jack was called down the engineering by Sam. He stood in a room looking at a large water treatment station that was designed to run the entire city.

Sam informed, "We don't have enough power to run the water plant. We could shut down water to areas of the city but it's the city's drinking water and waste water is run by one large engine. It's designed to run the whole city."

"So we could have fresh drinking water if we could get it going?" he gathered knowing they were running out of bottled water.

"Heck, we could hot running showers, a swimming pool and all the drinking water we need," she sighed. "But it runs on one engine that is tapped directly into the city's power source which is dead. I tried to wire the engine to a generator but I can't. It can't be disconnected and powered separately. The generators we brought are not powerful enough to run it anyways. We need a ZPM to run and shields, the main power grid and main water grid."

"We don't have enough drinking water to last nine months." he told her. "We don't have enough supplies."

"They have fresh drinking water ashore. We will have to do runs," she told him.

"That a lot of water," he sighed. "And the logistics are gonna be a nightmare."

"I know," she soothed him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and tried to keep his spirits up, "We will get through this. I know we will."

"I'm not so sure," he confessed. "The mission to watch the Wraith went FUBAR. They are waking up."

"They won't find us," she told him.

"We don't know that for sure and we have no shields," he reminded her.

"We need to find a ZPM," she figured.

"I don't think there is any in this galaxy," he confessed.

"We will find one," she insisted.

 **Control Room**

Daniel, Jackie and Dr. Beckett had just returned from the visiting Teyla's village. Neither Teyla nor the villagers had ever heard of the Magi which was a bit of a downer for Daniel for he hit a dead end in his quest. Upon walking down the stairs leading to the shuttle bay above they were greeted by Dr. Weir.

Liz asked, "How did it go?"

"Nothing new," Daniel sighed. "It was a bust."

Carson Beckett stated, "Not totally! I learned how to fly the shuttle and I got to meet the locals."

Jackie puffed out her cheeks and agreed with Daniel, "It was a bust. How did the mission go?" She then got a funny feeling, "It didn't go right, did it?"

"No it didn't," she reported. "The outpost was destroyed and man named Ronon returned with them. He's agreed to help us with the Wraith."

"Great," Daniel rolled his eyes.

Jackie looked at him, "Is it me or is that Gate about to have an incoming wormhole?"

Daniel puckered, "I don't see anything like that."

Soon as the words passed his lips the Gate suddenly came to life with an incoming wormhole.

Daniel looked at her, "You're more sensitive to the nanites than I am."

"But you are better are using them," she countered.

"We will have to work together," he noted.

Walter spoke up from his position, "Dr. Jackson! You won't believe this but I'm getting SG-1's radio code."

"Lower the shield," he replied before Weir could.

She reminded him, "That's my call Dr. Jackson."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Oh' for Pete's sakes then call it! We don't need women's lib right now." For Jackie women's lib was more of a nuisance than a help for it undermined her accomplishments in the favor of her gender.

Weir gave her a dirty look and then stated, "Lower the shields, Walter."

The shield lowered and a sole figure emerged carrying a bag and a rifle. It was Cadet Charlie O'Neill from the other reality that Daniel and Janet had visited. He stood gaping in disbelief. He wore green BDU with black tactical vest and looked about.

"Where is the SGC?" he huffed looking rather confused.

Daniel shouted from above, "Charlie!"

He looked up and gasped, "Dr. Jackson?"

"Welcome to Atlantis," he told the young man.

He winced, "Did I go to your reality?"

He nodded grinned, "Yup!"

"Oh' for crying out loud." he huffed.

Daniel started to make his way down the stairs with Liz and Jackie in tow as Charlie walked down the risers on the platform. He grinned upon seeing the young man again. "Good to see ya, Charlie!"

Charlie nodded in return and spotted Jackie behind him, "She really does look my age here!"

"Excuse me?" she asked baffled.

"This is the Charlie O'Neill from the other reality that me and Janet went too. You were there with Fred." Daniel explained.

"The one where Sam had a stalker?" she asked amused.

"Pete," he slowly nodded.

She smiled, "Ah! So, how did you get here?"

"I was going back to the SGC and somehow ended up here," he stated rather confused. "I'm not sure how I got here."

Daniel concluded, "Obviously the Gate brought you here."

"Obviously," he agreed. "In your reality I'm the one who is dead." he recalled.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "Jack is here and I'm sure he would like to see you." He then asked, "What happened after we left? Did you ever take out Anubis?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Jackie and her father got DNA from the pirate and unlocked the sword. Colonel Jackson took out Anubis. My father just got engaged to Sam who resigned her commission and was hired as contractor. They are planning a huge wedding and I have to be in it," he complained. "My mother is now running for the senate. And I'm expected to help her with that. And there is this girl that I liked but she likes Kyle Mitchell."

Amused Daniel asked, "Who is the girl?"

"Cassie," he confessed. "She likes Kyle and I have no idea why."

"You're in luck," he laughed. "Cassie is here but no Kyle."

"Funny," he miffed. "What's worse is Dr. Jackson…That Dr. Jackson…" he pointed to Jackie, "is dating Colonel Mitchell and the four of them are always going out."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow, "I'm a not a doctor. I'm just a captain. The me in your world is dating Cameron Mitchell?" she asked amused.

He nodded, "You guys are good together."

Daniel smirked, "I'm sure Jon is just gonna loving hearing that."

"Jon is who?" Charlie asked.

Daniel smiled, "You're father's teenage clone!"

Charlie winced, "You're kidding! There is a teenage version of my old man."

He nodded giddy, "Yup!"

"He's gotta be a miserable SOB," he assumed.

Jackie asked, "What's in the bag?"

Charlie opened it to reveal a ZPM, "We found this and I was taking it back for research. Not sure what it is to be honest."

Daniel's eyes grew wide, "We need that!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"A power source that we need for the city," he told him.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Daniel led Charlie with the ZPM through the halls of the city to find Jack and Sam. As he made his way to engineering he chatted with the young man.

"Charlie, I have to warn you," he began. "I don't know how your father will take seeing you alive. Your alternate died as a child and that sent him over the edge."

Charlie asked, "Over the edge?"

Daniel came to a halt and looked at him candidly, "The reason your father went through the Gate on the first dial out was because it was considered a suicide mission. He went to die after he lost you."

"Seriously?" he gulped.

"He felt guilty and he was grief stricken, Charlie. He blamed himself because it was his gun that your alternate accidentally shot himself with. He felt like he deserved to die and it took a lot to bring him back from that."

Charlie wondered, "How did my mother take that? I mean…His mother?"

"Hard but she wasn't much support for Jack," he sighed. "She left him and filed for divorce."

"Ouch," he winced.

Daniel warned, "Charlie! He may not be able to take losing you again and he will know that we have to send you back. He might not want to be that close to you as means of protecting himself."

"Having you adult dead kid show up can be a head trip," he concluded.

"So don't take it personal if he distances himself from you," he warned him.

"I understand," he agreed.

They continued down the hall and rounded the corner. Walking towards them was Jon. Oh no! Daniel hadn't thought of how Jack's clone would react to Charlie.

Jon looked upon the new face curiously for in his memories Charlie was a small boy. He stopped Daniel in the hall.

"Daniel," he started staring at Charlie trying to figure the man out. His eyes landed on the name tag. "You're name is O'Neill?"

"Ah," Daniel winced. "Jon, remember that other reality that Janet and I went to about two months ago?"

"The one with the stalker cop?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, that one! This is Charlie. He just came through our Gate." he told him. He stared at Jon's face waiting for a reaction.

"You're Charlie?" he asked him as he looked deeper into the man's eyes.

"Yes," he gave a nod not sure why Daniel wanted to introduce them. He then recalled the conversation earlier, "Wait a minute. You're the teenage clone of my father?"

He nodded, "I am."

"Oh wow," he gulped. "You do look just like my dad when he was younger."

"Genetics," he smirked at him. "I have memories of you as a child. I remember changing your diapers."

Charlie winced, "I could have lived the rest of my life happily not knowing that."

Jon admitted, "I'm not too sure if I should hug you or shake your hand. I know I've never met you before today but I feel like I've known you a long, long time."

Daniel suggested, "Since Jackie pointed out prior that you are actually Jack's son rather than an exact copy and this is your first time meeting Charlie…I suppose a handshake would be in order."

Charlie asked confused, "Son? How is a teenage clone a son?"

Daniel explained, "In some species the offspring have one parent and inherit the parent's memories as part of a survival strategy." He reached for an example, "Like the Goa'uld…" he then winced as he realized that wasn't the best example.

"Thanks Daniel," he muttered. "Charlie, you have two parents. You get genetics from your father and mother. All of mine come from Jack and as Daniel pointed out, that makes him my parent. I also have his memories but I know they are not my memories and I am not him. I guess he is my father in a way."

Charlie pondered and then grinned, "Wouldn't that make us brothers?"

"I suppose," he shrugged amused.

Charlie then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. He mentioned, "I always wanted a brother."

As Jon thought his life couldn't get any stranger his world once again proved him wrong. He patted the young man's shoulders, "Me too."

Charlie released him and grinned to Daniel, "I got a brother!"

Amused Daniel gave a little nod, "I guess you do."

Jon asked, "Does the old man know he's here yet?"

"On our way now," Daniel replied. "Where are you off to?"

"Meeting Jackie for lunch," he grinned. "MRE's taste much better when you have someone else to eat them with."

"So you can complain together on just how bad they taste?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yup!"

Charlie asked, "You guys have those nanites too right?"

Jon nodded, "They are everywhere."

"Can't she just make something up?" he wondered. "Our Jackie has been practicing and perfected a beer mug that never gets warm and refills itself. It's great!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "What! Your Jackie made a never-ending beer mug?"

"She made it for her boyfriend," he shrugged.

"I don't exist in your reality!" he concluded. "Who is her boyfriend?"

Daniel bit his lip.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell," Charlie told him and rolled his eyes annoyed.

Jon made a face, "What?"

Daniel assured him, "In his reality she's older and lives on a farm."

"Lives on a farm?" He threw up his arms, "Why am I not surprised? She would spend all day hunting in a depression and she actually liked it."

Charlie sighed, "Her and Mitchell go hunting together."

Jon huffed, "I could have lived happily the rest of my life not knowing that!" He then marched on by. He called back, "We'll get together a bit later, Charlie."

"Sounds good," he replied watching Jon walk away. He grinned at Daniel, "I like him!"

Daniel sighed, "He's just like your father."

He shook his head, "Nah…My dad would bury all that and not complain. He's more open about what he is thinking. He's funny!"

"I suppose he is." He motioned, "This way."

Daniel led few more meters down the hall to the engineering department. He walked inside and spotted Sam at another console with Jack going over stats. He stated, "Hope I'm not interrupting!"

Jack and Sam both looked up.

Sam smiled, "No…Just going over readouts. We're trying to figure out what to power and when to power it."

Jack stood staring at Charlie. His eyes settled on the name badge and his mouth dropped, "Charlie?" He wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not.

Sam gave a confused look.

Daniel held up a hand and explained, "The Gate activated and this is Charlie from that reality that me and Janet went to. He was trying to dial the SGC in his reality and somehow got sent here. He knows his alternate died as a child."

Jack walked over to him, "I always wondered what you would have looked like when you grew up. You really do look like your mother."

He smiled at him, "But Mom says I act just like you."

Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He sniffed and then slowly released his embrace.

"Love you Dad," he whispered seeing the pain in the man's eyes.

"Love you too," he replied still shaking.

Sam stood gasping, "How did the Gate send him here? Not only did he cross realities but another Galaxy."

Daniel shrugged, "Don't know but he brought this!" He handed her the bag.

As she peered inside her eyes grew wide, "We need this!"

Jack turned and asked, "What is it?"

She dug the ZPM out of the bag and held it before him, "A ZPM!" She went to the center console and placed it in the socket. It slowly went down into the contraption and she started reading off the energy levels. "It only has two percent left. It's enough to power the city but once we put up the shield it will drain it fast. If we come under heavy bombardment we could lose the shields." She looked at Charlie, "It can dial the Milky Way but one dial out home will drain it and I don't know how to send you back. You could be trapped here with us for a while."

Charlie nodded, "I understand. Don't worry about sending me home if you need it for something else."

"Thank you," she smiled at him relieved.

Jack asked him, "So…What am I doing in your reality?"

"You and Sam are planning a huge wedding," he rolled his eyes.

Sam told him, "Your father and I didn't have a huge wedding here. We got married in the middle of the Great Depression when we were trapped in the past."

Jack asked him, "What's your mother doing?"

"She's running for State Senate," he miffed.

He gasped, "Seriously!"

Charlie nodded, "Yup!"

Sam wondered, "How is Cassie Frasier doing in your reality? I know you lost your Janet."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Her and Mitchell…"

Daniel chuckled, "She's dating Mitchell's nephew."

Sam smiled, "I'm glad she has someone. What became of Jackie in your reality?"

Daniel chirped, "She's dating Mitchell."

Sam cocked and eyebrow, "And Fred didn't kill him?"

Charlie groaned again, "Colonel Jackson is great man but he adores Mitchell too much."

Sam snickered, "I'm sure Jon will just love hearing that."

Charlie cheered, "Jon! I just met him in the hall on the way down here. You realize were brothers, right?"

Sam grinned at Jack's confused look, "Technically…Yeah!"

Jack shook his head, "No!"

Charlie insisted, "You're his father. You're my father. That makes us brothers. I always wanted a brother."

Jack shook his head again, "No!"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

In the makeshift cafeteria Jackie found Janet and Cassie sitting at a green folding camp table with four attached seats. The room sported dozens of the folding camping tables. On the far wall was eight foot long white table loaded with boxes of MRE's, drinking water in bottles and hot water in large brown insulated dispenser.

Jackie sat down at the table with her MRE, a water bottle and cup of hot water. She grinned, "You are never what happened this morning?" She started to make her instant coffee and poured the water into the MRE drink pouch.

Janet asked amused, "Jon did something stupid? Or was it Jack?"

Jackie opened her meal packet and stated, "Remember that weird reality the Gate sent you and Daniel too?"

"Ah-ha," she nodded amused.

"Well someone you know came here this morning," she smiled hinting at Charlie.

Janet grew concerned, "It's not Pete!"

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Sam's stalking ex that Daniel scared off," she stated.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "Charlie O'Neill came through the Gate this morning."

"General O'Neill's son?" she gasped.

Jackie nodded.

Janet asked, "Does Jack know?"

"Daniel is escorting him to see him now," she smiled. "He also has a ZPM with him. We don't know if it has any power but hey, it's a chance."

"Oh' wow," she sighed. "I wondered what became of them after we left."

"Let's see," she recalled. "He said Jack and Sam, in his reality, are getting married, his mother is running for office and…" she looked at Cassie, "this girl he liked chose Kyle Mitchell over him."

Cassie smirked, "She must be a real loser! If their Kyle Mitchell is anything like ours he's a real ass." It was self-evident that Cassie never really grew all that fond of Kyle.

Janet smirked at her, "Their Cassie was having trouble with two boys: Charlie O'Neill and Kyle Mitchell. I could tell she liked them both."

Cassie smirked back, "If Charlie O'Neill is anything like Kyle Mitchell; I can't see why she liked either of them."

Janet rolled her eyes and asked Jackie, "Did he say what became of your alternate?"

"Apparently my father didn't kill Cameron Mitchell," she chuckled.

"They were getting close," Janet told her. "Now, for the record their Mitchell was way better than ours. Nothing against Major Mitchell but Colonel Mitchell was more grounded."

"Gotta admit he's cute," Jackie conceded.

Janet laughed, "That he is!" She then spotted Jon walk into the cafeteria out of the corner of her eye. "Oh' boy!"

Cassie noted, "Now Jon is cute!"

Janet reminded her, "He looks just like Jack!"

She defended her stance, "He's cute too!"

Janet told her, "He's little old for you."

Jackie added, "And a little taken."

Jon grabbed his MRE, bottle of water and made his way to the table. He took a seat by Jackie and smiled at her, "Guess who showed up?"

"Charlie O'Neill," she told him.

He made a disappointed face, "Nanites tell you that?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was there when he came through the Gate."

"Oh," he understood. "I thought you were channeling nanites or something."

"The nanites are more effective it's within the vicinity. Like you can tell if someone is hiding in a room or is hiding something from you," she explained. "Using them to view an event that is happening far away takes more skill and practice than my level. My father can do some of it but it's sketchy for him. Daniel would be the one who could probably master that skill the best."

Cassie wondered, "Why Daniel?"

"He's just a natural," she told her. "Like Dumbledore!"

As Janet sat giggling Jon gave a funny look.

He mocked, "Dumbledore Daniel."

Janet told him, " _Harry Potter_ is all the rage, Jon!"

"Jon likes cartoons," Jackie shrugged. "And those new computer animated movies. _Finding Nemo_ was so cute!"

Jon smirked at her amused, "Fish are friends, not food!"

"If only the Wraith thought that," she concluded.

As they chatted Sheppard escorted Ronon into the cafeteria for something to eat. The large native lumbered about looking at the packages. He picked up a package and squinted upon it.

"What is this?" asked Ronon.

Sheppard smirked, "That my friend is lunch." He picked up a package for himself with water and led Ronon to a folding table next to girls. "Ladies," he smiled charmingly and ignored Jon in the process.

"Major Sheppard," Janet greeted. She then spoke to Ronon, "How did you sleep last night, Ronon?"

He shrugged, "The same."

Sheppard informed, "He slept on the floor! He couldn't fit on the cot."

"Your cots are too small," Ronon nodded. He tried and tried to open the heavy plastic bag the MRE was enclosed in. He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. The easy peel seam wasn't so easy to peel for anyone.

Jackie pulled out a pocket knife and offered it to him, "Use this!"

He took the blade and noted, "This is pink in color."

She grinned, "Ha-ha! I got one of for all us girls before we left Earth."

"Why is it pink in color?" he asked.

Sheppard explained, "On Earth we assign a color to a baby when it is born. Pink for girls and blue for boys."

"You assign colors to babies?" he asked unsure. "You're planet is strange."

"It for genders," he winced for to an alien he suppose the tradition would sound strange.

He slit the package open and handed Jackie back her knife, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she grinned and took the knife back.

Ronon then started looking at the many packages. "I cannot read this strange writing."

"It's in English," Sheppard told him. "This is your entree," he held up a thin box, "jambalaya!" He then found a green package with a white pad inside. "This is your heating unit." He ripped the top off and opened it up. He removed the jambalaya from the box to reveal another green package. "You put this in here like that," he pushed the package inside the green bag. "You add a few tablespoons of water," he noted as he poured in some water from the bottle into the bag. "Swish it around and voila! It's cooking." He then grabbed the box, "Then we just shove it back in here for added insulation and prop it up against something." He propped it up against a coffee cup.

"Looks simple," Ronon noted. He picked up another package, "What is this?"

"Wheat bread," he smiled. He took the package and ripped the top off. He removed the funny looking bread and handed it to him.

Ronon smelled the article, "Smells like…Bread." He slowly took a small bit and debated, "Taste kind of thick."

"Here," Sheppard held up another packed, "Let's put some peanut butter on it." He kneaded the small tube and then torn off the end to squeeze it on the bread.

Jackie noted, "I like the way the New Zealand packs their MRE's. They put peanut butter in a squeeze tube so you can just unscrew the cap, use what you want and save the rest for later."

Janet asked her, "You tried an MRE from New Zealand?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"There is this group of people I met on the internet who try different MRE's and old rations. They record it and post it to share. Some of it is funny. Some of it is just gross. I wrote to a guy in New Zealand and he sent me one to try. It wasn't bad."

Janet asked, "What is that? Some sort of international MRE food club?"

"Basically," she nodded.

Ronon tried the food, "I suppose this will do…If you are starving."

Sheppard told him, "That's kind of the idea." He then found another packed, "Pound cake!" He opened the dessert. "This stuff is pretty good."

Ronon never had cake before and took a small bit, "It is sweet."

"You like it?" he asked him.

"Not really," he then continued to eat it.

"But you're eating it," he replied.

Ronon continued to eat, "Yes."

"Why are you eating it if you don't like it?" he wondered.

Ronon shrugged, "I have no idea."

Janet replied, "Because sugar and carbs are addicting."

Ronon devoured the pound cake and bread with peanut butter and looked about, "Anymore?" His eyes landed on Sheppard's food.

Sheppard placed his hand over his dessert, "You already ate yours!"

Janet told him, "Ronon is a very large man. His calorie intake might require two MRE's."

Sheppard stated, "He can get another."

Ronon stood up and wandered to the box, "Are they all the same?"

Janet hollered, "Each is different."

He held up another package, "What is in this one?"

"Chili-mac," she replied.

"Is it good?" he asked.

She winced, "As good as it can be."

He came back to the table and once against struggled to open the package. He looked over at Jackie with puppy dog eyes, "Knife?"

She handed it to him, "Don't you have one of your own?"

"The Wraith took it," he informed.

"Ah," she sympathized. "I have another one. You can keep that one."

"Thank you," he smiled.

Sheppard muttered, "Big hairy guy with a pink knife. This will be interesting."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Jack told Sam to hold off on installing the ZPM until he could figure the best course of action. He had just enough power for one dial back to Earth and he debated scuttling Atlantis and returning home. If they were to use the ZMP to power city they would lose their only shot at going home. Instead he had Sam lock the ZPM up in a safe for the time until he made a decision. His biggest issue would be Daniel for the man would not agree to scuttle Atlantis. And what was worse, Dr. Elizabeth Weir controlled half the expedition and could trump any decision he made with a vote set forth to the expedition. It didn't take long before Dr. Weir addressed Jack on what to do with the ZPM.

Back in Jack's makeshift office, Dr. Weir confronted him about not using the ZPM. She stood looking peeved and wondered why he had locked up. "Why did you have Sam lock that ZPM up, General?"

"It's our only shot home," he told her.

"I see," she understood. "You want to save it in case we fall under attack or need to evacuate the city."

"Yes," he nodded. "I can have Sam install it, we dial home and we scuttle the city."

"Why haven't you done that?" she asked him.

He winced, "Daniel."

"Dr. Jackson wants to try to find the Magi and study the city," she recalled.

He gave a sigh, "I will let him play as long as we don't get in trouble. The moment we are in danger we sink the city and go home."

Weir gave a nod, "I will let everyone know why we are not using the Zed. Everyone heard about your son coming through with it and wondered why we have no power."

"It's our lifeline," he told her. "Our last shot home if this goes any worse."

"So we still need to gather fresh food and water," she assessed.

"Locals should be able to help," he told her.

Liz reminded him, "When dealings with a native population it helps to have a liaison. You might want to designate someone to be a liaison when working with them. I or Dr. Jackson would be best."

Jack asked, "You know what it is like to work with Daniel, right?"

"He's a great man," she nodded.

"A great pain in my ass," he rebutted. "Daniel is like a bloodhound. He gets wind of something and he won't let it go. Right now, he's on the trail of the Magi."

She smiled, "I know…That's what I like about him! I'll be the liaison from Atlantis to the locals."

"That would help," he had to agree.

"Then I need a ride ashore to speak to Teyla," she told him. "Also it would be best if Teyla were to be given a tour of Atlantis so she can tell the people of her village what the city is like."

"Grab a shuttle and Sheppard," he replied.

"Thank you," she smiled pleased.

 **Meanwhile**

Packing extra uniforms for visitors from another reality was something that Jack did not anticipate doing. Charlie needed clothes for his stay on Atlantis and he was deduced to borrowing articles of clothing from the expedition members. Jack and Jon both offered him BDU jackets to wear for the name O'Neill was embroidered on each article and they figured Charlie would not want to wear a jacket with the name Jackson or Sheppard or any such other name.

Doctors Beckett and McKay both offered him article of clothing but he found the uniforms were not uniform or compatible with BDU's. To Charlie the Atlantis civilian uniforms looked like something out of a science fiction show as well.

His choices were limited to other service men that were willing to give up an article of clothing as a donation. The most important article of clothing he could receive came from an unexpected source, Vala mal Duran who raided Daniel's clothing behind his back.

She met up with Charlie in the apartment the men shared. She wore blue BDU and had her hair back in a ponytail. She smiled at young Charlie as she handed him the paper wrapped gift. "I got these for you! My way of saying welcome to Atlantis."

Charlie stood before her and gulped, "You didn't get me a bomb, did you?" For Charlie, the Vala in his reality was a ruthless pirate that would just assume kill him and all of SG-1.

"No silly," she scoffed. "It's something you need. I mean you are stranded here from another reality." She then pondered, "I'm in your reality, right?"

He nodded slowly, "Yup!"

"Am I SG-1?" she grinned for she figured in some reality somewhere she had to be on the team.

He shook his head, "No."

"What am I in your reality then?" she wondered.

"You're a pirate," he winced.

"Am I a nice pirate?" she wondered.

"Nope," he replied.

"I'm not a pirate here," she insisted. "Now…Open your gift."

He slowly opened the package to find a t-shirt, socks and underwear." He sighed relived, "Whew."

"I figured you could use some under shorts," she stated.

"Actually I can. I've worn the same short for going two days now," he admitted.

"We have wash station set up," she told him. "It's all by hand though."

"I understand," he smiled. "Where did you get these? It's not like anyone wants to donate underwear to me."

"Daniel donated them," she smiled brightly.

"I have to thank him," he assured. "You never what ya got until you really need it."

"True," she agreed. "I do miss running water, hot showers and flushing toilets."

"Kind of weird being here," he admitted. "It's like camping in an abandoned city after the zombie's take over."

She asked, "What is a zombie?"

"The walking dead," he replied. "You know…Dead corpses that look for brains."

"Really?" she asked concerned for Vala spent little time on Earth. "You have such a thing on Earth."

Charlie smiled for though he knew this Vala was not the vicious pirate of his reality he did find himself indulging folklore. "Oh yeah! We have a zombie virus. Once you are bitten by a Zombie you become one. You become the walking dead and must feed on brains to survive."

Vala pondered, "But if you are already dead than what you need to survive for?"

"Because it's painful to be dead," he teased her. It was soon apparent that Charlie was a horror movie buff. He added with a straight face, "You see they have to eat brains to ease the pain of being dead. The virus kills the body and upper functions of the brain but leaves the instinctive levels intact. The victims become mobile and search out fresh meat to feed on."

Vala gulped, "This is a virus? That's worse than the Goa'uld."

"I know," he replied still indulging her. "There is no cure for the virus. Once you are a zombie the only way to stop it is to destroy that part of the brain that is still active." He smirked, "Zombie can smell, heard and see real well. They don't need to sleep so they keep moving night and day. And if you shoot them other zombies will come running so you have to be very quiet when dealing with zombies. I use a bow and arrow."

"You've killed zombies in your reality?" she wondered.

For Charlie killing a zombie was a video game but he continued, "Oh yeah! Crossbow is very effective. A sling bow will work too and you can get close."

Vala figured, "I should learn archery. Maybe Jackie has time to teach me?"

Charlie never shot a bow in his life and asked, "Jackie knows archery?"

She nodded, "Sword fight, archery…You name it."

In Charlie's mind he wanted to learn too but couldn't admit he just made the zombie story up. He came up with an excuse, "Maybe I can see how she does it."

"She would love that," Vala assured him. "I wonder if she ever fought off a zombie before?"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow and came up with an excuse, "In your reality they may not exist so…I wouldn't worry about zombies all that much."

"Right," she agreed. Vala liked Charlie and was trying very hard to make a good first impression. She didn't want her past as a thief to haunt her for the rest of her life. Little did she know that she had just been misled by a young man who lived on video games.

 **Short Time Later**

Daniel had marched into Jack's office with his notebook in hand and immediately started talking rapidly and moving his arms widely about. "Jack! Jack! I think I found something…"

Jack looked up from his very short camp chair. His legs and back ached for the chair was simply too small for his large frame. He cocked an eyebrow as Daniel continued in his rant.

"There is a reference to the Magi in the Ancient's account of another civilization on a planet in Pegasus…" he continued.

Jack didn't say a word and merely stared at him.

"I got the coordinates figured out. All I need is a team. I'm think me, Sheppard and Sam can go check it out…"

Jack held up a hand, "Sheppard just took Weir ashore to speak to Teyla."

"Oh," he seemed to be caught off guard. He had no idea Major Sheppard or Liz Weir were gone. "Well give me Mitchell or Jon."

Jack agreed, "I'll give you Jon but not Sam."

"I need Sam on this, Jack. I needs someone who is good with computer code and understands nano technology." he rebutted.

"Take McKay," he insisted.

Daniel countered, "You don't plan on letting Sam step foot off Atlantis, do you?"

He admitted, "Nope."

"Do you really think Sam will be okay with that, Jack?" he asked.

"Don't care," he confessed. "I didn't want her to come here in the first place."

He sighed, "Jack! Sam is safe with us. She's not gonna get in any trouble. It's a simple expository mission. I'll be with her. Jon will be with her and that's like having you there! I can take a backup. Anyone you choose." He then demanded, "Just don't choose Fred!"

"I don't want her in any danger, Daniel." he insisted.

"Jack," he rebutted. "Do you really think Sam will be happy stuck in this city and not allowed to go off world? McKay can take over while we are gone. It will be a simple day trip. It will do Sam good to get out of the city."

"Fine," Jack sighed for he knew Daniel was right and Sam would not be happy stuck on the city all the time. "Take Jackie with you."

"Not Fred?" he smirked.

"I need him in case I need to send a rescue team after you," he informed. He then smirked, "Of course I can always send Vala…"

Daniel stood wide-eyed, "No!"

"Then take Jackie and Jon with you and Sam," he stated.

He grinned, "Great! I'll get my team set up."

Jack told him, "Jon is in charge of the team."

He puckered and wondered, "Why not me? Why not Sam?"

"You're a civvie and Sam is tech support only. Jon knows everything I know. He's my backup guy." he admitted. "Ya know he really should be a full bird colonel. That's what I was when he was made."

"If Jon wanted to be a full bird colonel he could demand it, Jack. You and I both know the Pentagon would have handed the rank to him on a silver platter." he reminded him.

Jack smirked, "As I said…He's my backup."

Daniel motioned, "I'll get everyone together. Thanks for this, Jack!" He turned and walked out the door to find his friends.

Jack straightened out his back and heard pops and cracks resonating from his bones as he moved. He made a face, "Don't mention it." He then hollered after Daniel, "Take Frasier too!"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Daniel stood with Sam in green BDU's before the Gate and ready to go on his next adventure. He was excited for he would get to go on a mission with Sam once more for with the pregnancy Sam had little opportunity to go to other worlds. He couldn't ask for a better team with Jon and Jackie escorting them and Janet Fraiser acting as a medic. His only regret was Teal'c was not on the team. As he checked his gear and spoke to Sam.

"Excited?" he asked her.

She nodded as she checked her gear, "I am. Thank you for getting Jack to agree to this. I could use the trip."

"Atlantis has a lot to offer," Daniel reminded her.

"True but it's nice to go off world again," she told him. "I miss it."

"I thought so," he smiled pleased. He caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head as Teal'c entered the room dressed in field gear. "You're coming?" he shouted.

Teal'c gave a nod, "Indeed."

"More the merrier," Daniel smiled pleased. His grin soon melted as two more figures emerged. Major Mitchell and Vala were also recruited to go as Jack decided to send extra personnel to protect his unborn child. "You're coming too?" he gulped.

Mitchell greeted, "Jackson!" He then gave a nod to Jackie, "Jackson!" He was purposely trying to be humorous. "The General though it would be best to have two teams total."

Vala kept her sword in a sheath and strapped around her middle and added, "He told me to bring my sword too."

Daniel muttered, "Great."

Jackie whispered to Daniel, "I'm sure there has to be a reality out there where you Vala hit it off great."

He narrowed his eyes and threw her a look. "Really!"

She giggled to herself, "I'm sure of it." She then whispered, "I think she really does like you."

"That's ever so relieving," he complained under his breath.

As they waited for the Gate to establish the wormhole Jon whispered in Jackie's ear, "I don't know why Vala is hung up on Daniel. I think her and Mitchell would make a good couple." Jon was attempting to plant an idea in Jackie's mind. He wanted to make sure Mitchell was taken and thus no longer a threat upon hearing how Jackie and Mitchell were a couple in Charlie's reality.

She pondered, "They are cute together, aren't they?"

Jon nodded relieved, "Yup."

"Who do you think Daniel would make a good husband for?" she pondered.

Jon gasped, "What?"

"He would be good for Sam but she's taken," she noted.

Jon gave a cockeyed look, "I don't know! Frasier?"

She glanced over at Daniel and Janet standing close together and slowly began to nod, "You would make a good matchmaker."

Jon cocked an eyebrow for he knew the look, "You're not thinking what I think you are thinking."

She smiled, "Vala and Cam and Daniel and Janet!"

He shook his head, "I don't think you should be playing cupid."

"But they already get along so well," she noted.

"Don't," he warned. "If you are gonna fix up someone then fix up your father."

She pondered, "With who? The person he likes is Jack."

"Weir?" he suggested offhand.

"Not his type," she noted.

"How about Frasier?" he kidded.

"They would buttheads too much," she concluded in thought.

Jon noted, "You're really are thinking about fixing him up."

"I don't want him to be alone the rest of his life," she admitted.

"Men outnumber the women on this expedition three to one," he reminded her. "Good luck finding someone for him."

"There is an entire universe out there," she countered. "I'm sure I can find him someone."

Jon chuckled, "You're gonna find that grump someone! Maybe a clone version of Jack…" he then winced upon realizing he was the clone version of Jack.

"That would be you," she teased him.

Sam wondered what Jackie and Jon were giggling about and casually made her way closer. She asked, "What's so funny?"

Jon told her, "Jackie wants to find a girl to fix up with her father. I was thinking Frasier."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Why did I even ask?"

Jackie complained, "But the problem is the only person here that my father even likes is your husband."

Sam closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

Jon the whispered to Sam, "What do ya think of Mitchell and Vala?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the pair, "That could happen." She had to admit that they interacted well.

Jackie whispered, "Jon thinks we should fix up Daniel with Janet."

She looked over at her friends, "I always thought they were cute together."

"See!" Jon grinned amused.

"But I want to find someone for my dad," Jackie insisted.

Sam replied, "Finding someone who is willing to put up your father is going to be a challenge."

"I know," she sighed. "Will you help me?"

Sam grinned, "Sure!" She loved the idea of playing match maker for Fred for it would get him away from Jack. Sam was beginning to feel like a third wheel as the two men seemed to have a deep connection that simply didn't understand. But she did know if she could find Fred a girlfriend then she wouldn't have to share Jack and with a baby on the way that sounded like a good course of action.

 **Planet - Ares**

Daniel had discovered references to twelve planets that were referenced with the Greek's Twelve Olympians. The first planet on the list to investigate was Ares. It was an earth like planet with deep blue oceans and land masses spread about the surface. The Ares Gate was placed in what was once a stone city with giant pillars of marble that was designed much like a city from ancient Greece.

They walked through the event horizon and looked about the area. The sun shined bright, the warm breeze caressed their faces. Daniel took a deep breath and the smell of a nearby ocean filled his nostrils.

"We must be near the sea," he noted aloud.

Jon added as he glanced around, "Looks very Greek-ish."

"Because the Greeks, much like the Egyptians shared a similar origin," Daniel replied.

The ruined city seemed abandoned. Vines and undergrowth crept up the walls of the old stone buildings. Daniel gazed around, "I need to find the library." He then started off in a direction, "Has to be this way."

Sam added, "I need to find any power sources or computers," she started off in a different direction.

Jon called orders to his team. "Mitchell, take Jackie and Janet to help Sam. Vala and T go guard Daniel's six. I'll watch the Gate."

"Sounds like a plan," Janet agreed leading Jackie behind Sam.

Vala started skipping after Daniel, "Right boss!" She cheered happy to bug Daniel once more.

As the teams disappeared from view Jon took a seat near the Gate and checked his watch. He let out a sigh for he figured it would be a long and boring day.

 **Short Time Later**

As Sam worked on a nearby computer terminal she discovered in the stone ruins she found some references in the translator she had on her laptop to a mysterious virus that raved the land. She motioned for Janet to come and see.

"Janet, what do you make of this?" she waved her over.

Janet peered at the computer screen, "It's hard to say. The translation program isn't as good as Daniel." She waved Jackie over, "Hey Jackie! What you make of this?"

The three women stood around the computer studying the text. Jackie noted, "This isn't Ancient. It's real close to Ancient but it's not. I wonder if Daniel can figure out the differences. Anyways it seems to be talking about some sort of virus or disease."

Sam asked, "Maybe the inhabitants were wiped out by a virus?"

"I suppose it's possible but highly unlikely for one virus to wipe out an entire civilization," Janet noted. "Pathogens naturally want to evolve. If the pathogen is so strong it kills the host then pathogen does too."

Sam agreed, "True but whatever they were hit with, it's even referenced in the data bank."

Jackie squinted, "I would say that looks more like a warning than a reference."

Sam looked back over her shoulder at her, "You think it's a warning?"

"I think it's an alert," she nodded.

"Hmm," Sam pondered. "What kind of virus is so bad the people would leave warning embedded in the technology?"

"I don't know," stated Janet concerned.

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel found the library and more clues to the Magi. The Ancient writing was different and he concluded that the people of Ares incorporated Magi in the Ancient. As he tried to work his pest shined once more.

"What's it say, Daniel?" she chirped over his shoulder.

"It says Vala needs to be quiet and stand guard," he rebutted.

She let out a sigh, "That's so boring."

"Yup," he nodded trying to copy notes by hand. He then looked back at her as she paced about most bored in the library.

"How come there isn't any books in this library?" she asked him.

"Because it's all on computers," he told her. He motioned to carvings in the stone walls above, "Those are signs."

"What do the signs say?" wondered.

"It's says be quiet because it's a library," he smirked at her.

"You're no fun," she concluded.

"Sorry," he grinned pleased.

Vala started to fiddle with the sword as she paced about. She withdrew it from the sheath and swished it through the air. "I make a pretty good pirate!" she cheered still rather bored.

Daniel sighed, "Yes, you can easily land the lead in _Peter Pan_."

"Peter Pan?" she scoffed. "Do I look like Captain Hook?"

He smirked back at her, "Hood is not the lead."

She pondered, "I could play Wendy."

"More like Peter," miffed Daniel.

She countered, "But he never grows up!"

"Exactly," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "You would be Captain Hook! You're a miserable old coot."

"But I'm not a pirate," he rebutted. He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers, "And I have both hands."

She accused, "You're Merlin."

"I am not," he huffed.

"Jackie thinks you are," she rebutted.

"Jackie is wrong," he stated soundly.

"You were someone once," she insisted.

"I was never Merlin," he told her.

Jon's voice came over his radio, "Daniel! Sam! Bring your teams back. Something is moving in the distance."

Sam's voice cracked, "On our way."

Daniel clicked the radio, "On our way."

 **Moments Later**

As they went back towards the Gate they wondered what was concerning Jon.

Mitchell arrived first, "What is it?"

Jon motioned, "Movement."

Cresting the top of a nearby hill was a line of figures. Something just didn't seem right for the figures seemed disfigured and incoherent. They moved slowly towards them. As the figures grew closer it was soon apparent the beings were half naked, unkempt and infected with some sort of biological agent. The skin was pale; the eyes glassed over and large chucks of flesh seemed to rot from the bone.

Jon looked at his friends, "Any ideas?"

"They look human," noted Daniel.

Mitchell added, "They look dead."

Vala gasped, "They're zombies!"

Daniel winced, "Zombies don't exist."

"Charlie said they exist in his reality," she huffed.

"I was in his reality," he reminded her. "They do not have zombies."

Vala pointed, "Those look like zombies to me."

Mitchell stated, "I don't know what they are but they don't look friendly. We better get to the Gate."

Daniel insisted, "There is no such thing as zombies. They are probably people who are suffering from a disease. Let's just give it a minute and try to open a dialog."

Sam winced, "I don't know, Daniel! They look like zombies to me."

"We all know there is no such thing as zombies," he insisted. He waited and stood his ground as the creatures came closer. He waved and shouted, "Hi there! We mean you no harm."

The creatures didn't seem to reply. As they grew closer a rotten stench filled the air.

Mitchell stated, "This smells fishy."

Jon waved a hand, "Like rotten fish."

Daniel stood and wondered why the being didn't respond to them. He then realized they really were zombies. He took a few steps back, "I think we better get to the Gate!"

"Good idea," Jon huffed and then opened fire on the advancing zombies. They just kept coming. The bullets didn't stop them.

Vala huffed, "I told you they were zombies." As a creature neared her and used the sword and cut it down. Only then did it lay on the ground lifeless.

"Get to the Gate!" Mitchell ordered as they took off running in retreat.

They soon came to a dead stop as the Gate was surrounded by more zombies and blocking their escape. They opened fire with every rifle they had and still the zombies kept coming.

Sam yelled, "Retreat! We can't get to the Gate."

Vala asked, "Retreat where?"

"Higher ground," Mitchell insisted.

They fled the area with a gaggle of zombies still wandering about looking for fresh meat. And with the zombie blocking their exit they were stranded on Ares and unsure where they would find shelter.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

The zombies seemed to be everywhere! They came from over hilltops, around trees and underbrush. They emerged from rivers and crossed streams. They were getting closer and Jon and his team was running out of options. As the team had crest the next hill they came across a tall, long wooden wall. Guard towers were placed every twenty meters. Jon and his team came to a halt and looked for a way through.

Mitchell huffed winded, "Who builds a wall in the middle of nowhere?"

Janet replied, "Someone trying to keep those things out!"

"They are getting closer," he noted looking back. He took a defensive stance to cover the team and yelled over his shoulder at Jon. "You better figure a way out of this and quick." As the words left his lips one of the creatures had come from the side and laid its rotting teeth into his upper arm. He started to scream in pain.

Janet who was closest to him drew her pistol and shot the creature point blank in the head. It dropped to the ground and appeared dead.

Mitchell's head spun as the gun shot rang by his ear. He felt nauseous and sick and assumed it from the shot. "Thanks," he winced.

Janet then got a good look at his arm. A huge hunk of flesh was missing as the zombie tried to consume him. She quickly went for her medical kit. "It's bad," she told him. "Hold still."

More zombies were coming and he simply didn't have time to be treated for the wound, "Incoming!" He opened fire aiming for the head. He soon found that head shots seemed to be affective.

Jackie was nearby and went to assist. She got to Mitchell and Janet and noticed the huge hole in his upper arm with exposed muscle and tissue. He was profusely bleeding but couldn't stop shooting for the zombies kept coming. She motioned towards the wound with her hand and gave a demand to the nanites, "Sana!" she instructed them to heal the damage.

Before Janet's eyes Mitchell's wounded arm quickly filled back in where the flesh had been eaten. It appeared as if he was never hurt and the only evidence was a hole in his shirt and remaining blood stains. "That comes in handy," she told her.

"It does," she had to agree. Zombies were closing in and Jackie no idea how to stop these creatures for it was something she had never dealt with before. She tried another command, "Arma." She hoped for a shield to keep the creatures at bay.

The nanites created a shield around the team and zombies didn't seem to have any comprehension. The creatures stood walking in place as if they couldn't tell the invisible shield had halted their advancement. The team fell back against the wall wondering what their next move will be.

Jon asked his girlfriend, "How long with that shield last?"

"Until I or Daniel orders it down," she replied confidently.

Mitchell rubbed his upper arm for it ached considerably, "Man that really hurt. Those things have a nasty bite."

She asked him confused, "Your arm still hurts?"

He nodded, "It aches."

She seemed rather befuddled, "It should feel like brand new."

He stretched his arm before him, "It feels like a bad pulled muscle."

She shook her head, "It shouldn't."

Janet stated, "Jackie that was a huge hole in his arm. Give the nanites time to finishing healing it."

"They did heal it," she insisted. "Instantly!"

"It still hurts," he winced. He looked down at the area and noticed the skin turn slightly gray. He showed it to Jackie, "Maybe the nanites are little rusty here."

"They had healed it completely," she insisted.

Mitchell's skin then went back to normal color. He looked again, "I guess they did."

Jon spoke up, "Will the shield follow us if we move?"

She nodded, "If we stay close."

"Okay campers let's figure out a way around this wall," he instructed.

Jon led the team a few more meters down the wall until they came to the first watch tower. The tower was square and looked similar to the architecture of the medieval kingdom of long ago. A figure could be seen moving inside the tower.

Jon shouted up, "Hello!"

The tip of an arrow soon emerged followed by a demand, "Declare yourself."

"Declare myself?" he asked confused.

Daniel quickly replied to demand, "We are friends. We are from Atlantis."

The voice scoffed, "Atlantis! That's just an old tale."

"We found the city and raised it," he replied. "We are from a place called Earth. We are the Tau'ri."

"Never heard of you," he replied.

Jackie spoke up, "Earth is also known as Terra. We are homines."

"Terra!" he gasped. "Just a second."

Daniel cocked and eyebrow and gave a smirk, "Good thinking. I never thought of using Latin."

"It's the root language," she reminded him.

"True," he agreed grinning. Deep in the back of Daniel's mind he envisioned himself training Jackie to be an archeologist like himself. He would love to teach her all about archeology but she insisted he was Merlin and that he was to teach her something he didn't understand and he found that frustrating.

Vala asked Jackie, "So what did you just tell him?"

Daniel replied for her, "That we are humans from Earth."

She seemed a bit down, "That was it? No special magic words?"

Jackie shook her head, "Nope."

Vala puckered a bit peeved, "Some sorceress you are."

Jackie scoffed, "Well you're not exactly queen material, now are you!"

Vala rolled her eyes.

A hidden door in the wall opened to allow them passage. They slowly walked through the door and into what appeared to be a thriving medieval city. The roads were lined with stone. Small wooden framed cottages lined the streets. There were shops of all sorts. People ran about in handmade clothing much like the area of Merlin from the stories. Men wore trousers and tunics and women donned long flowing dresses and bonnets upon their heads. Children ran about playing. There were no cars but rather horse drawn wagons and push carts.

Mitchell noted, "This is way better than what is out there."

Jon looked at Daniel, "They seem more advanced than Tyela's people."

"They are," he gave a nod in agreement.

The people started to crowd around the new arrivals. Out of the middle of the crowd came forth a tall man with medium length light brown hair and sporting a beard. He wore brown trousers and high laced boots and a white tunic under a dark brown cap. Around his middle he sported a long sword. He hollered out, "What's going on?"

Daniel tried to make a dialog, "You must be in charge."

"I'm the sheriff," he nodded.

"Sheriff," Daniel greeted. "I'm Daniel Jackson and these are my friends."

A voice spoke up from the crowd, "They said they are from Atlantis, Sheriff."

He chuckled amused, "Atlantis? Really!"

"Actually we're from Earth or Terra as some people know of it," Daniel corrected. "We found the city and raised it. Um, can you tell us what those creatures are out there?"

"They are called 'Walkers,'" he told him.

"What exactly are they?" Daniel asked.

"The dead," he replied. "They are the walking dead."

"Zombies?" he gulped.

"We call them Walkers," he shrugged.

"When did that start?" winced Daniel.

He shrugged, "I don't know. They have always been there. You get bit and you become of them. So, don't get bit."

The team looked at Mitchell who rebutted, "Nanites took care of it."

Janet grew concerned and asked the sheriff, "Do you know if it's viral by any chance?"

"I'm not sure what that is," he admitted. "The Walkers are out there. If they bit you then you get sick and become one of them. Were any of you bitten?" he asked concerned.

Mitchell admitted rubbing his arm, "I was."

The sheriff motioned to the wall, "Then you might want to leave."

Jackie spouted, "I healed him!"

"How did you do that?" he wondered.

"Nanites…" she started.

The sheriff looked most confused, "What?"

She fell back on an old excuse, "I can do magic."

He asked curiously, "You're a Magi?"

Daniel perked up, "You have heard of the Magi?"

"In legends," he gave a nod. "They are supposed to come back and lift the curse."

"Curse?" asked Daniel.

"The Walkers," he motioned towards the wall again. "The Magi are supposed to fix it. According to legend the Magi can bring back the dead."

Jackie winced, "I don't think resurrecting the dead is something the Magi can do."

Daniel countered offhand, "Unless they are the living dead. We stop whatever virus is causing it and repair the tissue." He gave a smirk, "In that case we can bring back the dead."

She winced and shook her head, "I don't think so. We don't even know what the virus is." She looked at Mitchell who sweating profusely, "I only gave a command to heal the damage not stop the virus. He's has it!"

Mitchell looked at her and barked, "Tell the nanites to kill the virus."

She confessed, "I need to know what the virus is to tell them to attack and destroy it."

Janet interrupted, "There was reference to the virus in the ruins. I would need to isolate the virus in his blood so Jackie or Daniel can tell the nanites what to do."

Mitchell stated, "Just tell the little nanites to kill every virus in my body."

Janet shook her head, "That could do more harm. We need the exact virus."

Sam stated, "We need to get him back to Atlantis."

Vala spoke up, "Ah! Zombies people! There are loads of zombies out there."

Jon stated, "You can throw up another shield, Jackie."

She pondered, "I would have to make a bubble to protect us."

The sheriff spoke up, "If you really are a Magi then you need to stop those Walkers."

Daniel covered, "I'm one too. We both are. Jackie will escort Mitchell back to Atlantis. I will stay here and help you with these Walkers."

Jon spoke up, "Fraiser can go with them. We will stay here."

"That sound satisfactory, Sheriff?" asked Daniel.

"It does," he agreed. "I take it your name is Daniel."

"Yours?" he asked in return.

"Ricardus Grimm," he replied.

Daniel gave a nod, "Sheriff Grimm."

Jon muttered under his breath, "Great a sheriff named Grimm."


End file.
